Je jure solennellement
by Lecrit
Summary: 12, Square Grimmaurd, début juillet.  Cette année, personne ne retourne à Poudlard. Personne, pas même Drago Malefoy dont, il le jure, les intentions sont tout, sauf mauvaises.
1. Prologue

Le soleil qui lui caressait la peau finit par la réveiller et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Elle s'étira et se redressa, réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie sous l'arbre majestueux, en hauteur des champs qui bordaient le Terrier. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique. Après tout ce temps, elle éprouvait toujours autant de plaisir à venir ici, ce lieu gorgé de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais.  
Elle entendit des rires, au loin, et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se leva et entreprit de redescendre la colline qui menait à la maison des Weasley. Elle avait hâte de savoir pourquoi ses amis riaient autant, pourquoi leurs rires sonnaient comme une douce mélodie jusqu'à ses oreilles. Alors, elle accéléra le pas et se hâta à travers les champs, profitant tout de même de la douce odeur des fleurs qui s'immisçait dans ses narines avec volupté. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle aperçut la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée. Elle était si heureuse d'être ici, avec ses amis, pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. Ils lui avaient tant manqué. Et, comme pour magnifier d'autant plus sa journée déjà superbe, le soleil d'août semblait la suivre dans sa course jusqu'au Terrier.  
Elle arriva enfin et ouvrit brusquement la porte, prête à rire avec eux. Mais son sourire disparut instantanément. Personne ne sembla remarquer son arrivée, personne exceptée Ginny qui s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire compatissant. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort, Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. C'est alors que les garçons la remarquèrent et les rires cessèrent.  
Harry la regarda avec un sourire, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas, immobile, muette. Quant à Ron, il lâcha l'épaule de son interlocuteur, gêné et laissa échapper une grimace de mal aisance.  
- Salut Granger, lança finalement celui qui semblait être la cause de tant d'hilarité.  
Elle ne répondit pas, éberluée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils rire ainsi avec lui, Drago Malefoy ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Hermione quitta le jardin pour retrouver la plénitude du canapé du salon. Elle saisit un livre d'une épaisseur impressionnante et le posa sur ses genoux pour commencer sa lecture. Elle ne vit même pas Harry et Ron rentrer et s'installer sur le bord de la fenêtre, en grande discussion. Ce dont ils parlaient ne pouvait pas être plus intéressant que l'évolution des centaures depuis le XVIIè siècle.  
- Tu crois que Dumbledore devient vraiment fou ? souffla la voix de Ron.  
Ce fut cette remarque qui la sortit finalement de sa torpeur. Elle ferma son bouquin et releva la tête. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur en apercevant la mine écarlate du rouquin. Ses cheveux semblaient s'être dressés sur sa tête et il soufflait bruyamment, comme pour contenir une rage incontrôlable.  
- Calme-toi vieux, soupira Harry. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, là ça me dépasse. Mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître dans ce cas.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et se leva finalement.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix chargée de curiosité.  
- Dumbledore a invité un nouveau membre.  
- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Plus on est nombreux, moins la bataille sera difficile.  
- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas, soupira Harry.  
Un cri strident les interrompit et ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce d'où il provenait : c'était la bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent à la hâte et tombèrent nez à nez avec Ginny, droite, la mâchoire crispée, qui pointait sa baguette sur le cou tendu d'un Blaise Zabini visiblement peu effrayé. Hermione fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette à son tour, prête à le renvoyer d'où il venait mais Harry arrêta son geste, avant de baisser délicatement le bras de la cadette des Weasley.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? hurla l'intéressée, avant de se tourner vers l'intrus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ? Pourquoi Il t'envoie ?  
- Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui l'envoie, la coupa Harry. C'est Dumbledore.  
Ginny acheva de baisser son bras et, dans une synchronisation parfaite avec Hermione, s'écria :  
- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que Dumbledore a perdu la tête ? hurla Hermione. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce serpent !  
Blaise Zabini congédié, le quatuor se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et Harry et Ron tentaient vainement de calmer les deux furies qui remplaçaient leurs amies depuis son départ. Hermione faisait les cent pas, les jointures de ses mains blanches comme la neige tant elle serrait les poings. Les trois autres la regardaient faire, abasourdis. Ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir déjà vu Hermione s'énerver la sorte et encore moins s'exprimer en ces termes pour parler du directeur de Poudlard.  
- Non mais est-ce qu'il sait au moins qui il a laissé entrer ici ? Blaise Zabini dans l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est du délire ! Cet imbécile a certainement la Marque des Ténèbres et il doit jouer un double jeu pour Voldemort ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Dumbledore ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il est aussi fou que certains le prétendent.  
- Hermione, tu devrais te calmer, tenta Ron et la lionne ne s'étonna même pas de la douceur dont il avait fait preuve, lui qui manquait pourtant cruellement de tact.  
- Que je me calme ? s'écria-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Que je me calme Ronald ?  
- Ne pointe pas ta baguette sur moi, s'il te plaît, supplia l'intéressé qui avait arrêté de respirer, les yeux fermés par la peur.  
Hermione baissa vivement le bras et tapa du pied en poussant un gémissement de colère. Harry et Ginny observaient la scène, muets.  
- Mais est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qui est passé par la tête de Dumbledore ? répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
- Je le pourrais sans doute, répondit une voix guillerette.  
Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers son propriétaire. Le directeur se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux rieurs cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un franc sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il s'approcha du petit groupe et pointa du doigt les canapés de la bibliothèque pour les inciter à s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot, Hermione en queue de peloton, rouge comme une pivoine. Dumbledore s'installa en bout de table et les observa en souriant. Il demeura longuement silencieux, laissant s'installer une tension palpable qui finit de les mettre mal à l'aise.  
- Alors, Miss Granger, vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sur un ton malicieux.  
- O-O-Oui Professeur, bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement. J-Je ne comprends pas ce que Zabini fait ici.  
- Monsieur Zabini sera désormais un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est un partisan de Vous-savez-qui !  
- Ses parents le sont, oui. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il en est un également. Monsieur Zabini pourra nous être d'une grande aide en infiltrant le camp adversaire !  
- Nous avons déjà Rogue pour ça, non ? intervint Harry qui ne put retenir l'amertume dans sa voix.  
- C'est exact, répondit simplement le vieil homme. Mais Monsieur Zabini n'aura pas le même rôle que Severus.  
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny en haussant un sourcil.  
- Disons simplement qu'il n'aura pas les mêmes objectifs. Sa place est désormais très importante, sachez-le et grâce à lui, nous pourrions recruter des personnes qui seront décisives lors de la bataille finale.  
- Comme qui ? lâcha amèrement Hermione. Pansy Parkinson ? Elle ne sait certainement même pas compter jusqu'à 10.  
- Détrompez-vous Miss, répondit Dumbledore. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir Molly pour installer Monsieur Zabini dans une chambre.  
Et sans un mot de plus, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant le petit groupe dans un silence de plomb.

Le repas arriva rapidement et l'ambiance était tendue autour de la table. Alors que les adultes parlaient avec entrain d'un plan pour rallier plus de gens à leur cause, les adolescents ne pipaient mot, dévisageant parfois du coin de l'œil le nouvel arrivant. Blaise Zabini avait la tête basse et mangeait à petites bouchées, regrettant déjà d'avoir été voir le vieux fou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête ? Non seulement ses parents le tueraient s'ils apprenaient une telle chose mais en plus, il était clair qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Il le retenait, Rogue et ses idées stupides pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il se souvint avec un sourire acerbe de ce jour où tout avait basculé pour lui.  
Rogue avait surpris une conversation houleuse entre son meilleur ami et lui et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains, le professeur les avait séparés et avait renvoyé avec autorisé Drago dans sa chambre. Il s'était exécuté sans un commentaire mais avec un visage plus fermé que jamais. Rogue s'était alors tourné vers lui et il avait compris à son regard qu'il avait entendu toute leur conversation.  
- Je dois vous parler, Zabini, avait-il simplement dit de sa voix caverneuse qui lui avait toujours donné des frissons.  
Et voilà, maintenant, il se retrouvait là, au milieu de tous ces Gryffondors qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter. Il était seul désormais, mais il avait connu ce sentiment bien plus souvent que les gens qui l'entouraient à cet instant. Alors il n'avait pas peur.  
Le repas passa bien trop lentement à son goût mais il dut reconnaître que Molly Weasley était une excellente cuisinière et qu'il avait bien mangé. Le repas achevé, tous s'installèrent dans le salon et il en profita pour s'éclipser. Il rejoignit la chambre de fortune qu'on lui avait aménagée et se laissa tomber sur le lit qui laissa échapper un grincement sonore. Il soupira. C'est sûr, c'était autre chose que la luxurieuse maison à laquelle il était habitué. Mais il préférait vivre ici pendant 100 ans plutôt que d'y remettre les pieds une seule fois. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ferma les yeux, songeant à la colère de ses parents quand ils remarqueraient qu'il avait disparu.  
Il savait qu'ils se précipiteraient chez les Malefoy pour voir si leur fils ne le cachait pas à l'insu de ses propres parents. Il savait que Drago subirait quelques Doloris de son père pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas et il s'en voulait pour ça. Mais ce qu'il savait surtout, c'est qu'il avait enfin fait le bon choix.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, le Square Grimmaurd s'éveilla péniblement. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient veillé tard, plongés dans des discussions souvent tournées vers une seule et même personne : Blaise Zabini. Hermione, elle, n'y avait pas pris part, si bien qu'elle fut la première levée. Ginny dormait encore paisiblement. Elle sortit donc à pas feutrés de la chambre et fit attention à ne pas faire grincer les marches en descendant dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange qu'elle avala d'une traite avant de s'asseoir. Elle sursauta en apercevant Blaise assis devant elle. Encore endormie, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué quand elle était entrée.  
- Bonjour, dit-il simplement.  
Hermione sursauta. Elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce qu'il soit poli avec elle.  
- B-Bonjour, répondit-elle maladroitement.  
Et le silence se réinstalla. Elle engloutit son petit déjeuner en silence, observant du coin de l'œil l'intrus, qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier avec une moue inquiète. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour réfréner sa curiosité mais la question finit par lui échapper :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Il leva les yeux, surpris.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la Gazette ? Tu as l'air inquiet, expliqua-t-elle.  
Il sourit légèrement et lui tendit le journal. Elle resta bouche bée. Toute une page était consacrée à la « disparition de Blaise Zabini ».

_Il y a deux jours, dans la matinée, le jeune homme, qui était censé partir à Poudlard pour sa septième année le mois prochain, a disparu. Ses parents en ont immédiatement informé les forces de l'ordre magiques qui se sont saisies de l'affaire. Pour le moment, aucune piste n'est privilégiée mais il semblerait que la fugue soit exclue. Les proches sont encore interrogés à l'heure actuelle. __  
__Si vous êtes en possession d'informations pouvant aider la police dans ses recherches, contactez la Gazette du Sorcier ou le Ministère de la Sécurité Magique. Une forte récompense sera attribuée par la famille._

Hermione lui rendit le journal sans un mot et ils achevèrent leur repas dans le silence. Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qui l'inquiétait réellement dans cette histoire, mais elle ne le fit pas. Après tout, elle ne connaissait absolument rien de lui et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Quoique ce fut qui l'inquiétât, il l'avait amplement mérité !  
- Satané serpent, maugréa-t-elle en montant les marches d'un pas vif.  
Depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de penser à ce nouvel arrivant pour le moins inattendu. Elle savait que Dumbledore avait un certain pouvoir de persuasion, mais à ce niveau-là, elle en était bouche bée. Convaincre Blaise Zabini, fils de Mangemorts, ami de Malefoy, de se rallier à leur cause qui n'avait que pour but la chute de Voldemort et de toutes les idées qui étaient liées à lui, cela relevait de l'exploit. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu le déterminer à se joindre à eux. D'ailleurs, elle restait persuadée qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance et personne ne la ferait changer d'avis.

Douchée et convenablement habillée, elle se replongea dans sa lecture, impatiente de voir finalement ses amis se lever. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres et elle avait hâte de se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'elle lisait la même ligne pour la troisième fois et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Fred et George arrivèrent à leur tour dans le salon et ils embrassèrent chacun une joue de la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
- Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en penses du nouveau ?  
Elle haussa les épaules et ferma son livre.  
- Je ne sais pas trop.  
- On va lui proposer d'aller voler un peu avec nous, lui annonça George d'un ton solennel, ou Fred, à cet instant, elle n'aurait su le dire.  
- Et on va le bombarder de questions, renchérit l'autre avec un sourire mesquin.  
- Vous me ferez un rapport en revenant, répondit Hermione en riant.  
- A vos ordres, chef, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix en se levant d'un bond.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Hermione jura avoir entendu George murmurer à son frère : « Tu crois qu'on peut tester notre nouvelle invention sur lui ? ». Elle leva les yeux en ciel en souriant. Fort heureusement, les jumeaux Weasley, eux, ne changeraient jamais. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'assit sur le bord, posant son front sur le carreau froid. Le soleil lui réchauffa la peau et parvint à lui tirer un sourire. Elle aperçut un couple de Moldus se promener main dans la main, un air amoureux sur le visage. Ses yeux marrons se courbèrent en une moue attendrie. Elle les observa longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient totalement disparu au bout de la rue. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter vivement et elle manqua de tomber lourdement sur le sol, rattrapée par les bras puissants de son meilleur ami.  
- Bon sang Harry, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
Il lui adressa un sourire désolé et s'assit à son tour sur le bord de la fenêtre où elle le rejoignit.  
- Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle. Ta cicatrice ne t'a pas fait mal ?  
Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules et lâcha un bref « Ça va. » auquel elle ne répondit pas. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça ce matin.  
- Tu en penses quoi, toi, de Zabini ? marmonna-t-il.  
- Je n'en pense pas grand chose, répondit Hermione. Je le vois toujours comme le Serpentard de Poudlard mais puisque nous n'y retournons pas cette année, peut-être devrais-je changer ma façon de voir les choses. S'il a vraiment changé de camp, même si j'en doute, il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais.  
- Mouais, grogna Harry. Mais quelqu'un qui est ami avec Malefoy ne peut être que mauvais.  
Hermione tiqua. Ce nom ne manquait jamais de la faire grimacer. Harry n'avait peut-être pas tort.  
Elle repensa avec amertume à leurs six années à Poudlard, six années où Malefoy s'était donné un plaisir de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Avec ces deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, elle avait parfois eu l'impression qu'il rodait dans les couloirs dans le seul but de leur assener l'une de ses célèbres répliques cinglantes.  
Et puis, de façon imperceptible, ils l'avaient vu se rapprocher de Zabini jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent inséparables. En y repensant, l'année dernière, elle ne les avait probablement jamais vu l'un sans l'autre. Et même s'ils ne parlaient jamais, Blaise Zabini avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui d'une façon qui avait laissé pantois tous ceux qui observaient dans l'ombre le Prince des Serpentards. Personne n'avait réussi à comprendre comment il était parvenu à un tel exploit. Par moments, ils avaient pu voir Drago Malefoy lui parler sans l'animosité qui striait ses traits en temps normal.  
C'est ainsi qu'à Poudlard, Blaise Zabini avait à sa façon marqué les mémoires de nombreux élèves : celui qui avait su apprivoiser le dragon.  
Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à tout cela mais puisqu'elle avait partagé sa chambre avec Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, il s'agissait de réflexions qu'elle avait souvent entendues d'une oreille distraite. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elles n'étaient pas infondées.  
Mais alors, que faisait Zabini ici, loin de son seul ami, à lutter contre le camp de celui-là même ?  
Elle haussa les épaules en guise d'incompréhension et acquiesça d'un signe de tête vers Harry qui l'observait en attente d'une réponse, perplexe. Il lui sourit et se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel d'un magnifique bleu céleste.  
- As-tu parlé à Ginny récemment ?  
Il fit non de la tête.  
- Tu devrais lui parler Harry, soupira Hermione. Elle est tellement triste !  
- Elle n'a pas l'air triste du tout ! Elle est mieux sans moi, répondit le survivant d'un ton sans appel.  
- Bien sûr que non, gronda la lionne. Je sais qu'elle fait bonne figure la journée, parce qu'elle ne veut pas se montrer faible devant ses frères et encore moins devant toi, mais elle est très malheureuse sans toi ! Elle passe ses nuits à pleurer.  
- Tu exagères !  
- Pas du tout ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix sans émotion, comme si son discours avait déjà été répété des dizaines de fois. Elle serait trop en danger si je restais avec elle. C'est tout.  
Il lui lança un regard qui expliquait clairement que la discussion s'achèverait ici. Hermione soupira et recolla son front contre la vitre. Elle ne connaissait personne de plus têtu que lui. 

Voilà un deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous situe un peu plus les éléments. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'histoire démarre tout de suite sur les chapeaux de roues, il faudra attendre un peu pour l'arrivée de Drago et la mise en place de l'action. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en saurez plus sur l'arrivée de Blaise mais les choses commenceront à bouger réellement dans celui d'après ! Les chapitres commenceront à être plus longs à partir de là. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plaît tout de même !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les sur l'article d'introduction s'il vous plaît !

Merci de votre lecture,

L.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bientôt, tous les Weasley descendirent à leur tour les escaliers et dans la maison retentirent enfin de joviales exclamations. Hermione se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.  
- Joyeux anniversaire !  
Ginny lui offrit un large sourire et Hermione lui plaqua un tendre baiser sur la joue. Tous célèbrent par des grands éclats de rire le jour de la naissance de la cadette des Weasley. Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance était très festive. Tout le monde semblait souffler un peu, finalement. Après tout, il était temps qu'ils soufflent enfin, alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à l'affrontement avec Voldemort. Ils avaient constamment peur que leur cachette du Squarre Grimmaurd soit découverte et qu'une armée de Mangemorts leur tombe dessus pendant leur sommeil. Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'était hors de question ! Ginny Weasley y veillerait personnellement.  
Seul en retrait, Harry regardait ses pieds depuis que le petit déjeuner avait été servi, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil mais elle n'osa faire aucune remarque, le sachant de mauvaise humeur depuis l'arrivée de Zabini, il ne fallait mieux pas en rajouter.  
Les discussions furent coupées par le retour des jumeaux Weasley qui riaient aux éclats avec un Blaise Zabini à la mine rayonnante. Tous regardèrent la scène, éberlués et plus personne n'osa parler. Remarquant le malaise, les trois garçons cessèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers le groupe qui les regardait les yeux ronds. Blaise baissa les yeux et lança un bref « A plus tard » aux jumeaux avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent sur eux. Leurs regards étaient déterminés si bien que Fred et George les invitèrent simplement à les suivre dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur les canapés. Assis dans un fauteuil, son frère sur l'accoudoir, ce fut George qui ouvrit le premier la bouche :  
- Il n'est pas si horrible que ça. Et il sait manier le balai, ça c'est sûr !  
- P-Pardon ? bafouilla Ginny.  
- C'est vrai, reprit Fred. On a parlé un peu avec lui et il est moins idiot qu'il l'a laissé paraître. Et il faut essayer de le comprendre.  
Hermione acquiesça d'un air grave.  
- Comprendre ? s'énerva Harry. Comprendre quoi ? Que c'est un abruti, un partisan de Voldemort ?  
- Harry, calme-toi, ordonna Hermione. Les jumeaux ont raison. On doit lui laisser une chance, il ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça !  
- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? reprit le survivant. Dois-je te rappeler toutes les fois où tu t'es faite insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Jamais par lui, rétorqua la lionne, catégorique.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il n'a jamais rien fait contre ça ! Il n'a jamais empêché Malefoy de te traiter de la sorte ! Tout simplement parce qu'il est comme lui, parce que comme Crabbe et Goyle, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un des petits chiens de cette ordure, à la différence qu'il cache mieux son jeu  
- Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas parler ainsi de mes amis, Potter, lança une voix.  
Blaise Zabini venait d'entrer.  
- Que tu penses tout cela de moi, ça m'est égal. Tu ne me connais pas. Mais je t'interdis de parler ainsi de Drago, tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est.  
- Exactement ce que je disais, répliqua Harry. Rien de plus qu'un petit chien de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Zabini sincèrement ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort t'a demandé de faire pour lui ? Dis-le nous, comme ça on te dit ce que tu as à savoir et tu pourras tranquillement rentrer chez tes Mangemorts de parents et retrouver tes Mangemorts d'amis.  
- Que sais-tu de moi, Potter ? répondit simplement Blaise, d'un calme terrifiant.  
Hermione reconnut là le masque imperturbable qu'elle avait souvent surpris chez Drago Malefoy, et chez son père plus souvent encore. Blaise était impassible, raide, les mains dans les poches. Harry et lui n'étaient séparés que d'un petit mètre et ce dernier semblait dans une colère telle que même les jumeaux avaient reculé d'un pas. Pourtant, le Serpentard n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.  
- Je sais que tu es un traitre. Et un traitre en restera un. Je ne sais pas par quelle folie Dumbledore a pu te faire confiance, vraiment, mais sache que c'est une erreur que je ne ferais jamais. Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux, Zabini ! Et si tu fais un pas de travers, je serais là et crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas aller pleurer dans les bras de Malefoy quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !  
- Tu es vraiment obsédé par Drago, hein Potter ? Si tu veux, je peux sûrement t'arranger ça, mais je te préviens, il préfère les femmes.  
Les jumeaux pouffèrent doucement derrière lui et Harry serra davantage les poings, prêt à bondir.  
- La ferme Zabini. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, tu ne le seras jamais !  
- J'ai vécu 16 ans sans toi, je pense survivre à une année de plus, rétorqua Blaise avec un sourire empli d'ironie.  
Ce fut sans doute ce sourire, semblable en tout point au rictus moqueur de son ennemi de toujours, qui assena le coup final à Harry. Il se jeta sur son interlocuteur et, sortant de leur torpeur, les jumeaux et Ron le retinrent de justesse, à quelques centimètres à peine de Blaise, toujours figé sur place. Secouant la tête avec un sourire de lassitude, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce d'un pas nonchalant.  
- Ouvre les yeux Potter, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être.  
Et sans un mot de plus, il prit les escaliers. Ils attendirent de ne plus entendre le grincement des marches pour finalement lâcher Harry qui donna un violent coup de pied dans le canapé, avant de réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Les jumeaux ne purent cette fois réprimer leur rire, qui leur attira un regard glacial.  
Hermione sourit légèrement et monta les marches à son tour, voulant reprendre sa lecture au plus vite. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny lorsque son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Zabini. Après une brève hésitation, elle se décida à s'avancer et toqua d'une poigne fébrile. Blaise grogna et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête, bouche bée.  
- Tu viens pour me tuer, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle eut un bref sourire et entra sans un regard pour lui.  
- Écoute, je suis prête à t'accepter parce que tu ne m'as jamais insultée, toi, et que je crois en la seconde chance, annonça-t-elle solennellement.  
- Mais ?  
- Mais tu ne dois pas faire ça, agir comme ça avec Harry, le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il est tout à fait légitime que l'on doute de toi ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'on t'accueille à bras ouverts ? Tu viens de l'autre camp !  
- Rogue aussi, rétorqua Blaise.  
- Et tu n'imagines pas pendant combien de temps nous avons douté de lui, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard dur. Mais Rogue a su nous prouver sa bonne foi. Si tu es là, c'est que Dumbledore et Rogue ont confiance en toi. C'est pourquoi je suis prête à t'accepter. Pas à te faire confiance, évidemment, ni à devenir ton amie, ni à essayer de te comprendre, ni à avoir de la pitié pour toi. Mais je suis prête à accepter.  
- Je prendrais ce que l'on me proposera.  
- Très bien. Maintenant, explique-moi vraiment ce que tu fais là, lança-t-elle en s'installant sur le lit défait de l'ancien Serpentard.  
Le ton ne prêtant pas à négociation, Blaise soupira et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Une ombre planait sur le lugubre Manoir des Malefoy. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il était devenu le quartier général des Mangemorts et ce soir, une réunion avait lieu dans la grande bâtisse. Drago et Blaise étaient installés dans le salon. Ils avaient été interdits de réunion par leurs parents, sans réellement qu'ils puissent comprendre pourquoi. Alors ils étaient nonchalamment installés dans le canapé du salon, profitant des minces rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer la barrière de rideaux d'un vert anglais très sombre. Sirotant un verre de Whisky-pur-feu, Drago fixait un point dans le vide. Blaise soupira. Il avait l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami muet, Drago parlait peu et quand il ouvrait enfin la bouche, c'était généralement bref. __  
__Il entendit des cris au sous-sol et ses doigts se crispèrent. Drago ne broncha pas, il devait tellement avoir l'habitude de ce genre de scènes : Voldemort torturant ses fidèles revenant bredouille de la chasse aux partisans du survivant. __  
__- Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici, souffla Blaise.__  
__Drago tourna finalement le regard vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.__  
__- Je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort, Drago. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas un tueur, ni un tortionnaire.__  
__Le blond haussa les épaules et finit son verre d'une traite avant de se lever pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. __  
__- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? lança-t-il froidement. Rejoindre Saint-Potter et ses amis pour vivre dans leur monde féerique et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?__  
__- Pourquoi pas ? __  
__Drago se retourna vivement, surpris, avant de récupérer tout aussi rapidement son masque impassible.__  
__- Tu plaisantes ? Je l'espère pour toi en tout cas, sinon il va falloir t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. __  
__- Arrête Dray, tu ne veux pas plus que moi de cette vie ! Je le sais très bien. Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi !__  
__- Tais-toi, ordonna le fils Malefoy. Tu n'es pas en position pour dire ce que je veux ou ce que je ne veux pas. Ce que je ne veux certainement pas, c'est me retrouver dans le camp de Potter !__  
__- Et tu préfères recevoir la Marque et devoir tuer toutes les personnes qui se mettront en travers du chemin de Tu-sais-qui ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Tuer des gens sans pitié, devenir le même monstre que ton père ?__  
__- Ne parle pas de mon père, cracha Drago, dédaigneux. __  
__- Tu n'es pas fait pour cette vie, pas plus que moi ! renchérit Blaise. Je te connais mieux que personne ! Tu as juste peur de fuir !__  
__- Je n'ai peur de rien.__  
__- Pas même de ton père ?__  
__- La ferme ! hurla Drago en le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Elle est bien belle ta vision des choses, Blaise, alors si tu veux aller vivre avec Potter et ses amis, vas y, je ne te retiens pas ! Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te suive, d'accord ? Tu as pensé à ma mère ? Tu crois que je vais la laisser seule ici et aller sagement faire copains/copains avec les rouquins, le balafré et la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ça ? s'écria-t-il en le plaquant une nouvelle fois contre la pierre froide.__  
__- Arrête de te trouver des excuses ! Ta mère a autant envie que moi que tu sortes de là.__  
__Drago serra férocement les dents et sortit sa baguette, prêt à frapper quand Rogue débarqua entre eux, les mains tendus pour les séparer. Il mit une légère tape à Drago derrière la tête et le jeune homme baissa sa baguette.__  
__- Va dans ta chambre, ordonna Rogue sur un ton sans appel.__  
__Drago fronça les sourcils et, sans un mot ni un regard pour son meilleur ami, tourna les talons et quitta le salon.__  
__- Il faut que je vous parle, Zabini, dit le professeur de potions du ton froid qui lui était caractéristique.__  
__Blaise grimaça. Il espéra que Séverus n'en ait pas trop entendu. Dans le cas contraire, il était perdu. Rogue lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent avant même de s'en rendre compte. Blaise sentit son estomac le serrer violemment et manqua de vomir à l'atterrissage. __  
__- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il, ne reconnaissant pas le décor autour de lui.__  
__- Dans la forêt interdite, répondit Rogue. _

- Il m'a alors avoué qu'il était une sorte d'espion double depuis tout ce temps et que son vrai rôle était au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il m'a présenté à Dumbledore qui a tout de suite accepté de m'accueillir et trois jours après, j'étais là.  
Hermione ne répondit pas, bouche bée. Il avait débité son discours d'une traite, sans évoquer néanmoins les mots exacts de Drago ni l'évocation de sa mère. Elle l'observa longuement sans dire un mot et Blaise finit par soupirer bruyamment. Elle sembla réagir et sursauta, comme si on l'avait réveillée d'un long sommeil.  
- Je ne suis pas partisan de Tu-sais-qui, reprit Blaise. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Bien sûr qu'on m'a mis toutes ces idées en tête depuis que je suis tout petit, mais j'ai eu très tôt le déclic qui m'a fait comprendre que ma place n'était pas là. J'ai très rapidement compris que tout ce que l'on m'apprenait n'était rien d'autre que des mensonges. Ce n'est pas le cas de Crabbe, Goyle ou Pansy.  
- Ou Malefoy, ajouta Hermione d'un ton glacial.  
- Vous vous trompez à son sujet, soupira Blaise. Vous vous trompez tous et je suis sûr qu'il vous le prouvera un jour.  
- Oui, d'ici là, je serais peut-être Ministre de la Magie, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse être si fidèle à une personne aussi mauvaise que Drago Malefoy. Si elle pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Blaise, elle ne pourrait jamais concevoir de s'attendrir pour le blond qui l'avait persécutée pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas concevable pour elle.  
Il n'était qu'un monstre, un immonde Mangemort.

_

Voilà un chapitre 3 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !  
Les choses commenceront à bouger dans le prochain chapitre !

Bises à vous,

L.


	5. Chapitre 4

Les jours défilèrent bien trop lentement aux yeux des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le mois d'août était caniculaire et il ne pouvait que peu sortir. Depuis peu, la Gazette du Sorcier avait été assiégée et était désormais entre les mains squelettiques de Voldemort. Même les jumeaux, pourtant toujours pleins d'idées nouvelles, avaient fini par se laisser gagner par l'ennui. Dans la vieille demeure des Black, un silence de mort régnait, laissant planer une ombre douloureusement nostalgique dans les esprits de chacun.  
Seule, Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe fraiche du petit jardin qui bordait la maison. Le vent soufflait à peine et elle sentait une atroce migraine lui venir à cause de la chaleur mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait à l'intérieur, elle lui préférait encore (et de loin) la solitude.  
Depuis sa discussion avec Blaise, elle ne lui avait presque pas reparlé. Il s'entendait bien avec les jumeaux et elle en était contente pour lui. Au moins, il ne restait pas seul dans son coin à se morfondre de l'absence de ses proches. Il ne s'en était pas plaint, mais Hermione avait surpris plusieurs fois un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Après tout, il était normal que des personnes lui manquent, si abominables soient elles.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémora les six dernières années. Sa rencontre avec Harry, les innombrables disputes avec Ron, le Miroir du Risèd, la première apparition de Voldemort dans leurs vies. Dès la première année, Hermione avait vite compris qu'elle ne serait jamais tranquille avec des amis comme ceux-là, mais elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. Ils lui avaient apportée tant de bonheur qu'elle leur en était chaque jour un peu plus reconnaissante. Ils avaient fait tant de choses pour elle. Elle repensa également à son premier tête-à-tête avec Ginny, en troisième année. L'année précédente, Ginny avait du subir des choses horribles, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, si bien qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se rapprocher. Ce fut en troisième année que les choses changèrent entre elles. C'était à cet instant que la cadette des Weasley lui était devenue indispensable. Ginny avait très vite compris les sentiments d'Hermione à l'égard de son frère et elle l'avait immédiatement soutenue. Elle continuait d'ailleurs à la soutenir, des années après alors que leur relation n'avait pas évolué.  
Hermione soupira : Ron verrait-il un jour à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui ? Elle avait parfois envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer pour le lui faire comprendre mais tous ses efforts étaient vains. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas non plus une professionnelle en matière de relations amoureuses. Sa brève expérience avec Viktor Krum s'était soldée par un cuisant échec qui lui laissait encore un amer souvenir à l'esprit. Quel imbécile, celui-là aussi! pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi les garçons se révélaient tous être de parfaits idiots immatures ?  
Elle sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Elle était en train d'extrapoler grandement la situation. Par ailleurs, Zabini lui avait semblé d'une maturité presque effrayante lors de leur discussion et elle préférait ne pas savoir à quoi cela était du. Il lui aurait fallu trouver un juste milieu entre l'immaturité déconcertante de Ron et la force terrifiante du Serpentard. Ou alors pouvait-elle simplement convaincre le rouquin de grandir un peu ? Autant dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une tâche facile. Elle sourit à cette pensée. En réalité, Ronald resterait Ronald et c'était parfait ainsi. Elle l'aimait comme il l'était, avec ses qualités indéniables et ses nombreux défauts.  
- Hermione ?  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans le regard bleu de son ami. Ron lui sourit, les joues rosies par la timidité et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Debout, elle le suivit à l'intérieur.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Ron soupira.  
- Harry et Dumbledore sont sur le point de partir.  
Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta d'acquiescer avec une moue crispée qui laissait entrevoir son opposition à ce nouveau départ.  
Dans le salon, tout le monde était réuni en un petit groupe autour des deux hommes. Harry, vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir, était étouffé dans les bras de Molly Weasley qui le serrait si fort qu'Hermione eut peur qu'elle ne lui casse une côte. A ses côtés, Dumbledore, la mine grave, était en grande discussion avec Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley. Formant une cercle autour des missionnés, Fleur Delacour et les membres de la célèbre famille de rouquins observaient la scène silencieusement. Ginny était en retrait, à quelques pas de Zabini, et se tortillait nerveusement les doigts, la tête basse.  
Hermione s'approcha lentement de Harry et, patientant quelques secondes pour que Molly remarque sa présence et veuille bien lui laisser la place, elle le prit dans ses bras.  
- Prends soin de toi.  
- Tout ira bien, lui murmura-t-il en retour. Dumbledore pense avoir repéré un nouvel Horcruxe. Nous serons de retour le plus rapidement possible, dis à Ginny que je suis désolé.  
Hermione acquiesça d'un air grave et se sépara de lui.  
- Ne te fais pas tuer, conclut-elle solennellement.  
- De toute façon, si tu te fais tuer, je te fais revenir de la mort et je te tue de mes propres mains, intervint Ron avec un large sourire.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle l'aimait depuis toutes ces années.  
- Tu as intérêt à être là pour ton anniversaire, reprit le rouquin en donnant une chaleureuse accolade à son meilleur ami. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas manquer le magnifique pull que ma mère t'a trico...  
Il fut stoppé net par une claque derrière la tête administrée par l'intéressée. Il haussa les épaules en souriant et ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore avaient transplané vers un lieu qu'ils avaient tout deux tenu secret. Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, rapidement imitée par Ron et Ginny.  
- J'ai l'impression d'être inutile, souffla le jeune homme.  
Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui, surprise. Elle en profita pour l'observer en silence. Ses cheveux roux étaient complètement en bataille et tombaient sur ses yeux de façon disgracieuse. Sous ses yeux bleus, de profondes cernes noirâtres marquaient le manque de sommeil dont tous étaient victimes. Même assis (ou plutôt vautré) dans le canapé comme il l'était, il la dépassait d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres. Son regard était fermé, visiblement perturbé.  
Elle ne sut dire si elle était objective ou non, mais à cet instant, elle le trouva très beau. Elle rougit à cette pensée et détourna le regard alors qu'il tournait enfin la tête vers elle.  
- Pas toi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire, répondit Hermione. Mais je suis sûre qu'à leur retour, Dumbledore aura une mission spéciale à nous confier. Et puis, nous n'avons qu'à reprendre les entrainements ! Je n'en peux plus de ne rien faire de mes journées. Même en m'installant avec un bouquin, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle tant rien ne bouge ici ! Si nous reprenions les entrainements, au moins, nous arrêterions de tourner en rond !  
- Tu as raison, intervint Ginny. Moi non plus, je ne supporte plus cette situation. Si on ne fait pas quelque chose immédiatement, je fais finir par mourir d'ennui !  
- Nous n'avons qu'à demander à Remus d'assurer les cours, proposa Ron.  
- C'est une bonne idée ! Je suis sûre qu'il dira oui, lui aussi doit en avoir marre de ne pouvoir s'échapper que pour les nuits de pleine lune.  
Les deux Weasley acquiescèrent à cette dernière affirmation. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds. Enfin ! Les choses allaient peut-être finir par devenir intéressantes. Elle était persuadée que Lupin ne leur dirait jamais non dans ces conditions, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent moyen de s'entrainer pour la bataille finale. Elle savait Ginny une très puissante sorcière, alors elle combattrait contre elle avec joie, cela ne pouvait que l'aider à progresser.  
Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et alla toquer à la porte du loup-garou qui lui ouvrit avec un sourire.  
- Je suis d'accord, dit-il simplement.  
D'abord surprise, la lionne comprit rapidement qu'il avait entendu toute leur conversation grâce à son ouïe développée par ses sens lupins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, poussant un petit cri de joie.  
- Merci !  
Il rit simplement et la reposa à terre. Hermione, débordante d'énergie, partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses deux complices avant de passer dans toutes les chambres occupées en claironnant : « Les entrainements reprennent, Lupin sera notre professeur ! Soyez prêts dans trente minutes ! »  
Elle se sentait revivre. Enfin, elle avait le sentiment d'être utile et cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors qu'elle riait encore des jumeaux qui s'étaient moqués de son enthousiasme, elle s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de Blaise. Elle haussa les épaules et toqua. Après tout, s'il devait réellement être un membre de l'Ordre, alors il participerait aux mêmes rassemblements que tous les autres. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit légèrement en voyant que c'était elle.  
- Je me demandais si tu allais venir me chercher ou pas.  
Devant son regard étonné, il continua.  
- Tu n'arrêtes pas de hurler depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'avais pas entendu ?  
Hermione baissa les yeux, confuse, et rougit alors que Blaise éclatait de rire.  
- Je plaisante Granger, détends-toi.  
- J'ai un prénom, figure-toi Zabini, gronda-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.  
- C'est étrange, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné seul.  
Désespérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons.  
- Sois prêt dans vingt minutes, éluda-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous étaient réunis dans le jardin qui avait été magiquement agrandi pour l'occasion. Alors que les jumeaux se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel se battrait contre Ron, qui avait viré à l'écarlate devant l'acharnement de ses frères à prouver sa nullité, Lupin arriva finalement ce qui mit un terme à la dispute.  
- De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Ron est nul, murmura Fred en guise de conclusion.  
Hermione dut retenir son rire, comme George, Ginny et quelques autres. Lupin se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention et tout son auditoire se concentra sur lui. Hermione sourit légèrement en surprenant le regard amoureusement dévoué que lui lançait Tonks mais secoua la tête pour se tourner vers leur professeur improvisé.  
- Bien, j'ai réfléchi. Avant toute chose, nous allons revoir les sortilèges de défense. Certains d'entre vous doivent être rouillés depuis le temps qu'ils ne se sont pas battus alors. Nous commencerons donc par le Protego, également appelé ..?  
Sans un mot, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui, comme chacun l'avait deviné, levait la main pour répondre. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis par Ginny et Zabini. Gênée, Hermione baissa le bras et ses joues s'empourprèrent pour devenir écarlates.  
- Oui, Hermione ? reprit Lupin sans chercher à cacher son sourire.  
- Charme du Bouclier, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
- Bien, je veux que vous vous mettiez par deux et que l'un de vous lance un Expelliarmus. Rien d'autre qu'un Expelliarmus, n'est-ce pas Fred et George ?  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix avec une mine offusquée.  
- Ensuite, l'autre devra contrer le sortilège avec un Protego, reprit Lupin comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Je ne veux pas que vous renvoyiez le sort, juste que vous le neutralisiez. C'est clair ?  
- Oui.  
Ils avaient tous parlé d'une même voix. Rapidement, les groupes se formèrent et Hermione se plaça face à Ginny avec un sourire entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ! C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, seul dans un coin, la tête basse, Blaise Zabini. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand Lupin fit le premier pas.  
- Viens avec moi, Blaise.  
Le jeune métisse s'exécuta et se plaça à son tour face à leur professeur. Les affrontements commencèrent et les sortilèges fusèrent de toutes parts, les jets de lumière se cognant aux boucliers invisibles. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde s'en sortait réellement bien. Hermione nota avec un sourire que les choses ne se seraient pas passées de la sorte si Neville Londubat avait été là, mais il n'arrivait au Squarre Grimmaurd que début septembre, en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. Elle avait hâte de les revoir tous les deux, au moins avec eux, elle était sûre qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas, même si les raisons n'étaient pas forcément très louables pour eux.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son exercice, apercevant Ginny qui l'attendait en tapant du pied, bras croisés. Elles enchainèrent les sortilèges chacune leur tour, s'appliquant à la tâche.  
Hermione se sentait revivre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis toute son énergie ainsi. Puisqu'ils avaient été écartés de la chasse aux Horcruxes par Dumbledore lui-même, ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose pendant cet été, à part craindre chaque jour une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts qui n'était finalement jamais arrivée.  
Mais là, sur leur champ de bataille improvisée, au milieu de ses amis les plus chers, Hermione Granger sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Oui, dès la première année, elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne serait jamais tranquille avec des amis comme ceux-là, et elle ne leur en fut jamais plus reconnaissante qu'à cet instant précis.  
Ils lui avaient permis de trouver un sens à sa vie.

_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous embrasse,

L.


	6. Chapitre 5

La semaine qui suivit leur parut d'une intense dynamique en comparaison à la précédente mais personne ne s'en plaignit, trop content de s'activer enfin. Leurs journées étaient rythmées par les séries d'entrainement le matin et en début d'après-midi et de longues discussions en soirée. Ils avaient reçu des nouvelles de Dumbledore et Harry, si bien que, tous rassurés, ils pouvaient penser à autre chose. Ils passaient donc leurs soirées à se remémorer de joyeux souvenirs à Poudlard et, parfois, il arrivait que Blaise assiste à leur conversation. Bien qu'il restait totalement muet, il écoutait attentivement et souriait parfois aux blagues des jumeaux ou aux maladresses de Ron. Finalement, il commençait à s'intégrer au groupe d'une façon que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. Après deux semaines avec eux, il entamait seulement de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, ne serait-ce qu'en leur faisant grâce de sa présence. Finalement, le Square Grimmaurd connaissait des jours paisibles et pas l'ombre d'un nuage ne venait ternir le paysage.  
Ils n'imaginaient pas que la journée qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer leur prouverait le contraire.

Ce matin-là, ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin de l'ancienne demeure des Black pour leur séance quotidienne. Remus s'était occupé personnellement de faire les groupes de combat et Hermione se retrouvait face à Blaise. Leur relation s'était fortement décrispée depuis son arrivée et il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se parler sans animosité. Mais là, face à face, prêts à combattre, tout cela était mis de côté.  
- Tu vas morfler, Granger ! Je suis le meilleur.  
- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir lancé un sort de Gonfle-Chevilles, se moqua-t-elle.  
Il rit de bon cœur et se positionna, prêt à combattre. Hermione plissa les yeux et, lui lançant un regard digne d'une guerrière amazone, leva sa baguette.  
- Expelliarmus !  
Leurs deux sorts se heurtèrent violemment et chacun perdit sa baguette. Confus, ils la récupèrent et se positionnèrent à nouveau l'un face à l'autre.  
- Expelliarmus ! hurla Zabini.  
- Protego !  
Le sort se retrouva projeté contre un bouclier invisible et se retourna vers son propriétaire qui s'écroula à terre sous la violence du choc. Fière d'elle, Hermione avança jusqu'à lui en sautillant et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
- Alors, tu disais Zabini ?  
- Mon sort t'a touché aussi, Granger.  
- N'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle, outrée de tant de mauvaise foi.  
- Ah, alors c'est que tes cheveux sont naturellement dans cet état.  
Devant sa mine indignée, il éclata d'un rire frais qui fit perdre toute amertume à Hermione. Bientôt, elle se mit à rire avec lui, de bon cœur et à gorge déployée. C'était une sensation nouvelle, certes, mais pas désagréable. Rire avec un ennemi. Un ancien ennemi, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire franc. Blaise Zabini n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il était même bien plus facile à vivre qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Bien sûr, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui lancer une pique, mais il n'était jamais méchant et son sourire éclatant était toujours synonyme d'excuses.  
Ils riaient encore quand Tonks débarqua en courant dans le jardin, l'air affolée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Nymphadora ? demanda Lupin, les sourcils froncés.  
- Sainte-Mangouste est attaquée.  
Un silence de plomb s'installa parmi les sorciers, qui restèrent bouche bée. Ce fut Lupin qui parla le premier.  
- Nous partons immédiatement. Pas toi Ginny, tu es trop jeune.  
- Quoi ? hurla l'intéressée. Je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés !  
- Si. S'il y a des blessés, ta mère aura besoin d'aide pour les soins, alors tu restes ici.  
Devant son ton sans appel, la rouquine n'osa protester davantage mais elle laissa échapper un cri de frustration qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit actuel.  
- Les autres, on transplane. On se retrouve devant la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd.  
Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'hôpital sorcier, puis elle tourna sur elle-même et elle sentit bientôt le néant la happer. Une désagréable nausée lui prit la gorge et elle fut soulagée d'atterrir. Devant elle se trouvait la vitrine saccagée. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en grimaçant, alors que les autres arrivaient petit à petit autour d'elle. L'écriteau « Fermé pour rénovation » était toujours présent mais parsemé de tâches de sang. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils traversèrent la vitre. Ce qu'ils virent en entrant les cloua sur place pendant quelques secondes. L'hôpital était en feu, des malades courraient dans tous les sens, souvent à leur perte et les infirmières se démenaient pour les amener à la sortie la plus proche. Dans le vacarme des combats déjà entrepris par quelques Aurors, Hermione reconnut le rire maléfique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle fut parcourue d'une vague de frissons et d'une violente nausée qui n'était cette fois en rien due au transplanage.  
- Bon, les jumeaux, vous allez au sixième étage. Nymphadora et Arthur, au cinquième. Ron et Fleur, au quatrième. Hermione et Alastor, au troisième. Blaise et moi, au deuxième. Minerva, au premier. Bill et Charlie, à cet étage. On se retrouve au Quartier Général. Surtout, dès que la bataille sera finie, vous rentrez immédiatement et si l'un de nous est blessé, qu'il soit rapatrié dans la seconde qui suive, cria Lupin pour couvrir le bruit des combats.  
Le groupe se sépara et chacun partit dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiqué. Hermione et Alastor Maugrey coururent jusqu'au troisième étage, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux cris qui se répercutaient sur les murs. Depuis quand l'attaque avait-elle commencée ? Elle avait l'impression que les dégâts étaient déjà immenses. Hermione secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Ils venaient d'arriver au troisième étage. Devant eux se tenaient cinq Mangemorts, leur masque d'horreur sur le visage. Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée quand elle entendit le rire fou de Bellatrix à l'étage en-dessous. Elle avait une peur bleue de se retrouver à combattre face à elle.  
Remarquant leur présence, deux des Mangemorts délaissèrent les Aurors qu'ils affrontaient pour se tourner vers les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce fut Maugrey qui attaqua le premier et la silhouette encapuchonnée se retrouva propulsée à l'autre bout du couloir pour s'écraser contre un mur sans plus de cérémonie. Impressionnée, Hermione eut tout juste le temps de parer l'attaque d'un autre Mangemort avant d'attaquer à son tour. Elle n'aurait su dire contre qui elle se battait mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Ils étaient tous aussi mauvais les uns que les autres de toute façon, quoique Bellatrix se démarquait par sa démence meurtrière.  
Évitant de justesse un _Avada Kedavra_, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant un court instant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de sa cachette et pointant sa baguette sur un brancard qui trainait à côté de son assaillant, délaissé par un patient qui avait fui la bataille.  
- Deprimo, hurla-t-elle.  
L'objet explosa violemment, ce qui projeta l'homme quelques mètres en arrière. Elle se dépêcha de lui retirer sa baguette et s'approcha rapidement de lui.  
- Incarcerem.  
Le Mangemort se retrouva ficelé par de puissantes cordes. Elle lui enleva son masque et grimaça en reconnaissant Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang qui avait fait participer Viktor Krum au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quelques années plus tôt. Il lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora pour se recentrer sur le combat. Maugrey était déjà venu à bout de deux autres agresseurs et les Aurors se chargeaient des deux derniers. A cet étage, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Sentant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, elle se hâta de rejoindre les escaliers pour rejoindre Ron et Fleur au quatrième. Comme les autres, l'étage était assailli par les flammes virulentes et des bruits d'explosion retentissaient à chaque recoin. Elle trouva rapidement ses deux amis, en lutte avec trois Mangemorts dont l'un avait perdu son masque et qu'elle identifia comme le père de Vincent Crabbe. A la carrure de son voisin, elle devina aisément qu'il s'agissait du père de Gregory Goyle. Elle rejoignit Ron et Fleur dans leur combat. Le rouquin tourna un bref regard vers elle, hurlant pour se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Il n'y a plus rien à craindre en dessous alors je suis venue vous prêter main forte.  
Elle lança un _Expelliarmus_ à Crabbe, qui le contra avec une facilité qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné étant donné l'intelligence qu'elle liait à leur famille, avant de riposter avec un _Endoloris_ qu'elle para à son tour. Fleur, dont les cheveux blonds étaient collés à son front à cause d'un mélange de sueur et de poussière, laissait apparaître des traits crispés de colère, où se mêlait une inquiétude marquée. Elle devait sans doute se demander ce qu'il advenait de Bill. Alors que le combat faisait rage entre les six sorciers, la terrible voix d'enfant de Bellatrix Lestrange retentit dans tout le bâtiment.  
- Repli ! ordonnait-elle. Repli !  
Les trois Mangemorts transplanèrent immédiatement. Les trois amis se regardèrent et, sans un mot, disparurent à leur tour. Ils atterrirent lourdement dans le salon où les attendaient une Molly Weasley affolée. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils, le premier de la famille à revenir, avant de serrer à leur tour Fleur et Hermione. Ginny l'enlaça également de toutes ses forces.  
- Il y a eu des blessés ? s'enquit Hermione avec une moue inquiète.  
- Blaise, répondit Molly. Il a reçu un Endoloris.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron.  
- Il a pris le sort à ma place, souffla un voix faible dans l'entrée.  
Lupin venait d'entrer, il boitait légèrement mais certifia à Molly que ce n'était qu'une blessure mineure alors qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à l'aliter pour les deux semaines à venir, paniquée.  
- Je me battais avec Lucius Malefoy et Blaise venait de revenir d'un autre combat. Lucius m'a lancé le sort et il s'est jeté devant moi, j'en ai profité pour assommer Malefoy et j'ai immédiatement amené Blaise ici. Quand je suis revenu, il avait disparu. Autant dire que Blaise n'a plus de couverture maintenant !  
- Mais il va bien ? demanda Fleur de sa voix douce dans laquelle perçait toujours l'inquiétude de ne pas voir revenir son fiancé.  
- Il sera sur pieds dans quelques heures, répondit Molly.  
A cet instant, les jumeaux, ainsi qu'Arthur, Tonks et Alastor transplanèrent dans le salon. Après que chacun des Weasley ait eu droit à des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom aux yeux de la mère de famille, Lupin les informa de la situation de Blaise et de la fuite de Malefoy.  
- Les Aurors ont arrêté Karkaroff, dit Maugrey en se tournant vers Hermione. Tu as fait du bon boulot, gamine !  
Hermione se permit un sourire fier et le remercia timidement alors Minerva apparaissait à son tour dans le salon. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, elle dépoussiéra sa robe d'un coup de baguette et reprit sa célèbre posture impassible en levant le menton.  
- Attaquer Saint-Mangouste, maugréa-t-elle d'une voix coléreuse en se saisissant d'une feuille.  
Hermione n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle écrivait à Dumbledore. Alors que Fleur commençait à faire les cent pas, Hermione constata avec horreur que Bill et Charlie n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Et alors que Tonks et Lupin s'apprêtaient à repartir les chercher, un _pop_ sonore retentit dans le salon. Bill et Charlie étaient là.  
Fleur se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé, en pleurs avant de se reculer brusquement. Elle regarda avec horreur ses mains grandes ouvertes devant elle. Couvertes de sang.  
Charlie Weasley releva la tête. Molly poussa un hurlement strident alors que son fils s'écroulait dans les bras de son aîné.

Quelques heures plus tard, Minerva McGonagall descendait les escaliers avec une Madame Pomfresh affolée. Devant l'urgence des blessures de Charlie, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard avait fait appel à l'infirmière qui s'était immédiatement rendue au Square Grimmaurd. Bill n'avait rien et le sang que Fleur avait eu sur les mains était bel et bien celui du chasseur de dragons. Dans la maison des Black, personne n'avait pipé mot depuis le retour des aînés des enfants Weasley. Molly n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, dans les bras d'un Arthur à la mine sombre.  
Les jumeaux, ainsi que Ron, Ginny et Bill s'étaient murés dans un silence effrayant, le regard perdu dans le vide. Hermione faisait les cent pas, ne supportant plus l'absence de nouvelles.  
Quand Madame Pomfresh entra enfin dans le salon, tous se levèrent d'un bond et le visage soucieux de l'infirmière ne les rassura pas.  
- Je ne peux rien faire, murmura-t-elle, sur le point de pleurer. Le sort qu'il a reçu est un puissant sort de magie noire. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille auparavant. Je n'en connais donc pas le traitement. Tout ce que nous pouvons souhaiter, c'est que Rogue arrivera rapidement et qu'il saura quoi faire, lui.  
Le silence retomba, toujours plus morbide. Jamais Hermione n'avait espéré si fort voir Rogue. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Charlie. Même si elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui, elle aurait tout donné pour lui sauver la vie à cet instant. Et comme en réponse à ses prières silencieuses, Rogue apparut devant eux, les sourcils froncés.  
- Des blessés ? demanda-t-il à McGonagall de sa voix horriblement désagréable.  
Sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre, elle l'attrapa par la manche de sa robe et, suivi de l'infirmière en émoi, le traina dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre où reposait Charlie.  
Un nouveau silence interminable et de longues minutes plus tard, il redescendit, le visage froid. Pomfresh, sur ses talons, affichait un sourire radieux qui apaisa tout le monde.  
- Il l'a sauvé, annonça-t-elle avec des airs de fillette à qui on aurait offert le plus beau des cadeaux.  
Un profond soupir de soulagement parcourut la pièce et Molly Weasley se jeta dans les bras de Severus Rogue en lui hurlant des remerciements bien mérités.  
- Il lui faudra du repos, beaucoup de repos, l'informa Rogue d'une voix glaciale en grimaçant. Je dois repartir.  
Et il transplana.

Hermione sentit un poids énorme s'envoler de son estomac. Elle avait vraiment eu très peur. Leur camp avait failli être diminué d'un membre et la perte aurait été lourde pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle les retint. Elle n'aurait su dire si elles étaient de joie ou de chagrin, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui convenait en cet instant. Tremblante, elle monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre de Blaise. Allongé dans son lit, il observait le plafond avec un air douloureux sur le visage. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit délicatement la main. Il sortit de sa torpeur pour poser les yeux sur elle.  
- Je suis désolée.  
Elle l'avait murmuré d'une voix à peine audible mais il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit sans rechigner.  
Aujourd'hui, elle le savait : elle n'avait plus de raisons de douter de lui. 

Bises,

L.


	7. Chapitre 6

Blaise ?  
Le jeune homme laissa échapper un bref gémissement qui prouvait seul qu'il ne dormait pas. Avachis sur les fauteuils du salon, Hermione et le métisse étaient murés dans un silence apaisant depuis plusieurs heures, chacun plongé dans un livre. Mais la sorcière venait de refermer brusquement le sien et s'était tournée vers lui, impassible.  
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, souffla-t-elle timidement. Pourquoi as-tu pris le sort à la place de Lupin ? Il est fort, il s'en serait sorti, tu sais.  
Blaise laissa échapper un petit sourire qui la fit froncer les sourcils. La bataille avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et il n'en avait pas reparlé depuis. Personne n'avait réellement compris le geste de l'ancien Serpentard, qui avait encore un peu de mal à marcher sans boiter.  
- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner, Hermione.  
Depuis la bataille, l'emploi de leurs prénoms était également devenu d'usage entre les deux jeunes gens, si bien qu'Hermione n'en fut pas surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente de la réponse qu'il lui donnait.  
- Tu t'es jeté devant quelqu'un que tu connais depuis trois semaines pour le sauver d'un sortilège impardonnable et tu penses ne pas devoir d'explications ?  
- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que ça, répondit le métisse avec un sourire moqueur. Il a été mon professeur, tu te souviens ?  
- Ne change pas de sujet, répondit la lionne dont la patience commençait à s'envoler.  
Blaise soupira et, devant l'acharnement évident de cette insupportable Gryffondor, il ferma son livre à son tour et se tourna vers elle.  
- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. C'est comme tes cheveux, ça dépasse la simple logique.  
Furieuse et outrée, Hermione se leva d'un bond et se posta face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
- Blaise Zabini, sache que je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question !  
- Malheureusement, je l'avais compris tout seul, répondit l'intéressé avec une moue qui pouvait laisser croire qu'on l'emmenait à l'abattoir. Tu le sais que tu es insupportable, n'est-ce pas ?  
En guise de réponse, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire fier et Blaise laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.  
- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui est réellement Lucius Malefoy, dit-il simplement.  
- Oh, détrompe-toi, je crois en avoir une vague idée.  
- Écoute Miss-je-sais-tout, répondit Blaise, qui ne riait plus du tout, tu ne sais rien de lui, de sa force. Tu n'as jamais goûté à l'un de ses Doloris, et j'en suis heureux pour toi ! Je ne souhaite à personne de faire cette expérience un jour.  
Il n'avait plus l'air fâché à présent, mais ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide dans une expression douloureuse.  
- Tu ne connais pas cette sensation. L'impression que ton cerveau se met à gonfler à une telle vitesse que tu finis par prier pour qu'il explose. Parfois, tu as même l'impression que ton crâne vient d'exploser mais la douleur lancinante te prouve que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui marque bien la différence entre les Doloris de Malefoy et ceux de n'importe qui d'autre, tu as du le remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Pas si incollable, la Miss-je-sais-tout, murmura Blaise avec un léger sourire. Les sortilèges de Lucius laissent autant de séquelles physiques que psychiques, éluda-t-il finalement.  
- C-Comment sais-tu tout cela ?  
La mine froide du jeune hommes suffit à répondre à sa question. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur et un sursaut qui lui fit perdre toute sa prestance.  
- Mais cet homme est un monstre !  
- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Hermione, répondit Blaise avec un sourire triste.  
Elle n'osa rien rétorquer, bien que cette dernière phrase l'ait un peu vexée. Elle connaissait très bien les travers du « monde réel » pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Elle avait compris que tout n'était pas si rose qu'elle l'avait cru le jour où elle avait vu Sirius Black tomber derrière le voile lors de la bataille au Ministère de la Défense. Elle avait connu le deuil pour la première fois, la réelle tristesse, les nuits passés à pleurer. Alors, le monde réel que Blaise évoquait, elle en savait quelque chose, mais peut-être pas de la même façon que lui. C'est pourquoi elle ne répondit pas. Ils n'avaient pas eu la même enfance et elle ne pouvait sans douter pas comprendre l'étincelle de réelle souffrance qui pointait dans les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard et qui, malgré elle, lui déchirait le cœur.  
- Je me rappelle pourtant que tu avais clairement dit que tu n'éprouverais aucune pitié pour moi, se moqua Blaise.  
- La ferme !  
Et elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule pour appuyer ses propos. Blaise rit légèrement, puis se replongea dans son bouquin et elle l'imita.

Ils passèrent la matinée ainsi, puis tous mangèrent dans la bonne humeur autour de la table bien garnie de Madame Weasley. Ils en venaient au dessert quand un _pop_ caractéristique retentit, provenant du salon. Les sourcils froncés, s'attendant à une attaque de Mangemorts, ils s'y précipitèrent, baguettes tendues. Mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'un assaut des partisans de Voldemort. Devant eux, la mine fatiguée, se tenaient Harry et Dumbledore.  
Hermione sauta au cou de son meilleur ami, qui la serra fortement contre lui en prenant une grande inspiration.  
- Je ne peux pas rester, déclara Dumbledore sans laisser à personne le temps de le saluer. Molly, si tout va bien, vous aurez un couvert supplémentaire ce soir. J'essaierais d'être de retour pour le dîner.  
- D'accord, répondit la mère de famille.  
- Albus vous revenez à l'instant, s'indigna McGonagall, prenez le temps de vous reposer !  
- J'aurais tout le loisir de me reposer ce soir.  
Et sans plus de cérémonie, il disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée, laissant tout le monde bouche bée. Minerva repartit dans la cuisine, marmonnant des paroles qui n'étaient sans doute pas des éloges envers le directeur de Poudlard.  
La surprise causée par Dumbledore disparue, tout le monde se jeta sur Harry et Molly le força à s'asseoir à table où il engloutit un repas chaud avec appétit.  
- Alors, murmura Hermione pour ne pas se faire entendre de tout le monde, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?  
- Dumbledore s'était trompé, ce n'était pas un Horcruxe, soupira Harry, la mine sévère.  
- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? s'enquit Ron qui avait tendu une oreille indiscrète.  
- Notre voyage n'a pas été inutile, murmura le survivant. Mais laissez-moi manger, je vous raconterai tout après.  
S'excusant de leur curiosité hâtive, ils le laissèrent finir de manger, reprenant les discussions autour de la table. Hermione se tourna vers sa gauche, où Ginny se tenait droite et immobile, le visage si impassible que Hermione en vint à se demander si elle avait demandé des cours à Rogue ou Zabini.  
- Ginny ? se risqua-t-elle.  
La rouquine sursauta, comme si on l'avait sortie d'un sommeil profond et tourna un regard embué vers sa meilleure amie. Discrètement, Hermione lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Elle aurait voulu lui transmettre ainsi tout le soutien qu'elle lui dévouait. Doucement, Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et colla un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient désormais secs et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le moment d'absence de la cadette des Weasley. Le repas s'acheva et Harry partit dormir un peu, promettant que quand il se lèverait, il leur raconterait tout. Hermione s'enferma donc dans sa chambre avec Ginny et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, face à elle. Comprenant qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la confrontation, la rouquin soupira et s'assit également.  
S'attendant à un discours de réconfort de la brune, elle ne dit rien mais Hermione ne daigna pas non plus ouvrir la bouche. Le silence persista quelques minutes, pesant, où elles s'affrontèrent du regard.  
- Bon, tu voulais me parler, non ? craqua Ginny, lasse.  
- Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui as besoin de parler, rétorqua Hermione d'un air sévère.  
Ginny grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand sa meilleure amie prenait ses airs là, elle lui rappelait bien trop sa mère pour qu'elle ne puisse protester.  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis heureuse de le savoir de retour mais affreusement malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras pour le lui montrer ? Il m'a quittée, Hermione. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait plus, s'il m'a jamais aimée. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été épouvantables pour moi. Mon frère est toujours allongé dans un lit sans pouvoir bouger, parce qu'il a reçu un sort de magie noire et même si Rogue lui a sauvé la vie, il est possible qu'il ne soit plus jamais capable de se servir de ses jambes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai passé mon temps à penser à Harry, à m'inquiéter pour lui, à me demander s'il pensait à moi comme je pensais à lui et surtout à me dire que ça ne servait à rien que je me ronge les sangs comme ça, parce que de toute façon, quand il reviendrait enfin, je ne pourrais même pas l'embrasser pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais soulagée qu'il soit sain et sauf. Alors, voilà Hermione, tout va bien pour moi, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
La jeune femme était désormais debout. Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère et les larmes qu'elle avait si bien retenues précédemment coulaient à présent abondamment sur ses joues. Ses cheveux s'étaient comme dressés sur sa tête et elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, mais les sanglots lui obstruaient la gorge.  
Touchée de voir celle qui était si forte d'habitude s'écrouler ainsi devant elle, Hermione se leva et la serra avec force dans ses bras, où Ginny éclata finalement en sanglots. Elle s'assit sur le lit, l'entrainant avec elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise. Quand elle ne l'entendit plus renifler, elle se sépara doucement d'elle pour constater qu'elle s'était endormie, sans doute épuisée par l'effort que ce déferlement de rage lui avait demandé. Elle l'allongea délicatement, l'enveloppa dans une couverture et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle descendit dans le salon où Harry l'attendait avec Ron, visiblement reposé. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit combien de temps elle avait passé à réconforter la rouquine.  
Hermione prit place avec eux sur le canapé, Harry entre eux.  
- Bon, raconte maintenant, ordonna Ron avec son tact habituel.  
Harry sourit légèrement et commença son récit :  
- Dumbledore pensait avoir trouvé un Horcruxe, quelque part en Europe de l'Est, dans une montage reculée mais il s'est avéré qu'il avait tort. Il nous a déjà fallu un moment pour le remarquer, donc on avait déjà perdu pas mal de temps. Dumbledore a voulu se rendre en Albanie pour voir un vieil ami. Tout ce que je sais, parce que je n'ai pas participé à l'entrevue, c'est qu'il a appris que Voldemort était à la recherche d'une arme très puissante. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais il est évident qu'il ne faut pas qu'il la trouve. Nous sommes restés quelques jours en Albanie pour accentuer les recherches et alors que Dumbledore allait voir son ami parce qu'il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose, on a appris qu'il avait été tué, évidemment par des Mangemorts. C'était hier. Et puis on a reçu le hibou de McGonagall, alors on a décidé de rentrer.  
Son discours achevé, ils partirent dans une longue discussion sur les Horcruxes, Voldemort et sur la fameuse arme qu'il cherchait à trouver. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, ni la nuit laissant lentement tomber son voile noire sur le Square Grimmaurd. Ce ne fut que quand Molly les appela à venir manger qu'ils virent comme la journée était avancée. Ils s'installèrent à table et les discussions se tournèrent sur des thèmes bien plus graves que le midi-même : la mainmise de Voldemort sur la Gazette du Sorcier qui titrait désormais avec en première page une grande photo d'Harry avec les inscriptions « Indésirable numéro 1 ».  
Hermione observa en silence les deux places laissées vides en bout de table, celle de Dumbledore et du mystérieux individu qu'il était parti chercher. Les conversations étaient de plus en plus animées lorsque le _pop_ caractéristique retentit dans le salon et que Dumbledore apparut dans la salle à manger quelques secondes après. Il eut un sourire bienveillant en voyant tout le monde attablé.  
- Ah, Albus, alors cette urgence ? lança Lupin, quittant une conversation avec Arthur sur l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste.  
- Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt satisfait, sourit le vieil homme.  
Il se tourna vers la porte et vit signe à une personne d'avancer.  
D'une démarche claudicante, l'intéressé s'exécuta. Toutes les conversations cessèrent immédiatement. Le dos bas, ses cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc emmêlés de poussière, ses yeux gris plus froids que jamais, Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer.  
Blaise se leva d'un bond, sa chaise heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter tous les convives. Il voulut faire un pas vers son ami, mais le regard glacial de ce dernier l'en dissuada.  
- D-Drago ? risqua-t-il.  
Comme si l'usage de son prénom avait réveillé tous les démons enfouis en lui, ses poings se serrèrent, ses yeux prirent une teinte plus polaire encore (si toutefois c'était possible) et sa mâchoire se crispa en un rictus effrayant. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière que le poing de son vieil ami s'écrasait sur son nez. Il y eut un craquement sonore qui arracha un cri de surprise et d'effroi à Molly Weasley.  
Sans un mot, Drago Malefoy tourna les talons. La porte claqua, violente et puis, plus rien.  
Personne n'eut la force de protester ou même de sermonner Albus Dumbledore qui arborait un petit sourire espiègle.  
Le silence s'installa, inévitable.

Je vous embrasse fort,

L.


	8. Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec les cheveux ébouriffés et une tête proche de celle de Peter Pettigrow dans ses mauvais jours. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle s'étira comme un chat et sortit de son lit. C'est au moment où elle posa le pied au sol que les souvenirs de la veille lui éclatèrent à la figure. Avait-elle rêvé où Dumbledore avait-il réellement invité Drago Malefoy au Square Grimmaurd ? Déjà avec Blaise, il avait fallu trois semaines pour le tolérer, et encore, Ron et Harry étaient toujours réticents à l'idée de lui parler malgré son acte de bravoure, alors Drago Malefoy... Cette fois, elle en était sûre : Dumbledore avait réellement perdu la tête !  
Vêtue d'un pyjama ample et peu valorisant pour ses formes féminines, elle descendit les marches qui menaient à la cuisine en trainant des pieds, Pattenrond trottant joyeusement derrière elle. Quand elle arriva, Ron, Blaise et Harry la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte.  
- Euh, Hermione ? tenta Harry.  
- Mmh, quoi ? répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux avec les poings.  
- T-Tu as dormi cette nuit ? Tu as très mauvaise mine.  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione osa les épaules et avala goulûment une tasse de café encore fumant. C'est ce qui lui fallut pour réaliser qu'elle portait un pyjama rose avec des lapins gesticulants. Elle rougit instantanément mais finit par hausser les épaules en saisissant un croissant.  
- Ton nez va bien, Blaise ?  
- Ché vraich qu'il t'a pas loupéch la fouichne, s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit avaler tout rond sa tartine de confiture de mandragore.  
- Quoich ?  
- Ça va merci, répondit Blaise, ignorant les protestations du rouquin. Il me l'a cassé, ajouta-t-il amèrement. Mais Molly m'a réparé ça en moins de deux !  
- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je croyais que vous étiez amis, intervint Harry en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec un sourire narquois.  
- Je n'en sais rien, Potter, cracha Blaise, visiblement susceptible sur le sujet. Crois-moi, si je le savais, je l'aurais évité !  
- Bah c'était sans doute sa façon de faire une entrée théâtrale, il aime attirer l'attention.  
Le métisse lança un regard noir au survivant, qui ne perdit pas son sourire moqueur pour autant, trop content de voir l'amitié des deux Serpentard s'effriter. Voir Drago Malefoy si désemparé était pour lui des plus distrayants, alors s'il pouvait avoir en bonus Blaise Zabini, c'était un peu comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son meilleur ami jubiler ainsi sur sa chaise. Bien sûr, elle se moquait de savoir ce qui était passé par l'esprit du blond mais la tristesse qu'elle percevait dans le regard de Blaise lui fit mal au cœur. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier durant ces dernières semaines, alors le voir si malheureux ne la réjouissait pas comme cela semblait être le cas pour Harry. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se coinça les doigts dans un nœud et se décida donc à se lever pour aller se doucher et tenter de dompter sa chevelure. Autant dire que c'était impossible étant donné leur tenue ce matin-là. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, ses yeux se posèrent malgré elle sur la porte de la chambre qu'elle savait occupée par Malefoy. Elle se demanda s'il s'était déjà envolé pour vendre leur cachette à Voldemort mais chassa cette idée. Dumbledore avait sûrement au moins eu la décence de lui faire faire le Serment Inviolable, non ? Mais non, le directeur de Poudlard était bien trop bon pour ça. Elle soupira et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.  
L'eau brûlante sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et elle soupira d'aise. Elle se détendit, sentant tous ses muscles se décontracter les uns après les autres. Mais comme si ce moment lui était interdit, l'image de Malefoy frappant son soi-disant meilleur ami lui revint en tête. Cette fois-ci, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas Dumbledore. Et elle comprenait encore moins comment il avait pu convaincre ce serpent de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ! N'avait-il pas tenté de le tuer deux mois plus tôt lors de la bataille à Poudlard ?  
D'après Harry, le vieil homme avait réussi à rappeler Malefoy à la raison, et il avait fini par baisser sa baguette et transplaner. Sa fuite avait été suivie par celle des Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école et depuis, le directeur avait renforcé considérablement les protections autour de l'établissement.  
Alors, comment Dumbledore avait pu faire entrer ici celui qui avait voulu le tuer ? Celui qui était le fils de l'un des plus fervents serviteurs de Voldemort. Une grimace de dégoût lui échappa lorsque l'image de Malefoy père s'imposa à elle avec violence. Il était sans doute l'une des plus horribles personnes qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie, si elle mettait de côté Jedusor et Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Alors comment le fils de cette immonde ordure pouvait joindre de son plein gré un groupe qui ne voulait qu'une chose : la destruction définitive de toutes les idées répugnantes véhiculées par Voldemort. Non, vraiment, là, même en faisant marcher son cerveau sur-développé à plein régime, elle ne trouva pas de réponses à ses interrogations.  
Elle sortit finalement de la douche, s'enveloppa dans une serviette, puis s'assit sur une chaise qui trônait, fragile, à côté de l'évier. Une fois encore, Dumbledore devrait s'expliquer sur sa mystérieuse décision, mais sans doute répondrait-il à leurs questions par énigmes, les perdant encore plus dans leur trouble. Elle soupira. Décidément, cette situation ne mènerait nulle part.  
Drago Malefoy et Harry sous le même toit, c'était tout de même une décision assez suicidaire de sa part. Il n'était pourtant pas sans savoir les relations plus que conflictuelles des deux garçons, sans parler de Ron qui ne manquerait certainement une occasion de tuer le blond si elle se présentait. Au pire, il pourrait faire croire à un accident après cela. Hermione le couvrirait avec plaisir ! Elle sourit à cette pensée, qui lui sembla sur le coup une superbe idée, puis soupira. Rogue leur ferait sans doute boire du Veritaserum et les tuerait ensuite pour avoir osé toucher à un cheveu de son précieux filleul.  
Sortant de sa torpeur et souriant de sa propre bêtise, elle s'habilla et sortit finalement de la salle de bain, tombant nez à nez avec Fred.  
- Ah ben pas trop tôt ! s'écria-t-il. Si ça te prend tant de temps, je peux toujours te conseiller un de nos produits pour les cheveux, tu...  
- Plutôt mourir, le coupa Hermione. Jamais je ne toucherais à l'une de vos inventions maléfiques !  
Fred rit de bon cœur et ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà hirsutes. Elle le repoussa, souriant malgré elle mais reprit une mine grave en voyant Blaise figé devant la porte de son ami. Fred haussa les épaules et grimaça doucement.  
- Il est comme ça depuis dix minutes, l'informa-t-il.  
Hermione hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'ancien Serpentard qui ne daigna pas lever le regard vers elle. Il poussa néanmoins un léger soupir qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait au moins remarqué sa présence.  
- Je dois avouer que nous n'avons jamais eu une relation exemplaire, avoua-t-il, et qu'à tes yeux ou à ceux de tous les gens que j'ai rencontrés ici, cela ne se qualifierait même pas d'amitié. Mais c'est ce que c'est pour moi, et pour lui aussi je le sais. Et tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne laisse pas tomber ses amis. Je sais que tu le détestes, comme la moitié des gens ici.  
- Plus de la moitié, corrigea Fred qui observait la scène de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain.  
Devant le regard noir de la lionne, il s'excusa en souriant d'un air hypocrite et entra dans la pièce.  
- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes, Hermione. Mais il est tout ce qu'il me reste, il est le seul à me connaître parfaitement.  
- Même si je trouve tes goûts assez douteux, le coupa la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'œil amical, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux me dire. On n'aime pas ses amis pour leurs qualités. On les aime pour leurs défauts et je crois que là, tu as matière à faire.  
Blaise ne put réprimer un rire franc. Elle le suivit avec joie et posa une main sur son épaule.  
- S'il doit rester ici, tu ferais bien d'aller le voir. Tu ne pourras pas vivre dans la même maison que lui sans pouvoir lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?  
Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête et posa enfin sa main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et grimaça. Hermione fit un pas en arrière. La chambre était plongée dans le noir complet. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et visiblement collés par un sortilège. Grâce à la lumière que filtra la porte ouverte, elle aperçut vaguement l'ombre de son ennemi de toujours, allongé sur son lit de fortune que constituait un matelas troué duquel sortait un ressort rouillé. Les mains derrière la tête, toujours dans ses vêtements déchirés de la veille, il fixait le plafond d'un regard impénétrable. Blaise avala difficilement sa salive, tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers Hermione, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Drago ? tenta-t-il.  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Grimaçant, il s'assit sur le parquet grinçant, face à son ami qui ne lui adressa aucun regard.  
- J'ai certainement fait quelque chose pour mériter de me faire casser le nez, reprit le métisse, mais j'aimerais que tu me l'expliques.  
Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne fut même pas sûr qu'il l'eut réellement écouté. Les secondes, puis les minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux deux ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Blaise avait toujours connu son meilleur - et seul - ami peu bavard, mais dans la situation présente, il aurait juste voulu lui hurler d'utiliser sa satanée bouche de sang pur pour lui répondre. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Drago Malefoy avait toujours été ainsi. Les phrases les plus longues qu'il avait vues sortir de sa bouche étaient des insultes à l'égard de Harry, les Weasley, Hermione ou n'importe qui d'autre dans le camp adversaire au sien ou qui n'avait pas la noblesse de son sang. Puisqu'il lui avait cassé le nez la veille, il aurait au moins espéré qu'il lui aurait parlé, même pour l'insulter. Là, son mutisme devenait réellement frustrant, et inquiétant. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne dormait pas, parce que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et qu'il voyait précisément son regard figé sur le plafond.  
- Merde Drago, s'énerva-t-il. Frappe-moi à nouveau si tu veux, insulte-moi dans toutes les langues que tu connais, mais dis quelque chose !  
Une fois encore, le blond ne répondit pas, immobile, impassible. Blaise se prit le visage entre les mains et poussa un gémissement de colère mêlée de frustration, ce qui sembla surprendre son ami qui eut un très léger sursaut, qui ne lui échappa cependant pas. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui l'avait étonné. Il avait laissé transparaître ses émotions. Il avait laissé tomber le masque. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Potter et ses amis, parce qu'il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça avec eux. S'ils l'acceptaient, ils l'acceptaient comme il était. Il n'avait pas besoin de tricher ou de se cacher derrière un regard impénétrable. Il fut stupéfait d'être sorti de ses pensées par la voix terriblement froide de son ami.  
- Tu es parti. Tu es parti sans un mot, sans une lettre. Tu sais comment je l'ai appris ? Je l'ai appris par mon père qui a eu sa façon bien à lui de me demander où tu étais. Mais tu dois t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J-Je suis désolé, Drago. Après notre dernière dispute, Rogue m'a parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix et... et une chose en entrainant une autre, j'ai fini ici. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je me doutais que tu serais avec Potter et ses amis, répondit le blond avec un calme effrayant et Blaise fut soulagé qu'il ne replonge pas dans son mutisme. Je me suis dit que tu étais bien assez stupide pour les rejoindre. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Je n'ai eu qu'à écrire à Dumbledore pour lui dire que je voulais te retrouver et il est venu me chercher.  
- Mais pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à te décider à venir ? Ça fait trois semaines que je suis parti !  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
Son ton était redevenu glacial et Blaise ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'osa pas insister. Voyant que Drago n'en dirait pas plus aujourd'hui, il soupira et se redressa, quittant la pièce.  
- Je suis désolé, Drago.  
Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Il ne perçut pas l'expression douloureuse qui traversa le regard de Drago pendant une demi-seconde. Il ne vit pas non plus le sang qui tâchait sa chemise noire. Et par dessus-tout, il ne vit pas l'unique larme, solitaire, qui coulait le long de sa joue d'albâtre. 


	9. Chapitre 8

Deux semaines passèrent sans que l'ambiance ne s'améliore. Hormis Molly, Blaise, Dumbledore et Rogue, personne n'avait vu le visage de Drago Malefoy depuis le soir de son arrivée. Nul autre n'avait le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre et Molly ne se contentait que de lui déposer une assiette à l'heure des repas. Les jumeaux leur avaient rapporté qu'ils l'avaient entendu se lever et sortit de sa chambre pendant la nuit.  
- Il faut bien qu'il se lave pour que son sang reste pur, s'était moqué Fred.  
Les quelques rires qui avaient retentis étaient restés relativement faibles. Même si sa présence était à peine visible, elle avait jeté un froid sur tout le petit groupe. Harry était constamment renfrogné, la mine sévère. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait que peu ouvert la bouche en deux semaines et ses oreilles viraient à l'écarlate dès que le nom de Malefoy était évoqué, de manière indirecte ou non.  
Neville et Luna étaient arrivés trois jours après le Serpentard, dans cette ambiance pesante. Hermione leur avait brièvement expliqué la situation et depuis Neville, qui avait pendant longtemps été sa cible favorite, semblait être redevenu l'adolescent bafouillant qu'elle avait connu lors de ses premières années à Poudlard.  
Sans avoir adressé un mot à personne, Malefoy avait donc réussi à semer une discorde au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix qui semblait naturelle à tout le monde.  
Ce matin-là, ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin de la demeure de Black pour un de leurs entraînements quotidiens. L'atmosphère était relativement tendue et Lupin tentait vainement de motiver ses troupes depuis plus d'une heure. Il commençait d'ailleurs à perdre patience et, poussant un soupir qui se rapprochait plus d'un rugissement bestial, il sortit du jardin et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sans prévenir, il poussa la porte de la chambre de Drago d'un coup sec. Celui-ci, allongé sur son lit, se releva d'un bond, pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine du loup-garou, avant de la baisser en le reconnaissant.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cracha-t-il, acerbe.  
- Tu as demandé à faire parti de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors rien ne te dispense des entrainements quotidiens. Et puisque visiblement ta présence n'enchante personne, nous allons régler ça maintenant. Lève-toi et suis-moi.  
Il commença à partir mais, remarquant que le blond n'avait pas bougé, se retourna vivement.  
- Maintenant, s'écria-t-il.  
Drago poussa un profond soupir et le suivit finalement dans les escaliers. Molly lui avait prêté des vêtements neufs dans lesquels il n'était absolument pas à l'aise. Bien sûr, avant de partir, il avait précautionneusement vidé son compte à Gringotts mais puisqu'on lui avait interdit l'accès au Chemin de Traverse, il n'avait pas pu s'en acheter lui-même, à son grand malheur. Voilà qu'il était obligé de dépendre de cette satanée famille de rouquins.  
Ainsi, emmitouflé dans un pull en laine qui lui grattait la peau et dans un jean troué qu'il trouvait tout bonnement vulgaire, il apparut dans le jardin à la suite de Rémus, qui fit taire d'un regard les protestations qui naissaient déjà dans les bouches de certains.  
- Très bien, commença-t-il. Je crois que nous sommes tous conscients que la présence de Drago ici a semé le trouble dans la maison alors si vous avez des choses à lui dire, dites-les lui maintenant qu'on en soit débarrassé.  
- Pardon ? demanda le jeune homme indigné de telles méthodes.  
- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Malefoy, lui expliqua Harry avec un sourire narquois.  
- Tu te répètes, Potter, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part ! s'exclama Blaise qui était le seul à arborer une mine réjouie.  
- Parce que c'est à nouveau de circonstances.  
- Si tu penses trente secondes que je suis heureux d'être ici, c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais, Potter, répondit Drago.  
- Personne ne te retient alors, intervint Ron dont les oreilles avaient repris cette teinte familière.  
- Figure-toi que si, la belette. Si vraiment je le pouvais, je serais déjà loin mais apparemment ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde.  
- Oh, je suis sûr que Zabini apprendra à vivre sans toi, railla le survivant.  
- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner le métisse.  
Visiblement, il n'était toujours pas pardonné.  
- Si ce n'est pas pour Zabini, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? s'immisça Ginny d'une voix bien moins agressive que les autres, mais où pointait néanmoins une certaine amertume.  
- Non.  
- Il serait temps que tu montres un peu de respect, Malefoy, aboya Harry.  
- Il serait temps que vous le méritiez.  
- Bon, je crois que cette conversation ne mènera nulle part, soupira Lupin. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des duels. Tu réviseras les sortilèges de défense plus tard, Drago.  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois qui s'effaça à l'emploi de son prénom pour se transformer en une grimace de dégoût.  
- Tu peux te mettre avec Neville, proposa-t-il avant d'apercevoir la mine terrifiée du concerné. Ou avec moi, plutôt avec moi. Harry et George, vous commencerez.  
Drago haussa les épaules d'un air résigné et, une fois que tout le monde se soit détourné de lui, prit place dans un coin en observant les duels. Il dut reconnaitre malgré lui que Potter se défendait bien et que le jumeau Weasley ne s'en sortait pas mal non plus mais il fut surpris de voir qu'ils en étaient encore au stade des _Expelliarmus_ et autres sortilèges de défense. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Pensaient-ils vraiment pourquoi battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec de vulgaires boucliers invisibles ? Apparemment, c'était le cas car les duos qui passèrent ensuite ne montrèrent rien de plus spectaculaire. Weasley fille désarma Granger avec une facilité qui le déconcerta. N'était-elle pas censée être la plus forte, la plus intelligente, la plus je-sais-tout-je-suis-la-meilleure-et-je-suis-insupportable du lot ?  
Il ne le reconnaitrait sans doute jamais mais il fut prit d'une certaine admiration pour la rouquine, qui dégageait une aura telle qu'il la sentait lui-même, tremblant en lui comme une force destructrice. Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterri à Serpentard, avant de se rappeler que c'était une Weasley et que par conséquent...  
Quand vint finalement son tour, les regards de chacun s'assombrirent. Il eut envie de lancer un _Doloris_ juste pour donner raison à tous ces yeux qui lui criaient « Sale Mangemort », mais se retint. Non sans mal.  
Face à son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il eut du mal à réprimer une moue de dégoût. Il leva sa baguette, salua et se replaça raide, sentant toujours les regards insistants peser sur lui.  
- 1... 2... 3  
Lupin leva son bras pour attaquer mais il ne put rien faire qu'il se retrouva projeter quelques mètres plus loin, s'écrasant contre le mur de la vieille bâtisse.  
Harry s'apprêtait à bondir sur Malefoy quand Rémus se releva, bouche bée et adressa un sourire franc au blond.  
- Un sortilège informulé, hein ?  
- Si vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir battre Voldemort avec de ridicules Expelliarmus, vous êtes encore plus désespérants que je le pensais, rétorqua Drago, impassible.  
Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et rentra à l'intérieur, ignorant le soupir résigné de Blaise et les grondements de colère de Harry qui, retenu par Lupin, s'apprêtait à lui faire avaler ses mauvaises paroles à sa façon.  
Dans une rage folle, il rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
- Bande de... de...  
Mais à cet instant, rien ne lui vint qui fut assez fort pour désigner cet Ordre de pacotille. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et passa une main sur son visage. Il était venu ici pour détruire Voldemort, pas pour faire semblant de se battre contre un loup-garou. S'il l'avait voulu, il en avait un aussi dans l'autre camp, et bien plus féroce. En bas, il reconnut sans mal les pas énervés de Potter, ce qui lui arracha malgré lui un sourire satisfait.

En effet, un étage plus bas, Harry faisait des allers-retours, dans une colère noire.  
- Cette satanée fouine, pesta-t-il. Bon à rien !  
- Harry...  
- Foutu Mangemort ! Sale serpent !  
- Harry, tenta à nouveau Hermione.  
- Gnome de jardin ! Excrément d'hippogriffe !  
- Par Merlin Harry, vas-tu te taire ? hurla la lionne.  
Le survivant se stoppa net et sursauta violemment, de même que Ron et Ginny.  
Elle n'avait pas voulu réagir si brutalement mais Malefoy l'avait mise dans une rage folle, elle aussi. Ce petit prétentieux débarquait de son manoir de Mangemorts et il pensait avoir le droit de leur faire des leçons sur leurs méthodes ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il exactement ?  
Elle poussa un soupir pour ravaler sa colère et saisit le bras d'Harry pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter.  
- Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un état pareil.  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel pour montrer son désaccord.  
- Ce qu'il mériterait, c'est un bon End...  
- Harry ! le coupa Ginny.  
Il se stoppa net, la bouche bêtement ouverte. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle, la rouquine ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole, pas même un bonjour, un s'il te plaît ou un merci quand ils étaient de circonstances. Elle ne le regardait même plus, comme si le simple fait de croiser son regard bleu comme l'océan lui brûlait les yeux. Malgré lui, il s'y était fait et il avait arrêté d'espérer qu'elle ferait attention à lui. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait après tout, c'est lui qui avait voulu que les choses soient ainsi. Mais c'était mieux comme ça, se répétait-il inlassablement.  
Il leva un regard timide sur la femme qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt et qui avait craintivement fui devant lui. A présent, elle le regardait et ses yeux bruns, plantés dans les siens, lançaient des éclairs. Ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient gracieusement au milieu du dos et en cet instant, il se dégageait d'elle une aura terrifiante.  
- Surveille un peu ce que tu dis ! hurla-t-elle en posant un doigt sur son torse. Tu vas faire quoi ? Lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable, et après ? Tu comptes t'abaisser à leur niveau ?  
- Mais...  
- La ferme ! cria-t-elle de plus belle. Tu es vraiment un crétin ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences qu'ont tes actes sur les autres ? Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu fais en n'en faisant qu'à ta tête ? Et moi, je vais faire la chasse aux Horcruxes tout seul ! Et moi j'ai pas besoin de mes amis ! Et moi de toute façon, j'ai besoin de personne alors autant me séparer des personnes pour qui je compte puisqu'elles, elles ne comptent pas !  
- Je crois qu'on dévie du sujet Malefoy, murmura timidement Harry.  
- La ferma, aboya Ginny, hystérique, dont les joues se rapprochaient progressivement d'une couleur écarlate particulièrement effrayante. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Au fond, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !  
Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, claquant si violemment la porte derrière elle qu'ils sentirent les murs trembler.  
Harry, pâle comme la mort, se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil, tout tremblant. Il savait que, comme le disait la prophétie, il allait devoir mener un duel mortel avec Voldemort mais il pensa amèrement qu'il préférait encore cela plutôt que de subir une fois encore le courroux de la cadette Weasley.  
Hermione et Ron, hébétés, n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis la sortie tonitruante de la rouquine. La bouche ouverte, ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil, puis tournèrent les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci arborait une mine déconfite, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les joues si pâles qu'ils se demandèrent s'il allait vomir. Puis, sans prévenir, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit sursauter les deux autres. Ron la suivit rapidement, et ce qui avait commencé par un léger ricanement finit par se transformer en un incroyable fou rire. Les larmes au bord des yeux, la brune et le rouquin se tenaient les côtes, hilares sous le regard noir du survivant, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas que ses meilleurs amis puissent rire dans une situation pareille.  
Mais à cet instant, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Une bruit d'explosion retentit et ils cessèrent net pour monter les marches quatre à quatre. En haut des escaliers, dos à eux, Neville se tenait raide, mais de légers tremblements parvenaient à montrer son trouble. Il se tourna vers eux. Son visage était noirci et ses yeux exorbités. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le corridor. Même Malefoy était sorti de sa chambre glaciale, baguette en main, pour voir ce qui avait déclenché un bruit pareil. Luna, observant distraitement le plafond où une araignée semblait mériter toute son attention, baissa finalement les yeux vers Neville.  
- Désolée Neville, chantonna-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse. Je pensais vraiment que des Lorcandrames étaient cachés là-haut. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lancer ce sort.  
Faisant sursauter tout le monde, Hermione et Ron éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, bientôt suivis par Fred et George. Leur fou rire finit par devenir contagieux et même Maugrey Fol Oeil se décrispa imperceptiblement, alors que Malefoy était retourné dans sa chambre.  
Enfin, au bout de plusieurs semaines de monotonie, les rires revinrent au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, Hermione espéra que cette fois, ce serait définitif.  
Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle pouvait avoir tort. 

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !  
Merci pour les commentaires.

Bises,  
L.


	10. Chapitre 9

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva d'excellente humeur. La veille, ils avaient passés la soirée à rire de bon cœur. Il n'avait fallu finalement qu'un fou rire pour que les choses reviennent à la normale. C'est donc avec un large sourire qu'elle descendit les marches et se rendit dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était déjà attablé et des visages souriants se tournèrent vers elle.  
- Bon anniversaire, Hermione, dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
Sa journée n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer ! Remerciant tout le monde l'un après l'autre, elle s'assit finalement à table où elle mangea avec joie le gâteau aux meringues que Molly avait cuisiné.  
- J'ai essayé les méthodes moldues pour te faire plaisir, expliqua-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ils se compliquent parfois vraiment trop la vie, je t'assure !  
- C'est parfait, répondit Hermione.  
Ce matin-là, rien n'aurait pu la faire descendre de son nuage. Ses amis la couvrirent de cadeaux enrichissant sa bibliothèque personnelle qu'elle ouvrit avec joie. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous dans le salon où les discussions fusaient de toute part. Assise entre Fred et Ginny, Hermione parlait joyeusement des légendes portant sur les sirènes, le dernier livre en date qu'elle avait lu, et enchainait avec la protection des elfes, sous le regard amusé du rouquin et très sérieux de sa meilleure amie. Elle était aux anges. Parler de la S.A.L.E lui faisait toujours plaisir, d'autant plus quand elle avait des oreilles attentives car quand c'était Ron ou Harry, elle se rendait vite compte qu'ils partaient dans leurs songes alors que là, même Fred lui posait des questions. Heureuse de pouvoir s'exprimer sur son sujet favori, Hermione déblatérait donc à une vitesse ahurissante les raisons pour lesquelles les elfes devaient être libres. En grande explication sur le problème des vêtements de ces petites créatures, elle ne vit même pas Dumbledore transplaner dans la pièce, accompagné de Rogue.  
Ce ne fut que quand elle l'entendit prononcer son nom qu'elle réalisa sa présence. Honteuse, elle se confondit en excuses alors que le vieil homme la regardait d'un air espiègle.  
- Nous aimerions vous parler, dit-il en souriant, pointant du doigt le visage froid de Severus.  
Surprise, elle les suivit jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait l'arbre généalogique des Black.  
- Je vais chercher Drago, lança Rogue avant de sortir.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se retrouve dans des situations pareilles ? Était-il vraiment nécessaire d'aller chercher Malefoy pour ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle, quoique ce fut ? Elle poussa un léger soupir de mécontentement avant de se reprendre. Non ! Aujourd'hui, rien ne viendrait gâcher sa journée. Sa réflexion ayant duré plus longtemps qu'elle l'avait cru, elle vit réapparaitre le professeur de potions, suivi du blond, trainant des pieds, les mains dans les poches. Il lui lança un regard vide de toute expression avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.  
- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me faire sortir de ma chambre.  
Sa voix glaciale arracha un frisson à Hermione mais la colère qu'elle ressentit à cet instant fut bien plus forte. Comment osait-il parler ainsi à Dumbledore, ce petit crétin de Serpentard ? s'entendit-elle penser. Il avait essayé de le tuer, trois mois plus tôt, et il se permettait ce genre de familiarités avec lui. Pourquoi ne pas le tutoyer pendant qu'il y était ? Ou lui donner une bonne accolade dans le dos ?  
Elle serra les poings pour contenir sa colère et leva les yeux vers le directeur de Poudlard, qui souriait franchement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : lui arrivait-il parfois de s'emporter ? Probablement pas, se répondit-elle mentalement.  
- Bien, dit-il finalement. Vous êtes ici parce que le professeur Rogue vous a conseillés à moi.  
Surprise, Hermione lança un regard en biais à son ancien enseignant, qui l'évita soigneusement.  
- Il m'a dit que, de ceux qui étaient dans cette maison, vous étiez probablement ses deux meilleurs élèves à l'époque où il vous avait en cours, ce qui ne me surprend pas, ajouta-t-il avec une voie guillerette.  
Hermione sentit un sentiment de fierté immense submerger sa poitrine et faire rosir ses joues. A ses côtés, Malefoy était impassible.  
- Voldemort attaquera bientôt, continua le vieil homme.  
- Quand ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Où ?  
- Si tu le laissais finir, peut-être que tu aurais ta réponse, Granger, lança le blond d'une voix glaciale.  
Elle fut bien trop surprise qu'il lui parle directement pour rétorquer quoique ce soit.  
- Je ne connais ni la date exacte, ni le lieu, mais c'est imminent, répondit Rogue en lançant un regard polaire à son filleul.  
- Et quel est le rapport avec nous ? demanda Hermione, remise de ses émotions.  
- Puisque vous étiez les deux meilleurs étudiants de Severus en potions, vos talents vont être mis à contribution.  
- C'est-à-dire ? souffla Drago, visiblement ennuyé.  
- Si tu le laissais finir, peut-être que tu aurais ta réponse, Malefoy, affirma la brune avec un sourire non dissimulé.  
Le dit sourire disparut quand elle croisa le regard hostile de l'intéressé. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux, se giflant mentalement de réagir de la sorte.  
- Voldemort compte faire des prisonniers, expliqua Rogue. Si une telle chose arrive, il nous faut être sûrs que personne ne révèlera le lieu du quartier général de l'Ordre. Les méthodes des Mangemorts ne sont pas les plus douces au départ, mais ils finissent pas utiliser le Veritaserum.  
- C'est là que vous intervenez, reprit Dumbledore avec un tel sourire que Hermione crut qu'il allait taper dans ses mains d'enthousiasme. Vous allez réaliser une potion pour contrer les effets du Veritaserum.  
Ils ne répondirent pas, éberlués qu'une telle mission leur soit confiée.  
- Le professeur Rogue vous donnera la recette. Il en faudra une quantité assez importante pour qu'à la prochaine bataille, chaque membre de l'Ordre en dispose, dans le cas tragique où il se ferait attrapé.  
- Mais il y a d'autres techniques pour contrer les effets du Veritaserum, protesta Drago, peu enclin à travailler avec telle partenaire.  
- Mais tout le monde ici ne les maitrisera pas à temps, Monsieur Malefoy. Tout le monde n'a pas votre talent en occlumancie. Votre potion nécessitera une semaine de préparation, c'est donc la meilleure solution. Vous irez faire les achats nécessaires cet après-midi. Le professeur Rogue vous a préparé la liste des ingrédients. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout !  
- On ne peut pas se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Drago d'une voix plus humaine qu'auparavant. On nous reconnaîtrait trop facilement.  
- Ah oui, j'oubliais ! sourit Dumbledore.  
Il leur tendit deux fioles qu'il sortit de sa cape. Celle d'Hermione était d'un violet pâle alors que celle de son voisin d'un bleu clair, se rapprochant un peu de la couleur des yeux d'Harry.  
- C'est du Polynectar, dit le vieil homme en réponse à leurs questions silencieuses. Deux de mes amis ont accepté de vous prêter leur identité pour l'après-midi. C'est un couple charmant, vous verrez !  
- Un couple ? s'écrièrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.  
- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Vraiment charmant.  
Il semblait déjà reparti vers une autre planète. Les yeux rêveurs, il quitta la pièce, suivi d'un Rogue imperturbable.  
Drago se tourna vers elle :  
- Sois prête à quatorze heures.  
Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Elle le suivit, oubliant que le matin-même, elle s'était promis qu'elle passerait une superbe journée.

A quatorze heures précise, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon, où elle attendit Malefoy avec un air résigné sur le visage. Pourquoi diable Dumbledore avait-il voulu leur confier cette mission à eux ? L'âge lui faisait-il perdre la tête au point qu'il n'était plus capable de voir à quel point ils se détestaient ?  
Elle poussa un profond soupir, quand il apparut devant elle. Il avait vêtu la cape fournie par Dumbledore, elle semblait un peu trop petite pour lui. Quant à elle, elle était justement trop grande. La femme à qui elle appartenait devait mesurer dix centimètres de plus qu'elle. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un moment, puis Drago but sa potion d'une traite et elle fit de même. Elle grimaça en sentant le liquide désagréable couler au fond de sa gorge, puis elle observa son propre corps se transformer jusqu'à s'ajuster parfaitement à la taille des vêtements.  
Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir au mur. Elle était à présent plus grande d'une bonne tête et ses yeux étaient d'un violet clair qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un brun plus clair, parsemés de quelques reflets roux. Son nez était légèrement plus gros, mais clairement parfait pour le reste du visage qui se présentait face à elle. Des pommettes roses affinaient le sourire doux que lui donnait les fines lèvres de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A ses côtés, Drago s'observait également. Ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés étaient également bruns et ses yeux avaient tournés au vert. Même ainsi métamorphosé, il la dépassait d'une demi-tête. Son visage était carré, sa mâchoire puissante. Elle dut reconnaître qu'il était assez bel homme, prenant compte du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de Drago Malefoy, et que le couple dans le miroir se complétait parfaitement.  
- On y va ? dit-il.  
Sa voix était plus grave qu'à l'origine et elle se demanda si le manque d'agressivité dans sa voix était du aux effets secondaires de la potion.  
- Oui.  
La sienne était bien plus douce, dans des tons presque mielleux. Elle haussa les épaules et le suivit dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, ils lancèrent d'une voix forte et claire :  
- Chemin de Traverse.  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient sur l'avenue sorcière londonienne.  
Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et elle surprit Malefoy faire la même chose à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas sortie du Square Grimmaurd depuis le mois de juillet, et il était maintenant le 20 septembre. Heureusement, la maison des Black était pourvue d'un jardin sans quoi elle serait probablement devenue folle.  
Mais là, ses pieds touchant un sol qu'elle avait rêvé fouler depuis trois mois, elle se sentit revivre de façon curieuse. Elle oublia un instant qu'elle était là avec son pire ennemi et dans le corps d'une autre et un large sourire s'empara de ses lèvres tandis que d'imperceptible larmes obstruaient sa vue. Finalement, si elle omettait le fait qu'elle était avec la dernière personne avec qui elle aurait voulu être, son anniversaire n'était pas si catastrophique que ça.  
Drago finit par réagir et il la saisit par la manche pour la faire avancer, ce qui eut le don de lui faire perdre son sourire.  
- La liste est longue, dit-il simplement. Ne trainons pas.  
Elle se dégagea de sa poigne, surprise qu'il ait osé la toucher, elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe et le suivit à grandes enjambées. Quelques passants les dévisagèrent et elle réalisa vite que c'était parce qu'il formait un couple rayonnant de beauté, quand elle en entendit certains murmurer après leur passage. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'aurait cru entendre dire à propos d'elle qu'elle était d'une beauté renversante et ce sentiment nouveau l'emplit d'une fierté phénoménale, avant de vite chuter en se rappelant que cette beauté n'était pas la sienne.  
Drago la fit entrer dans un premier magasin où ils trouvèrent gingembre, jus de goyave, bézoard et livèche. Hermione soupira en apercevant que la liste de Rogue était longue d'une trentaine de lignes. Combien de temps allait-il leur falloir pour préparer une telle potion pour autant de personnes ? Un court instant, elle douta de ses capacités avant de se reprendre. Si ce corps avait la beauté, le sien avait l'intelligence nécessaire pour fabriquer n'importe quelle potion dans les délais impartis ! Elle y arriverait, c'était certain !  
Dans la boutique suivante, Drago demanda au commerçant du sang de salamandre et des crochets de serpent qui lui furent apportés à une vitesse surprenante. Ne faisant aucun commentaire, ils sortirent du magasin pour entrer dans le voisin.  
- Monsieur et Madame Gorvive ! s'exclama le propriétaire. Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Hermione et Drago mirent quelques instants à se rendre compte que c'était à eux qu'il s'adressait.  
- Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Nous souhaiterions voir vos essences. Nous n'en avons plus.  
- Bien sûr Miss, suivez-moi !  
Lançant un regard surpris à son époux, Miss Gorvive emboîta le pas à ce petit homme singulier, légèrement trapu et cachant un large sourire derrière une moustache mal rasée.  
- Quel type d'essence voulez-vous ?  
- De l'essence d'ellébore et de l'essence de rose, répondit Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à sa liste.  
Trois secondes plus tard, l'homme lui avait fourré deux flacons dans les mains et ils réglèrent avant de quitter la boutique.  
- Suis-je le seul à trouver étrange que tout le monde nous parle sur ce ton ? demanda Drago d'une voix qu'elle surprit sans animosité.  
- O-O-Oui, c'est étrange, répondit Hermione, frappée par l'étonnement du à cette nouvelle attitude.  
- Je me demande ce que le vieux fou a bien pu nous cacher.  
Elle acquiesça silencieusement, ignorant la remarque sur Dumbledore mais serrant les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Vaguant à travers les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, ils passèrent devant la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George et Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant fermée.  
Ils avaient décidé de ne plus ouvrir tant que Voldemort n'aurait pas été battu, de peur de subir des attaques de Mangemorts comme ça avait été le cas au Terrier l'année précédente. Elle poussa un soupir résigné. Quand cette guerre finirait-elle ?  
Drago, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour observer le bâtiment, finit par perdre patience. Il passa une main devant ses yeux et elle sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.  
- Il ne nous reste que trois ingrédients, dit-il. Mais il faut qu'on aille dans l'Allée des Embrumes.  
Elle haussa les épaules et le suivit. Il ne lui avait quasiment rien dit depuis qu'il était parti. Il ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et, bien qu'ils doivent faire semblant d'être un couple, ils se maintenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas trop leur en demander non plus ! Cela étant, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, il n'avait pas eu une parole blessante à son égard et elle s'interrogea : combien de temps allait-il tenir ?  
Elle paria avec elle-même qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Elle voyait déjà ses traits se crisper d'impatience à chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour la voir marcher derrière lui à grandes enjambées pour le rattraper.  
Ils entrèrent dans une boutique qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil : Barjow et Beurk. Elle se souvenait très bien l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici l'année précédente, avec Harry et Ron.  
Elle lança un regard circulaire à l'intérieur et dut réprimer un frisson. La magie noire pullulait autour d'eux comme les ennuis autour d'Harry. Mal à l'aise, elle saisit bien malgré elle la manche de la robe de sorcier de Malefoy qui sursauta de manière imperceptible avant de lui jeter un regard glacial. Elle le lâcha. Finalement, cela lui semblait bien peu à côté du sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait quand il lui lançait de tels regards. Ne pouvait-il vraiment pas supporter qu'une née-moldus le touche? Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant quand il la tira vivement par le bras et la plaqua au mur, étouffant son gémissement de douleur de sa main. Surprise, elle voulut le repousser mais il la maintenait fermement. Prête à se débattre comme la lionne qu'elle était, elle lui jeta un regard noir qui ne sembla pas le perturber. Il mima simplement avec ses lèvres : « Ferme-la Granger ». Outrée, elle fut de toute façon trop choquée pour protester. Cessant de se débattre, elle perçut enfin ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez le Serpentard.  
Devant le comptoir, à quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait Lucius Malefoy.

_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
Merci d'avoir lu et encore merci pour les reviews.

Je vous embrasse,  
L.


	11. Chapitre 10

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais trouvez-moi cet objet. Je dois le retrouver, murmurait Lucius Malefoy visiblement peu enclin à la négociation.  
- Mais il a disparu Monsieur Malefoy!  
- Endoloris!  
Drago dut appuyer sa main contre la bouche d'Hermione un peu plus fort pour étouffer son cri d'horreur. Il lui lança un regard glacial qui la fit taire. Lucius Malefoy s'approcha du comptoir au pied duquel gisait le vendeur.  
- Débrouillez-vous comme vous le voulez, Barjow, mais trouvez-moi cet objet. Mon fils a disparu et je vais les retrouver, lui et ce traître de Blaise Zabini et je vais leur montrer ce qui arrive quand on met en colère Lucius Malefoy.  
Son ton était si théâtral que Hermione voulut lever les yeux au ciel mais elle se ravisa en sentant les doigts de Malefoy se crisper sur sa bouche. Se pouvait-il qu'il eut peur de cet ignoble homme -si toutefois il en était toujours un- alors qu'il montrait une dédaigneuse arrogance devant Dumbledore, Lupin ou même Rogue? Vraiment, elle ne le comprenait pas.  
La porte de la boutique claqua violemment et il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de la lâcher.  
- Bon sang, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, tu essayes de me casser la mâchoire ou quoi?  
- Si ça peut t'empêcher de parler, soupira-t-il en ignorant royalement les yeux le foudroyant.  
Il s'approcha du commerçant qui s'était relevé d'une démarche féline et lui murmura quelques mots avec une distance effrayante. L'homme hocha la tête et disparut dans la réserve. Hermione soupira et prit place à côté de lui. Pas question qu'il fasse tout le travail tout seul, ou il ne perdrait pas une occasion de le lui rappeler. Elle devait se reprendre, elle était bien trop dans les nuages ces temps-ci. L'homme revint, la salua poliment et tendit à Drago un petit sac en toile fermé par un ruban vert scintillant. Ils payèrent et quittèrent l'Allée des Embrumes. Hermione sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de sa poitrine.  
- Je dois aller à Madame Guipire, dit Drago d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à négociations.  
À contre cœur, Hermione le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la magasin de prêt-à-porter et il parcourut rapidement les rayons. Il n'en pouvait plus de porter les vêtements des Weasley. Il prit plusieurs habits et se rendit en caisse, ne pouvant les essayer puisqu'il n'était pas dans son propre corps. Hermione le suivait en marmonnant quand elle aperçut un cheveu blond dans sa nuque. Elle toucha les siens et les sentit reprendre leur texture hirsute naturelle.  
- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, paniquée.  
Il tourna vers elle un regard impatient avant de grimacer en réalisant ce qui était en train de se produire. Il attrapa ses sacs emballés et la traîna en courant jusqu'à une ruelle proche où ils transplanèrent juste à temps pour reprendre leur forme normale. Les bras chargés de sacs d'ingrédients, ils se lancèrent un bref regard froid avant de partir chacun de leur côté.  
Exaspérée, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Existait-il sur Terre plus insupportable que lui ? Elle en doutait grandement. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Ron entra à vive allure, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
- Mione ça va ? s'enquit-il d'une voix paniquée. Il ne t'a rien fait ? Parce que sinon, je t'assure que je vais le réduire en miettes.  
La jeune femme se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'intérêt du rouquin, qui semblait hésiter entre inquiétude et colère.  
- Je vais bien, Ronald, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Tu es sûre ? Bon sang, quelle idée qu'il a eu Dumbledore de te laisser seule avec lui !  
- Je vais bien, Ronald, répéta Hermione en lui prenant doucement la main.  
Il frémit à son contact et se dégagea rapidement, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Vexée, elle baissa les yeux.  
- A-Alors t-tant mieux, bafouilla le jeune homme.  
Et sans un regard, il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Hermione resta hébétée quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse comme ça avec elle ? Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et poussa un profond soupir. Pattenrond vint se blottir contre elle et elle le caressa doucement, se perdant dans ses pensées.  
Plus le temps passait et plus elle désespérait de voir un jour sa relation avec Ron évoluer. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une discussion sérieuse tous les deux ? Ou simplement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la même pièce sans qu'il cherche à s'enfuir ?  
De mémoire, elle ne put s'en souvenir. Il la fuyait constamment, comme si sa simple présence lui était insupportable. Même Malefoy lui avait semblé moins distant lors de cette journée, alors qu'elle n'avait eu droit qu'à des regards froids.  
Elle soupira de sa bêtise. Comparer Ron et Drago, cela relevait du délire et elle songea qu'en effet, ces derniers temps, elle avait un peu l'impression de perdre la tête. Elle n'avait pas répondu une seule fois aux attaques du Serpentard et elle baissait les yeux dès qu'elle croisait son regard d'un gris terrifiant. En réalité, la seule vue de ce gris anthracite ne manquait jamais de lui glacer le sang. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire chaque parcelle de son âme et elle ne le supportait pas. Il la regardait avec tant de condescendance. Elle se rappela toutes les années qu'il avait passé à l'insulter, toutes les fois où elle était partie se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour pleurer.  
« Sang-de-Bourbe. » Elle se souvint du regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'en deuxième année, il lui avait craché ses mots au visage pour la première fois. Elle avait entendu cela tellement souvent et pourtant, alors qu'elle avait vécu tant de choses, ces souvenirs étaient toujours aussi douloureux.  
Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue pour finir dans le creux de son oreille. Et, en dépit de toute sa volonté, elle éclata en sanglots. Entre l'arrivée de Malefoy dans l'Ordre du Phénix, les folies de Dumbledore, l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour Harry qui était toujours à l'affût d'un nouvel Horcruxe à aller chercher, son incompétence face à la situation de Ginny et l'ignorance de Ron, cela était bien trop pour elle toute seule. Elle se trouva bien égoïste de raisonner ainsi, mais elle se dit que, pour une fois, elle avait bien le droit de se faire passer avant les autres. Alors elle pleura, isolée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, avec pour seul réconfort les ronronnements de son chat.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et, dans un sursaut, elle s'essuya les joues et fit semblant de dormir. Elle sentit un poids sur son lit et, faisant mine de se réveiller, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Blaise Zabini était là, devant elle, assis sur son lit. Il lui adressa un léger sourire et écarta les bras. Il s'agissait là d'une offre qu'elle devina facilement exceptionnelle. C'est pourquoi, sans se comprendre elle-même, elle se blottit dans les bras du métisse. Il la serra délicatement contre son torse et elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues et finir leur course sur le t-shirt du jeune homme. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer et elle le sentit plusieurs fois se coincer les doigts dans ses nœuds.  
- Je t'ai entendue pleurer, murmura Blaise.  
Elle ne répondit pas et renifla d'une manière peu élégante. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle trouverait du réconfort dans les bras de Blaise Zabini, elle aurait soit ri à gorge déployée, soit fusillé du regard le responsable. Mais là, elle n'osa y penser. Elle ne pensa plus à toutes les choses qui l'avaient faites craquer un peu plus tôt. L'air semblait revenir dans ses poumons. C'était un réconfort inattendu, certes, mais elle y trouva exactement ce qu'elle avait cherché. L'étreinte d'un ami, qui lui disait « Tout ira bien maintenant ». Non, tout n'irait sûrement pas bien. Harry allait se battre contre Voldemort et sa gorge se serrait dès qu'elle songeait à l'issue fatale de ce combat. Ron, Ginny, les Weasley, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, et tous les autres. Et si quelqu'un était blessé ? Ou pire... Et si quelqu'un était tué ?  
Saurait-elle s'en remettre ? Le pourrait-elle seulement ?  
Elle se trouva soudain bien égoïste. Blaise, qui lui avait apporté ce soutien désespéré, était bien plus seul qu'elle. Elle avait au moins la chance d'avoir ses amis, même s'ils n'étaient pas à la meilleure période de leurs années d'amitié. Elle n'était pas toute seule. Lui, il avait quitté sa famille et son confort personnel pour rejoindre leurs rangs. Et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était une hostilité à peine dissimulée. Pourtant, jamais elle ne l'avait vu craqué. Pas même quand Harry lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Pas même quand il s'était retrouvé seul lors des entraînements. Pas même quand il avait reçu un _Doloris_ à la place de Lupin. Pas même quand Malefoy lui avait cassé le nez alors qu'il avait été pour lui l'espoir de la fin de la solitude. Pas même quand ce dernier était resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant deux longues semaines. Jamais.  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vu baissé les bras. Il était toujours souriant, même avec Harry alors que celui-ci n'était pas des plus tendres avec lui. Et ils avaient été si intolérants avec lui.  
Doucement, elle se sépara de lui et leva les yeux vers lui.  
- Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
Il lui sourit et se leva pour sortir.  
- Tu es une bonne personne, Blaise.  
Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris.  
- Dommage que Malefoy soit trop préoccupé par sa personne pour le voir.  
Il eut un sourire et, lui adressant un clin d'œil, sortit de la pièce. Hermione acheva de sécher ses joues et lui emboita le pas.  
Dans le salon, l'ambiance était clairement électrique et elle dut réprimer un frisson. Assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte, Drago lisait, son air impassible plaqué sur son visage dur comme la pierre. A quelques mètres de lui, sur le canapé, Harry et Ron se tenaient tendus. Harry, dont le regard bleu foudroyait son ennemi de toujours, avait les poings serrés sur ses genoux crispés. Ron, lui, fixait un point sur le mur qui semblait réellement passionnant puisque même l'arrivée de Blaise et Hermione ne l'en fit pas décrocher. Assise contre la fenêtre, Ginny observait la pluie qui tombait rigoureusement sur le jardin du Square Grimmaurd, résonnant à leurs oreilles comme un mauvais présage.  
Elle se racla la gorge et tous les regards, excepté le gris qu'elle cherchait à éviter, se tournèrent vers elle. Ginny lui adressa un sourire triste et Harry un regard de soutien. Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit sa meilleure amie sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est le moment que choisirent Neville et Luna pour les rejoindre.  
- Il pleut, tu as vu ? dit la blonde d'une voix méditative. Mon père dit toujours que quand il pleut comme ça, c'est que de tristes choses vont arriver. Il pleuvait de la même façon quand ma mère est morte.  
Un bruit sourd vint interrompre sa réflexion. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago qui avait laissé tomber son livre. Les mains tremblantes, il se pencha pour le ramasser mais celui-ci lui échappa à nouveau. Il s'immobilisa, le regard figé sur le livre à ses pieds. Puis, bondissant tel un lion sur sa proie, il se releva sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Blaise l'intercepta, attrapant doucement son poignet.  
- Drago ?  
- Ne me touche pas, cracha le Serpentard en le repoussant violemment.  
Il quitta le salon et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre se fermer.  
- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Luna, méditative.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit un Blaise choqué.  
- Tu n'as rien dit de mal, marmonna Harry. Ce type est une plaie. Laisse-le avoir ses sautes d'humeur.  
- Tu ne sais rien de lui, rétorqua Blaise en serrant les poings. Tu ferais bien de te taire un peu de temps en temps.  
- Quoi ? Que veux-tu m'apprendre sur lui ? demanda le survivant d'un ton faussement intéressé. Que c'est un Mangemort ? Que son père est une ordure ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, quelle mission a pu lui confier Voldemort et par quel miracle il a pu convaincre Dumbledore mais un Malefoy est un Malefoy. Il ne vaut pas mieux que son père.  
Blaise bondit sur ses pieds et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, pointa sa baguette sur le front du jeune homme.  
- Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles, Potter, gronda-t-il. Tu penses tout savoir de la souffrance, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu as perdu tes parents, que tu as vu la mort, tu crois que tu possèdes un don de clairvoyance ? Tu ne peux pas plus lire dans les gens que moi et tu ne leur laisses même pas la chance de te prouver que tes aprioris sont faux.  
- Et quand m'a-t-il prouvé que j'avais tort à propos de lui ? Combien de fois a-t-il insulté de Hermione ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a essayé de faire virer Hagrid par simple fierté ? Ce n'est pas lui qui nous a dénoncé à Ombrage en cinquième année alors qu'on luttait pour la même cause qu'il a soit-disant rejoint aujourd'hui ? Et, rafraichis-moi la mémoire, Zabini, mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore il y a trois mois ?  
- Il faudra bien que tu ouvres les yeux un jour, Potter. Tout le monde n'a pas eu ta petite enfance paisible.  
- Mon enfance n'a rien eu de paisible.  
- Crois-moi, elle l'a été.  
Sans un mot de plus, Blaise tourna les talons et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.  
- Vous avez bientôt fini de claquer les portes, hurla la voix autoritaire de Molly Weasley.  
Harry secoua la tête et quitta la pièce à son tour, Ron sur les talons.  
- J'ai vraiment dit quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ? chantonna la voix distraite de Luna.  
Hermione eut un sourire triste.  
- Non Luna, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Dis, pourquoi il est là d'après toi ? demanda Neville.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Hermione. Mais sa présence devient insupportable.  
Ginny poussa un soupir à peine audible et quitta la pièce à son tour. Ils entendirent ses pas résonner sur les marches grinçantes et puis, plus rien.  
- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que l'ambiance était si tendue avant qu'on arrive, dit Neville.  
- Eh bien, ça allait encore quelques jours avant que vous n'arriviez, soupira la brune. Il est arrivé deux jours avant vous et depuis, autant dire que j'ai l'impression de revivre tous les jours la même scène. Harry ne parle pas, Ron fait la tête toute la journée, Ginny reste dans son coin et même les jumeaux ne disent pas grand chose.  
- N'importe quoi, intervint la voix tonitruante de Fred.  
- On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles, surenchérit George.  
- Nous sommes toujours là pour mettre l'ambiance...  
- C'est pourquoi...  
- ... ce soir, on vous a préparé une soirée d'enfer !  
- Je vous en prie, soupira Hermione. Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas encore vouloir tester vos nouvelles inventions sur nous.  
- Pas du tout, mentirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.  
- Vous êtes irrécupérables, répondit-elle. C'est hors de question !  
- Allez !  
- On veut juste tester notre nouvelle potion de Vieillissement.  
- Ah non alors ! hurla la lionne. La dernière fois, vous avez failli tuer Pattenrond !  
- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si une goutte s'est malencontreusement retrouvée dans sa gamelle ! protesta Fred.  
- Et il avait l'air d'aimer ça en plus, ajouta George.  
- C'est hors de question, répéta Hermione d'une voix dont elle peinait à maîtriser les tremblements de rage.  
Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et vinrent la poser chacun un bras sur ses épaules.  
- On plaisante, Mione !  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Tu nous reprochais de ne pas mettre l'ambiance, non ? s'enquit Fred.  
- Eh bien, te voir en colère est toujours des plus distrayants ! conclut George.  
Et ils filèrent à toute vitesse avant de subir le courroux de la jeune femme. Malgré elle, elle ne put réprimer un rire. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était toujours en grande discussion avec Neville et Luna sur les cours de botanique de Madame Chourave quand ils dinèrent. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Drago mangea avec eux. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre l'ignorèrent. Lupin discuta avec lui, ainsi que Blaise, qui était visiblement pardonné. Les autres se contentèrent d'ignorer sa présence et la soirée se déroula finalement tranquillement.  
Hermione s'apprêtait à monter se coucher quand la voix glaciale l'arrêta.  
- Granger !  
Il n'y avait que lui pour l'appeler par son nom de famille. Elle soupira et se retourna.  
- Rogue nous a amené deux chaudrons et tout est installé dans la salle de ce matin. Nous commençons à tout préparer demain à dix heures.  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle grogna de frustration et s'enferma de sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, où le sommeil la gagna presque immédiatement. 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. :).

Bises,  
L.


	12. Chapitre 11

Drago ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il passait toutes ses journées enfermé avec l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout et, enfin, il en voyait le bout. Son chaudron arborait une couleur jaune pâle satisfaisante, tout comme celui de sa voisine. Il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter cette pièce et ne plus jamais se trouver à moins de trois mètres de Granger et son chat qui lui trainait dans les jambes à longueur de temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la bête semblait s'être entichée de lui et elle avait passé la semaine avec eux, ronronnant à ses pieds avec un air très énervant sur la gueule. Il avait envie de lui mettre un bon coup de pied pour l'expédier loin de lui mais il avait promis à Blaise qu'il se conduirait bien. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter une chose pareille.  
De toute la semaine, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot mais il avait pourtant trop entendu son horrible voix. Granger passait son temps à réciter à voix haute le nom de ingrédients, la recette de la potion et les effets de chacun des ingrédients quand on les utilisait autrement. Autant dire qu'il commençait à devenir fou et qu'il devait faire preuve d'un contrôle de soi immense pour ne pas lui plonger la tête dans son chaudron.  
- Enfin fini ! dit-elle et sa voix le sortit de ses pensées.  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard impassible. Elle baissa les yeux, comme il l'avait souvent vu faire. Il se délectait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement de la peur, mais la meilleure amie de Potter ne faisait pas preuve du même courage quand elle était face à lui. Il se demanda ce qui provoquait cette réaction chez elle, toujours si fière de ses compétences, de ses ascendances moldues. Pendant leurs années à Poudlard, elle lui avait toujours tenu tête et il fallait que ce soit lui qui soit en position de faiblesse - puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de marcher la tête haute au Square Grimmaurd - pour qu'elle n'ose plus le faire.  
Il haussa les épaules. Vraiment, il ne la comprendrait jamais, la Miss-je-sais-tout.  
- Il faut la tester, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, sortant de ses pensées.  
- Pardon ?  
- La potion, Granger, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
De quoi d'autre voulait-elle qu'il parle ?  
- Tu es volontaire, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Cela ressemblait déjà plus à ce qu'il connaissait d'elle.  
- Ça ne sert à rien de la tester sur moi, éluda-t-il froidement. Je suis un bien meilleur occlumens que toi. Le Veritaserum n'a aucun effet sur moi.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je être ton cobaye ? s'énerva la brune.  
- Crois-moi, j'aurais encore préféré faire ça avec ton chat mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit d'une quelconque utilité.  
Outrée, Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de le jeter un regard noir et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en guise de mécontentement. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et présenta une louche de potion qu'elle but d'une traite. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche le flacon de Veritaserum que Rogue lui avait confié et lui tendit. Elle le but également, déjà plus hésitante.  
Drago eut un sourire diabolique qui manqua de la faire s'étouffer.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Malefoy, fais ce que tu as à faire et c'est tout !  
- Alors Granger, dis-moi, ce n'est pas exaspérant de baver tous les jours devant Weasley alors qu'il ne te regarde même pas ?  
La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de baisser la tête, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Elle serra les poings, prête à frapper.  
- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-elle, les yeux embués.  
Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il frappe là où ça faisait le plus mal ?  
Drago eut un sourire narquois.  
- Je parle de toi, Granger et de la belette qui ne remarque pas à quel point tu te fatigues pour attirer son attention. Je dois avouer que j'hésite. Je ne sais pas si c'est ridicule ou simplement navrant. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Tu es odieux, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Au moins, nous avons la preuve que notre potion est réussie, rétorqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire inhumain.  
- Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est un soulagement pour moi, aboya la lionne. Tu es la pire compagnie que je connaisse, Malefoy ! Tu es méchant, froid et tu n'es intéressé que par ta petite personne. Alors je suis peut-être ridicule ou navrante à tes yeux, mais sache que ton opinion sur moi est le dernier de mes soucis ! Au moins, j'ai un cœur, ce dont tu sembles dépourvu et j'ai des gens qui m'aiment ! Qui as-tu à part Blaise ? Et combien de temps penses-tu qu'il va tenir avec la façon dont tu le traites ? C'est le seul à te prêter de l'intérêt ici et tu le traites comme un elfe de maison ! Si tu veux tout savoir Malefoy, de nous deux, je pense que c'est toi qui es navrant ! Tu me fais pitié !  
Elle acheva sa tirade, les joues rouges et les yeux embués de larmes de colère. Elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée de lui, un doigt menaçant pointé vers lui. Drago, impassible, l'observait avec un sourire en coin cachant le dégoût que lui provoquait cette proximité. Il n'avait pas été affecté par son petit sermon, il se moquait pas mal de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Cachée derrière ses cheveux bruns broussailleux, ses yeux marrons le fusillaient littéralement du regard.  
Il fit un pas vers elle, si bien que le doigt tendu d'Hermione percuta son torse, et baissa les yeux vers elle.  
- Je me disais bien que la lionne en toi finirait par rugir, Granger. Mais je ne pensais pas que ta voix serait encore plus désagréable quand tu te mettais à hurler. Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand tu récitais par cœur tes leçons de Poudlard.  
- Je ne fais pas ça, protesta Hermione, presque hystérique.  
- Il faut croire que chez toi, le côté Miss-je-sais-tout est inconscient. Déplorable.  
Il avait cracher ces derniers mots avec une telle violence qu'elle recula malgré elle. Il lui lança un dernier regard, entre la moquerie et l'agressivité et quitta la pièce.  
- C'est ça, fuis, espèce de lâche ! hurla Hermione, furieuse.  
Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Dans une rage folle, elle se rendit dans la cuisine.  
- Ça s'est bien passé avec la fouine ? demanda Ron qui mangeait goulument une cuisse de poulet.  
- Oh la ferme, Ronald ! hurla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard furibond.  
Il sursauta, de même que Ginny, Harry et Blaise, et baissa les yeux dans son assiette. Elle s'assit à table et engloutit un morceau de viande à son tour. Un silence gêné tomba autour de la table.

Le lendemain, ce fut le soleil qui brûlait son visage qui réveilla la lionne. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, ressassant sans arrêt les dernières paroles de Malefoy. Était-elle si peu discrète que même lui avait remarqué son intérêt pour le rouquin ? Elle soupira. Elle avait assez pensé à ça la veille. Aujourd'hui devait être une belle journée, alors elle se contenterait de l'ignorer. Elle descendit les marches. La maison était quasiment vide. La plupart d'entre eux était déjà parti pour le Terrier, emportant leur dose de potion.  
Elle embrassa Harry et Luna, adressa un sourire cordial à Ron et Blaise et prit place à table en ignorant royalement le blond, qui discutait avec le métisse et le lui rendit bien.  
- As-tu ta fiole de Polynectar, Harry ?  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Parfait, alors nous partons dès que nous sommes tous prêts !  
Ainsi, une petite heure plus tard, ils transplanèrent tous pour atterrir au pied de la colline qui surplombait le Terrier. Harry avait pris l'apparence d'un moldu roux du village, Barny, et arborait un sourire édenté assez repoussant. Drago avait également changé d'apparence, sous les recommandations de Dumbledore, et il avait donc repris les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts de Monsieur Gorvive qu'il avait emprunté lors de leur escapade au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione avait revêtu une robe bleue pâle et des escarpins assortis. Elle avait réussi à dompter sa chevelure qui tombait délicatement sur ses épaules. Blaise et Ron portaient des costumes simples mais élégants.  
Ils gravirent le chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du Terrier où Molly les accueillit avec un large sourire. Elle étouffa son fils dans ses bras, puis félicita Harry et Drago pour leur changement d'apparence en chuchotant discrètement. Ils rejoignirent le jardin où d'immenses installations avaient été mises en place pour l'occasion. Hermione perdit son regard dans la foule de sorciers aux foulards ornés de pierres précieuses et sorcières aux chapeaux ornés de fleurs exotiques et d'oiseaux ensorcelés.  
- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama George en s'approchant d'eux avec son frère.  
- Cousin Barny, comment vas-tu ? lança Fred en lançant un regard moqueur à Harry.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione reconnut également immédiatement les cousines vélanes de Fleur dont les rires sonnaient comme une mélodie à leurs oreilles. George, dont le regard était également tourné vers les jeunes femmes, donna un coup de coude à son frère.  
- Il me semble apercevoir quelques cousines françaises du côté de Fleur. Elles auront besoin d'aide pour comprendre les coutumes anglaises. Je vais m'occuper d'elles...*  
- Pas si vite, s'écria Fred en lui courant après.*  
Il se précipita à sa suite, passa en trombe devant lui, bousculant au passage quelques groupes de sorcières d'âge mur et s'approcha des deux cousines vélanes.  
- Permettez-moi to assister vous, dit-il dans un français approximatif.*  
Hermione éclata de rire, malgré elle, suivi de Harry/Barny et Ron alors que George partait, penaud, s'occuper des cousines plus âgées de Fleur.  
- Bonjourrr Herrrmione.  
Elle cessa immédiatement de rire et se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, qu'elle avait reconnu sans aucun mal.  
- Tu es rrravissante !  
Ignorant le sourire moqueur de Drago/M. Gorvive, elle rougit violemment et sourit timidement.  
- Bonjour Viktor, merci.  
Il était toujours aussi grand que la dernière fois, si bien qu'elle se sentit minuscule devant lui. Il avait un teint sombre et cireux et ses épais sourcils noirs donnaient un air sérieux à son nez arrondi. Il lui adressait un large sourire qui lui donnait un air un peu gauche, mais elle se contenta de le lui rendre.  
- J'ai bien rrreçu ta derrrnièrre lettrrre mais je ne t'ai pas rrrépondu carrr je savais qu'on se verrrait ici !  
- Tu as bien fait, Viktor.  
- Bien. On discuterrra tout à l'heurrre, j'ai dit à Fleurrr que j'irrrai m'occuper de Gabrielle.  
Hermione hocha la tête et il partit.  
- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de contact avec Vicky ? marmonna Ron, dont les oreilles étaient devenues écarlates.  
- Nous nous écrivons de temps en temps, répondit-elle simplement.  
Ron n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car ils furent à nouveau interrompus. Luna se planta devant eux avec son air lunaire. Elle était accompagné d'un homme assez grand, mince et aux longs cheveux d'un même blond que les siens.  
- Bonjour les amis, dit-elle en souriant à Drago, qui haussa un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension.  
Elle devait sans doute le prendre pour Potter, puisqu'ils étaient tout deux sous Polynectar, se dit-il.  
- Je vous présente mon père, Xenophilius Lovegood, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Oh, vous êtes l'éditeur du Chicaneur, s'extasia Hermione. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour Harry !  
- Mais de rien, ma chère ! répondit-il en faisant de grandes gestes avec ses mains. Il n'est pas là d'ailleurs ? Je suis déçu, j'aurais tellement aimé le rencontrer.  
Harry lança un regard moqueur à Drago, qui levait les yeux au ciel de dépit. Pourquoi Potter arrivait-il à faire parler de lui même quand il n'était pas censé être là ? Il écouta avec une indifférence non feinte le monologue dans lequel se lança le père de Luna sur ô combien Potter était génial, ô combien Dumbledore était un grand homme, etc, etc...  
Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la cérémonie commença, trop heureux de pouvoir se libérer de ce désaxé.  
- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes...  
Il arrêta d'écouter à cet instant.  
Hermione pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes, alors que la cérémonie avait à peine commencé. Devant l'autel, Fleur était resplendissante, ôtant tout intérêt aux autres femmes présentes. Magnifiée par sa robe de mariée d'un blanc semblable aux ailes des colombes qui volaient dans le ciel, elle regardait son fiancé, presque époux, avec des yeux débordant d'amour. Bill se tenait droit sur ses jambes, mais Hermione les vit clairement trembler quand Dumbledore, qui présidait leur union, ouvrit la bouche. Derrière eux, Ginny, Gabrielle et Charlie arboraient des sourires éblouissants. Le dresseur de dragons était désormais totalement remis de ses blessures, au grand bonheur de ses parents et ses frères et sœurs. Il était donc fièrement posté derrière son frère, en tant que témoin.  
La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre et bientôt, Fleur Delacour devint Fleur Weasley. Le petit groupe se rejoignit immédiatement autour du buffet et Ron s'empressa de se servir une copieuse assiette.  
- Quand je me marierais, je vous promets que je ne m'encombrerai pas de toutes ces futilités, déclara solennellement Fred. J'interdirais à Maman de s'occuper des préparatifs et vous pourrez venir habillés comme vous le voulez ! Hermione, je ne t'oblige même pas à te coiffer pour venir !  
- Fred ! s'offusqua-t-elle, outrée avant de lancer un regard polaire à Drago qui riait discrètement.  
- Alors tu ne devras pas non plus obliger Ron à s'habiller correctement, intervint George en riant. Quoique, visiblement, tu t'es déjà donné cette liberté, petit frère !  
Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lui lança un regard noir, pendant que Harry éclatait de rire.  
- Faux frère, lui marmonna le rouquin, boudeur.  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle passa une main réconfortante sur le bras du garçon, qui rougit de plus belle et se mit à tousser pour cacher son trouble.  
Grimaçant d'aversion, Drago s'éloigna du groupe sans un mot. Il observa les alentours et s'arrêta net, sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il chercha Dumbledore du regard et, quand il le trouva, se précipita vers lui.  
- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ah, Éric, répondit le vieil homme. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Professeur, il faut que je vous parle !  
Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire franc et le prit par les épaules pour l'emmener quelques mètres plus loin.  
- Que se passe-t-il Drago ? demanda Albus.  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Professeur. Ils vont attaquer, j'en suis sûr !  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Je sens sa présence.  
- De Voldemort ?  
- Non, cracha le blond, désespéré par tant d'incompréhension. Mon père.  
Dumbledore tiqua à cette évocation, hocha la tête et partit vers le petit groupe qui entourait toujours Harry. Il allait interpeler le garçon quand un filet bleu tournoya devant eux et se matérialisa en un lynx majestueux.  
- C'est le patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt, les informa Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
Le lynx se tourna vers le vieil homme et la voix grave de Kingsley s'éleva devant eux :  
- Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Les Mangemorts arrivent.* 

_* Ces phrases sont réellement tirées de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort de J.K Rowling. _  
Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais les choses bougeront plus dès le prochain chapitre !  
Donnez-moi votre avis !

Bises,  
L.


	13. Chapitre 12

Épuisée, Hermione rentra enfin au 12, Square Grimmaurd, pressée de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses amis. Elle se précipita à l'étage, manquant de s'écrouler dans les escaliers mais se releva immédiatement.  
- Harry ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes ravageant ses joues. Ron ! Ginny ! Quelqu'un, merde !  
Mais elle était seule. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison des Black. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle quand elle entendit un pop en provenance du salon. Elle redescendit les marches à toute allure et se précipita vers Tonks, qui venait d'apparaître devant eux.  
- Harry ! Ron ! Ginny ! Où sont-ils ? cria Hermione, hystérique. Tonks, réponds-moi ! Où sont-ils ?  
- H-Hermione, calme-toi, souffla Tonks, qui pleurait également.  
- Où sont-ils ? répéta-t-elle.  
Fred et George apparurent à leur tour. Fred soutenait son frère sous ses épaules et l'urgence de la situation la calma immédiatement. Hermione se précipita vers eux et aida George à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son visage était en sang, sa lèvre fendue et sa chemine blanche était désormais d'un rouge vif.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à l'autre jumeau.  
- Il a reçu un sort de Malefoy.  
- Quoi ? hurla Hermione, prête à aller lui tordre le cou.  
- Lucius Malefoy, corrigea Fred. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais il est sérieusement amoché. Je vais attendre que Maman rentre.  
- Et les autres, où sont-ils ? demanda Hermione, paniquée.  
- Je ne sais pas, soupira le rouquin. J'ai vu Harry avant de transplaner, il se battait contre Greyback.  
A cet instant, McGonagall apparut dans le salon..  
- Dumbledore a ordonné le repli, leur dit-elle de son ton solennel. Préparez-vous à accueillir les blessés.  
- Qui est blessé ? demanda Hermione, les larmes obstruant sa gorge.  
Minerva ne répondit pas, car à l'instant même où elle ouvrit la bouche, tous les autres transplanèrent dans le salon. Hermione se jeta au cou de Ginny, dont les cheveux roux étaient collés à son front, mêlés avec de la terre.  
- Tu n'as rien ?  
- N-Non, murmura Ginny d'une voix morte.  
- Ron ! hurla Molly en se précipitant vers son fils.  
Inconscient, soutenu par un Harry déjà chancelant, le rouquin était couvert de sang des pieds à la tête. Sa mère le secoua un instant, dans un silence morbide, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Hermione sentit un poids énorme se poser sur son cœur.  
- Ronald ? murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
Molly Weasley posa son oreille sur la poitrine de son fils mourant, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
- I-Il respire ! s'écria-t-elle. Ron ! Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu as intérêt à te réveiller !  
Le jeune homme eut une faible toux et murmura quelques phrases inaudibles.  
- Quoi ?  
- M-M-Maman, t-tu... tu m'étouffes !  
Un long soupir de soulagement parcourut la salle. Ron et George furent immédiatement emmenés à l'étage, où Molly et Minerva s'évertuèrent à soigner leurs blessures. Les autres lésions étant mineures, tout le monde resta dans le salon dans l'attente de nouvelles des deux estropiés.  
Les minutes qui passèrent leur semblèrent interminables. Dumbledore finit par apparaître à son tour, accompagné de Drago, dont la peau diaphane était également couverte de sang. Blaise se précipita vers lui, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
- Je n'ai rien, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible. Comment va Weasley ?  
Une expression de profonde surprise éclaira les regards des plus jeunes de la salle qui l'observèrent en silence, éberlués. Ce fut donc Arthur qui répondit.  
- Il est en haut avec Molly et Minerva.  
Drago hocha la tête et monta les escaliers d'un pas chancelant. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre où Ron était soigné et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Ron avait les yeux faiblement ouverts mais il reconnut immédiatement son visiteur.  
- M-Malefoy, murmura le rouquin.  
Le jeune homme sourit, d'un sourire sincère où nulle trace de moquerie n'était visible et s'assit à côté du lit où son vieil ennemi était allongé. Molly Weasley lança un regard surpris au blond.  
- I-Il m'a sauvé la vie, dit Ron en réponse à la question silencieuse de sa mère.  
Drago grimaça quand Molly se jeta dans ses bras et manqua de lui casser une côte en le remerciant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il la repoussa, sans la brusquer cependant, et se tourna vers Ron.  
- Si tu dis ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue de mes propres mains, lança Drago, dont le célèbre sourire moqueur était réapparu.  
Ron émit un léger rire, qui le fit se tenir les côtes et gémir de douleur.  
- M-Merci, murmura-t-il finalement, et il tomba dans les vapes.  
Drago l'observa encore un court instant, puis sortit de la pièce.  
Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, plongée dans le noir total, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Une expression de douleur sillonna ses traits d'une froideur délicate. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule qui pansa ses blessures. Il avait mal, mais ne se plaint pas, songeant que Weasley devait endurer bien pire que lui à cet instant. Il plongea ses yeux gris sur le plafond dont il connaissait désormais chaque fêlure. Pourquoi exactement avait-il sauvé la vie de Weasley ? Il n'en savait rien mais ce côté de lui lui donnait une peur bleue. Depuis quand avait-il assez de courage pour tenir tête à Bellatrix Lestrange et sauver de ses griffes de furie le meilleur ami de Potter ? Il secoua la tête, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. En temps normal, il se serait caché dans un coin en attendant que la bataille s'achève. Là, il n'en avait rien fait. En y réfléchissant, il comprit que les événements récents l'avaient probablement dégouté à jamais du camp de Voldemort. Et puis, il fallait dire que depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, il avait l'impression que les mauvaises facettes de sa personnalité s'effaçaient au profit des meilleures, même si elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses. Cela le chamboulait complètement parce que, parfois, il sentait son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. C'était ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui quand il avait couru pour sauver Weasley. Et il détestait ça. S'inquiéter pour les autres. Il ne l'aimait même pas, Weasley, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il veuille jouer les héros ?  
On toqua à sa porte, et Dumbledore entra sans attendre de réponse. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et posa un regard bienveillant sur lui.  
- Ce n'est pas moi, ça, murmura Drago, la voix tremblante.  
- Peut-être que c'est exactement toi, ça, répondit Dumbledore. Tu sais, il y a des années, j'ai connu un garçon qui n'a fait que des mauvais choix. Aujourd'hui, tu as prouvé que tu n'étais pas comme lui. Tu as fait le bon choix, Drago.  
- Je ne fais pas le bien, soupira le blond. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.  
- Tu as confirmé le contraire tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vu courir, traverser tout un champ de bataille pour rejoindre Ronald et Bellatrix. Je t'ai vu tenir tête à ta tante pour le sauver et tu l'as fait avec un réel courage dont peu disposent dans le camp adverse.  
- J'aimerais tellement que vous ayez raison, murmura Drago.  
Dumbledore lui sourit et attrapa son bras d'une poigne ferme, mais néanmoins délicate. Il souleva sa manche et la Marque des Ténèbres qui se dessinait sur sa peau d'albâtre jaillit sous leurs yeux, agressive. Drago détourna le regard et serra les dents.  
- Le fait que tu portes ça au poignet ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Tu as un cœur, et tu es désormais dans un camp où tu es autorisé à le montrer, sourit Dumbledore.  
Drago s'apprêtait à le contredire, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
- En juin, quand tu as pointé ta baguette sur moi, j'ai vu qui tu étais réellement. Tu n'es pas un tueur, tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es bon, Drago, sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Quand tu m'as envoyé cette lettre fin août, quand je suis venu te chercher dans la Forêt Interdite, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu te décides enfin. Je t'avais proposé mon aide en juin et tu l'as refusée. Je savais qu'il fallait quelque chose d'important pour que tu nous rejoignes. J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Blaise seul n'aurait pas pu te convaincre.  
Drago ne répondit pas, les larmes au bord des yeux.  
- Rogue m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit Dumbledore.  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire, se justifia le blond, qui avait repris son masque impassible.  
- Je sais. Je ne te reproche rien. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable non plus.  
- J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, cracha Drago. Mais je n'ai pas bougé ! Je suis resté planté là comme un crétin !  
- Et d'après toi, pourquoi as-tu parcouru tout un champ de bataille pour sauver Ronald ?  
- Ça n'a aucun rapport, rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme.  
- Tu as bien vu qu'il allait se faire tuer et tu t'es précipité pour l'aider alors que tu ne l'apprécies même pas. Tu ne veux plus te sentir impuissant face à la mort.  
Drago ne répondit, s'enfermant dans un mutisme qu'il préférait cent fois aux allégations métaphoriques du vieil homme. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait en tête à cet instant. Mais il s'en savait incapable. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il revivait la scène sans arrêt.

_La bataille de Sainte-Mangouste avait été un désastre et Lucius Malefoy rentra donc au Manoir la tête basse. Voldemort l'avait chargé de l'organisation de cette attaque et, une fois encore, il avait échoué. Drago n'avait pas participé à cet affrontement, encore blessé de la punition que son père lui avait fait subir suite à la disparition de son traître de meilleur ami. Narcissa était restée avec lui, se rongeant les ongles en se demandant ce qu'il advenait de son époux. C'est pourquoi, quand il transplana enfin dans le salon, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta à son cou. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago vit le masque de son père tomber et il ferma les yeux sous l'étreinte de sa femme. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, observant la scène avec un air surpris. Était-ce de la tendresse qu'il percevait sur les traits de son monstre de père ? Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible.__  
__Narcissa se sépara de lui et Lucius reprit son masque impassible alors que Voldemort entra dans le salon, dans une rage folle.__  
__- Comment as-tu pu faire échouer un plan sur lequel je travaille depuis des mois ? hurla-t-il.__  
__Drago dut retenir son sursaut. Sur le visage semblable à un serpent luisait une lueur de folie qui se retrouvait dans ses yeux plus rouges que jamais. Derrière lui, se tenait Bellatrix qui semblait jubiler de la situation. Elle lança un regard redoutable à sa sœur, qui avala difficilement sa salive, avant de poser ses yeux emplis de tendresse sur Voldemort. Drago dut se retenir de vomir. __  
__- M-Maître, je suis désolé, murmura Lucius en se baissant si bas qu'il en vint presque à toucher le sol. L'Ordre du Phénix est intervenu et avec les Aurors déjà sur place, nous n'avons rien pu faire !__  
__- Ta famille a une fâcheuse tendance à faire échouer mes plans ces temps-ci, cracha le visage squelettique en lançant un regard polaire à Drago. __  
__Il détourna le regard.__  
__- J-Je suis désolé, Maître, reprit Lucius en se prosternant à ses pieds.__  
__Drago grimaça et se promit de ne jamais tomber aussi bas. __  
__- Endoloris.__  
__Son père tomba lourdement au sol et hurla de douleur, implorant le pardon. Voldemort arrêta, puis reprit le sortilège. Ce manège dura un long moment. Drago, impassible, fixait un point sur le mur devant lui, ignorant le regard de Lucius qui le suppliait de faire quelque chose. Que voulait-il donc qu'il fasse ? S'il intervenait, non seulement Voldemort le torturerait également, mais en plus, son père connaîtrait une double peine. Alors, il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il s'imagina de retour à Poudlard. Il s'imagina dans une autre vie, où il n'aurait pas à se battre pour un monstre auquel il ne croyait pas, plus. Il se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore, trois mois plus tôt : « S'il te plaît, Drago, laisse-moi t'aider ! ». Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire un oui franc et massif, mais il ne le pouvait pas. De l'autre côté, rien ne l'attirait à part le désir d'en finir avec leur ennemi commun : Voldemort. Car cet homme -si toutefois il en était un- avait détruit sa vie, son enfance, son innocence et toutes les choses auxquelles il aurait voulu avoir droit. Souvent, à l'époque de Poudlard, il s'était surpris à jalouser Potter et ses amis qui avaient le droit de connaître toutes ces choses qu'on lui interdisait. Il sortit de ses pensées quand les cris de son père cessèrent enfin. Le souffle court, Lucius était avachi aux pieds de Jedusor, les cheveux dans tous les sens, tremblant de tous ses membres. Combien de temps s'était-il évadé ? Combien de temps le Mage Noir avait-il torturé l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs ? __  
__Drago serra les dents pour réprimer les insultes qui se cognaient à ses lèvres. Il se leva et, ignorant le regard redoutable que lui lançait Voldemort, attrapa le bras de son père pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Dans ses yeux, il lut son désaccord mais il n'en tint pas rigueur, si bien que Lucius le repoussa brutalement. Il percuta violemment le canapé et cacha non sans mal sa surprise.__  
__- Qui t'as permis de l'aider à se relever ? gronda Voldemort.__  
__Drago ne répondit pas et plongea le gris dans ses yeux dans le rouge qui lui inspirait tant de terreur. Ce fut à son tour de subir les Doloris redoutables du Mage Noir mais pas une seule fois il ne cria et il tenta du mieux possible de réprimer les grimaces de douleur et les larmes de souffrance qui menaçaient de prendre place sur son visage. Voldemort mit fin à son supplice et se tourna vers Lucius :__  
__- Ton fils montre plus de résistance que toi.__  
__- O-Oui, Maître, bafouilla le Mangemort.__  
__Voldemort eut un sourire diabolique, il se tourna vers Drago et pointa sa baguette sur lui.__  
__- Relève-toi.__  
__Le jeune homme s'exécuta.__  
__- Je suis fatigué de vos échecs. La famille Malefoy ne cesse de faire échouer mes plans. Il vous faut sans doute un avertissement pour comprendre que plus aucune erreur ne sera acceptée.__  
__Drago se crispa imperceptiblement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, mais ce qu'il savait clairement, c'est que ce n'était rien de bon. Voldemort eut un sourire diabolique et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Drago. Il vit sa mère bouger à côté de lui mais l'arrêta d'un regard. Elle s'immobilisa, les larmes aux yeux.__  
__- Avada Kedavra.__  
__Drago ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Mais elle ne vint pas. Il ne sentit pas le sort le percuter, ni son âme s'échapper de son corps alors il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Voldemort quitter la pièce, et Bellatrix trottinant derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard éteint de son père. C'est alors qu'il la vit.__  
__Inerte, la peau blanche comme le lait, Narcissa Malefoy était étendue à ses pieds. Morte._

Dumbledore posa une main délicate sur le poignet du blond, qui sursauta violemment.  
- Tu as fait le bon choix en nous rejoignant, Drago.  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de couler, ses traitresses. Il ne pleurait jamais, encore moins devant quelqu'un et voilà que ce vieux fou parvenait à percer sa carapace.  
- Ton cœur n'est pas si noir que tu le crois, susurra Dumbledore en lui adressant un clin d'oeil malicieux. Il te suffit de laisser entrer la lumière.  
Et, comme pour justifier ses propos, le directeur de Poudlard pointa sa baguette sur la fenêtre condamnée par Drago lui-même et en fit disparaître le sort qui maintenant le rideau noir collé à la vitre.  
Le fin filet de lumière qui s'en échappa fit scintiller le gris de ses yeux. Drago se redressa et, ravalant une bonne fois pour toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues, arracha le rideau de ses mains.  
L'éclat du jour percuta ses yeux avec force, mais, le soleil réchauffant sa peau, Drago Malefoy laissa échapper, imperceptible, un sourire sincère. Espérant que ce serait le premier d'une longue lignée, Dumbledore quitta la chambre, arborant un sourire espiègle. 

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
Encore merci pour vos reviews.  
Bises,  
L.


	14. Chapitre 13

Trois mois plus tard.

La bataille avait jeté un voile de terreur sur l'Ordre de Phénix. Alastor Maugrey n'avait pas survécu et chacun en portait le deuil et la culpabilité. Tué par Bellatrix, folle de rage de n'avoir pu achever Ron, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait été enterré deux jours après la bataille mais son ombre planait toujours au Square Grimmaurd. Cette bataille leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles. George s'était rapidement remis après l'intervention de Rogue sur ses blessures, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Ron qui avait encore du mal à se déplacer. Il avait reçu un Sectumsempra mais Drago était intervenu à temps pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang. Cependant, il en avait été extrêmement affaibli. Il avait gardé pour lui l'intervention de l'ancien Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Molly qui s'était empressée de conter les exploits du blond. Depuis lors, quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si personne ne comprenait pourquoi -parce que personne n'avait réellement cherché à comprendre-, la présence de Drago était désormais non seulement tolérée, mais également approuvée. Même s'il était gêné du mélange de gratitude qu'il lisait encore dans les yeux, Drago avait appris à le gérer et il avait laissé tomber son agressivité. Il aurait tant préféré qu'ils continuent de le haïr. C'était tellement plus simple à gérer pour lui que leurs sourires.  
Si son interposition avait ses mauvais côtés -qu'il voyait les premiers-, elle avait cependant le mérite de les avoir rapproché, lui et Weasley. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'envoie balader proprement -parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place- mais il n'en avait rien fait et désormais, une sorte de respect mutuel s'était installé entre eux. Il n'osait pas songer à de l'amitié, parce que le seul à qui il réservait cet honneur était Blaise -bien qu'il eut sa façon bien à lui de le lui montrer. Il y avait également Ginny. D'une façon que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner, elle était devenue plus proche de lui que personne d'autre dans la maison, hormis le métisse. La complicité qui s'était créée entre eux était assez insolite, pour eux les premiers, mais elle leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Quand il discutait avec la rouquine, il se sentait libre d'assumer jusqu'à ses plus sombres pensées. Elle ne le jugeait jamais, c'était sans doute ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle. Et pour elle, il était une oreille attentive. Elle lui avait raconté tous ses problèmes avec Harry et il avait eu la réaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue, il n'avait rien dit. Il était resté impassible, parce que, même s'il le laissait parfois -rarement- tomber, son masque d'indifférence était toujours présent. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu de lui qu'il réponde à ses problèmes, elle ne lui demandait aucune solution. Ce qu'elle lui demandait précisément, c'était cela : qu'elle puisse dévoiler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans qu'on lui dise comment elle devait penser. Elle savait qu'elle devait oublier Harry, arrêter de penser à lui. Drago avait tout de suite compris que c'était bien trop lui demander alors il se contentait de l'écouter. C'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire.  
Après tout, il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre que sa mère et Blaise alors il n'arrivait pas vraiment à assimiler pourquoi -et comment- elle ressentait toutes ces choses à l'égard de Potter et comment cet abruti pouvait ne pas le voir. C'était pourtant tellement évident !  
D'ailleurs, alors que, allongé dans son lit, il ressassait ces trois derniers mois, il réalisa que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry. Il était parti quelques jours après le carnage du mariage de Bill et Fleur avec Dumbledore, était revenu un mois plus tard, très amaigri et était retourné en mission une semaine plus tard.  
Drago n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, bien trop occupé à conforter -du moins, à essayer de sa manière un peu gauche- une Ginny inconsolable. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus revu et, même si leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis qu'il avait sauvé la vie de son meilleur ami, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.  
Rester dix minutes dans la même pièce que Potter réveillait en lui toutes les choses que Dumbledore l'avait aidé à mettre de côté. Le fait qu'il s'entendait désormais avec Ron et Ginny n'effaçait pas toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait éprouver envers le survivant. Tous ses défauts n'avaient disparu en trois jours, Dumbledore ne pouvait tout de même pas faire des miracles. Ainsi, les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec Harry -quand il le voyait- ou Hermione restaient particulièrement acerbes. Après tout, s'il avait appris à voir les bons côtés de Weasley, il voyait toujours en Potter celui qui lui avait refusé son amitié, en première année et qui l'avait ainsi obligé à le jalouser malgré lui et il voyait toujours en Granger l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne supportait pas d'avoir tort, qui faisait toujours tout pour que les professeurs la remarque et qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à très mal s'entourer.  
Il sourit à cette pensée, songeant que désormais, il s'entourait exactement des mêmes personnes qu'elle, à quelques exceptions près. On toqua à sa porte et Ron entra. Il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux dont la couleur bleu-gris contrastait terriblement avec le blanc de sa peau. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et Drago en conclut qu'il venait de se lever. Ron s'assit sur la chaise près de la fenêtre et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la façon qu'avait le rouquin le matin de le prévenir que le petit déjeuner était servi. Trop endormi pour parler, il se contentait de venir le chercher, sans un mot. Drago se redressa et ils descendirent dans la cuisine.

_Assis au chevet de Ron, le jeune homme discutait avec lui de leurs années à Poudlard. Le rouquin avait l'insupportable manie de lui rappeler à quel point il avait été un idiot pendant cette période. Il ne se lassait pas de lui rappeler les paroles blessantes qu'il avait pu leur lancer. Il se délectait toujours de voir l'étincelle de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Cela, il le savait, serait le maximum qu'il obtiendrait de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses, sachant la chose impossible. Même si Malefoy avait considérablement changé depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, il restait le fier sang-pur et Ron savait qu'il lui en aurait trop demandé s'il avait exigé des excuses. Sa nouvelle attitude les valait largement. Le blond le sermonnait une nouvelle fois d'aborder ce sujet épineux, quand le rouquin reprit son air sérieux et posa un regard ferme sur son ennemi révolu.__  
__- Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit-il.__  
__L'ancien Serpentard grimaça. C'était le genre de phrases qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.__  
__- Je t'écoute, soupira Drago.__  
__- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Je veux dire, ce jour-là, au mariage de Fleur et Bill.__  
__Il y eut un long silence. Le blond soupira de mécontentement. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de poser de genre de questions sentimentales inutiles ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils veuillent percer ses failles à jour dans cette maison ?__  
__- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement, son mensonge prenant place entre eux comme un mur, inévitable.__  
__- J-Je pensais que tu étais de leur côté, que tu faisais semblant d'être avec nous.__  
__- Tu t'es trompé, rétorqua Drago, d'une voix glaciale. _

C'était la dernière fois que Ron avait abordé le sujet avec lui, deux semaines après la mort de Maugrey. Depuis, le rouquin l'avait bien compris, ils évitaient de parler des raisons de la présence de Drago au Square Grimmaurd, ou des raisons de son attitude en général. Quand ils s'assirent à table, les discussions étaient bien plus sérieuses qu'à l'accoutumée. Neville arborait une mine grave que Drago lui trouva un peu ridicule. Il l'estimait plus crédible avec ses airs de benêt.  
- Quech qui che pache ? demanda Ron en avalant goulument un croissant chaud.  
- Luna et son père ont été arrêtés pendant la nuit, répondit Neville. A cause des articles qu'il écrivait en faveur d'Harry.  
Un silence de plomb s'abattit autour de la table.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? reprit le rouquin, dont l'appétit était passé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.  
- On ne peut rien faire, soupira Hermione. On ne sait pas où ils le retiennent et, quand bien même on le saurait, c'est bien trop dangereux.  
Blaise et Drago échangèrent un long regard, alors qu'un nouveau silence tombait autour d'eux.  
- Je sais où ils sont, finit par dire Drago.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.  
- Chez moi, continua-t-il. Enfin, au Manoir Malefoy. Dans les cachots. C'est là que V... Vous-savez-qui torture les prisonniers.  
- Charmant, rétorqua Hermione, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
Elle avait repris cette attitude de lionne qu'il lui connaissait. Quand elle s'adressait à lui, elle ne baissait plus les yeux et rares étaient les fois où elle n'était pas agressive. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Si tout le monde avait commencé à être agréable avec lui, il aurait été réellement perdu. Et puis, il adorait la faire sortir de ses gongs.  
Mais là, à cet instant, il n'eut qu'une envie : lui arracher le cou. Blaise dut s'en rendre compte, car il intervint avec que le blond n'ait pu répondre.  
- Drago et moi connaissons le manoir par cœur, nous pouvons y aller.  
- Hors de question, gronda une voix à la porte.  
Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Molly Weasley qui les observaient, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement furieuse.  
- Vous n'êtes encore que des enfants et vous voulez pénétrer une maison pleine de Mangemorts ? Êtes-vous devenus fous ?  
Drago grimaça. Quand elle était en colère, il devait admettre que Molly parvenait presque à lui faire peur. Mais là, elle n'était pas simplement en colère, elle était folle de rage.  
- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez y arriver tous les deux, du haut de vos dix-sept ans ? gronda-t-elle. Je vous préviens, si l'un de vous quitte cette maison, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il aura fait parce que si vous ne vous faites pas tuer là-bas, je vous tue de mes propres mains !  
Et elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'inquiétude de Molly était attendrissante, mais insuffisante. Dans cette maison, personne n'avait d'autorité sur lui, pas même cette femme qui lui rappelait parfois tant sa propre mère. Il leva les yeux vers Blaise, qui affichait le même air déterminé que lui.  
- Nous irons ce soir, dit-il.  
Le métisse sourit, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron, Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix.  
- Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez, grogna Drago. Sauvez la loufoque et son père ou restez ici sans rien faire. Moi, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé ici alors si au moins ça peut me faire sortir de ce trou, j'irai.  
- Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir échapper à tous ces Mangemorts ? s'énerva Hermione. Molly a raison : c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !  
- Ton inquiétude me touche, Granger, se moqua-t-il. Mais tu perds ton temps. Nous irons ce soir.  
- Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Ron, une étincelle de détermination dans ses yeux bleus.  
- Moi aussi, renchérirent Ginny et Neville.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que vous tramez, commença Fred en entrant dans la cuisine.  
- Mais on vient avec vous ! acheva George.  
- C'est pas vrai, murmura Hermione en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Vous êtes tous fous !  
Tous les regards étaient désormais posés sur elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
- On va se faire tuer, maugréa-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à ses amis.  
Ils débarrassèrent la table d'un coup de baguette et s'assirent tous les uns face aux autres, arborant des mines de conspirateurs. Ils expliquèrent la situation aux jumeaux, qui confirmèrent leur volonté de les accompagner avec enthousiasme.  
- Bien, laissez-moi vous expliquer, murmura Blaise en se penchant vers eux. Le Manoir possède deux entrées principales, celle qui mène dans le hall d'entrée et celle qui va vers le jardin. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucune d'entre elles.  
- Et par où allons-nous entrer alors ? demanda Ginny.  
- Il y a une troisième entrée, répondit Drago. Mais seuls Blaise et moi la connaissons, parce que c'est nous qui l'avons créée. Elle mène directement à ma chambre.  
- Entrer dans le manoir, ce sera facile, reprit Blaise. Nous savons sans problèmes déjouer les protections qui entourent le Manoir. Nous connaissons les chemins les plus discrets pour aller jusqu'aux cachots. Ce qui sera difficile, c'est d'assommer les gardes sans ameuter tous les Mangemorts. Et surtout, de repartir sans se faire attraper.  
- Difficile, mais pas impossible, conclut Drago. Les gardes, si rien n'a changé en quatre mois, ce sont Crabbe et Goyle et ils sont absolument nuls. Parfois, Nott les accompagne mais rien n'est sûr. S'il est là, je m'en occupe. Je connais ses points faibles.  
- Et s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? s'enquit Hermione, toujours aussi réticent à l'idée de se rendre au Manoir Malefoy.  
- Il faudra improviser, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de prendre du Polynectar, Drago. Si on doit se battre et qu'ils te reconnaissent, ça va encore compliquer les choses.  
Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.  
- Vous êtes toujours là ? gronda Molly en revenant dans la cuisine.  
Ils sursautèrent et prirent tous un air innocent en se tournant vers la mère de famille. Ils se levèrent et se séparèrent pour se concentrer chaque à une occupation différente, sous le regard méfiant de cette dernière.  
Le petit groupe ne se retrouva au complet que quelques heures plus tard, la nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps sur Londres. Il était aux environs de minuit quand ils transplanèrent.

Et voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 13 !  
Merci pour votre patience, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

La suite dans la semaine :).  
Bises,  
L.


	15. Chapitre 14

Ils atterrirent à la lisière d'une sombre forêt qui donnait l'impression que la nuit s'était encore plus assombrie. Ils se lancèrent un regard avant d'avancer doucement, leurs pas se faisant les plus légers possible. Drago avait repris l'apparence du sorcier ami de Dumbledore et il avançait dans la nuit d'un pas assuré, les autres le suivant à l'aveuglette. En effet, la nuit était trop noire pour qu'ils voient où ils allaient et il était trop risqué de s'éclairer à l'aide de leurs baguettes. En queue de peloton, Hermione trainait un peu des pieds, songeant toujours que tout cela n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Malefoy leur avait-il vraiment retourné le cerveau au point qu'ils se mettaient à le suivre dans ses plans douteux ?  
Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu si facilement le pardonner des horreurs qu'il leur avait fait subir à Poudlard. D'accord, il avait sauvé la vie de Ron et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante, même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Mais cela n'effaçait en rien toutes les fois où il l'avait insultée. Elle voyait encore ses rictus de haine quand il lui avait si souvent craché les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » au visage. Elle avait encore le souvenir amer de ces longues soirées qu'elle avait passées à pleurer à cause de lui.  
Comment ses amis avaient-ils pu oublier ça ? Savaient-ils seulement à quel point elle avait souffert à cause de lui ?  
- Mione !  
Elle sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. C'était la voix de Fred qui l'avait interpelée. Il lui tenait la main dans le noir complet et elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle plissa les yeux, pour apercevoir dans l'obscurité le visage de Malefoy, seulement éclairé par les faibles étincelles bleues qui sortaient de sa baguette. Il semblait faire face à un mur invisible et, les sourcils froncés, il affichait une expression insondable. Elle avait tellement envie de le frapper, à cet instant. Il bougea soudainement, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et eut un léger sourire.  
- C'est bon, murmura-t-il. A partir de maintenant, faites le moins de bruit que possible !  
Ils hochèrent la tête et le suivirent dans le jardin, une immense étendue d'herbe qui menait directement aux sombres portes imposantes du Manoir. Hermione ne put réprimer une grimace. Elle comprenait un peu que Malefoy soit si dérangé s'il avait grandi dans un endroit pareil. Il ressemblait aux maisons hantées des histoires moldues d'Halloween. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près de l'effrayante bâtisse, qu'ils contournèrent pour se retrouver face à un mur de pierre où une fenêtre laissait échapper une lumière lugubre. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Drago reconnut son père, qui était assis face à la cheminée du salon. Il était seul.  
Drago se baissa à nouveau et lança un regard à Blaise. Celui-ci pointa sa baguette vers le sol et murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Il y eut un déclic et une parcelle de terre se souleva pour laisser apparaitre un long escalier qui semblait descendre jusqu'aux profondeurs de la Terre. Drago entra le premier, allumant enfin sa baguette et tous l'imitèrent. L'atmosphère du sous-terrain était étouffante et Hermione essaya de ne pas songer à l'angoisse que lui suscitait cet enfermement. La main rassurante de Fred toujours dans la sienne, elle suivit la file indienne en tentant de maitriser sa respiration. Ils arrivèrent bientôt vers l'embouchure du tunnel. D'une manière qu'ils ne comprirent pas, ils avaient monté un étage et débarquèrent donc dans la chambre de Malefoy. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de scruter le moindre détail, à la recherche d'une quelconque faiblesse manifeste du garçon. Mais sa chambre semblait vide de vie, comme si personne n'y avait jamais vécu. Le lit était impeccablement fait et les draps étaient d'un vert si sombre qu'elle crut d'abord qu'ils étaient noirs. Sur la table de nuit à côté se trouvait un unique livre dont elle ne parvint pas à lire le titre. De l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenait un bureau de bois de chêne sur lequel étaient posés des parchemins, une plume et quelques bougies. A côté, une majestueuse armoire s'élevait, laissant planer son ombre sur toute la pièce. Mais, dans tout cela, ce qui attira le regard d'Hermione, c'était la photo, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était à première vue positionnée ici pour n'être pas remarquée au premier regard. Tournant le dos aux autres qui discutaient de la façon d'arriver jusqu'aux cachots, Hermione s'approcha à pas feutrés du cadre qu'elle prit entre ses mains. Elle reconnut immédiatement Malefoy. La photo semblait récente. Ses traits paraissaient décrispés et il observait la femme à ses côtés avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu dans la réalité. Il était apaisé, presque tendre sans l'être réellement car il affichait tout de même une distance effrayante. La femme à ses côtés, qu'elle reconnut comme étant sa mère bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais vue, était très souriante, à l'opposé de son fils. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon strict, impeccable. Elle riait même, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy rire. En était-il seulement capable ? Elle sourit malgré elle, quand Narcissa se déplaça dans le cadre pour aller ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils, qui protesta en se débattant comme un enfant.  
Soudain, le cadre lui fut violemment arraché des mains. Elle sursauta et releva la tête pour rencontrer le terrible regard gris de Malefoy, qui semblait furieux. Il regarda un instant la photo, puis la sortit du cadre et la glissa dans sa veste de moldu.  
- On y va, murmura-t-il.  
A son ton, elle comprit qu'il lui aurait sans aucun doute hurlé dessus s'il l'avait pu. Il était sans doute horrifié qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ait touché à ses précieuses affaires, songea-t-elle avec un rictus amer.  
Ils sortirent finalement de la chambre, retenant leur souffle comme si leur respiration seule avait pu les faire repérer. Ils ne croisèrent personne en descendant les escaliers de marbre qui étaient tout aussi majestueux que le reste du manoir. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas à passer devant le salon pour se rendre aux cachots, car la lumière était toujours allumée et la porte légèrement entrouverte. Ils descendirent encore un étage sans ameuter personne et arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit souhaité. Ils se cachèrent dans l'ombre pour observer la situation. Comme prévu, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe se tenaient, droits, devant une porte de bois épaisse et discutaient à voix basse. A côté d'eux, Théodore Nott semblait essayer de les convaincre de quelque chose, à en juger par les grands gestes qu'il faisait et les mines intéressés des deux andouilles.  
- Stupefix, murmura Drago.  
Theodore se figea et s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les deux benêts se levèrent d'un bond mais Fred et George se chargèrent de les assommer à leur tour. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cellule. Hermione se chargea d'insonoriser l'endroit avant que Ginny ne fasse sauter la serrure sans ménagement. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, trouvant une Luna très affaiblie et son père inconscient. Soulagée de la savoir vivante, Hermione la serra fort dans ses bras.  
- Ne tardons pas, ordonna Drago en les tirant par le bras pour les diriger vers la sortie.  
Hermione sortit la première, mais se figea net, si bien que le jeune homme la percuta de plein fouet.  
- Bordel Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gronda-t-il dans un murmure.  
Il leva les yeux et aperçut ce qu'elle avait vu avant lui. Devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, se tenait Pansy Parkinson, pointant sa baguette sur la gorge tendue de la lionne. Toujours dans la pénombre, les autres sortirent leurs baguettes à leur tour. Blaise s'avança d'un pas et Pansy grimaça en l'apercevant.  
- C'était donc vrai, cracha-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Tu as réellement rejoint ces morveux.  
Elle ne s'adressait qu'à Blaise car elle n'avait pas reconnu Drago, toujours sous les traits d'Eric Gorvive. Le visage de la jeune femme était plus dur qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis le mois de juin et ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, lui donnant des airs de guerrière. Derrière elle, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott s'étaient relevés et pointaient également leurs baguettes en leur direction.  
- Comment êtes-vous entrés ? demanda-t-elle en ne cachant pas sa grimace de dégoût, sa baguette toujours tendue sur la nuque de la Gryffondor. Comment oses-tu mettre les pieds ici, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Pansy, laisse-nous partir, implora Blaise.  
Elle eut un rire de démente.  
- Vous laisser partir ? Et qu'est-ce que je raconte au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il verra que les prisonniers ont disparu ?  
- Baisse ta baguette, Pansy.  
C'était Drago qui avait parlé. Avançant d'un pas, il se posta devant Hermione et Luna, faisant face au regard menaçant de son ancienne acolyte.  
- Qui t'es toi ? aboya-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, furieuse qu'il se soit interposé entre elle et celle qu'elle avait toujours détestée.  
- Baisse ta baguette, Pansy, répéta-t-il en lui lançant un regard glacial.  
Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, bafouilla un peu et plissa les yeux.  
- D-Drago ? C'est toi ?  
- Baisse ta baguette.  
Elle s'exécuta et Hermione la vit clairement trembler en reconnaissant le blond sous les traits de cet inconnu. Il avait beau être dans un autre corps, ses expressions faciales restaient les mêmes et son regard noir était reconnaissable entre tous. Elle vit successivement différentes émotions se développer sur les traits de la Serpentard. D'abord, elle aperçut une étincelle de soulagement dans ses yeux, puis une tendresse infinie qui lui donna la nausée. Et enfin, ce qui l'effraya le plus, elle sembla revenir sur Terre brutalement et une colère démesurée déforma son visage dur. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le torse de Drago et lui lança un regard dans lequel pointait une lueur de folie meurtrière.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec eux ? hurla-t-elle.  
Drago ne répondit pas.  
- Et pourquoi tu défends la Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
Drago ne répondit pas.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas la tuer comme elle le mérite ?  
Drago ne répondit pas. Sa rage s'intensifia et Hermione recula d'un pas, tirant sur la veste de Malefoy pour qu'il en fasse de même mais il la repoussa.  
- Réponds-moi, beugla Pansy.  
- Je ne te dois aucune explication, rétorqua finalement Drago, glacial.  
- Endol...  
- Expelliarmus, hurla Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur elle.  
La jeune femme alla s'écraser contre le mur mais elle se releva rapidement et avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoique ce soit, elle s'était mise à crier.  
- Des intrus dans les cachots ! Des intrus dans les cachots !  
Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, se précipitant vers le jardin pour transplaner mais à peine arrivèrent-ils dans le hall du manoir qu'ils furent encerclés. Les sorts fusèrent vers eux et ils appliquèrent avec ferveur les cours de Lupin. Les filets de lumière se répercutèrent vers leurs possesseurs, et certains allèrent s'écraser contre le mur. Dans le groupe de Mangemorts, Drago reconnut son père, qui jetait un sort à George. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à en finir avec le père de Crabbe.  
- Dirigez-vous vers la forêt ! hurla-t-il aux membres de l'Ordre.  
Emmenant Luna et son père avec eux, les jumeaux furent les premiers à sortir, échappant de justesse à un _Avada Kedavra_ d'Alecto Carrow. Un cri le fit tourner la tête, le détournant un instant de son propre combat. En marge du cercle que les affrontements avaient formé, il aperçut Granger, au sol, se tortillant de douleur et Pansy, un regard démentiel sur le visage. Il assomma une bonne fois pour toutes Crabbe et se précipita vers elle. D'accord, il ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment pas. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus la douleur qu'il lisait sur ses traits et le cri déchirant qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Il l'avait bien trop souvent entendu.  
- Expelliarmus.  
Désarmée, Pansy se tourna vers lui, folle de rage. Il se précipita jusqu'à elles et s'accroupit près de Hermione, sa baguette tendue en direction de la brune.  
- Granger, ça va ?  
Il la vit hocher la tête imperceptiblement.  
- Drago, comment oses-tu ? hurla Pansy.  
Il ne répondit pas et se releva, faisant barrage. Le cri de la jeune femme avait attiré les regards sur eux et il vit avec horreur son père se diriger vers eux. L'heure était désormais passée et il aperçut ses mains reprendre leur teinte diaphane initiale et ses cheveux retrouver leur blond, presque blanc, originel. En quelques secondes, il était redevenu Drago Malefoy. Son père lui lança un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.  
- Endoloris, hurla Lucius Malefoy.  
- Protego !  
Le sort percuta son bouclier invisible, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer violemment.  
- Bonjour Père, dit-il d'une voix néanmoins calme. Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous revoir.  
- Comment oses-tu revenir ici ? beugla Lucius. Et avec ces traitres à leur sang en plus !  
Il pointait avec sa baguette Ron qui achevait de venir à bout de Crabbe et Goyle et se dirigeait vers eux pour prêter main forte.  
- As-tu perdu la tête ? gronda son père alors que le rouquin arrivait vers eux et aidait Hermione à se relever.  
- Non, Père, répondit-il simplement.  
Il y eut un silence. Du coin de l'œil, Drago aperçut sa tante qui observait la scène, attendant sans doute sur Lucius le tue pour lui faire payer sa traitrise. Son père lui lança un regard polaire.  
- Tu n'es pas mon fils, cracha-t-il. Avada Kedav...  
- Expelliarmus !  
La baguette du Mangemort valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bellatrix se précipita vers eux à son tour.  
- C'était donc toi, dit-elle en riant comme une folle. Au mariage des morveux ! C'est toi qui as sauvé le traitre à son sang. Ton éducation laisse à désirer, Lucius !  
L'intéressé ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents.  
- Tue-le ! ordonna-t-il.  
- Avec plaisir, répondit Bellatrix en riant comme une enfant.  
Elle désarma Ron et Hermione avec une facilité déconcertante et pointa sa baguette sur Drago. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ne retenant même pas sa grimace de dégoût.  
- Ta mère a vraiment fait un sale boulot, mon petit Drago, chantonna-t-elle. Je vais corriger ça, mais je vais d'abord commencer par tes deux petits amis. Endoloris !  
Dans son dos, il entendit Hermione se courber de douleur et bientôt, son cri déchirant vint fendre l'air. Ron se jeta sur elle et lui prit la main, qu'elle serra si fort qu'il crut qu'elle allait la lui casser.  
- Mione ! Je suis là, Mione !  
Drago serra les poings. Il essayait de lancer des sorts informulés à sa tante depuis cinq minutes, mais elle les repoussait les uns après les autres sans difficultés. Elle lança ensuite le sort à Ron, qui se tordit à son tour.  
- Arrête ! hurla Drago.  
Mais Bellatrix se contenta de rire à gorge déployée.  
- Endoloris ! cria le jeune homme.  
Son rire s'éteint et elle grimaça légèrement.  
- Pitoyable, cracha-t-elle. Bon, ça ne m'amuse plus.  
Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione cessèrent de se tortiller derrière lui, et elle reposa les yeux sur son neveu. Elle prononça la formule. Il vit clairement le jet vert se diriger vers lui. Il vit ses rares souvenirs heureux défiler devant ses yeux et curieusement, il réalisa qu'ils dataient quasiment tous des trois derniers mois.  
Il allait mourir. Tant pis. Au moins, il mourrait dans le bon camp. Il regarderait la mort en face. Il se rendit compte que leur idée d'aller sauver la loufoque était finalement tordue. Qu'ils auraient mieux fait de la laisser pourrir !  
Non, s'imposa-t-il avec force. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Il n'était pas comme eux.  
Le sort s'approchait toujours dangereusement de sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti ? S'il devait mourir, que ce soit vite, maintenant ! Qu'il meurt ! A qui manquerait-il de toute façon ?  
Il tourna les yeux pour lancer un dernier regard à Ron et Hermione. Il allait mourir. Il ne voulait pas que la dernière chose qu'il vît soit la haine dans les yeux de son père et la satisfaction dans ceux de sa tante.  
Le sort heurta violemment sa poitrine. Il recula d'un pas, s'attendant à sentir son âme s'échapper de son corps, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais rien. Il était debout. Vivant.  
C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, l'invisible bouclier qui s'était formé devant lui. Il tourna le regard, cherchant son sauveur.  
Harry Potter venait d'entrer. 


	16. Chapitre 15

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_**Vera Bennett**_ : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**Fanny**_ : Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! J'ai essayé de conserver les caractères d'origine des personnages, alors merci pour ce beau compliment ! A bientôt ! Bises.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs fictions préférées ou qui se sont inscrits pour la suivre ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire !

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans son lit, au Square Grimmaurd. Il voulut se relever, mais ne put qu'émettre un gémissement de douleur. Il essaya plusieurs fois, avant de se rendre compte que c'était peine perdue. Le front en sueur, il se laissa retomber sur son

lit. Il geignit derechef. Pourquoi ses côtes lui faisaient-elles si mal ?

- Il serait préférable que tu arrêtes de bouger, si tu veux guérir un jour. 

Il tourna vivement la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix.  
Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Harry le regardait, un air sombre sur le visage. 

- P-P-Potter ? bafouilla-t-il dans un murmure.  
- Tu ne dois pas bouger. Molly dit que tes côtes mettront encore quelques jours à se rétablir complètement mais si tu bois ça, tu pourras te relever d'ici une heure. 

Il pointait du doigt un liquide verdâtre qui arracha une grimace de dégoût à Drago. Il reposa les yeux sur Harry. 

- Que s'est-il passé ? souffla le jeune homme. On était au Manoir et...

- Et je t'ai sauvé la vie, acheva le survivant.

- P-Potter, que s'est-il passé ? répéta-t-il en lui lança un regard noir.

Harry soupira.

_Harry Potter venait d'entrer. __  
__Baguette tendue, il lança un regard noir à Bellatrix Lestrange qui éclata de rire. Harry avança jusqu'à eux. Ron et Hermione s'étaient relevés et avaient récupéré leurs baguettes grâce au brun. Ils étaient désormais tous les quatre les uns à côté des autres, menaçant. __  
_

_- Les enfants, écartez-vous, gronda l'imposante voix de Dumbledore._

_Il avança jusqu'à Bellatrix, la désarma et se tourna vers les autres Mangemorts qui reculèrent d'un pas. Neville les rejoignit, tout comme Blaise, boitant légèrement. __  
_

_- Nous partons, tonna-t-il en se détournant. __  
_

_Tous coururent jusqu'à la sortie. __  
_

_- Endoloris !__  
_

_Drago s'écroula à terre, hurlant de douleur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu ce sortilège impardonnable. Quand était-ce déjà, la dernière fois ? Il sentit son cerveau gonfler, et une douleur lancinante traverser tout son corps. Là, il n'était pas capable de retenir le cri de souffrance qui faisait le bonheur des Mangemorts. Il avait appris à les contenir, à ne plus montrer qu'il avait mal. Ces quatre mois au Square Grimmaurd l'avaient assez attendri pour qu'il n'en soit plus capable, à cet instant précis. Il perçut un jet rouge passer devant lui, courbé à terre, avant de sombrer, inconscient.__  
_

_Courant derrière eux, ils n'avaient pas tout de suite vu que Drago ne les suivait plus depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés vers le centre du jardin. Hermione s'était retournée la première. Elle voulait le remercier d'avoir pris sa défense. Deux fois. Mais il n'était plus là. Elle l'avait hurlé aux autres et ils avaient fait demi-tour. C'est alors qu'elle l'avait vu, gisant au sol. Elle avait désarmé Lucius Malefoy et Dumbledore avait lancé un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui les avaient tous figé sur place pendant quelques minutes. Ils en avaient profité pour s'enfuir. Une bonne fois pour toutes._

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, reprit Harry. Mais tu as les côtes cassées et on ne pouvait pas te faire boire la potion quand tu dormais.  
- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda Drago, ses côtes le torturant toujours.  
- Quatre jours.  
- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, avant de grimacer de douleur.  
- Pendant les trente secondes où on n'a pas été à côté de toi, ton père s'est acharné sur toi. Mais je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas... Comment a-t-il pu te blesser physiquement avec un Doloris ? 

Drago eut un sourire amer. 

- Disons que mon père a un peu amélioré les capacités du Doloris. Pour lui, les lésions psychiques n'étaient pas suffisantes alors il l'a arrangé pour qu'il y ait autant de blessures physiques.

- Ton père est un malade, cracha froidement Harry.

- Merci Potter, je ne l'aurais jamais su sans toi, répondit Drago en buvant d'une traite sa potion. 

Il grimaça, sentant le liquide peiner à descendre dans sa trachée. Il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer, quand la sensation de nausée disparut finalement. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, qui arborait un sourire moqueur. 

- La ferme, maugréa-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

- Sérieusement, Malefoy, j-je voulais te remercier... de ce que tu as fait pour Hermione.  
- Je n'ai rien fait pour Granger, rétorqua Drago, soudain sur la défensive.  
- Si. Elle m'a raconté comment tu étais intervenu. Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie !  
- Je n'ai rien fait, répéta le blond. J'avais juste envie de botter le cul de Parkinson ! 

Harry rit à nouveau. 

- Vois les choses comme tu le veux. Tu nous surprends de plus en plus. D'abord Ron, ensuite Hermione... Si ça continue, tu vas me sauver la vie à moi et ce serait quand même un comble ! 

Drago se permit un sourire. 

- Je n'ai sauvé la vie de personne. J'étais au bon endroit au bon moment, c'est tout.  
- Tu es sacrément buté ! 

On toqua à la porte et Drago fut soulagé qu'on achève cette discussion. Ce fut Molly qui entra pour lui bander ses plaies et Harry sortit. Le jeune homme en profita pour se plonger dans ses pensées. 

Étaient-ils vraiment revenus en arrière pour le chercher ? Lui, le fils de Mangemort ? Il n'en revenait pas. Aurait-il fait la même chose pour eux ? D'accord, il était venu en aide à Granger, et à Ron trois mois plus tôt, mais là, c'était différent. Se serait-il jeté dans la gorge du loup pour eux ? Aurait-il risqué sa vie ? 

Il avait sauvé Weasley parce qu'il avait pu prendre Bellatrix par surprise. Et Granger parce qu'il savait Pansy bien moins puissante sorcière que lui. Il n'avait jamais risqué sa vie, en y réfléchissant. Pourquoi cette foutue Granger avait-elle voulu faire demi-tour ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas laissé mourir ? 

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été mort. Il n'aurait pas eu tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête au point de lui donner une horrible migraine. Et il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : la mort, ou ce cœur qu'il sentait battre en lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant ? Ce sentiment nouveau qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Ressentir toutes ces choses ne lui ressemblaient pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas lui ! 

Il grimaça de douleur quand Molly le souleva pour bander son épaule douloureuse mais, bien qu'il sentît que la douleur commençait déjà à disparaitre, il réalisa qu'elle n'était rien quant à celle, lancinante, qui lui déchirait le cœur. 

Il revoyait le regard de son père quand il avait ordonné à Bellatrix d'en finir avec lui. « Tue-le ».  
Il n'avait même pas bougé quand elle avait pointé sa baguette sur lui et avait lancé le sortilège de mort. Il avait même cru voir une expression de soulagement se mêler à la haine.

Était-il une telle déception pour son père ? Parce qu'il avait choisi un autre camp, une autre voie ? Parce qu'il avait choisi d'être libre plutôt que de vivre enchaîné à des idéaux qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Molly dut comprendre son trouble parce qu'elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux blonds. 

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Drago. 

Il fronça les sourcils quand elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fasse ça ? Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. La tendresse. Il ne savait même pas réellement ce qu'il attribuait à ce mot. Jamais sa mère ne l'avait serré contre elle de la sorte. Elle n'en avait jamais eu le droit. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec tant de gratitude que la mère des Weasley à cet instant. Il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais en savoura chaque instant. Quoique ce fut qu'il ressentît, il ne tenta pas de le refouler. Cela faisait un bien fou.

Une heure plus tard, il descendit les marches en boitant. La nuit était tombée et il vit la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Il sourit et s'excusa auprès de Molly pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Elle protesta avec virulence. 

- Je crois que vous avez pu constater que j'aime bien désobéir à vos ordres, plaisanta Drago. 

Et il la planta sur le palier, se rendant dans le jardin. Il faisait froid et ses dents se mirent à claquer presque immédiatement qu'il fut dehors mais il se sentit bien. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il s'assit à même le sol, trempant ses vêtements à cause de la neige. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient d'une façon mystique et la Lune était à peine visible derrière les nuages. Il sentit une couverture se poser sur ses épaules et il sursauta. Ginny s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il tressaillit à nouveau, mais ne la repoussa pas. 

- Je vais finir par croire que je suis en définitive le bienvenu, taquina-t-il. 

Il la sentit sourire contre lui, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il crut qu'elle préférait rester silencieuse, quand il l'entendit renifler. Il se sépara d'elle un peu brutalement pour lui faire face. Ginny releva timidement les yeux vers elle. Elle pleurait, silencieusement. Il fronça les sourcils. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Elle haussa les épaules. 

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la rouquine dont la voix tressautait à mesure que ses sanglots s'accentuaient. Je crois que, finalement, Harry avait raison. Tout cela est trop pour moi. Je n'ai pas les épaules pour le supporter.  
- Ne sois pas idiote, la réprimanda le blond. Bien sûr que tu as les épaules ! Tu es une fille courageuse. Sinon, qu'aurais-tu été faire chez ces satanés Gryffondor ? 

La jeune fille sourit et le frappa gentiment à l'épaule. 

- Si Potter n'est pas capable de voir ce qu'il rate, c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide que je le pensais. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, c'est fort possible ! 

Ginny se mit à rire et essuya ses joues humides. 

- Ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît.  
- Pleurer est humain, Malefoy, intervint une voix. 

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours dans ses pattes ? 

- Pleurer ne résout pas les problèmes, Granger.  
- ... Mais ça soulage, parfois.  
- Si je veux me soulager, j'ai d'autres méthodes.  
- Comme quoi ? Te défouler sur les autres ?  
- Pas sur les autres, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Uniquement sur toi. C'est bien suffisant.  
- Bon, j'étais venue te remercier, mais je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée.  
- Je t'en prie Granger, soupira le blond. Je ne te demande rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta reconnaissance.  
- Mais tu l'as quand même, serpent prétentieux ! répliqua Hermione. Alors tu vas m'écouter ! 

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas et elle en fut soulagée. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'était déjà pas évident alors elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il se moque d'elle. 

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te dois des remerciements. Tu peux trouver toutes les excuses que tu veux, mais tu t'es interposé entre Parkinson et moi, et par deux fois ! Alors, même si ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, je te remercie, Malefoy. 

Et elle lui tendit la main. Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Ce qui n'était pas impossible d'ailleurs, se dit-il. Mais elle semblait très sérieuse. Ses cheveux bruns indomptables tombaient sur ses épaules et recouvraient une partie de son visage. Ses yeux marrons le scrutaient avec détermination et il ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et elle baissa légèrement les yeux. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, amusé. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. 

- Pas effrayé de toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe, Malefoy ? s'enquit Hermione, la tête haute.  
- Cela va sans doute t'étonner, Granger, mais je ne suis pas l'abruti que tu penses.  
- En effet, ça m'étonne, répliqua-t-elle, mais son sourire était chaleureux.  
- Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour croire qu'un sang vaut mieux qu'un autre, reprit Drago en ignorant sa remarque. Tu prouverais à n'importe quel idiot que ta puissance est loin d'être inférieure. Enfin, à la mienne, sûrement, mais je suis sûre que tu battrais Ron sans problème, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter. 

Elle rit légèrement, mais rougit sous le compliment. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Malefoy la vit sous un nouveau jour. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si désagréable qu'il le croyait ? Il soupira. Quand son cerveau cesserait-il de l'assaillir de toutes ces questions ? Il avait assez à penser avec son cœur qui lui jouait des tours, il n'avait pas besoin que Granger suscite de nouvelles interrogations chez lui. 

- Amis ? demanda sa petite voix timide, le sortant de ses pensées.  
- Certainement pas, Granger, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais je te propose une trêve. 

Elle parut satisfaite de sa réponse. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus la main pour sceller leur accord. Ginny, qui avait assisté à la scène en souriant, les invita à rentrer, ce qu'ils firent. Drago sécha ses vêtements trempés d'un coup de baguette et rejoignit le salon. Il s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les événements récents lui avaient fait perdre le cours du temps. Il avait donc oublié qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Noël. 

Le salon avait revêtu des couleurs rouges et blanches festives. Dans un coin de la pièce, un énorme sapin trônait, majestueux, sous lequel était amassée une montagne de cadeaux comme il n'en avait jamais vu. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais fêté Noël, donc il était évident qu'il n'en eut jamais vu autant. Ron lui donna une franche accolade sur l'épaule. 

- Bon retour parmi nous ! 

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et serra la main de Blaise qui lui lança un regard chaleureux. Ils s'assirent à table et mangèrent le copieux repas que Molly s'était évertuée à préparer durant l'après-midi. Ils rirent beaucoup ce soir-là, oubliant un instant qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre et que, trois jours plus tôt, ils avaient failli mourir. Luna était attablée avec eux. Son père avait été placé sous la sécurité de Dumbledore et elle avait rejoint définitivement l'Ordre, ce qui était plus sûr que sa maison. 

Mangeant de sa main valide un morceau de dinde, Drago observa la tablée avec un sourire imperceptible. Pendant un instant, un très court instant, il aurait aimé qu'ils soient sa nouvelle famille. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée. Dès que la guerre serait finie, ils se sépareraient tous et, même s'ils resteraient sans doute amis, il ne serait probablement jamais le bienvenu dans la famille Weasley. Sa famille à lui était en tout point différente de celle-ci. Premièrement, elle n'était plus composée d'un seul membre. Deuxièmement, celui-ci avait essayé de le tuer, et l'avait au moins torturé. Et troisièmement, jamais il n'avait senti son cœur se réchauffer de la sorte auparavant. 

Minuit arriva rapidement et il observa les cadeaux se distribuer avec un sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui offre quelque chose. De toute façon, il ne désirait rien. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux pour Noël, pourquoi cela commencerait-il aujourd'hui ?  
C'est pourquoi, quand Molly lui tendit un paquet avec un large sourire, il ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il était pour lui. Il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, qu'elle prit pour un remerciement, et posa les yeux dessus, sans l'ouvrir. Le cadeau était grossièrement emballé et il devinait au toucher qu'il s'agissait d'un des fameux pulls qu'elle cousait tous les ans. Le silence qui s'était abattu sur la pièce lui fit relever les yeux. Tout le monde le fixait, semblant attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. George et Fred avaient déjà revêtu leurs chandails et il sourit en voyant qu'il portait chacun la lettre de l'autre. Harry et Ron les avaient mis également, tout comme Arthur, Lupin, Neville, Bill et Charlie. 

Traitre, son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine avec tant de force qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit, sans surprise, le vulgaire tricot, orné d'un D vert. Il fit glisser le vêtement entre ses doigts, sentant que la laine lui gratterait sans doute la peau quand il le porterait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire frais, sincère et sans aucune trace d'amertume. 

Il se leva mais se rassit immédiatement, sa poitrine l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Il sentit les larmes obstruer ses yeux mais les ravala aussitôt. 

- M-Merci, bafouilla-t-il en se tournant vers Molly, se redonnant une constance. 

Elle lui sourit et les discussions reprirent, joyeuses. Il enfila le pull. La laine lui gratta désagréablement la peau, mais la gêne était si minime en comparaison à la chaleur dans son thorax qu'il la remarqua à peine. 

Était-il possible que son cœur battît de la sorte parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait simplement... heureux ? 


	17. Chapitre 16

Blaise Zabini poussa un profond soupir.  
Le regard posé sur son meilleur ami, il se sentait à nouveau totalement impuissant. Si les relations de Drago avec les autres s'étaient arrangées, il restait tout de même très renfermé et passait ses journées à lire ou à se morfondre dans sa chambre. Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant qu'il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix et il était toujours fidèle à lui-même. Blaise avait espéré que leurs nouveaux amis - si toutefois il pouvait employer ce mot - seraient parvenus à le décrisper mais ses espoirs s'avéraient vains. S'ils ne s'insultaient plus, ils ne se parlaient pas pour autant, à l'exception de Ginny et Ron. 

Pourtant, il connaissait Drago mieux que son propre père. Il savait qu'il se sentait bien ici, au milieu de ses gens qui étaient autrefois ses ennemis. Il le voyait sourire de plus en plus souvent, à vrai dire, il l'avait plus souvent vu sourire en quatre mois qu'en dix-sept années. Mais Drago se muait toujours dans un silence terrifiant parfois.  
Et Blaise était décidé à changer cela. Il savait que son meilleur ami gagnait à être connu. Profondément. Pas seulement en surface comme c'était le cas pour le moment. Il aurait voulu le secouer, lui hurler qu'il avait tout à fait le droit de ressentir toutes ces choses. D'être heureux. 

Mais il voyait également ce qui perturbait le blond. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de se sentir bien dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne. Coupable de ne pas être capable de communiquer à Molly la même tendresse qu'elle lui portait depuis qu'il avait sauvé -deux fois- la vie de son fils. Coupable d'avoir abandonné sa mère. 

Car Drago ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre l'Ordre, alors il ignorait tout de la mort dramatique de Narcissa Malefoy. C'était cela que Blaise Zabini n'arrivait pas à cerner chez celui en qui il avait pourtant toujours su lire. Il n'avait pas pu revenir uniquement pour lui. Et même si sa mère l'avait supplié de partir, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée seule. 

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort, fier sang-pur et égoïste Serpentard, avait-il soudain rejoint un camp qu'on lui avait appris à mépriser depuis sa naissance ? 

- Ça commence à devenir gênant, Blaise.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami et secoua la tête. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il le fixait sans rien dire, alors que Drago lisait un livre, assis dans le canapé du salon, des lunettes sur le nez. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'observer le métisse du coin de l'œil et, donc, de remarquer que sa contemplation semblait être devenue son activité préférée de la journée. 

Blaise Zabini poussa un profond soupir, pour se donner un peu de courage et attrapa le livre que tenait son ami pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Drago releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils et lui lança un regard froid. 

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? gronda-t-il.  
- Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le demander d'une manière civilisée ? Ou le fait de vivre avec les jumeaux Weasley t'a-t-il fait perdre toutes tes bonnes manières ?  
- Je veux qu'on parle, répéta Blaise en lui lança un regard dur. Et je veux que tu m'écoutes, et pour cela, il ne faut mieux pas que tu aies un livre entre les mains, parce que tu vas faire sembler de lire dès que le sujet te déplaira.  
- N'importe quoi, protesta le blond, piqué au vif. Et qui a-t-il de si important pour que tu prennes soudain cet air si sérieux ? Tu veux quoi ? M'avouer que tu es gay et que tu es fou de moi ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas, c'est tout à fait compréhensible !  
- Drago ! rouspéta Blaise. Je suis sérieux, cesse de dévier le sujet. 

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et croisa les bras comme un enfant qu'on aurait puni. 

- Je t'écoute, dit-il de mauvaise grâce. 

Blaise ne put réprimer un léger soupir et se rassit droit sur sa chaise. Drago adoptait une attitude encore positive pour le moment mais il savait que cela changerait dès qu'il aurait abordé le sujet fâcheux. Il voyait déjà sa réaction, mais il devait le pousser à bout pour qu'il avoue, quitte à se faire casser le nez une nouvelle fois. 

- J'ai une question à te poser, reprit le métisse en se crispant d'appréhension. 

Même s'il le connaissait depuis des années, Drago avait parfois des réactions imprévisibles. Elles étaient les plus dangereuses, car violentes. Il était rare qu'il perde le contrôle, mais quand cela arrivait, il ne fallait mieux pas être dans les parages. 

- Blaise, abrège mon supplice et laisse-moi retourner à ma lecture.  
- Hermione t'aurait-elle donné son virus du savoir ? 

Drago eut une grimace de dégoût. 

- Plutôt mourir que de recevoir quoique ce soit de Granger ! Et elle n'a pas le virus du savoir, c'est un virus à elle toute seule ! 

Si leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées, il ne fallait pas leur en demander trop non plus. 

- Bon Blaise, pose-la ta satanée question ! 

Le métisse reprit ses esprits et se replongea un instant dans ses pensées. Et puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il planta son regard dans les yeux d'un gris métallique de son meilleur ami. 

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix ? 

Il le vit se crisper et serrer les poings, mais ne se démonta pas, soutenant son regard impassible. 

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un tueur. Je n'appartenais pas à l'autre camp, éluda Drago d'une voix où régnait une froideur sinistre.  
- Je sais, répondit Blaise. Mais si ce n'était que ça, tu y serais encore. Tu n'es pas non plus venu pour moi comme tu me l'as dit le premier jour. Il y a une raison pour que tu te sois décidé à nous rejoindre. Quand j'ai essayé de te convaincre, deux jours avant de partir, tu as failli me frapper pour avoir osé songer à une telle chose.  
- Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis.  
- Tu ne changes jamais d'avis, Drago. Tu es la personne la plus têtue sur cette planète.  
- Ton départ m'a fait réfléchir, c'est tout, cracha le blond, de plus en plus irrité. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie.  
- Tu mens, soupira Blaise.  
- Non. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire pourquoi je suis venu ici ? L'important, c'est que je sois là, non ? Que j'ai rejoint ton foutu Ordre ! C'est ce que tu voulais de moi, alors pourquoi ne peux-te pas te contenter de ça ?  
- Parce qu'il y a autre chose, répondit Blaise dont la voix commençait à s'élever également. Je te connais ! Je te connais depuis que je suis né ! Je sais quand tu me caches des choses !  
- Tu ne me connais pas, tonna Drago, dont la peau pâle commençait à prendre une teinte rosée par la colère. Si tu me connaissais réellement, jamais tu ne serais parti ! 

Blaise se figea de surprise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas reproché de l'avoir abandonné au Manoir Malefoy, début juillet. Il pensait qu'il avait simplement tourné la page, qu'il avait fini par lui pardonner. 

- Bien sûr que je te connais, rétorqua Blaise, qui hurlait désormais franchement. Je suis bien le seul à te connaître dans cette maison et tu le sais ! Je sais que tu caches quelque chose ! Je sais que tu fais semblant de te sentir à l'aise mais qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'en empêche ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? hurla Drago. Que je sois ici de mon plein gré ou non, quelle différence ça peut faire ? Ça ne change rien !  
- Ça change tout, au contraire ! Ça change la confiance que j'aie en toi ! 

Drago se figea un instant, haussant un sourcil. Puis, tout se passa très vite. 

Comprenant ce que son ami venait de sous-entendre, il sentit son cœur se serrer violemment dans sa poitrine, comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire ces temps-ci. Comment son meilleur ami, son seul ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, pouvait-il osé prétendre qu'il n'était ici que pour récolter des informations pour Voldemort ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, Drago le comprenait assez pour l'avoir compris. Son cerveau sembla bouillir d'une colère d'une telle intensité qu'il sentit un spasme secouer tout son corps. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et, avançant d'un pas rapide vers son ami, il le plaqua violemment contre le mur du salon, pointant le morceau de bois contre son cou tendu. 

- Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire, hurla-t-il, les traits déformés par la colère. Ose et je te jure que je te tue ! 

Affolés par les cris de leurs anciens ennemis, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred et George venaient de débarquer dans le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en apercevant la scène. Drago Malefoy, tendu sur ses jambes, le visage exprimant une telle hargne qu'ils furent parcouru d'un long frisson d'effroi, songeant à ce dont il était capable, maintenant Blaise Zabini collé contre le mur en agrippant son col et pointait sa baguette sur le métisse, pas le moins effrayé du monde. 

- Je n'aurais pas confiance en toi, tant que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu as décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre, murmura Blaise, mais le silence dans la pièce était tel qu'ils l'entendirent tout de même.  
- Tu me parles de confiance ? cracha Drago. Tu es celui qui m'a abandonné dans une maison remplie de Mangemorts, en sachant très bien ce que me ferait subir mon père. Tu es celui qui as cru bon de faire savoir lors de la bataille de Sainte-Mangouste que tu faisais partie de ce foutu Ordre sans penser que cela retomberait sur moi, pour avoir osé être ami avec toi ! Tu es celui qui m'as trahi, l'année dernière. Et tu oses me parler de confiance !  
- T-Tu sais p-pour l'année dernière ? bafouilla Blaise, perdant de sa grandeur.  
- Évidemment que je le sais, aboya Drago en le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir me cacher quelque chose, à moi ? Je n'ai rien dit, parce que j'avais plus d'estime pour toi, que pour elle ! Mais je pense que j'avais tort, finalement. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es qu'un misérable lâche, incapable d'assumer ses actes.  
- Drago, écoute...  
- Non ! rugit-il. Ne me parle plus jamais ! Ne te permets même pas de t'approcher de moi, parce que je jure devant Merlin, que je ne réponds plus de rien et que je te tue ! 

Le poussant à nouveau contre le mur avec virulence, Drago le lâcha et tourna les talons, mais n'avança pas. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. C'est en les ouvrant à nouveau qu'il vit les regards ahuris des spectateurs de leur dispute. Ginny amorça un pas vers lui. 

- Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-il, dédaigneux alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur son épaule. 

Et il quitta la pièce, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Un profond silence s'installa dans le salon. 

- Eh bien, votre scène de ménage aura au moins eu le mérite de le rendre un peu plus réactif, plaisanta George. 

Mais il se tut immédiatement en croisant le regard noir, mais embué, du métisse. 

Blaise Zabini poussa un profond soupir.  
Il avait voulu le pousser à bout pour lui faire avouer la vérité. Et il avait tout gagné. Il le savait : il venait de le perdre.

Échappant au silence froid qui avait pris place dans le salon, Hermione monta discrètement les marches. Elle toqua à la chambre de Drago et, sans attendre sa réponse qu'elle savait négative, entra. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle et elle sursauta, avant de reprendre une contenance. Il serra les dents et lui tourna le dos, qu'elle aperçut crispé de rage. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'il faisait ses valises. 

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je m'en vais, répondit-il d'une voix plus froide que jamais.  
- Tu ne vas pas partir sur un coup de tête, protesta la brune.  
- Oh, je t'en prie, Granger ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un ! 

Voyant que le dialogue était inutile, elle s'approcha de lui, dans son dos, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sentit les muscles de ses épaules se contracter sous ses doigts. Il voulut se retourner, sans douter pour la fusiller du regard, mais elle raffermit sa prise et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Puis, elle fit le tour et se posta face à lui, s'accroupissant. 

- Tu ne me manqueras pas à moi, c'est certain, plaisanta Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux. 

Il ne broncha pas, mais elle lut le sourire dans ses yeux. 

- Mais, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je suis obligée d'avouer que Ginny, et même Ron, se sont attachés à toi. Tu as beaucoup aidé Ginny ces temps-ci, j'ai remarqué qu'elle se sentait mieux quand elle parlait avec toi et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Non, rouspéta la lionne alors qu'il allait la couper. Je me fiche de savoir que tu ne veux pas de ma gratitude, Malefoy, mais tu dois comprendre une chose ! Tu as été un être détestable pendant six années, tu nous as insultés, particulièrement moi et tu n'as jamais été tendre avec nous ! Mais tu as réussi à nous prouver, et surtout à eux deux, que tu n'étais pas que le sombre crétin que tu laissais voir !  
- Je ne suis pas un sombre crétin, protesta le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.  
- Tu l'étais à mes yeux, reprit Hermione. Mais tu as réussi à me faire changer d'avis sur certains points de ta personnalité ! Attention, je te trouve toujours insupportable, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter alors qu'il laissait entrevoir le début d'un sourire narquois. Tu es toujours par moment l'insupportable prétentieux que tu as toujours été. Mais tu as mûri, et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas fuir. Cela ne changera rien, et tu te mettras en danger inutilement. Depuis que ton père a vu que tu nous avais rejoint, il ne pense sans doute qu'à te retrouver pour te faire subir je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi. Alors, pour une fois dans ta vie, ne sois pas stupide et range tes affaires.  
- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte, espèce de Miss-je-sais-tout exaspérante. Sache que je ne suis jamais stupide, ce n'est pas inscrit dans mes gênes.  
- Ta stupidité dépasse largement le stade de la génétique, c'est irrémédiable, rétorqua Hermione en souriant.  
- Exactement comme tes cheveux, répliqua Drago et elle déchanta. 

Elle fit la moue, boudeuse et lui tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce, quand elle sentit un contact chaud contre son poignet. Elle se retourna pour regarder d'où cela provenait. C'était les doigts du jeune homme, qui s'étaient délicatement fermés contre sa peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était assez surprenant. Elle s'était toujours imaginé que le contact de Malefoy était plus froid encore ses yeux. Mais il n'en était rien. La chaleur que diffusait son toucher était en réalité assez agréable et, bien que sa poigne fut ferme et puissante, elle la trouva délicate. Il la lâcha et leva les yeux vers elle. Aucune trace d'amertume, aucune froideur qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Avait-elle réussi à faire tomber le masque ? Souriant fièrement, elle finit par rire de bon cœur et il haussa un sourcil, la dévisageant comme si elle était folle. Elle ne se stoppa pas pour autant, riant à gorge déployée. Il se leva et posa une main sur son front pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre puis haussa les épaules en réalisant que non. Elle était simplement folle, se dit-il. Elle essuya ses yeux remplis de larmes et sauta sur son lit, qui émit un grincement désagréable. 

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invitée à t'asseoir, maugréa-t-il en rejoignant sa chaise.  
- Non, mais puisque tu veux que je reste, ne crois pas que je vais rester debout. Et puis, ton lit est assez confortable en comparaison avec son allure.  
- Si tu tiens tant que ça à finir dans mon lit, Granger, il suffit de demander mais ne t'étonne pas si tu essuies un refus. Enfin, en même temps, ça ne doit pas être ton premier. 

Elle rougit violemment et baissa les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil et sourit, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà hirsutes. 

- Je plaisante Granger. 

Elle releva les yeux, souriante. 

- Il est évident que tu n'as jamais essuyé de refus, puisque tu n'as jamais eu le courage d'aller vers un garçon. 

Hermione resta bouche bée, outrée par son audace et cligna des yeux, comme figée. Elle le darda d'un regard noir et il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. 

- Tu vois, c'est de ça que je parlais quand je disais petit prétentieux, stupide, puéril, superficiel, crétin, imbécile, abr...  
- Tant de si vilains mots dans la bouche d'une coincée dans ton genre, c'est assez paradoxal, la coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

Elle eut une furieuse envie de le mordre pour lui faire ravaler ses propos, mais se retint non sans mal. 

- Je croyais que nous avions convenu d'une trêve, dit Hermione en le fusillant du regard.  
- Je sais, murmura Drago, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à être aimable avec toi.  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda la lionne, un peu vexée.  
- Parce que, dès que je te regarde, j'ai l'image de toi sautillant sur ta chaise, levant la main comme si tu allais toucher le plafond pour répondre aux questions des professeurs et faire ton intéressante.  
- Je ne faisais pas mon intéressante, s'offusqua Hermione, appuyant sur chaque mot. Et puis tu peux parler, Monsieur Je-suis-le-plus-fort, mais tu étais quand même le roi pour attirer l'attention à Poudlard.  
- Je n'y peux rien si mon corps de rêve attire tous les regards !  
- Quoi ? Les gens ne te regardaient que parce qu'ils avaient peur de toi, Malefoy !  
- Au moins, ils ne se moquaient pas de moi !  
- De moi non plus, répondit Hermione, piquant un fard.  
- C'est beau de rêver !  
- Oh, et puis, tu m'énerves ! Tu n'as qu'à partir finalement, ça me fera des vacances ! 

Drago ne put réprimer son sourire en coin. 

- Et me priver du plaisir de te rendre folle ? 

Elle sentit la colère la submerger et, tapant du pied pour le lui signaler, elle quitta la pièce, ignorant le regard amusé qu'il arborait. Qu'il pouvait être insupportable quand il le voulait !  
Drago referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se rappelait déjà plus pourquoi il s'était énervé, quelques temps plus tôt.  
Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Hermione Granger avait réussi un exploit : elle avait réussi à le calmer et à lui changer les idées mieux que personne avant elle. A Poudlard, quand il était en colère, il prenait son balai et allait voler un peu. Il aimait ça, sentir le vent flotter dans ses cheveux et frapper son visage. Il ne connaissait pas de meilleures sensations que celle-là.  
Et pourtant, si. C'était simple, s'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait le plus au monde, plus que de se retrouver à vingt mètres du sol sur un balai, c'était bien la faire enrager.

_

Merci pour vos reviews ! 3

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
Bises,  
L.


	18. Chapitre 17

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.

Bonne lecture !

- Malefoy, rends-moi ça, hurla Hermione alors que le jeune homme haussait un sourcil moqueur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, rétorqua Drago, l'œil rieur.  
- Q-Quoi ? s'offusqua la lionne, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.  
- Eh bien, désolé de te le dire Granger, mais te priver d'un croissant supplémentaire ne te fera que du bien !  
- Comment oses-tu ? gronda Hermione. 

Ginny poussa un profond soupir. Cela faisait cinq minutes que les deux "anciens" ennemis se disputaient puérilement, s'affrontant du regard. La raison de leur querelle n'était pas plus intelligente qu'avaient été celles des jours précédents : Drago avait pris le dernier croissant au petit déjeuner, alors qu'il en avait déjà mangé deux et Hermione qu'un seul.  
Il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour se lancer dans un débat sans fin qui ne s'achevait généralement que parce que la brune finissait par quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Alors qu'il allait porter la viennoiserie à ses lèvres, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. 

- Pose ta bouche de serpent sur ce croissant, et je vais te le faire regretter Malefoy ! gronda-t-elle. 

Il arrêta son mouvement et sourit à nouveau, étouffant un ricanement moqueur. 

- Je tremble, Granger ! 

Elle serra les dents et darda un regard vers sa meilleure amie qui observait la scène avec une expression résignée. Voyant le manque de réaction de Ginny, chez qui elle cherchait un soutien évident, elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et fit le tour de la table en un temps record pour sauter sur Drago. Surpris, il bascula en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, choqué. Le bruit sourd de la chaise claquant sur le carrelage ne sembla pas les perturber plus que ça. Il la repoussa et elle tomba sur les fesses mais revint immédiatement à l'attaque, tendant le bras pour attraper l'objet de ses désirs. 

Les jumeaux, Blaise et Ron arrivèrent dans la cuisine, paniqués et se stoppèrent net en apercevant la scène. Hermione était à moitié couchée sur Drago, qui tendait le bras pour l'empêcher d'attraper la raison de leur discorde. Elle riait de bon cœur, mais son visage exprimait une détermination sans faille. Quant à Drago, il faisait semblant d'être étouffé par le poids considérable de son assaillante mais son sourire démentait ses propos plus que son attitude. 

Finalement, il prit le dessus, la plaquant au sol sans ménagement et bloquant ses deux poignets dans une de ses mains. De l'autre, il avança le croissant jusqu'à ses lèvres et, lui lançant un regard vainqueur, l'engloutit sans aucun remord. Alors qu'elle se débattait depuis tout à l'heure, Hermione s'arrêta net et le regarda mâcher ce croissant qu'elle avait tant désiré, bouche bée. 

- Mais tu n'as pas de cœur, gronda-t-elle. J'ai faim moi !  
- Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'elfe de maison de te faire à manger !  
- Les elfes de maison ne sont pas nos esclaves, Malefoy ! le disputa-t-elle en le poussant pour se relever. 

Elle dépoussiéra ses vêtements et lui jeta un regard noir. Les autres haussèrent les épaules et finirent par quitter la pièce, jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Drago sourit et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Sentant une nouvelle dispute approcher, Ginny sortit de la cuisine également, lassée.  
Hermione ignora le blond qui l'exaspérait chaque jour un peu plus et sortit des tiroirs quelques ingrédients pour faire un gâteau. Haussant un sourcil, Drago s'assit et la regarda faire, surpris. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je me prépare un petit déjeuner puisque l'égoïste que tu es n'a pas daigné me laisser un misérable croissant.  
- J'ai dit qu'on faisait une trêve, Granger, mais tu m'en demandes trop si tu crois que je vais soudain devenir un parfait petit Potter.  
- Oh, je ne t'en demande pas tant, tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville d'Harry. 

Il ricana. 

- Tu me brises le cœur.  
- Quel cœur ? s'enquit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. 

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle était en train de s'énerver à essayer d'ouvrir un pauvre paquet de farine sur lequel elle passait la colère qu'elle ne pouvait pas déverser sur le jeune homme. Il posa une main sur la sienne et elle stoppa son mouvement. C'était encore cette sensation, la douce chaleur qui émanait de son toucher. Elle enleva violemment sa main et la plaqua dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, masquant sa gêne. Drago sourit et attrapa le paquet pour l'ouvrir. Il plongea un doigt dedans et regarda d'un air curieux la poudre blanche. 

- Tu n'as jamais vu de farine de ta vie ou quoi ? soupira Hermione en observant son air ahuri.  
- Si, répondit-il. Mais comment ça marche ? J'avais des elfes de maison qui cuisinaient pour moi, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine avant de venir ici. 

Elle se figea. 

- Tu te moques encore de moi ?  
- Non, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Chez moi, faire à manger est réservé aux elfes.  
- Dans quel genre de monde vis-tu ?  
- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir vécu dans la parfaite famille de moldus que tu aurais voulu pour moi ! Je n'ai pas été élevé comme toi ! rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif. 

Hermione soupira. Il se braquait toujours quand on commençait à parler de sa famille, mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait fait de son plein gré et c'était bien la première fois. Elle avait souvent essayé de lui faire parler de son enfance. Elle aurait tellement voulu comprendre son attitude, son caractère lunatique. Car si aujourd'hui il semblait de bonne humeur et acceptait de parler avec elle, la veille, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre et avait interdit quiconque d'y pénétrer, broyant du noir. 

- Je ne te reprochais pas ton éducation, Malefoy, lança-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait réconfortant. 

Elle s'adressait de cette même façon à Ron quand il se sentait vexé après des remarques acerbes de ses frères ainés. Et là, elle voyait en Malefoy le même garçon fragile. 

- Je pense que tu devrais comprendre que les idées que l'on t'a mises dans la tête ne sont pas celles du monde réel.  
- Ton monde réel n'est pas le même que le mien, Granger, rentre-toi donc ça dans ta tête surgonflée. Je ne suis pas comme vous, soupira-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot. Quand tu grandissais joyeusement dans une famille de moldus, j'ai grandi dans un manoir sinistre avec un père conspirant pour le retour de V... de Tu-sais-qui. Tout ce qu'on m'a appris étant jeune, c'était à savoir encaisser, à me battre pour détruire les opposants et à détester les gens comme vous et surtout comme toi.  
- Les Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Oui, soupira Drago. J'ai fini par penser par moi-même... Blaise m'y a beaucoup aidé en réalité. Alors, j'ai fini par comprendre que ton sang ne vaut pas moins que le mien, mais ne va pas croire pour autant que j'ai laissé tomber toutes mes idées. Je pense toujours que les moldus sont inférieurs à nous, et je pense toujours que les elfes nous servent à faire les tâches que nous ne voulons pas faire nous-même.  
- Tu es désespérant, répondit simplement Hermione, mais un léger sourire pointait au bord de ses lèvres. 

Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même mais elle avait envie d'être tolérante avec lui. Elle arriverait à lui faire oublier ses aprioris sur les moldus, les elfes de maison et tout le reste. Elle était sûre d'elle. Si elle avait déjà réussi à lui faire montrer son bon côté, elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait le lui faire adopter définitivement. 

Il ouvrit finalement le paquet de farine et le lui tendit. Elle en versa une quantité dans le récipient et commença à préparer son gâteau. A ses côtés, Drago la regarda faire avec une expression concentrée sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne se décide pas à demander à Kreattur de le faire ou, qu'au moins, elle utilise la magie. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à utiliser des méthodes moldues ? 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Blaise, l'année dernière ? demanda Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées. 

Il la regarda un instant, un sourcil levé. Elle commençait à se donner un peu trop de libertés avec lui et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il reprit le visage impassible qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien et fixa un point sur le mur en face de lui, les bras croisés, s'enfermant dans un silence terrifiant. Hermione soupira. Il fallait toujours qu'il se ferme comme une huître dès qu'ils commençaient à avoir une discussion un peu plus sérieuse.  
Cela dit, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait lorsqu'elle avait posé cette question. Elle avait prévu cette réaction, bien qu'elle ne lui convenait pas. 

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois trop curieuse ? lança Drago d'une voix sombre.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. C'est sans doute dans ma nature.  
- Miss-je-sais-tout et tout ça...  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents.  
- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité, répliqua le blond en affichant son insupportable sourire en coin.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Malefoy.  
- Tu n'as pas non plus répondu à la mienne, Granger.  
- Je suis curieuse parce que c'est ce que je suis, c'est tout ! Je suis peut-être une Miss-je-sais-tout, mais c'est simplement que j'aime apprendre des choses. Le monde qui nous entoure est si vaste qu'il y a toujours des choses à apprendre. Je suis loin de tout savoir. Une telle chose est impossible. Si je te pose cette question, ce n'est pas par curiosité, souffla Hermione. C'est parce que j'aimerais comprendre comment une telle dispute a éclaté entre Blaise et toi. Je ne t'avais jamais vu si en colère auparavant et pourtant, je t'ai plus souvent vu en colère qu'autre chose en sept ans. Alors je ne comprends pas que tu te sois mis si en colère contre ton meilleur ami.  
- Il ne l'est plus, cracha Drago. Et tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.  
- En réalité, si, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis généralement très douée pour cerner les gens. Et avec toi, dès que j'essaie, je me heurte à cette barrière que tu as érigé autour de toi pour te protéger. Dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais pas quand je peux te parler ou non, quand je peux te sourire ou non... Tu restes un mystère pour moi, et je déteste ça.  
- Tu ne peux pas tout savoir, Granger. Et je suis un mystère pour tout le monde. Tu n'es pas seule dans ton ignorance. 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Après tout, il avait raison. Elle ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais. Finalement lassée des méthodes moldues, elle utilisa sa baguette pour faire chauffer la préparation, ignorant les yeux moqueurs de Drago. Le gâteau fumant amena ses effluves jusqu'à leurs narines sensibles. Elle en coupa deux parts et en tendit une à son rival, avant de porter l'autre à ses lèvres. Ils s'assirent en silence autour de la table, se regardant par moments du coin de l'œil. 

- Blaise a couché avec ma copine. 

S'étouffant avec un morceau de gâteau, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à tousser violemment. Un sourire en coin, il lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but rapidement. 

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle.  
- Blaise a couché avec ma copine, répéta Drago. Tu sais, le sexe et tout ça... Je dois te faire un dessin, Granger ? Ou préfères-tu un cours particulier ?  
- Je sais très bien ce que cela signifie, gronda-t-elle en lui lançant furieusement un morceau de gâteau au visage. Je suis simplement étonnée qu'une fille ait pu vouloir de toi, se défendit-elle.  
- Si ce n'était qu'une, railla-t-il. Aucune fille digne de ce nom ne résiste à mon charme, Granger.  
- Si, moi, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- J'ai dit : digne de ce nom, se moqua-t-il. 

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne sembla pas s'en accommoder. 

- Je sortais avec une fille depuis quelques semaines et puis, du jour au lendemain, j'ai remarqué qu'elle changeait d'attitude avec moi. Je connais Blaise depuis que je suis né, alors je n'ai pas mis longtemps à réaliser que, lui aussi, me cachait quelque chose. J'ai tout de suite fait le lien. Il est incapable de me mentir alors ça n'a pas été très compliqué.  
- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit à ce moment-là ? s'enquit Hermione, perdue.  
- Parce que je m'en fichais pas mal, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je préférais cent fois la perdre elle plutôt que lui.  
- Alors qu'a-t-il fait hier pour que tu décides qu'il n'est plus ton ami ? 

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la cuisine, plus pesant cette fois. Le regard de Drago se ferma à nouveau, insensible à toute émotion et il finit de boire une grande tasse de café fumant. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle indifférence que Hermione se demanda s'il était réellement touché de sa dispute avec Blaise. Il semblait si froid, si désinvolte, si... mort à l'intérieur. 

Quand il prenait cette expression-là, celle qui se voulait impénétrable et plus glaciale que jamais, elle se demandait s'il était réellement capable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Elle avait l'impression que, dans ces moments-là, elle pourrait lui lancer un sort en pleine figure qu'il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. Elle détestait ce Malefoy, il lui rappelait tant celui de Poudlard.  
Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, plus parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées que par détermination, et elle ne cligna presque pas les paupières, le dévisageant clairement. Il soutenait son regard, toujours aussi inexpressif, toujours aussi froid quand soudain, il laissa tomber le masque. Il baissa les yeux et elle se figea de surprise. Depuis quand n'était-il plus capable de soutenir son regard ? 

- Il m'a accusé d'être ici pour rapporter des informations à Tu-sais-qui, soupira Drago.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais pourquoi ? 

Blaise avait été le seul à avoir soutenu Malefoy quand celui-ci était arrivé au Square Grimmaurd. Alors elle ne comprenait vraiment pas qu'il puisse lui reprocher une telle chose, maintenant que tout le monde commençait enfin à avoir confiance en lui. 

- Quoique je puisse dire, Blaise me connait mieux que personne, éluda Drago. Il sait que je ne suis pas venu ici grâce à lui et il sait que je ne l'aurais pas fait sans raison.  
- Et quelle est cette raison ? demanda-t-elle. 

Il eut un sourire moqueur. 

- Je ne l'ai pas dit à Blaise et tu penses que je vais te le dire à toi ?  
- Ça valait le coup d'essayer, expliqua Hermione en lui souriant.  
- Ne me crois pas plus stupide que je ne le suis.  
- Ah, enfin, tu admets être stupide ! rit-elle. 

Il déchanta un instant, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, souriant. 

- En tout cas, je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il doute de moi, reprit Drago. J'ai une bonne raison pour être ici, Granger, et même si ce n'est pas de jouer les héros avec Potter, Weasley et toi, elle est bonne à mes yeux. Je veux détruire Tu-sais-qui au moins autant que vous, mais pas pour la même cause.  
- Alors tu n'es venu rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix que parce que nous avons un ennemi commun ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Granger ? Que le vieux fou avait réussi à me faire un lavage de cerveau ? Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas abandonné toutes mes idées. J'aurais très bien pu rester dans l'autre camp même si ma conception du sang n'était pas la même que la sienne.  
- Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue. 

Elle avait tellement voulu croire qu'il était profondément quelqu'un de bien. 

- Je suppose que ça fait partie du mystère Malefoy, répondit-il en se levant. 

Il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui. Il lava sa tasse d'un coup de baguette et quitta la pièce. Si elle avait eu le mérite de le calmer la veille après son altercation avec Blaise, à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : lui arracher les cheveux et les lui faire manger. 

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pose les questions qu'il préférait ignorer ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de s'énerver contre elle comme il s'était énervé contre son meilleur ami la veille ? Il commençait à s'attendrir, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il remédie à ça. De toute façon, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir de se rapprocher des membres de l'Ordre ? 

Une fois la guerre terminée, si par chance il survivait, ils l'oublieraient bien vite et il pourrait retourner à la solitude qu'il chérissait tant.  
Merlin, que cela lui manquait, pouvoir être seul, faire le vide dans sa tête sans avoir à entendre les pas pressés de Molly Weasley, les rires des jumeaux préparant un mauvais coup, les pleurs de Ginny tard dans la nuit, les ronflements de Ron et Neville.  
Il était clair qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici. Mais il n'était pas non plus à sa place au Manoir, cette bâtisse qui avait été chez lui pendant si longtemps. Alors, où était-il à sa place ?

Hermione resta un moment immobile après son départ. Elle voulait tant le faire changer, mais, sans le savoir, il s'évertuait à ruiner tous ses espoirs les uns après les autres. Peut-être qu'elle avait tort, après tout. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, même derrière sa carapace.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit que Blaise s'était assis en face d'elle que lorsqu'il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. Elle sursauta et posa son regard sur le métisse. 

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. 

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules. 

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question, répondit Hermione en lui souriant. 

Il baissa les yeux, fixant ses doigts qu'il secouait nerveusement. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les traits fatigués, ainsi que de profondes cernes sous les yeux. 

- Je vais bien, soupira-t-il. Aussi bien que l'on peut aller quand on a l'impression d'être le plus grand crétin de la galaxie.  
- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même.  
- Je vous ai entendu discuter, Drago et toi, reprit Blaise. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses après votre conversation.  
- Bien sûr que non, Blaise. Tu as fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde, et tu peux encore les réparer.  
- Comment ? ricana-t-il. Il ne veut plus me parler. J'ai essayé ce matin et si George n'avait pas été là, je serais sans doute à Sainte-Mangouste.  
- Laisse-lui du temps, conseilla Hermione en lui prenant la main. 

Le métisse baissa les yeux. Une véritable grimace de souffrance déformait ses traits habituellement lisses et la jeune femme ressentit son chagrin comme si il avait été le sien. Il était réellement malheureux, et même si elle trouvait son attitude assez déplorable, il lui fit de la peine. 

Nous sommes en guerre, Hermione, murmura-t-il finalement. Nous n'avons peut-être pas de temps. 

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
Sinon, faites-le moi savoir :).

Je vous embrasse,  
L.


	19. Chapitre 18

Enfin vous allez me dire ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargée. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc si vous voyez des fautes ou des coquilles, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! :).  
Pour me rattraper, je posterais le prochain chapitre lundi après-midi !

Bonne lecture,

L.

****

Ginny Weasley était malheureuse.  
Et la douleur dans sa poitrine ne semblait pas se résorber à mesure que le temps passait. C'était toujours violent, de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait, de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'elle se forçait à éviter le regard bleu qu'elle mourrait pourtant d'envie d'affronter. Si elle s'obligeait à ne plus regarder Harry dans ses yeux, c'était parce que l'envie de s'y perdre la reprenait inlassablement et faisait ressurgir en elle des souvenirs des plus désagréables. En réalité, ils étaient plutôt agréables, mais horriblement douloureux.

Harry était rentré le matin même d'une nouvelle mission avec Dumbledore, qui s'était directement rendu à Poudlard. Et elle avait été la seule à ne pas le saluer. Même Drago lui avait serré la main. Même Drago lui avait serré à la main et, elle, elle était restée seule, impassible. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée. Il l'avait ignorée et s'était directement dirigé vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. 

Malgré elle, elle avait senti cette jalousie intense lui serrer le cœur et elle avait eu l'envie de se jeter sur lui pendant un court instant. Mais elle s'était retenue. Comme elle l'avait fait à chaque fois depuis plus de six mois qu'ils étaient séparés, qu'il avait rompu avec elle avec une excuse des plus minables et qu'elle souffrait en silence de cette distance qui s'était installée en eux. Désormais assis autour de la table conviviale de Molly Weasley, elle s'était plongée dans un mutisme profond, écoutant les conversations qui se déroulaient autour d'elle d'une oreille distraite. Elle serrait les dents pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. 

Ginny Weasley était malheureuse.  
Et ça, malgré son manque de tact légendaire, son frère l'avait bien remarqué. Ron l'observait depuis le début du repas et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue si silencieuse. Même s'il avait toujours eu du mal à saisir la complexité de l'esprit féminin, il savait bien que cela avait tout à voir avec le retour de Harry. Rien que pour cela, il aurait voulu l'étrangler sur place. Oser faire souffrir sa petite sœur ! Mais il se contenta de soupirer. 

Il n'était sans aucun doute trop différent d'Hermione pour réussir à réconforter sa petite sœur et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il doutait que cela fut possible en cet instant de toute façon. Elle avait le visage si fermé qu'elle lui rappela un peu Drago Malefoy dans ses mauvais jours - autant dire la plupart du temps. Le regard plongé vers son assiette, elle semblait passer ses nerfs sur des petits pois qui avaient fini en purée pour avoir osé se trouver là. Il aurait voulu saisir sa main, la prendre dans ses bras, ou avoir une quelconque attitude que tout frère aurait du avoir avec sa sœur dans une telle situation. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de passer, à son tour, ses nerfs sur une pomme de terre qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans son assiette. La rouquine releva les yeux et, croisant le regard compatissant de son maladroit de frère, lui adressa un mince sourire qui ne fit pas illusion. 

Ginny Weasley était malheureuse.  
Hermione l'observait depuis un long moment du coin de l'œil. En grande discussion avec Fred et George, qui tentaient en vain de lui expliquer l'intérêt de leur nouvelle invention, elle essayait tout de même de transmettre à sa meilleure amie tout son soutien. Mais celle-ci semblait imperméable à toutes ses tentatives, évitant son regard, comme si elle avait peur d'y lire le pire. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur exactement ? Qu'elle la juge ? Jamais elle ne l'avait fait, et elle ne le ferait jamais. Alors, de quoi ? Hermione dut s'avouer qu'elle était complètement perdue. Et si elle venait de commencer une nouvelle dispute avec Malefoy parce qu'il avait osé critiquer ses cheveux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se focaliser entièrement sur les mains tremblantes de Ginny, cachées des yeux de tous sous la table. Elle aurait tellement voulu se lever et la serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, car cela aurait été balayer les efforts que faisait Ginny depuis le début du repas pour dissimuler son trouble, sa profonde tristesse. 

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et lança un regard noir à Malefoy pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Il se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire narquois qui lui donnait envie de lui arracher la tête. Elle était déjà assez frustrée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour en rajouter une couche avec son insupportable air supérieur. Elle se tourna vers la rouquine, qui lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait amusé par la situation, mais qui ne fit pas illusion. 

Ginny Weasley était malheureuse.  
Blaise Zabini l'avait bien remarqué. Derrière la façade souriante qu'elle s'était construite pour échapper aux questions embarrassantes, ses yeux montraient toute la souffrance qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher dans des mots. Il voyait sa mâchoire serrée, ses joues rougies à force de contenir sa peine, ses muscles tendus. Et même si elle était toujours celle qu'il connaissait le moins après toutes ces mois passés au Square Grimmaurd, il eut de la peine pour elle. Il s'était considérablement ramolli depuis son arrivée dans l'Ordre du Phénix mais il ne pensait pas qu'il eût été possible qu'il ait un jour envie de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. C'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, l'envie irrépressible de lui remonter le moral, de faire taire cette tristesse dans son regard habituellement de braise. Il ne reconnaissait pas là la femme avec qui il avait appris à vivre ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas celle qui hurlait après George et Fred quand ils testaient leurs inventions sur le chat d'Hermione. Pas celle qui s'entrainait avec une hargne terrifiante quand ils assistaient aux cours de Lupin. Pas celle qui l'avait mis à terre un jour lors de ces entrainements. Pas celle qu'il avait vu se battre au Manoir Malefoy quand ils avaient été chercher Luna. 

Ce n'était qu'une pâle copie. Une mauvaise copie, par ailleurs. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de cette femme, enfermée dans un mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. 

Il se tourna vers Drago, qui l'ignorait royalement depuis leur dispute, un mois plus tôt. Il le vit sourire et sentit son cœur s'en réchauffer. Alors, il savait sourire finalement ? En même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il agissait ainsi car Fred et George l'avaient lancé dans une grande discussion sur le Quidditch. Le sport des sorciers avait toujours été sa passion et il avait toujours vu cette étincelle s'allumer dans son regard quand on l'évoquait. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire de la sorte. 

S'il n'avait pu que l'observer dans l'ombre ces derniers temps, puisqu'il le détestait clairement à présent, il avait cependant bien vu le changement qui s'était opéré chez son vieil ami. Il souriait de plus en plus souvent, et à de plus en plus de monde. Et si ses disputes avec Hermione étaient toujours aussi fréquentes, il percevait toujours l'étincelle amusée qui perçait son regard d'un gris métallique. Il avait appris à, sinon les aimer, au moins les apprécier. Blaise se sentit pour le coup sacrément inutile. Si Drago ne voulait plus lui parler et était parvenu à remplacer celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son seul ami, alors quel était son rôle ? 

Car quand il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission, une seule : rallier Drago à leur cause. Et il n'avait rien eu à faire pour que cela s'opère. Il n'avait servi à rien. 

Poussant un profond soupir, Blaise se tourna à nouveau vers la rouquine à nouveau. La tête appuyée sur son poing, elle observait le contenu de son assiette avec une profonde tristesse au fond de ses yeux bruns. Se sentant observée, elle leva le regard vers lui et lui lança un regard vide d'expression avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de ses petits pois. 

Ginny Weasley était malheureuse.  
Si Drago essayait de penser à autre chose que son cœur qui battait douloureusement à cette pensée, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de lui imposer violemment ce constat. Alors, il préférait s'occuper à son activité préférée pour se changer les idées : rendre folle Granger. Et ce n'était pas très compliqué parce qu'il suffisait qu'il évoque ses cheveux hirsutes pour qu'elle s'énerve, se vexe ou riposte avec des méthodes tout aussi peu conventionnelles que les siennes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait dans cette maison, c'était voir son visage rougir de colère avant qu'elle ne marmonne entre ses dents quelques insultes bien senties. C'était pour lui quelque chose d'extatique. Et ce qu'il aimait le plus dans tout cela, c'était de la voir s'énerver d'autant plus quand il lui adressait un sourire moqueur pour lui montrer qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt à ses remarques. Certes, ils leur arrivaient parfois d'avoir quelques conversations civilisées, mais si rarement qu'il n'aurait su dire à quand remontait la dernière.  
D'un autre côté, il s'était également découvert des affinités avec les jumeaux Weasley, notamment car ils leur arrivaient de parler pendant des heures de Quidditch et de partir dans des débats houleux, car ils ne supportaient pas les mêmes équipes. Ce genre de discussions leur permettait d'oublier, pendant un temps, que dehors, la guerre faisait rage et que Voldemort ayant pris le contrôle du Ministère, les résistants comme eux étaient traqués et tués sans plus de cérémonie. Mais à cet instant, s'il parlait de balais volants avec Fred et George, c'était principalement parce qu'il avait besoin d'oublier le regard triste de Ginny qui faisait battre douloureusement son cœur. 

Quand ce satané traitre cesserait-il de lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses dont il ne voulait pas ? Il avait tenté désespérément de redevenir ce Drago froid et impassible qu'ils avaient tous toujours vu en lui, mais il n'avait pas fait long feu. Ils avaient clairement vu dans son jeu, et avaient choisi de le pousser à montrer ce visage de lui qu'ils lui préféraient largement. Finalement, il avait fini par abdiquer, et il lui arrivait désormais de plus en plus souvent de laisser tomber le masque, sans toutefois ne jamais parler de lui. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, tout de même. 

Mais à cet instant, ce qui le préoccupât réellement, ce fut le regard que la rouquine lui lança. C'était un regard qu'il identifia clairement comme un appel à l'aide, une demande d'abréger les souffrances de son propre cœur. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à oublier ses sentiments pour cet abruti de Potter.  
Et il ne pouvait pas lui conseiller de fermer son cœur comme il l'avait fait pendant des années, car il avait compris que cela n'amenait à rien. C'était bien trop douloureux. 

Ginny Weasley était malheureuse.  
Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui l'avait remarqué plus que tous les autres autour de la table de Molly Weasley, c'était Harry Potter. De retour depuis à peine une heure, il n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche, subjugué par l'observation de son ancienne petite amie. Elle avait un visage si fermé qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. 

La chasse aux Horcruxes avec Dumbledore lui prenait tout son temps et il était épuisé. Mais il tentait de positiver, depuis août, ils avaient trouvé et détruit deux des partielles d'âme de Voldemort, la bague et le médaillon, et leur recherche avançait de plus en plus rapidement. Il se surprenait parfois à être assez optimiste, d'autant plus que Hermione leur était d'une grande d'aide puisque, comme elle n'avait pas le droit de venir avec eux en mission, elle passait ses journées à retracer la vie de Jedusor pour trouver d'éventuelles Horcruxes. 

Cependant, Harry avait constaté que le directeur de Poudlard faiblissait à vue d'œil, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. A chacune de leurs missions, il voyait ses forces faiblir, sa magie perdre de sa puissance et son inquiétude grandissait de jours en jours. Que lui cachait exactement le vieil homme ? 

Il soupira et reporta son regard sur Ginny. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Il avait tellement besoin de la sentir près de lui, de sentir son odeur à nouveau, de voir ses yeux bruns le transpercer. Mais, elle ne lui accordait rien de tout cela, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait que se blâmer pour cela. 

Il était l'idiot qui avait choisi de s'éloigner d'elle. Il était le crétin qui avait rompu avec la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était. Il était l'imbécile qui avait cru pouvoir vivre sans elle.  
Il était le stupide prétentieux qui se rendait compte qu'il avait fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie.  
Alors, finissant l'assiette trop chargée qui lui avait servi Molly, il prit une décision. Fronçant les sourcils, il sourit en pensant que, coûte que coûte, il récupérerait, sinon son amour, au moins son estime. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle détourna le regard en croisant le bleu du sien. 

Mais il ne tourna pas la tête et la fixa sans perdre de sa détermination, si bien qu'elle finit par accepter de lui accorder l'œillade qu'il désirait tant. Leurs regards se captèrent immédiatement, comme aimantés et ils ne purent plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Les bruits, les couleurs, les lumières autour d'eux disparurent. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux, perdus dans un flot de sentiments trop puissants pour qu'ils ne puissent les gérer.  
Il lui sourit. Elle lui sourit. Tout aurait pu être si beau, si simple. 

Mais une lumière bleue s'immisça devant leur échange et les obligea à rompre le contact. Elle prit rapidement la forme d'un phénix majestueux. Harry fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le patronus d'Albus Dumbledore. Le silence se fit autour de la table et la voix olympienne du vieil homme retentit.  
- Poudlard est attaquée, se contenta-t-il de dire. 

****

Ce chapitre est un chapitre transitoire. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite.  
Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses, vous m'aidez beaucoup à continuer.  
Bises,  
L.


	20. Chapitre 19

Voilà, comme promis, un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un mois plus tard, quelque part en Angleterre.

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt, menaçante, éteignant avec elle les lumières de la ville la plus proche et les bruits d'animaux dans son sillage. Le silence qui régnait désormais autour de leur campement de misère était relativement effrayant, mais pas plus que celui qui avait pris place à l'intérieur de la tente magique des Weasley. 

Un mois avait passé depuis que Poudlard avait été attaquée, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été capable de le dire. Ils avaient perdu toute notion du temps. Assis autour d'une table trop petite pour tous les soutenir, ils mangeaient en silence les quelques fruits que Ron et Drago avaient réussi à trouver quelques heures plus tôt. Ils n'auraient su dire quand était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, que de véritables mots étaient sortis de leurs bouches.

Les joues creusées et les yeux gonflés par ses sanglots répétés, Hermione fixait une misérable pomme qui s'était retrouvée dans son assiette sans pouvoir y toucher. Elle ne voulait plus manger, elle ne voulait plus rien faire, elle voulait mourir, que tout cela cesse. Depuis un mois, ils n'avaient fait que fuir et s'étaient rarement reposés. Elle consacrait toutes les forces qu'il lui restait à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment matière à réfléchir dans leur campement. Et l'ambiance morose, que même les jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à égailler, n'améliorait rien. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se releva pour sortir de la tente. 

Le vent glacial lui frappa violemment le visage et elle grelotta immédiatement. Comme si leurs soucis ne suffisaient pas, la nature même semblait s'être élevée contre eux. Depuis quelques jours, il neigeait sans arrêt, en plein mois de février et la température avait considérablement chuté. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre pour lutter contre le froid que quelques pulls tricotés par Molly Weasley et leurs baguettes pour faire du feu. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de sentir les brises polaires pénétrer leurs tissus pour venir se coller à leur peau déjà sensible. 

Hermione eut un long frisson, mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de penser à autre chose qu'à l'atmosphère horriblement pesante à l'intérieur.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, là où elle estima qu'il y avait le moins de neige et regarda droit devant elle, bien qu'elle ne put voir rien d'autre que des arbres à perte de vue. Ils étaient complètement perdus.

Ginny était allongée dans son lit, recroquevillée dans une couverture peu épaisse qui ne lui permettait pas de se réchauffer réellement. Elle sentait chacun de ses membres trembler violemment et ses dents claquaient si fort qu'un désagréable bruit résonnait dans tout son corps. 

Elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis un mois, et certainement pas la dernière non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'arrivait pas à positiver, à se dire que les choses allaient s'arranger. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles s'arranger, au stade où ils en étaient tous à présent ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. 

Ils avaient appris que Tonks avait accouché l'après-midi même, par un Patronus de Lupin qui était parvenu à les trouver, bien qu'ils se soient cachés le mieux qu'ils l'avaient pu. Et au lieu de les réjouir, cette nouvelle les avait effrayé. Le bébé de Nymphadora et Remus serait-il en sécurité ? Allait-il connaître une vie aussi terriblement éprouvante que celle de ses parents ? Et, si Lupin avait pu leur envoyer un Patronus si facilement, devaient-ils remettre en cause leur cachette ?

C'était ce qu'il avait fait et ainsi, ils avaient marché tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à trouver cet endroit, au plus profond de la forêt, dans la campagne anglaise. Voldemort et ses sbires ne songeraient probablement pas à les chercher ici. En réalité, Ginny en doutait sérieusement. A présent, ils étaient recherchés partout et, tôt ou tard, elle en était persuadée, ils finiraient par les retrouver et les pertes seraient douloureuses. 

Elle sentit soudain ses muscles se réchauffer et un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Elle leva ses yeux embués vers Harry, qui la regardait avec un chagrin tel que son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine. Il venait de déposer une seconde couverture sur ses épaules. 

- G-Garde-la, parvint-elle à articuler malgré ses dents qui ne cessaient de claquer. N-Nous n'en avons qu'une par personne.  
- Tu en as plus besoin de moi, rétorqua Harry, impassible. Je vais me mettre près du feu avec Drago et Ron. Toi, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu es très pâle et je crois que tu as de la fièvre. 

Il posa sa main sur son front pour s'en assurer et Ginny sentit tout son corps se raidir à son contact et la désagréable sensation de froid disparaître instantanément. Il était sans aucun doute pour elle un remède plus efficace au froid que toutes les couvertures du monde.  
Il la laissa et, rapidement, elle se laissa prendre par les bras de Morphée.

Harry s'assit à côté du feu et tendit les mains devant lui pour tenter de capter la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Voir Ginny ainsi lui rappelait à quel point il était douloureusement amoureux d'elle et pourquoi il devait s'en éloigner. Les derniers événements n'avaient fait que confirmer ses pensées à ce sujet. Mais la voir ainsi, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Si faible, si pâle, si malade. Il ne le supportait pas, mais quand il lui avait suggéré de retourner auprès de ses parents au Terrier, ou à Poudlard, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lui avait glacé le sang. Alors il n'en avait plus parlé. 

Il leva les yeux vers ses deux amis, assis au coin du feu. Ron avait maigri depuis un mois. Il fallait dire qu'il ne mangeait plus autant que d'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient en fuite. Ses cheveux roux étaient sales, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé de points d'eau depuis plus de deux jours et ils n'avaient eu de cesse de traverser des forêts, des campagnes, des villages presque abandonnés. Son bras était enveloppé dans un bandage de misère, qu'il portait depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Sa blessure ne s'était pas amélioré depuis et ils n'avaient pas les moyens de la soigner efficacement. Car il le lisait dans son regard, Harry savait qu'il souffrait continuellement, mais il resta silencieux. Les paroles étaient trop douloureuses pour être prononcées. Cela les rendait bien trop réelles. 

A ses côtés, son visage pâle plus fermé que jamais, Drago était assis en tailleur, fixant le feu de son regard gris pénétrant. Les flammes dansaient sur son visage et laissaient parfois entrevoir l'étincelle de tristesse qui brillaient dans ses yeux, mais aussitôt la lumière disparaissait que son expression redevenait indéchiffrable. De tous, il était celui qui avait le moins parlé depuis un mois, et Harry le comprenait. En quelques heures, il avait perdu les deux seules personnes qui avaient toujours cru en lui. Il semblait vide, sans vie, et Harry se demanda s'il réagirait s'il lui lançait un Cognard dans la figure. De toute évidence, rien n'était moins sûr.

- Quand arrêterons-nous de fuir ? demanda Ron d'une voix rauque, épuisée qui les fit tout deux sursauter.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Harry. Tant que nous n'aurons pas détruit tous les tu-sais-quoi, je crois que nous n'aurons pas le choix. Si les Mangemorts nous trouvent avant, nous sommes perdus.  
- Mais nos recherches n'avancent pas. Hermione fait tout ce qu'elle peut, nous aussi, mais nous ne trouvons rien !  
- Peut-être que si vous vous résigniez à m'en parler, je pourrais vous aider, dit simplement Drago, le regard toujours porté sur les flammes dansantes.  
- Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas t'en parler.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te faire engueuler à présent. 

Sa réplique jeta un froid entre eux et Harry baissa la tête pour masquer son trouble. Le vide béant dans son cœur ne s'était pas résorbé depuis un mois, bien qu'ils l'avaient passé occupés à fuir. Rien n'y faisait, cela était toujours aussi douloureux. 

- Pardon, murmura Drago. Je ne voulais pas être si brutal.  
- Tu as raison, répondit Harry. Tu pourras sans doute nous aider après tout.

Ainsi, il lui raconta tout de leur recherche des Horcruxes. Il lui expliqua qu'ils en avaient déjà trouvé et détruit trois, qu'ils supposaient que l'un d'eux était Nagini mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de venir à bout de l'affreux serpent. 

- Et est-ce vraiment indispensable ? demanda Drago, dont le visage était resté impassible pendant tout le récit.  
- Oui, souffla Harry. On ne peut le détruire sans détruire préalablement les morceaux d'âme qu'il a semé derrière lui. Si nous voulons détruire Voldemort, nous devons d'abord détruire les Horcruxes. 

Drago acquiesça avec une mine grave. Il resta longuement silencieux et quand il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche, un cri strident retentit dehors. Ils empoignèrent leurs baguettes et sautèrent sur leurs jambes pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. La vision d'horreur qui s'imposa à eux les laissa sans voix, incapables de réagir pendant quelques secondes. Derrière eux, les jumeaux, Blaise et Ginny, la mine hagarde, les avaient rejoint, toutes baguettes dehors.

Attrapée par les cheveux, Hermione était à la merci d'une Bellatrix Lestrange plus terrifiante que jamais. A ses côtés, Lucius Malefoy observait la lionne se débattre avec une expression de dégoût non dissimulée. 

- Endoloris, cria joyeusement la folle. 

Hermione hurla de douleur et se courba violemment sous le choc. 

- Expelliarmus, hurlèrent Harry et Drago en chœur. 

La baguette de Bellatrix sauta de ses mains et tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Lucius lança un regard polaire à son fils, qui le lui rendit du mieux qu'il le pouvait. 

- Alors, c'est là que vous vous cachez, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix sombre. Un peu rustre, fils, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais désormais t'entourer de Sang-de-Bourbe et de traitres à leur sang, mais de là à vivre comme eux. Une tente pour huit personnes, même pour les Weasley, c'est pathétique. 

Drago ne répondit pas, impassible, et son regard se tourna un quart de seconde vers Granger, allongée aux pieds de sa tante. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais son œillade n'échappa en rien à son père qui, horrifié qu'il puisse porter son attention vers un être si inférieur à eux, pointa sa baguette vers lui.

C'est ainsi que les combats s'engagèrent, acharnés. Les sortilèges impardonnables pleuvaient des baguettes de leurs adversaires, bien plus nombreux qu'eux, et ils avaient du mal à maintenir un rythme constant pour leurs boucliers de protection. George fut le premier à s'écrouler, frappé de plein fouet par un Doloris, et ce fut le signal pour tous qu'ils devaient disparaître. Ron courut jusqu'à Hermione, qui s'était relevée mais était toujours faible, vacillant sur ses jambes et transplana avec elle. Dès le début de leur fuite, ils avaient convenu d'un endroit où se retrouver en cas d'attaque. Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les huit dans une autre forêt, au nord de l'Angleterre, où ils s'étaient rendus les premiers jours de leur cavale. Fred et Blaise étaient parvenus à emmener quelques couvertures avec eux avant de transplaner, et George possédait une tente de rechange qu'ils avaient réduites grâce à une de leurs inventions étranges, mais ils ne disposaient désormais plus de lit, ni de cheminée. Et si petite fût celle dont ils disposaient auparavant, ils sentaient déjà qu'elle leur manquerait atrocement, alors que le vent glacial pénétrait leurs vêtements. Si Hermione avait songé qu'ils avaient touché le fond quelques jours plus tôt, elle réalisa que la situation présente était encore pire. 

Ils dressèrent le camp en silence, ne souhaitant pas parler des derniers événements. Il fallait mieux éviter de rendre les choses plus insupportables qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Hermione s'efforçaient donc d'étouffer ses sanglots dans sa gorge déjà pleine de rancœur. Elle reniflait le plus discrètement possible, concentrée à réaliser avec sa baguette des sortilèges de protection et des miracles pour réchauffer leur misère, en vain. Elle n'avait plus mal, Bellatrix n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la faire souffrir, mais la douleur dans son cœur persistait, atroce. 

Plus rien n'était pareil depuis que Dumbledore était mort. Et plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Leur tente montée, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur et allumèrent un feu en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer la toile de leur maigre protection. Ils se serrèrent autour, se réchauffant le plus possible. Ron prit Hermione par les épaules et la serra contre lui. 

- Nous n'y arriverons jamais, murmura-t-elle. 

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle avait osé dire tout haut ce que tout le monde

pensait tout bas. Mais la vérité était douloureuse à accepter et elle regretta ses paroles quand les regards de ses amis se peignèrent d'une expression vaincue. Ils avaient déjà perdus, maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là pour les protéger, depuis que Rogue l'avait tué sous leurs yeux implorants. 

- Ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, Harry, dit Drago d'une voix où perçait l'amertume, c'est que je pense savoir où trouver un de ces objets. 

Hermione comprit immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler. Elle darda vers Harry un regard plus noir que la nuit qui les enveloppait. 

- Tu lui as parlé des Horcruxes, cracha-t-elle, outrée.  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Il peut nous aider.  
- Nous aider ? hurla la lionne. Il est fils de Mangemort ! 

Cette affirmation, plutôt brutale, laissa tout le monde bouche bée. Il était désormais d'usage entre eux de ne pas parler des origines, ni de Blaise, ni de Drago. Ils étaient désormais des leurs et une croix définitive avait été tirée sur leur passé. Par ailleurs, ils avaient eu l'occasion de prouver leur bonne foi à maintes reprises. Alors la colère démesurée dont elle faisait preuve les laissa pantois. 

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mes relations avec mon père sont loin d'être cordiales, Granger, répliqua le blond, acide.  
- Oh, je t'en prie, s'énerva-t-elle, ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui leur as dit où nous étions ! 

Ils s'étaient tous les deux relevés et se faisaient face, la tension montant entre eux. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, ils avaient peu discuté, et ne s'étaient même pas chamaillés. Mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela était bien trop pour ses nerfs et elle avait besoin de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Et la victime parfaite était debout face à elle. 

- Ne sois pas ridicule, gronda Drago qui commençait à élever la voix également, si je l'avais voulu, je leur aurais donné notre cachette bien avant, et le Square Grimmaurd, même !  
- Je ne te crois pas, aboya Hermione. Tu n'es qu'un sale Mangemort !  
- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, rétorqua-t-il, haineux.  
- Prouve-le alors, répliqua la lionne. Relève ta manche !  
- Hermione, tenta Harry, mais l'expression qu'elle afficha le dissuada de s'interposer. 

De toute façon, quand ces deux-là commençaient à se disputer, il ne fallait mieux pas intervenir.  
Drago accusa le coup, prenant le choc de pleine face. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit un pas vers elle et lui lança son regard le plus noir. 

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, petite sotte. Je me fiche bien de savoir ce que tu peux penser de moi, ou de ma famille ! J'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix de mon plein gré. C'est ici que j'avais ma place, pas là-bas.  
- Ta famille ? ricana-t-elle, mauvaise. 

Elle sentait toutes les tensions qu'elle avait accumulées s'envoler de son corps et cela la soulageait. Elle était consciente qu'elle dépassait les bornes, que sa colère envers Malefoy n'était en rien justifiée. Mais elle avait besoin de ça, ou elle éclaterait en sanglots et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus de pleurer. 

- Ta famille ? répéta Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Une tante psychopathe qui prend plaisir à torturer les gens, un père qui ne t'aimait que parce que tu es son seul héritier et qu'il faut préserver le sang pur des Malefoy ? Et quel est le rôle de ta mère dans l'histoire ? Elle regarde les gens se faire torturer en riant ?  
- Ta gueule Granger, gronda Drago, serrant les poings.  
- Il a raison Hermione, tenta Ginny. Calme-toi. 

Elle avait vu Drago se crisper violemment à l'évocation de sa mère et, bien qu'elle ne comprît pas sa réaction, elle sut que cela n'amènerait rien de bon. 

- Ah, alors c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle. Je comprends que tu sois si mauvais, avec une famille comme la tienne. As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un, Malefoy ? En es-tu seulement capable ? On ne t'a appris qu'à haïr ! C'est ce qui arrive quand on a des parents comme les tiens ! Des monstres, uniquement bons à torturer et tuer pour le compte de votre foutu Mage Noir parce que vous êtes trop lâches et trop peureux pour lui tenir tête !  
- Ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère, Granger, s'énerva Drago, dont la patience arrivait à son terme.  
- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, narquoise. Tu vas aller retrouver tes amis les Mangemorts pour pleurer dans ses bras ? 

Soudain, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Choquée, Hermione releva un regard haineux vers son opposant, les yeux pleins de larmes, la joue rougie. Il venait de la gifler, et avec une telle violence qu'elle avait cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il serra les poings, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. 

- Tu ne sais rien de ma mère, cracha-t-il, et il tourna les talons.


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonne lecture !

Assis face au lac, en marge de leur campement, Drago fixait l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce matin, il s'était levé avant tout le monde, réveillé par le froid glacial qui avait pénétré sa peau sensible. Les souvenirs de la veille lui étaient revenus violemment en mémoire. Il avait frappé Granger et, même si elle le méritait totalement, il s'en voulait. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur une femme auparavant. Il avait vu assez souvent son père le faire pour le dégoûter à vie de ce genre de pratiques. Mais elle l'avait poussé à bout, elle avait touché le point sensible qu'il s'était fatigué à cacher ces derniers mois. Il lança un petit caillou sur le lac, qui plongea directement profondément dans l'eau, provoquant des ondes apaisantes sur son passage. Une goutte parvint à son visage et il l'essuya d'un rapide geste de la main.  
Il n'avait cessé de penser à sa mère, depuis la veille. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, elle s'était jetée devant le sort de Voldemort pour le protéger alors il n'avait simplement pas supporté que la brune la dénigre de la sorte. Sa mère était une personne merveilleuse et il ne laisserait personne laisser entendre le contraire.

S'il s'en voulait, c'était principalement parce qu'il avait lâchement perdu son sang froid. Depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, il avait tendance à trop laisser transparaître ses émotions, et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas été capable de maîtriser la colère qui s'était emparée de chaque partie de son être, vibrant en lui comme une invitation à se libérer.  
Alors il l'avait giflée. Et le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé ne lui avait même pas fait regretter son geste. C'était les larmes qu'il avait vues dans ses yeux qui y étaient parvenues.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés, mais ne tourna pas le regard. Il avait reconnu sa façon un peu gauche de s'asseoir pour masquer sa gêne. Hermione le fixa un long moment, espérant capter une émotion à travers son masque impassible, en vain. Il ne semblait pas vouloir détacher ses yeux du calme plat du lac qui s'étendait devant eux. 

- Malefoy ? tenta-t-elle. 

Il ne répondit pas, ne la regarda pas, mais laissa échapper un petit grognement qui montrait qu'elle avait son attention. 

- Je suis désolée, bafouilla Hermione, la voix tremblante. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te parler comme ça. J-Je n'en avais aucun droit. J'étais énervée et... depuis qu-que Dumbledore est mort, je suis un peu à fleur de peau et j'avais besoin de laisser sortit ma colère. Tu étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et à cet instant, je n'ai vu personne d'autre que toi susceptible de soulager mon chagrin. J'avais besoin de laisser sortir tout ça, cela fait un mois que l'ambiance est horriblement tendue. On ne se parle quasiment pas, ou alors pour se dire des banalités. Je n'en peux plus... 

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ses yeux gris toujours rivés vers la ligne des arbres, à l'autre bout de l'étendue d'eau, Drago ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. 

- Enfin, je suppose que ça ne justifie en rien la façon dont je t'ai parlé. Je suis vraiment désolée Malefoy. 

Il la sentit se lever à ses côtés et, dans sa tête, la réflexion se fit rapidement.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis fin juillet à tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'excusait auprès de lui. Cela n'avait jamais été d'usage dans sa famille et, par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais mérité qu'on lui présente de telles explications. Elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et, malgré lui, cela le toucha. Il avait l'impression de vivre tellement de premières fois depuis qu'il les avait rejoint. C'était la première fois qu'il ne parlait pas à Blaise si longtemps, la première fois qu'il voyait son masque se fissurer, la première fois qu'il sentait ce cœur qu'il croyait éteint battre dans sa poitrine, la première fois qu'il ne voulait pas être rancunier.

D'un geste fluide, mais rapide, il se retourna et saisit le poignet de Granger avant qu'elle ne se sauve. Elle s'arrêta net et, bien qu'il ne percevait pas son visage car elle lui tournait le dos, il aurait parié qu'elle souriait à cet instant. 

- Granger, dit-il simplement, et elle se tourna vers lui. 

Elle lui sourit timidement et se rassit à ses côtés, observant l'horizon avec lui. 

- J-Je... Je... 

Il se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand bafouillait-il ? Elle sembla amusée de la situation et planta ses yeux de braise dans les siens. 

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire Malefoy ?  
- Ne te moque pas de moi, petite peste, la gronda-t-il, mais son sourire en coin vint contredire ses propos. 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par lâcher, à toute vitesse. Je n'aurais jamais du lever la main sur toi, mais... tu as dépassé les bornes.  
- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, confuse. Je suis désolée.  
- Que tu dises des horreurs sur mon père passe encore, je m'en fiche complètement, mais à l'avenir, que ce soit pendant une dispute ou non, j'aimerais que tu ne parles plus de ma mère.

- B-Bien sûr.

Il ne parla pas davantage et elle se sentit troublée par la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Elle observait son visage d'albâtre et elle aurait juré avoir vu ses pupilles trembler de chagrin. Malgré elle, elle sentit ses bons sentiments jaillir en elle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, posée sur la neige gelée, et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put pour lui transmettre tout son soutien. C'était comme ça qu'elle procédait avec Ginny, quand elle sentait qu'elle était plus vulnérable à la distance qu'instaurait Harry entre eux. Elle ne savait pas si cela marcherait avec Drago, mais elle voulait essayer.

Alors, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible arriva. Son visage tordu par le chagrin, ses paupières fermés pour tenter de cacher la peine qu'il l'assaillait à cet instant, elle aperçut une larme, imperceptible, couler le long de la joue de Drago Malefoy.  
Alors, il avait un cœur finalement ? Et il battait de la même façon que le sien ?

- Malefoy ? tenta-t-elle. 

Sa voix sembla le ramenait à terre brutalement. Il sursauta et, de la main qui n'était prisonnière dans celle d'Hermione, essuya la preuve de sa faiblesse. Il serra les dents et ravala ses larmes, s'efforçant de récupérer ce masque qui avait tendance à lui faire trop souvent défaut. 

- Ne fais pas ça, l'implora Hermione.  
- Pardon ? interrogea Drago en posant finalement ses yeux sur elle, surpris.  
- Ne cache pas ce que tu ressens, murmura la lionne. Parles-en, ça te soulagera. Il faut que tu te libères de tout ça !  
- Non, répondit-il faiblement.  
- Malefoy, reprit-elle. Parle-moi, ou si tu penses que je ne suis pas celle à qui tu dois en parler, parle avec Ginny, Ron, Harry, Blaise, qui tu veux ! Mais parle !  
- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, souffla faiblement le blond. 

Mais elle balaya ses protestations d'un geste de la main. Elle se posta face à lui et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers elle. Leurs regards se captèrent rapidement et il sentit l'émotion le submerger à nouveau. Et, enfin, il craqua. Les mois de silence se dissipèrent en quelques secondes. Face à ce regard qu'elle lui lançait, il ne pouvait plus fermer son cœur. 

- Quand Blaise est parti en juillet, j'ai été tenu pour responsable de sa fuite. Avec l'échec de mon père au Ministère il y a deux ans, et mon propre échec face à Dumbledore quelques mois plus tôt, les Malefoy n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur. La fuite de Blaise nous a fait perdre encore plus en crédibilité auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il a chargé mon père d'organiser l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'y ai pas participé, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les yeux de la brune le sonder gravement. Je suis resté auprès de ma mère, elle était folle d'inquiétude pour mon père et si j'y étais allé aussi, elle serait devenue folle. Quand mon père est revenu, j'ai compris tout de suite qu'il avait une nouvelle fois échoué. Le Mage Noir est arrivé alors, fou de rage, avec ma tante et il a torturé mon père pour lui faire payer sa défaite. Quand il en a eu fini, j'ai voulu l'aider à se relever mais, prenant ça pour une marque d'insolence - ce que c'était peut-être, finalement - il a passé ensuite ses nerfs sur moi un moment et puis il m'a laissé tranquille. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé à cet instant, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Il a dit à mon père que nous avions besoin d'une leçon pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus le décevoir et il a pointé sa baguette sur moi. J-J'ai compris que j'allais mourir alors j'ai regardé une dernière fois ma mère et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur de mourir, Granger. Quand on est élevé comme je l'ai été, la mort nous semble une belle échappatoire. Je l'ai entendu prononcer la formule, mais je n'ai rien senti. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j-j-je... Je... 

Il s'arrêta net, la voix tremblante, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et prit sa deuxième main dans la sienne, observant son visage. Jamais les larmes d'un garçon ne l'avaient autant touchées.

- M-Ma mère s'est jetée devant moi, murmura-t-il enfin. Elle est morte.

Elle pleurait désormais plus que lui, terriblement émue. Comment était-il possible qu'un garçon qu'elle n'aimait même pas suscite toutes ces réactions en elle ? Elle se sentait si mal. Sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion et ses joues étaient trempées. Il releva les yeux vers elle et sourit légèrement. 

- Granger, tu es ridicule. 

Elle lui rendit son sourire, riant de sa bêtise et lui lança le regard le plus chaleureux qu'elle avait en réserve. Finalement, elle se rassit à côté de lui et ils regardèrent longtemps le cours apaisant de l'eau. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, par réflexe plus que par affection et elle le sentit sursauter légèrement, puis se décrisper lentement. 

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore soit mort, murmura-t-elle, autant pour elle-même que pour lui.  
- Moi non plus, répondit-il sur le même ton. J'avais beau dire tout ce que je voulais sur lui, c'était un grand sorcier.  
- Le plus grand, rectifia Hermione.  
- Si tu le dis, Granger, souffla le jeune homme, amusé de sa manie de toujours vouloir corriger ses propos.  
- Il a tellement fait pour nous tous, reprit-elle en sentant les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Sans lui, Harry, et Ron, et moi, et toi même, nous ne serions peut-être plus là.  
- Je serais toujours en vie Granger, murmura Drago. Mais pas dans le bon camp. 

Il la sentit acquiescer contre son épaule. 

- Et Rogue, ce...  
- Pas de vilains mots, tigresse, la coupa-t-il, son sourire réapparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. Je crois que tu as suffisamment donné hier soir avec moi. Garde tes insultes pour notre prochaine dispute. 

Hermione sourit. 

- Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir à cette perspective. Il était bien plus à l'aise avec elle quand ils se hurlaient dessus que quand ils se réconfortaient mutuellement. Mais curieusement, et sans qu'il ne puisse le comprendre, il se sentait apaisé depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine douloureusement, mais cela n'était rien quant à celle qui avait disparu. Il avait cru que tout garder pour lui serait la meilleure solution mais il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait exprimé ce qui le bloquait depuis des mois.  
Il sortit de ses pensées en l'entendant renifler à ses côtés. 

- Granger, soupira Drago. Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer.  
- Je suis désolée, geignit-elle. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! 

Ce fut à son tour de se séparer d'elle pour se poster face à son visage larmoyant. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui et il eut un mouvement de recul. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé belle. Elle avait des cheveux hirsutes, des dents trop en avant, un nez imparfait et elle avait surtout cette insupportable manie de toujours vouloir étaler son savoir. Mais à cet instant, il ne vit rien de tout cela. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis par les larmes, et ses cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais collés à ses joues à cause de leur humidité. A travers ses sanglots, il vit cependant l'étincelle d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux et les rougeurs qui pimentaient sa peau, à cause de la timidité qu'elle éprouvait à pleurer devant lui.

Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé belle. Avant cet instant.  
Jamais les larmes de personne ne l'avaient touché à ce point. Il sentit son cœur se presser violemment dans sa poitrine, mais il sourit et écarta les cheveux qui s'étaient fixés à ses pommettes. Un sentiment de peine se répandit en lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le chagrin d'un autre de cette façon. Alors, il se décida d'agir de la façon qui lui semblait la plus logique. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais il avait déjà été assez souvent écœuré par cette attitude pour la connaître par cœur. 

Il fit un pas vers elle et, lançant un sort pour les réchauffer tous les deux, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre son torse. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise mais se laissa rapidement aller à l'étreinte chaleureuse du jeune homme, pleurant doucement dans le creux de son cou. L'odeur qui s'échappait de lui emplit délicieusement ses narines et elle se surprit à sourire à travers les larmes. …tait-il possible qu'ils soient devenus... des amis ? 

Elle n'osait formuler cet espoir à voix haute, de peur qu'il parte en courant et se colla un peu plus à lui, savourant ce contact qu'il voulait bien lui donner et qui serait sûrement le dernier. Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux et entendit ses pleurs diminuer, sans toutefois s'arrêter. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux, savourant cette tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais une voix indésirable surgit de nulle part, et ils se glacèrent d'effroi. 

- Ote tes sales pattes de Sang-de-Bourbe de ma progéniture, gronda-t-elle. 

Ils se séparèrent brutalement pour faire face à Lucius Malefoy, sa baguette noire comme sa cape pointée droit sur eux.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Bises,

L.


	22. Chapitre 21

Voilà, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à le poster mais j'ai eu une semaine très très chargée !  
J'espère que ça vous plaît et que vous ne me détestez pas trop !

Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse.  
L.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il les désarma d'un simple geste du poignet. Drago la fit passer derrière lui et soutint froidement le regard polaire de son père. 

- Comment nous as-tu trouvés ?

- Tu n'as pas été assez stupide pour prononcer le nom du Maître comme cet idiot de Potter, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu restes un Malefoy.

- En effet, ça ne m'enchante pas, cracha le jeune homme en le défiant du regard.

Lucius balaya sa remarque comme il l'aurait fait si elle était sortie de la bouche d'un elfe de maison. 

- Il y a plusieurs siècles, un de tes ancêtres a crée un objet qui s'était malheureusement perdu. Mais Barjow a bien voulu le récupérer pour moi.

Il tenait entre ses doigts une petite boîte grise sur laquelle trônait un serpent vert serti d'émeraudes plus brillantes que le Soleil qui n'avait pas encore fini de monter dans le ciel. 

- Cet objet relie les Malefoy les uns aux autres, expliqua Lucius avec un sourire maléfique. Ce qui veut dire que celui qui est en sa possession peut, à condition qu'il soit lui-même descendant de notre noble famille, retrouver le Malefoy qu'il le souhaite dès que celui-ci utilise la magie. 

Drago se glaça d'effroi et Hermione, toujours dans son dos, avala difficilement sa salive. 

- Hier soir, quand je suis rentré au Manoir, j'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir Barjow m'y attendre, reprit Lucius, impassible, montrant fièrement la petite boîte. J'ai décidé de tester l'invention de ton aïeul dès aujourd'hui, et je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat, mais pas de l'abomination à laquelle j'ai assisté. Comment peux-tu toucher un être si abominable ? Elle souillera ton sang comme elle l'a fait pour les Weasley et Potter.  
- Tu ne sais rien d'elle, gronda Drago.  
- Ne me réponds pas, hurla Lucius, laissant tomber le masque pour laisser voir la colère qui peignait ses traits. Endoloris !

Drago s'écroula à terre, se courbant de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hermione se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main, qu'il manqua de broyer dans la sienne. A cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance physique entre le père et son fils. Même si les expressions qui marquaient leurs traits n'étaient pas les mêmes, ils étaient trop semblables pour que cela soit ignoré. 

- Ecarte-toi de lui, petite idiote ! s'écria Lucius en cessant le sortilège pour pointer la baguette sur elle. 

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer un quelconque sort, il fut surpris de voir son fils se relever et se poster face au corps tremblant de la jeune femme. 

- Attaquer quelqu'un par surprise et sans baguette ? Est-ce ce à quoi vous vous êtes rabaissé, père ? cracha Drago, dédaigneux.  
- Cela vaut mieux que de faire ce que tu as fait ! Devenir l'ami des traitres à leur sang et des Sang-de-Bourde. Même pour toi, cela est ridicule ! Narcissa aurait honte de toi !  
- Ma mère serait ravie que j'aie enfin fait ce choix, répliqua Drago, haussant le ton. Elle ne voulait pas que je vive la même vie que vous ! Elle voulait que je sois capable de ressentir des choses et de les montrer, contrairement à vous ! Je ne veux pas vivre cette vie, je refuse de finir comme vous ! Dépendant d'un homme qui a tué votre femme et qui aurait tué votre fils s'il l'avait pu.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ce camp t'apporte ? ricana Lucius, mauvais. Dès que nous aurons gagné cette guerre, ils t'oublieront rapidement s'ils ne seront pas morts ! Que te donnent-ils ? L'amitié ? L'amour ?  
- La reconnaissance, cracha le blond. Au moins, avec eux, j'existe ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cacher qui je suis.

Son père laissa échapper un rire froid. 

- Assez bavarder. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais certainement pas le fils que j'ai élevé...  
- Il faut croire que je n'ai pas reçu assez de Doloris dans mon enfance, rétorqua le jeune homme, amer.  
- Je crois aussi, répondit Lucius en levant sa baguette, un sourire froid aux lèvres. 

Mais alors qu'il allait lancer le sortilège impardonnable, ils entendirent des pas se diriger rapidement vers eux et bientôt, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George les rejoignirent, pointant leurs baguettes sur le père de Malefoy. Celui-ci grimaça, plus de dégoût que de peur. 

- Baissez votre baguette, Malefoy, cracha Harry.  
- Ils ne t'aiment pas Drago, se moqua Lucius, ignorant totalement la réplique du survivant. Ils ne pensent qu'à protéger leur sale Sang-de-Bourbe.  
- Il fait autant partie des nôtres que Hermione ou n'importe qui d'autre, rétorqua Ron, dont les oreilles étaient rougies par la colère. 

Drago sursauta de surprise et posa un regard étonné sur le rouquin, un sourcil levé, mais celui-ci avait les yeux rivés vers son monstre de père. 

- Votre fils n'est pas le même monstre que vous, ajouta Ginny, menaçante.  
- Et il est bien plus drôle, surenchérirent Fred et George en chœur. 

Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire en coin apparaître sur ses lèvres. 

- Vous êtes ridicules, cracha Lucius. Vous n'avez besoin de lui que parce que vous voulez le moins de Mangemorts possible dans l'autre camp, car vous savez que vous allez perdre !  
- Drago a choisi de lui-même de nous rejoindre, et croyez-moi, au début, nous ne nous réjouissions pas ! répondit Harry, une lueur terrible dans le regard. Mais il a prouvé qu'il valait bien mieux que vous, Malefoy ! 

Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pourquoi le défendaient-ils ainsi ? Ils ne l'aimaient pas vraiment.  
Ils n'étaient pas... amis... Si ?

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, railla Lucius. Cela ne changera rien à ce qu'il est vraiment. Tu es comme moi, fils, dit-il en posant les yeux sur le blond. Tu es un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? La Marque sur ton bras en est la preuve.  
- Je ne suis pas comme vous, gronda Drago, en serrant les poings.  
- Alors prouve-le. Relève ta manche. 

Dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec ce qu'avait dit Hermione, la veille au soir. Il ne la regardait jamais, mais il la sentait la brûler à cet instant. L'horrible tatouage qui défigurait son bras semblait vouloir le narguer, lui dire "Quoique tu fasses, c'est à moi que tu appartiens". En l'espace de quelques secondes, il remit en cause tout ce qu'il était parvenu à évincer de son esprit en quelques mois. Etait-il réellement dans le bon camp à présent ? Etait-il utile à une cause meilleure que celle à laquelle il avait toujours été destiné ? Cette Marque semblait toujours le ramener vers ses origines, et vers le souvenir douloureux de sa mère. Morte. 

- Ne l'écoute pas, entendit-il murmurer. Tu vaux mieux que lui. 

C'était Hermione qui, toujours derrière lui, s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille. Le visage de Lucius se décomposa quand son fils releva vers lui un regard vainqueur. 

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, reprit Drago. Et j'espère que je ne le serais jamais. Vous êtes un lâche, qui n'a pas été capable de défendre sa famille, sa femme et qui les a forcés à subir les conséquences de vos propres échecs.

Le sang de Lucius ne fit qu'un tour mais, comprenant qu'avec cinq baguettes pointées sur lui, il ne pourrait gagner, il adressa un clin d'œil à son fils. 

- Eh bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser alors. Mais d'abord, je vais te prouver que tu n'es rien pour eux. Tu vas voir qu'aucun d'eux ne va broncher pour toi.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne comprit pas ce qui pouvait bien passer par l'esprit tordu de son père, alors il ne se méfia pas assez. Il aperçut trop tard le rayon de lumière du sort informulé se diriger vers sa poitrine et le temps sembla se suspendre. Il vit son père transplaner, puis disparaître en souriant. Il songea que, au moins, le rayon n'était pas vert, donc pas nécessairement mortel mais son père était assez tordu pour lui avait lancé un sort qui le laisserait agonir lentement jusqu'à une mort tout de même certaine. Il vit Hermione avancer dans son dos, mais il la repoussa violemment, de façon à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. Il faisait face à son destin. C'était la troisième fois en quelques mois qu'il pensait mourir. Et ce fut la troisième fois qu'il fut sauvé. 

Un corps passa devant lui, comme une ombre, et reçut le sort de plein fouet, s'écroulant à terre dans un hurlement de douleur. Drago reconnut immédiatement Blaise, dont le corps était recouvert de plaies sanglantes. 

- Blaise ! hurla-t-il en se jetant à terre, tentant de panser du mieux qu'il le pouvait quelques blessures. Blaise ! Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Tu as intérêt à ouvrir les yeux ou je te tue ! Blaise !

Le métisse ouvrit lentement les yeux et, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres, posa son regard sur celui embué de son plus vieil ami. 

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il faiblement. Ne m'en veux pas. J'ai fait mon choix.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'écria Drago qui pleurait désormais à la vue de tous. Tu vas t'en sortir ! Ce n'est qu'un petit sort de rien du tout ! Ne sois pas faible. Relève-toi, crétin ! Blaise !  
- D-Drago, susurra le blessé, d'une voix encore plus chétive. T-Tu es mon frère, je suis heureux de mourir pour toi.  
- Tu-ne-vas-pas-mourir, gronda le blond en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, les joues parsemées de larmes de détresse.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir pleurer un jour, tu te ramollis vraiment, se moqua Blaise, avant de tousser violemment, laissant un filet de sang couler vers son menton.  
- Blaise, je t'en prie, pleura son ami, dans une colère folle. Ne meurs pas. Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas avant moi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça pour moi. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille ! Pourquoi faut-il que les gens que j'aime soient assez stupides pour se sacrifier pour moi ?  
- Alors c'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Blaise, sa voix éteinte. Ta mère...  
- Oui.  
- Au moins, je ne mourrais pas ignorant. Je-Je... 

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et ferma les yeux. Drago ne sembla pas réaliser tout de suite que, dans ses bras, les yeux clos, reposait son plus vieil ami, son frère. Mort. Sacrifié pour lui. 

- Blaise ! hurla-t-il. Ouvre les yeux, Blaise ! 

Mais il n'en fit rien. Ses paupières avaient cessé de battre en unisson avec son cœur.  
Ici, dans une forêt perdue au Nord de l'Angleterre, il était mort. D'une mort qu'il n'avait pas mérité, d'un sort qui ne lui était pas destiné. A cause d'une loyauté sans faille, d'une amitié sans borne.

- Malefoy... 

La voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il pleurait et, en y réfléchissant, cela était fort possible. Autour de lui, personne n'avait bougé. 

- Nous devons partir, l'informa la jeune femme. Ils savent où nous trouver.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, prête à se faire insulter en quarante-cinq langues, à se faire frapper ou elle-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi, mais il ne bougea pas, le corps de son ami décédé reposant dans ses bras. Il hocha simplement la tête et leva les yeux vers les jumeaux. 

- Aidez-moi à le porter, demanda-t-il. 

Fred et George acquiescèrent et Ron et Harry prêtèrent main forte également. Dans un cortège de fortune peu commun, ils portèrent Blaise jusqu'à leur campement où ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, le chagrin rendant leurs gestes engourdis. Ils plièrent rapidement bagage et commencèrent à discuter d'un endroit où se cacher et où Drago n'aurait pas à utiliser la magie, puisque désormais, son père pourrait le trouver dès qu'il utiliserait  
sa baguette. 

- Partez sans moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans vie.  
- Cette éventualité est exclue, répondit Harry en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Nous ne partirons pas sans toi.

Drago n'eut pas à le regarder pour comprendre que toute protestation serait inutile. 

- Alors j'ai peut-être une solution, murmura-t-il. Mais d'abord, nous devons nous occuper de Blaise. 

Ils transplanèrent aux alentours de Poudlard et déposèrent le corps sans vie de leur ami là où les limites des barrières de protection le leur permettaient. Harry envoya un Patronus à Minerva McGonagall et ils repartirent immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans un endroit désormais contrôlé par Voldemort. 

Ils retournèrent dans la forêt et ils formèrent une ronde, se donnant la main, pour transplaner. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi au milieu d'une rue presque déserte. 

- Nous devons nous dépêcher, souffla Drago, la voix toujours tremblante. A partir de maintenant, je ne peux plus utiliser la magie, alors nous devrons marcher quelques kilomètres si nous ne voulons pas que mon père puisse nous trouver.

Ainsi, silencieusement, ils marchèrent toute la journée, en empruntant les ruelles les plus sombres, les jardins parfois, pour ne pas être vus. Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'ils se trouvaient en territoire moldu. Si cela les avait surpris de la part de Drago, ils n'avaient pas osé émettre la moindre protestation. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, leur ancien ennemi ralentit enfin l'allure et se tourna vers le petit groupe qui le suivait. 

- C'est ici, murmura-t-il en pointant du doigt une immense maison à la façade si blanche qu'elle les éblouit, malgré le ciel gris. 

Elle était recouverte d'un tapis de neige mais il se confondait avec la couleur de ses murs. Elle comportait visiblement trois étages et de grandes fenêtres laissaient voir à l'intérieur une femme d'une trentaine d'années rire aux éclats avec une petite fille aux boucles brunes soyeuses. 

Drago avança jusqu'au perron et, prenant une grande inspiration, toqua à la porte. Il y eut du bruit à l'intérieur et elle s'ouvrit finalement. La femme les observa en levant un sourcil, puis s'attarda sur le visage sali de terre mêlée aux larmes de l'ancien Serpentard. 

- Oui ? dit-elle. 

Sa voix sonna comme une douce mélodie à leurs oreilles. 

- J-Je suis Drago, répondit le jeune homme. Drago Malefoy. Le fils de Narcissa.  
- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama la femme. Entre, entrez vite, tous ! 

Ils s'exécutèrent, surpris.


	23. Chapitre 22

Je sais que la mort de Blaise n'était pas prévisible, et qu'elle vous a sûrement choquée, mais sachez que Blaise est bel et bien mort. Ce n'est pas réversible.  
Je suis navrée si cela vous bloque dans votre lecture mais je tiens à vous rappeler que cette histoire se déroule en temps de guerre et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dans des temps de guerre, il y a des morts. Et je vous rassure, la mort de Blaise ne sera pas inutile.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'intérieur de la maison était au moins aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur. Le hall était vaste, les murs hauts et un large tapis couvrait la quasi totalité du parquet de bois. De larges escaliers de marbre menaient à l'étage. A gauche, se trouvait une salle de musique, où trônait un piano majestueux, ainsi qu'une harpe et un gros canapé de cuir face à une cheminée moderne où crépitait un feu réconfortant. Sur la droite du hall, se trouvait un plus petit salon dont le confort ne faisait pas de doute, et où de nombreux libres étaient exposés dans de hautes bibliothèques de bois d'orme. Hermione sut immédiatement que ce serait probablement sa pièce préférée, s'ils venaient à rester. Derrière ce salon se trouvait la cuisine où ne régnaient que des équipements dernier cri qui laissèrent pantois ceux qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans une maison moldue. Ils ne montèrent pas à l'étage, mais ce qu'ils virent là leur laissa penser que le reste de la maison serait tout aussi imposant.

La femme qui leur avait ouvert acheva sa visite en leur demandant de s'installer dans le salon qui avait plu à Hermione. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins et sa silhouette était svelte et élancée. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun intense et s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec son petit nez retroussé et ses minces lèvres roses. Ils s'installèrent tous, se serrant sur deux canapés alors qu'elle prenait place en face d'eux, sur un fauteuil de cuir marron qui sciait admirablement avec le reste de la pièce. Hermione, serrée entre Harry et George, observait Drago du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée mais la femme n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards curieux et très intéressés. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait un peu peur. Aucun d'entre eux -et visiblement, pas même celui qui les avait emmenés jusqu'ici- ne connaissait cette maison, ou cet endroit de l'Angleterre. Ils étaient perdus, et ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour rapidement sans abandonner Drago, ce qui était évidemment exclu. 

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit finalement la femme, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. 

Hermione releva la tête. Elle s'adressait à Drago, qui regardait ses mains avec une expression gênée. Il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et reposa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Sur ses joues, les traces des larmes qu'il avait versées tôt dans la matinée étaient encore très clairement visibles. Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le matin-même.

La journée avait été si éreintante qu'elle avait l'impression que cela s'était passé des semaines auparavant. Mais non, c'était bien le matin-même que Blaise s'était éteint dans les bras de son meilleur ami, ultime sacrifice au nom de leur amitié. Et si Drago n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur longue marche, elle l'avait entendu plusieurs fois refouler ses larmes quand elle avait marché derrière lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais elle avait vu en lui toute l'humanité qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à cacher depuis toujours. Il ne pourrait plus désormais cacher qu'il était aussi humain que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, qu'il avait un cœur et que celui-ci battait de la même façon vitale que pour eux.

Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant que le silence s'était réinstallé entre eux, sans que personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Tous les regards étaient posés alternativement sur Drago et la femme qui les avait accueillis. Mais Hermione ne pouvait regarder que lui. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, se rappelant les six années à Poudlard où il l'avait persécutée, insultée. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas présenté d'excuses dignes de ce nom, elle aurait du être encore si fâché contre lui, mais elle n'en était plus capable. 

Elle l'avait vu tenir tête à son père, pour elle, pour la sauver d'un danger dont elle ignorait tout, elle l'avait vu changer au fil des mois. Cela faisait presque six mois maintenant qu'il était avec eux et son attitude s'était améliorée de jour en jour. Il était devenu plus sociable, plus humain, presque souriant. Il y avait toujours des moments où il se fermait comme une huître - quand on évoquait sa famille, son enfance, son attitude à Poudlard. Mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient parvenus à faire tomber son masque de froideur qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Là, le masque était tombé et Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu peur qu'il se referme dès que cette conversation serait fermée. Avec la mort de Blaise, il y avait de grandes chances que cela arrive et elle devait l'empêcher. Elle détestait le Malefoy froid et distant, alors qu'elle commençait à s'attacher au Drago qu'elle avait appris à connaître, plus humain. Elle espérait réellement qu'ils puissent devenir amis, même si elle doutait encore de ses propres capacités à le faire changer. Elle l'espérait, et c'était déjà beaucoup en de telles circonstances.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas permis un peu d'espoir.

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Il avait sans doute senti qu'elle le fixait depuis un long moment. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient sales, emmêlés à des feuilles à cause de leur départ de la forêt dans la matinée. De profondes cernes marquaient son regard d'un gris métallique qui l'aurait effrayé si elle n'y avait pas vu tant de chagrin, tant de lassitude, tant de douleur. Ses joues étaient creusées - cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu droit à un vrai repas. Son nez était rougi par le froid, contrastant avec sa peau plus pâle que jamais.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment trouvé à son goût. De toute façon, elle avait toujours était bien trop occupée à être le cerveau d'un groupe qui avait pour but d'aider l'Elu à détruire le Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps pour faire attention aux garçons qui l'entouraient. Viktor Krum avait fait exception, mais leur histoire n'avait pas marché et depuis, elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Ron. Mais à cet instant, elle ne pensa pas à cela, seulement aux yeux gris qui la fixaient avec instance, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas détacher son regard de lui. Elle ne rougit pas, ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, frappée par la souffrance qu'elle lisait dans ce regard autrefois si dur, si impénétrable. L'indifférence dont il avait toujours fait preuve s'était envolée, et un mélange de colère et de tristesse déformaient ses traits angéliques. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et il était couvert de sang. Sur ses mains se trouvaient encore les traces du sang séché de son meilleur ami, ainsi que sur sa joue, où une marque s'étendait d'une de ses pommettes jusqu'à son oreille. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé beau. Et pourtant, à cet instant, elle ne trouva pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Ce Drago là était si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui auparavant.

Car elle l'avait déjà vu triste, en colère, indifférent, violent, souvent narquois... mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu vulnérable. Elle lui sourit malgré elle, ses lèvres semblant lui faire défaut, comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle de son propre corps et qu'il avait décidé par lui-même qu'elle devait lui apporter du réconfort, même si c'était en si petite dose. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire et elle sentit un pincement lui serrer le cœur. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le voir dévoiler ses deux rangées de dents blanches étincelantes, même avec elle.  
Sourirait-il encore à nouveau un jour ?

Un bruit de frottement lui fit relever la tête, rompant le contact qu'elle avait provoqué. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que tout le monde les fixait avec une moue de surprise. Elle s'empourpra imperceptiblement et baissa vivement les yeux. Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu était celui de la chaise de la femme moldue qui s'était levée. Elle sortit de la pièce et ils l'entendirent monter les marches. 

- Drago, qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny, soulageant tout le monde autour d'elle. 

Personne n'avait réellement envie d'engager la conversation avec lui, de peur de recevoir un Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine. Il leva un regard vide d'expression vers la rouquine et poussa un léger soupir. 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. 

Un lourd silence s'installa autour d'eux. Chacun accusa le coup silencieusement. 

- T-Tu es en train de nous dire que tu nous as fait marcher toute la journée pour rien ? bafouilla Harry, qui semblait hésiter entre colère et ahurissement.  
- Je ne sais pas qui elle est, Potter, souffla Drago. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Ma mère m'avait fait mémoriser cette adresse et m'avait expliqué comment me rendre ici, au cas où j'avais de gros soucis et que je n'avais pas d'autres solutions. …tant donné que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie sans vous mettre tous en danger, je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autres solutions.  
- Et que veux-tu que cette femme fasse pour nous ? lança Hermione, en sortant de sa torpeur. On ne peut pas lui demander de nous cacher, ce serait trop dangereux pour elle !  
- Je ne demande rien de tel, Granger, soupira le blond d'une voix glaciale.

Son ton n'appelait pas nécessairement de réponse et Hermione fronça les sourcils, vexée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit froid avec elle alors qu'il n'avait été agressif ni avec Ginny, ni avec Harry ? Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois ! Elle était juste curieuse, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher 

- Et qu'est-ce que tu demandes alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. 

Il ne répondit pas et but d'une traite la tasse de thé que la femme leur avait servi. 

- Réponds-moi ! ordonna la lionne.  
- Tais-toi, Granger. 

Elle resta bouche bée et ne trouva pas d'autres alternatives que d'attraper un coussin qui trainait à côté d'elle et de lui lancer en pleine figure. Il devait avoir gardé quelques réflexes de ses entrainements de Quidditch car il l'esquiva d'un simple mouvement d'épaules. Elle grimaça et il leva les yeux au ciel. 

- Tu es ridicule.  
- La ferme, petite fouine égocentrique, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.  
- Bon, vous avez fini ? soupira Ron. 

Ils lui lancèrent tout deux un regard noir, avant de se foudroyer mutuellement du regard. 

- Stupide Miss-je-sais-tout !  
- Sang-pur crasseux !  
- Hermione ! s'offusqua Ginny.  
- Face d'hippogriffe !  
- Drago ! le réprimanda la rouquine.  
- Gobelin de bas étage !  
- Elfe de maison !  
- Ce n'est pas une insulte, le gronda Hermione.  
- Pour toi évidemment, puisque ce sont tes semblables... sauf qu'ils sont mieux coiffés. 

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se dirigea à grands pas vers lui, plaquant un doigt sur son torse. Il affronta son regard noir sans ciller, impassible. 

- Espèce d'infâme petit serpent, toi et moi, nous aurons une discussion tout à l'heure et je te jure que tu vas regretter tes propos !  
- Je suis terrorisé, Granger, railla-t-il.

- Voilà ! s'exclama la femme en revenant. Je les ai trouvées ! 

Elle portait dans ses bras un petit carton poussiéreux, arborant un sourire rayonnant. Elle se rassit, le posa à ses pieds et en sortit un petit carnet d'un vert sombre. Elle l'ouvrit et eut un sourire tendre, avant de le tendre à Drago. Hermione, qui était toujours entre eux, l'attrapa et le donna au jeune homme, avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil indiscret, se positionnant derrière lui. C'était une photo, visiblement d'une dizaine d'années ou plus à en juger par l'état du papier. Les personnages étaient immobiles, mais exprimaient un tel bonheur qu'ils semblaient vivants tout de même. Hermione reconnut finalement Drago, petit garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés qui riait aux éclats, sa mère à ses côtés, posant sur son épaule une main affectueuse et, à sa droite, la femme qui se tenait aujourd'hui face à eux. Son visage avait vieilli et elle semblait bien moins rayonnante que sur la photo, mais elle était toujours très belle. 

- Je m'appelle Susan, dit finalement la femme, visiblement émue. Et je suis ta marraine, Drago.

Le jeune homme releva brutalement les yeux, faisant sursauter Hermione, qui s'était assise sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. 

- P-Pardon ? bafouilla-t-il, complètement perdu. Vous ne pouvez pas être ma marraine.  
- Parce que je suis une moldue ? demanda Susan en souriant sincèrement.  
- J'ai déjà un parrain, répondit simplement le jeune homme, un air ahuri sur le visage.  
- Severus Rogue ?  
- Oui, dit-il simplement, de plus en plus décontenancé. 

Un bref regard autour de lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul. 

- Ton père ignore mon existence. Ta mère et moi nous sommes connues très jeunes, murmura Susan, en souriant d'un air mêlé de nostalgie et de tendresse. Nous sommes amies depuis presque toujours. Quand tu es né, elle est venue me voir et au début, je te voyais au moins une fois par mois et puis, un jour, ton père s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'allait pas réellement rendre visiter à sa mère, mais à moi. Ils nous a trouvées un jour où nous nous promenions dans un parc, à Londres et il a menacé de me tuer. Un homme charmant, ton père, ironisa-t-elle. 

Drago eut un léger sourire en coin. 

- Bref, ils ont eu une violente dispute et elle est partie en me promettant qu'elle m'écrirait. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, et je n'ai jamais reçu aucune lettre... Avant cet été, au mois de juillet.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Susan tenait entre ses mains un parchemin froissé, sans doute par de nombreuses relectures. 

- Je te la ferais lire plus tard, reprit la femme en rangeant la lettre dans la petite boîte en carton. Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant une mine grave. Et pourquoi êtes-vous tous dans un état pareil ? C'est Narcissa qui t'envoie ? Comment va-t-elle ? 

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce et Hermione se crispa d'effroi. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela et, visiblement, Drago non plus. Il s'était crispé violemment et fixait désormais ses pieds comme s'ils présentaient le plus grand intérêt du monde. Malgré elle, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement. Elle était toujours fâchée contre lui, mais cela n'était pas vraiment important face à la situation. 

- Ma mère est morte, lâcha-t-il finalement, comme si elle était parvenue à lui donner le courage dont il avait besoin.

Susan laissa échapper un petit cri d'effroi et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle se leva rapidement, s'enfermant dans la cuisine. Ils entendirent ses sanglots, mais aucun n'osa réagir. 

- Malefoy le sang pur, commença Fred.  
- ... a une marraine moldue ? termina George.  
- La ferme ! tonnèrent les voix de Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron en parfaite harmonie. 

Ils grimacèrent mais se lancèrent un regard entendu.  
Drago ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui s'était fermée derrière Susan, la main d'Hermione toujours posée sur son épaule. Malgré lui, il devait admettre que sa présence lui faisait du bien, il se sentait moins seul face à la nouvelle qui venait de lui tomber en pleine figure. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et poussa un profond soupir.

Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de cette femme qui semblait pourtant si proche de sa mère ?  
Il se releva finalement et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Susan était appuyée contre le comptoir et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les femmes étaient vraiment trop émotives, mais préféra se taire, parce que Granger pouvait encore l'entendre et qu'elle viendrait sûrement le frapper pour une telle remarque. 

- Elle m'avait prévenue qu'il lui arriverait peut-être quelque chose, renifla Susan. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, répondit-il simplement. 

La discussion qu'il avait eu le matin-même avec Hermione l'avait libéré et il ne sentit plus cet énorme poids s'abattre contre sa poitrine, simplement cette douleur dans son cœur, ce vide dans son corps. 

- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, avoua Drago. Mais elle m'a fait mémoriser votre adresse depuis que je suis tout petit et elle m'a fait promettre de venir vous trouver si jamais un jour j'avais de sérieux problèmes et que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je suis venu. 

Susan prit une grande inspiration, puis une deuxième, avant de se tourner vers lui. 

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
- Mon père est arrivé, répondit Drago, las.

Et il lui expliqua toute l'histoire depuis le début. Il fut surpris qu'elle intervienne par moments, quand il s'étendait trop en explications, pour lui dire qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait. Sa mère lui avait expliqué tant de choses sur leur monde qu'il se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas une sorcière elle-même. Quand il eut fini son récit, pensant n'avoir omis aucun détail, il retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, Granger toujours perchée sur l'accoudoir. Elle lui prit doucement la main et, bien que son cerveau lui hurle de la repousser, il la serra délicatement dans la sienne, comme pour se donner le courage d'affronter la réaction de cette femme, sa marraine, dont il ne connaissait rien. 

Elle revint finalement auprès d'eux et les observa longuement, avant de déclarer :  
- Allez tous prendre une douche. Vous restez ici.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà.  
Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très utile mais il est nécessaire pour situer les événements !

Je vous embrasse fort,  
L.


	24. Chapitre 23

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai un boulot monstre en ce moment et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de vous faire attendre.

Je vous embrasse et espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre plus que moi,

L.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago sortit de la salle de bain avec un léger soupir d'aise. Il ne pensait pas qu'être propre l'aurait tellement soulagé, mais cela lui faisait un bien fou et sa douche l'avait détendu, même si la chaleur sur sa peau avait achevé de fatiguer ses muscles endoloris. Il descendit les marches et annonça que la salle de bain était libre, Granger s'y précipita et il leva les yeux au ciel. Susan lui sourit doucement et il s'assit en face d'elle.  
Harry était là également, les cheveux mouillés, comme lui, ainsi que Ginny et Ron, qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'aller se doucher, toutes les autres salles de bain étant déjà utilisées.

Une petite fille était là également, et elle regarda Drago avec de grands yeux curieux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les enfants. En réalité, il leur faisait peur.  
- Bonjour, dit-il simplement. 

La petite leva ses grands yeux noirs vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire, où un trou montrait le passage récent de la petite souris. 

- Drago, je te présente Emma, ma fille, dit Susan d'une voix tendre.

La petite fille le salua d'une douce voix adorable et lui tendit une peluche qu'elle lui flanqua dans les mains sans plus de cérémonie. 

- Et elle, c'est Amélia, lui expliqua-t-elle. C'est ma licorne. Moi j'aime les licornes. Ma maman, elle dit toujours qu'un jour j'en rencontrerais peut-être une vraie. Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Tu crois que je pourrais en voir une vraie un jour ? T'en as déjà vu une toi ? C'est comment en vrai ? Ça ressemble à ça une licorne ? Moi j'ai déjà vu des cheval, mais jamais des licornes. Alors tu sais ? Hein Drago ? Hein, dis ? 

Le jeune homme cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux afin d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et secoua la tête avant d'observer de plus près la petite. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle parvint à lui arracher un sourire, bien qu'il fut forcé. Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, seulement l'essentiel parce qu'il lui avait fallu réunir toute sa concentration pour parvenir à tout comprendre et qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour être attentif si longtemps.

- On dit des chevaux, la corrigea-t-il.  
- Par Merlin, se moqua Harry. Hermione est contagieuse ! 

Drago lui lança un regard noir, avant de se reporter sur la petite qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux, visiblement mécontente de sa réponse. 

- Non, je n'ai jamais vu de vraies licornes, éluda-t-il. Demande plutôt à Harry, je crois que lui, oui.

Emma sautilla joyeusement et se tourna vers le Survivant. Drago lui adressa un sourire narquois alors que la petite fille grimpait sur ses genoux, s'époumonant : 

- C'est vrai ? Tu as déjà vu une licorne ?  
- Oui, répondit timidement Harry alors qu'elle s'installait sur ses jambes.  
- Et c'était comment ? Elle ressemblait à Amélia ?

Elle pointait du doigt la peluche, toujours dans les mains du grand blond. C'était en réalité une sorte de boule de poils roses, avec une corne bleue électrique sur la tête et de grands yeux tout aussi bleus. Le jeune homme l'observait avec une expression de réelle curiosité sur le visage, attendant le moment où l'objet entre ses mains se mettrait à bouger et à galoper joyeusement autour de lui, mais il demeurait immobile, et lui perplexe. 

- La peluche ne bougera pas, Malefoy, lui expliqua Harry, sans plus une trace de moquerie. C'est moldu. 

Drago détacha son regard de la peluche et haussa les épaules, avant de la tendre à la petite qui la saisit avec entrain. Susan s'attendrit devant la scène mais expliqua à sa fille qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Elle rouspéta un peu mais obtempéra finalement. Elle embrassa Harry, Ron et Ginny sur la joue et se tourna vers Drago, qui l'observa avec un air ahuri, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Vexée, la petite fille tira sur sa manche et il fut obligé de se pencher vers elle. Emma plaqua un petit bisou sur sa joue et s'éloigna en trottinant, sa mère la suivant.

Le blond resta interdit quelques secondes, immobile, avant de se rendre compte que les trois autres se moquaient de lui. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa, se donnant rapidement une constance. 

- La ferme, maugréa-t-il.  
- C'est la première fois qu'une fille t'embrasse, Drago ? s'enquit Ron en ne cherchant pas à cacher son sourire moqueur.  
- Non, il y a eu tellement que je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses compter jusque là. D'ailleurs, la dernière, c'était Granger.  
- Quoi ? hurla le rouquin, son teint virant dangereusement au rouge. 

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire et Drago ne put réprimer davantage le sourire qui menaçait de lui échapper. 

- Sale Serpentard, bougonna Ron.  
- C'est trop facile avec toi. Désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, railla Drago. Comme si je pouvais vouloir d'une Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable, pas capable de se coiffer correctement et... 

Il s'arrêta net en surprenant le regard noir des trois autres et il leva les yeux au ciel. 

- Vous n'avez aucun humour, dit-il simplement, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres fines. Bon, je vais dormir. Potter, demain il faudra qu'on parle de cette histoire d'Horcruxes, je crois pouvoir aider.

Harry hocha la tête et Drago quitta la pièce en trainant des pieds. La journée avait été longue et il ne désirait désormais plus qu'une chose : s'allonger et dormir. Susan leur avait préparé des chambres à l'étage et il était seul à occuper la sienne, puisque les filles s'étaient mises ensemble et que les autres groupes s'étaient formés naturellement : Harry avec Ron et Fred avec George. Alors il était seul, et cela n'avait fait que lui rappeler davantage que le matin-même, son meilleur ami était mort en pensant qu'il le détestait. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la tête basse. S'il n'était pas aussi fier, il aurait probablement éclaté en sanglots, mais c'était hors de question. Il était en train de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise quand un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter et se retourner vivement, baguette en avant.

Il la baissa immédiatement en reconnaissant l'intruse : vêtue d'un pyjama ridiculement peu féminin, Hermione Granger était assise sur l'objet de tous ses désirs : son lit. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? soupira-t-il, déjà lassé d'elle.  
- Il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy, lança-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait montrer qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obéi. 

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, peu enthousiaste et darda vers elle un regard découragé. 

- Dis ce que tu as à dire alors et fais vite. 

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux déterminés dans les siens. 

- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'agir comme ça avec moi, Malefoy. Tu es pire que lunatique. Ce matin, tu étais gentil avec moi, tu m'as réconforté, tu t'es excusé et tout à l'heure, tu as recommencé à m'insulter alors que je n'avais rien fait d'autre que poser une question. Non, tais-toi ! Laisse-moi finir. Je ne suis pas là pour que tu puisses passer tes nerfs sur moi, espèce de petite fouine arrogante ! Et si tu veux me traiter comme ça, il va au moins falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne fais pas la même chose avec Harry, Ron ou Ginny ! Je croyais que tu avais mis tes préjugés sur le sang de côté -il hocha mollement la tête- alors pourquoi dois-tu passer tes nerfs sur moi plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ? J'ai fait des efforts pour être agréable avec toi, mais je ne peux pas continuer si c'est la seule façon que tu as de me remercier !

Elle acheva enfin sa tirade et baissa les yeux, gênée. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard tout au long de son monologue et il se peignait sur son visage un mélange d'incompréhension et de lassitude prononcée. Il poussa un profond soupir, encore une fois un mélange des deux et détourna le regard. 

- Ecoute Granger, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton blasé. Ce que je vais te dire, je ne le dirais qu'une fois et tu as intérêt à l'oublier dès que j'aurais fini de parler, compris? 

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, surprise. 

- Mon monde s'est écroulé, Granger. Depuis que je suis avec vous, j'ai perdu tous les repères que j'avais. Ma mère est morte à cause de moi et maintenant, mon meilleur ami aussi. Mon père a essayé de me tuer plus d'une fois. Dumbledore est mort et c'est Rogue qui l'a tué alors qu'il était censé être avec nous. Enfin, avec vous... Enfin, tu m'as compris ! Ron et moi sommes devenus proches, je crois, et avec Ginny aussi... Tout a changé beaucoup trop vite autour de moi et je n'arrive plus à suivre...

Il se tut un instant, le regard plongé dans celui de la brune. 

- Quel est le rapport avec moi? argua-t-elle timidement.  
- J'ai besoin de quelque chose à quoi m'attacher, qui me ramène à ma vie d'avant, sinon je vais me perdre moi-même. Et toi. J'aime te rendre dingue, parce que tu me réponds et que j'ai besoin de ça. Sinon, je ne serais plus qu'une coquille vide. J'ai besoin de ça pour me rendre compte que tout n'a pas tant changé et me sentir vivant. 

Il baissa les yeux, gêné de s'être une fois encore ouvert à elle. 

- Serais-tu en train de dire que tu as besoin de moi, Malefoy? demanda-t-elle sans réprimer un sourire entendu.  
- Non, rétorqua-t-il en souriant légèrement. J'ai juste besoin de me disputer avec toi, pour qu'il y ait quelque chose de normal dans ma vie.  
- D'accord.  
- Quoi d'accord ?  
- J'accepte.  
- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Granger, railla-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux. Que c'était agréable de s'allonger sur un véritable matelas après leurs semaines de cavale infernale ! 

- Eh! protesta-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas permis de t'installer sur mon lit!  
- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son sourire vainqueur. 

Il sourit malgré lui et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, fixant le plafond. Un silence respectueux s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient tout deux besoin de penser. La journée avait été longue et épuisante. Leurs muscles étaient engourdis et la douche avait fini de les achever. Ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : dormir, mais ils savaient qu'ils passeraient une mauvaise nuit. Les récents événements étaient trop propices aux cauchemars. Hermione savait qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle : Blaise. Elle le connaissait désormais pour savoir une chose : il devait s'en vouloir énormément. 

- J'ai une proposition à te soumettre, murmura-t-elle.  
- Mmh, je t'écoute, souffla Drago, semblant sortir d'un long sommeil. Mais si c'est sexuel, sache que ma réponse est non.  
- Abruti, attaqua-t-elle en riant doucement. Non, c'est plus sérieux. Je te propose que ce soir, nous mettions ta stupide histoire de besoin de disputes de côté et que nous discutions calmement, comme des adultes.  
- Et de quoi veut parler l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout que tu es ? s'enquit-il, curieusement intéressé.  
- De ce que tu ressens, répondit Hermione comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde.

Il se figea d'effroi et se tourna sur le côté pour être dos à elle. 

- Même venant de toi, c'est une idée stupide ! grogna Drago.  
- Bien, alors je commence, s'exclama-t-elle, ne se laissant pas démonter par son manque d'entrain qu'elle balaya d'un signe désinvolte. 

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers lui, observant son dos crispé. 

- Je me sens affreusement mal en ce moment et je m'en veux parce que je trouve ça égoïste de ma part d'être triste alors que nous avons une guerre à mener. Dumbledore me manque. S'il avait été là, il nous aurait dit quoi faire et je suis sûre qu'on aurait déjà trouvé tous les Horcruxes. Et je m'en veux pour ce matin... 

Elle vit ses muscles se contracter davantage et il se retourna vers elle pour lui faire face. Ses yeux chocolats étaient remplis de larmes et sa voix s'était faite tremblante. 

- Si je n'avais pas pleuré, tu ne m'aurais pas pris dans tes bras et ton père n'aurait sans doute pas été si énervé et... et... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé!  
- Imbécile, cracha-t-il, en colère. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous attribuiez tous les malheurs du monde, chez les Gryffondor ? C'est une maladie ou quoi ? Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, Granger. C'est moi qui ai lancé un sort pour nous réchauffer et donc moi qui ai mené mon père jusqu'à la forêt. Tu n'as à te sentir coupable de rien, je suis le seul à blâmer.  
- Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-elle.  
- C'est de ma faute, soupira-t-il. Je m'y suis fait, fais de même.

Elle fronça les sourcils et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue pâle. 

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pas plus que ça ne l'est pour ta mère, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement, à travers les larmes. Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé les sorts qui les ont touché, elle et Blaise. Et ils ont fait leur choix eux-même, par amour pour toi. Tu devrais leur en être reconnaissant au lieu de les blâmer pour ça! Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort, Malefoy, et tu n'as pas le droit de leur en vouloir de s'être sacrifiés pour toi.  
- On y croirait presque quand ça sort de ta bouche, se moqua Drago.  
- Idiot! le gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. S'il te plaît, arrête de te rendre coupable. Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute...

Elle continua ainsi un moment, susurrant ses paroles en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sa main toujours délicatement posée sur sa joue. Au bout de longues minutes à répéter inlassablement les mêmes paroles, elle le sentit se détendre doucement. Elle lui sourit, mais il la repoussa sans ménagement et se redressa sur le lit, assis. 

- Tais-toi, gronda-t-il, furieux. 

Elle se releva également et le prit par les épaules pour qu'il la regarde. 

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, réitéra-t-elle.  
- Tais-toi, souffla-t-il plus bas en détournant le regard.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Malefoy.

Elle vit son visage se déformer, ses traits perdre de leur beauté angélique et il la fusilla du regard. Elle savait qu'elle le mettait en colère, mais elle savait également qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ça, qu'on lui enlève cette culpabilité qui pesait sur lui depuis des mois, et qui ne risquait pas de disparaître avec la mort de Blaise. 

- Arrête de dire ça! s'énerva-t-il. C'est entièrement ma faute. Ils seraient tous les deux en vie si je n'étais pas là.  
- Mais tu es là, éluda-t-elle, parce qu'ils l'ont voulu ! Alors cesse de te morfondre et fais-leur honneur !  
- Tu es insupportable! soupira Drago. Comment peut-on vouloir être ami avec toi ?  
- Je suis une formidable amie, protesta-t-elle. Et tu as très envie de moi comme amie !  
- Il est absolument impossible que j'ai envie de toi de quelque façon que ce soit, face d'épouvantail !

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel il se rallongea. Elle l'observa, muette. Elle n'était pas vexée. Avec ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure, sur la raison de leurs disputes, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne prendrait plus en compte ses attaques constantes. 

- Malefoy ?  
- Mmh ? marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
- Tais-toi, soupira Drago.  
- Et ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus, continua-t-elle en reniflant. C'est le destin, c'est tout.

Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau embués et il ouvrit un œil pour l'observer. Elle avait beau vouloir lui faire croire que ce n'était pas sa faute, elle-même se sentait horriblement coupable. Que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas passé ses nerfs sur lui la veille ? Elle n'aurait pas eu à s'excuser, elle ne se serait pas confiée à lui, elle n'aurait pas sangloté comme une enfant, il ne l'aurait pas prise dans ses bras, il n'aurait pas lancé un sort pour les réchauffer, alors que la neige leur glaçait le sang et Lucius Malefoy ne les aurait pas retrouvés. Il ne se serait pas énervé de les avoir trouvés si proches et, peut-être, la situation se serait dénouée d'une façon différente. Peut-être que Blaise partagerait cette chambre avec Drago, car ils auraient bien fini par se réconcilier. Peut-être... 

- Cesse de pleurer, Granger, lui ordonna la voix tempétueuse du blond.

Hermione renifla et détourna le regard, gênée. Après tout, il avait raison : elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de ne pas se sentir coupable, quand elle-même était déchirée de l'intérieur dans un dilemme insolvable. 

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, demanda-t-elle en reniflant à nouveau.  
- Pardon? interrogea-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour de bon. 

Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, il ajouta : 

- Tu as Harry et Ron pour ça.  
- Malefoy, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Prends-moi dans tes bras.  
Le ton ne prêtait pas vraiment à négociations.  
- Bon sang! s'exclama Drago. Sur quelle planète je suis? L'air moldu ne te réussit pas! Tu es vraiment complètement folle.

Il regretta ses propos aussitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, qui pleurait silencieusement. Il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa d'un mouvement vif avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de se rallonger, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se blottit contre lui en souriant. Drago grimaça mais ne la repoussa pas. Comment parvenait-elle à l'attendrir de cette façon, cette stupide Miss-je-sais-tout ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne la voyait pas, mais il savait qu'elle était en train de sourire de sa victoire. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait sans doute mise à danser.

Et en effet, Hermione était rayonnante. Le défi qu'elle s'était lancée à elle-même avançait exactement comme elle le voulait. Elle parviendrait à briser sa carapace, elle en était sûre. Il était de moins en moins distant avec elle et il lui avait même avoué se disputer avec elle sans véritable raison, ou du moins, juste parce qu'il avait besoin de ça, et donc, par extension, besoin d'elle. Elle y arriverait, c'était certain. Elle ferait de Drago Malefoy un véritable humain. 

- Si ça, ou un quelconque élément de notre discussion, sort de cette chambre, je te tue, lança-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, la sortant de ses pensées.  
- Tu ne peux pas, tu as besoin de moi, tu te souviens? Les histoires de disputes et tout ça, souffla Hermione en fermant les yeux à son tour, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
- Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, répondit le blond, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus éteinte. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable!  
- Si! Parce que si tu me remplaces par Harry, ce n'est pas lui qui te fera des câlins pour te réconforter, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté, protesta-t-il. C'est toi qui as demandé !  
- Et tu n'apprécies pas, un peu de réconfort ?  
- Non, répondit-il, de mauvaise foi. Et puis tu sens mauvais.  
- Je viens de prendre une douche Malefoy, tu aurais pu trouver mieux, rit Hermione.  
- Et toi tu aurais pu frotter mieux, ou utiliser du savon, répliqua Drago, mais elle aurait flairé son mensonge à des kilomètres.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se serra un peu plus contre lui, enserrant son torse de son bras, consciente que ça le mettrait plus mal à l'aise que n'importe laquelle de ses répliques. Elle avait vu juste, car elle sentit ses muscles se crisper sous ses bras. Elle s'amusa de voir les différences qu'elle pouvait trouver entre son attitude et celle que pouvaient avoir Ron ou Harry quand elle agissait de même avec eux. Enfin, plutôt Harry car il était rare qu'elle ose être si proche de Ron. Elle sourit et ferma à nouveau les yeux, juste quelques secondes, elle rejoindrait sa chambre plus tard...

Drago se livrait un dilemme intérieur. Il l'avait senti se détendre petit à petit et, à présent, elle dormait. La tête posée sur son torse. Comme si cela était normal. Alors il hésitait : l'envoyer dormir dans sa chambre ou se laisser aller à son étreinte chaleureuse ? 

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui semblait être une bonne solution. Cependant, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison : il appréciait le réconfort qu'elle lui apportait. Pire, il aurait voulu ne plus jamais bouger. Rester ici, avec elle. Elle, Granger l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle dont le souffle régulier se propageait jusqu'à sa nuque et le faisait frissonner de manière incontrôlable. Il avait envie de la frapper, pour la manière dont elle arrivait à faire tomber son masque sans avoir à faire le moindre effort, pour le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. 

Mais il comprit, un peu tardivement, à quoi cela était dû : Granger le manipulait et, à chaque fois, elle parvenait à le faire faiblir. Parce qu'il était un homme et qu'il ne pouvait résister à ses yeux chocolats tour à tour tristes ou suppliants. Parce qu'il l'appréciait, finalement. Parce qu'elle était peut-être, une amie...


	25. Chapitre 24

**Merci à ****Merci à ****SyriaBulle pour ses nombreuses reviews. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise !**

**Et merci à Sandra pour sa review adorable. Si Harry a les yeux bleus dans ma fiction, c'est une erreur de ma part, mais je me rattraperai dans la prochaine. )/**

**Bas du formulaire**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avec la désagréable impression qu'il avait dormi pendant trois jours d'affilée. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant un poids peser contre le lit et faillit sursauter quand il s'aperçut que Hermione reposait paisiblement sur son torse, endormie. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'était encore une fois fait avoir comme un débutant. Cette fille l'épuisait, elle lui demandait bien trop de travail et puis, en général, elle était épuisante. C'était dans sa nature.

Il s'extirpa délicatement de son étreinte, prenant soin de ne pas la perturber dans son sommeil. Il était déjà assez déstabilisant pour lui de se réveiller de cette manière, il n'avait pas besoin en plus de devoir l'affronter directement. Que lui dirait-il de toute façon ? Tout cela, c'était de sa faute à elle, et uniquement à elle ! Il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans ce rapprochement étrange. Et de toute façon, il savait qu'elle ne culpabiliserait pas, quand bien même il la blâmerait pour ça, puisqu'elle avait tout manigancé, avec une ruse digne des Serpentard.  
Il eut un léger sourire en coin en l'entendant marmonner quelques phrases inaudibles et, se retournant pour vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours, ôta sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'enlever la veille pour se changer. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt gris et un pantalon noir et attrapa un bout de papier qui trainait par là pour lui laisser un mot avant de quitter la chambre à pas feutrés.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Harry, qui avalait goulument un copieux petit déjeuner. Drago oublia ses bonnes manières et s'installa à côté de lui sans plus de cérémonie. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter d'un tel repas. La veille, ils n'avaient pas osé demander quoique ce soit à Susan, si bien qu'ils mourraient toujours de faim. 

- Bonjour, le salua finalement Harry, qui buvait désormais tranquillement une tasse de café.

Drago lui répondit d'un signe de tête et attrapa une pomme dans laquelle il croqua sans pouvoir réprimer un grognement de plaisir. Harry haussa un sourcil narquois puis, reprenant un air sérieux, se pencha vers lui : 

- Ginny est partie faire des courses avec Susan avec l'argent qu'il nous restait. Sinon, tout le monde dort encore. Ron ne t'a pas réveillé ?  
- Non, répondit calmement Drago, qui semblait tout à coup se rappeler qu'il avait étrangement bien dormi. 

Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas capable de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait pu se reposer sans être réveillé par d'atroces cauchemars. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il a tellement ronflé que j'ai du venir dormir ici sur le canapé et comme ta chambre est juste à côté de la notre, j'ai cru que tu l'aurais entendu. Il faut croire que tu as bien dormi...

Drago se figea une demi-seconde. Y avait-il un quelconque sous-entendu dans sa phrase ou la gêne que lui incitait le fait que Granger ait dormi avec lui le rendait-il paranoïaque ? Apercevant le regard dépourvu d'animosité du survivant, il opta pour la seconde proposition. 

- Bon, reprit Harry, je pense que l'on devrait profiter de ce calme pour parler des Horcruxes. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
- Je pense savoir où trouver l'un d'eux, expliqua simplement l'ancien Serpentard. 

Devant le regard intéressé du brun, il continua : 

- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai surpris une conversation entre ma tante et Tu-sais-qui. Il lui demandait de cacher quelque chose pour lui et si c'était assez important pour qu'il le demande à Bellatrix plutôt qu'à mon père, je pense que ça pourrait être ça. Je sais que ça peut te sembler idiot, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu être si instant avec elle.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, éluda Harry. Nous savons que Vol... 

Drago venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche.

- Cette maison est notre dernier espoir de ne pas nous faire attraper, Potter. Ne gâche pas tout parce que Dumbledore t'a appris à prononcer ce foutu nom ! 

Harry hocha lentement la tête, semblant réaliser l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait failli commettre. 

- Nous savons que Tu-sais-qui a caché les Horcruxes dans les endroits qui ont eu de l'importance pour lui, reprit-il. Avec D-Dumbledore, nous avons cherché en Europe de l'Est, où il a passé quelques années, et à quelques autres endroits où il aurait pu passer du temps, mais pour le moment, nous n'avons trouvé qu'un médaillon, que Dumbledore est parvenu à détruire sans que je sache comment...

Il fit une pause. Visiblement, il était toujours difficile pour lui d'évoquer le directeur de Poudlard, aujourd'hui qu'il n'était plus là pour l'épauler dans sa tâche. 

- Nous pensons qu'il nous en reste trois. Grâce au génie d'Hermione - ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est la plus intelligente d'entre nous -, nous avons compris que plusieurs éléments pouvaient détruire les Horcruxes, mais pas les plus faciles à trouver. On ne trouve pas du venin de basilic à tous les coins de rues, soupira Harry. Enfin, ta tante l'a toujours suivi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête. 

- Alors il est possible qu'il ait assez confiance en elle pour lui confier la tâche de cacher un objet d'une telle valeur. Mais où l'aurait-elle caché ? 

Le blond soupira à son tour et haussa les épaules. 

- Je n'en sais rien...

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le soleil de février tapant à travers les carreaux, laissant le manteau blanc fondre dehors. Elle s'étira avec la grâce d'un chat avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre où elle avait installé ses affaires, la veille. Les souvenirs de sa soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sourit légèrement. Elle avait réussi - une fois de plus - à décrisper l'imperturbable Drago Malefoy, et elle n'était pas peu fière.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant dormir avec lui et elle ne put retenir les rougeurs qui lui montèrent aux joues. Elle fut heureuse qu'il se soit levé avant elle, car elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas su comment gérer cette situation : se réveiller à côté de Malefoy après une nuit passée dans ses bras. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle se redressa vivement et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut le petit bout de papier qui reposait sur l'oreiller, à ses côtés. 

Haussant un sourcil de curiosité, elle le saisit et observa les lignes gracieuses qui s'élançaient sur le papier. Son écriture était fluide, agréable à la vue et il avait cette façon étrange de faire ses majuscules, en y ajoutant des traits élégants qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Elle le lut en se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension, attendant à se faire insulter dans toutes les langues, avant de songer qu'il avait une écriture bien trop belle pour pouvoir écrire des abominations. 

« _Plus jamais ça. Je pensais que tu pourrais être insupportable en dormant, mais j'avais tort. Même quand tu dors, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à Ron. _»

Elle rougit violemment et, à cet instant, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou de gêne. Elle préféra choisir la colère, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur son attirance pour le rouquin. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si le fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble était totalement normal ? Ça ne l'était pas ! Ça ne le serait jamais ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire comme si cela était naturel. Dans l'ordre des choses.

Furieuse - plus contre lui que contre elle-même -, elle sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à être aperçue sortant de la chambre de Malefoy, en pyjama, en fin de matinée. Même si lui-même n'était pas dedans, elle imaginait sans mal les conclusions que tireraient George, Fred, ou pire : Ron.  
Elle rejoignit sa chambre rapidement et poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois la porte refermée.

C'était sans compter sur sa camarade de chambrée - et meilleure amie - qui darda vers elle un regard mêlé de colère et de curiosité. 

- Mais où étais-tu ? s'écria-t-il. Où as-tu dormi ? 

Hermione rougit violemment et baissa timidement le regard. Préférant agir comme une enfant plutôt que de subir le courroux de Ginny Weasley, elle se tourna vers l'armoire où elle avait entreposé ses rares affaires et s'empara d'une tenue qui lui paraissait convenable pour affronter cette journée. 

- Hermione Jane Granger ! s'exclama la rouquine en attrapant ses épaules, sans la moindre délicatesse. Où étais-tu ? Tu as dormi où ? Je me suis inquiétée ! J'ai cherché dans toutes les chambres !  
- J'ai dormi dans une autre chambre, répondit Hermione à une vitesse telle qu'elle-même ne fut pas sûre de s'être comprise.  
- Pardon ? s'étonna Ginny. Je te dis que je t'ai cherchée partout, sauf dans la chambre de... 

Elle s'arrêta net et sembla hésiter entre cri d'excitation, de colère et de surprise. 

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! s'écria-t-elle finalement.  
- Chut, l'implora Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux, plaquant une main sur sa bouche.  
- Tu as dormi avec Drago ? reprit la rouquine, murmurant cette fois. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?  
- Parce qu'il n'y a rien, rétorqua la brune, visiblement outrée qu'elle puisse proférer de telles accusations. Nous avons discuté et nous nous sommes endormis, c'est tout !  
- C'est tout ? répéta Ginny avec une moue boudeuse. Rien de plus ?  
- Non ! s'offusqua la lionne. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Tu as vu par toi-même que nous pouvons à peine nous supporter !  
- Oui, enfin vous vous supportez assez pour dormir ensemble, éluda Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses joues qui s'empourpraient violemment. 

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ce matin ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Je doute qu'il lui soit souvent arrivé de se réveiller à côté d'une fille.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- De quoi ?  
- Comment il a réagi. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin. Et de toute façon, il n'y a rien de mal à ce que nous avons fait ! Il n'y a pas de raisons que les choses changent entre nous. Nous continuerons à nous disputer sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous finisse par étrangler l'autre.  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a parlé de ce proverbe moldu un jour ? s'enquit la rouquine avec un sourire entendu.  
- De quel proverbe parles-tu ? soupira Hermione, épuisée par cet interrogatoire.  
- « Qui aime bien, châtie bien. »  
- Ce n'est pas applicable ici, protesta-t-elle.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que... Parce que c'est comme ça ! De toute façon, tu n'y connais rien en proverbes moldus ! 

Et avant qu'elle tente de se défendre davantage, le rire espiègle de son amie vint emplir la pièce, la coupant dans son élan. La rouquine quitta la pièce, et Hermione la suivit en maugréant.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, le silence qui s'installa ne fit qu'augmenter son trouble. Harry et Drago étaient assis et, pourtant en grande discussion, ils s'étaient tus à l'instant-même où elles avaient mis un pied dans la pièce. Et si Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre la rouquine du regard, le blond la sondait d'un air imperturbable, elle et rien qu'elle. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de lui et attrapa un morceau de pain qu'elle tartina de confiture sans cacher sa joie de manger un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Elle releva un regard enjoué vers sa meilleure amie, mais déchanta en surprenant le regard entendu que celle-ci lançait alternativement à Drago et elle. Elle rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme, qui la fusillait de ses yeux d'onyx.

Hermione grimaça doucement et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, maudissant sa meilleure amie, qu'elle entendit ricaner. Finalement, Ginny quitta la cuisine, pour aller réveiller ses frères, qui allaient probablement dormir toute la journée si elle n'agissait pas. Harry planta immédiatement ses yeux verts dans le chocolat de ceux d'Hermione.

Il lui expliqua brièvement la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Drago et elle se vexa qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé la veille, alors qu'ils étaient à l'heure des confidences. Elle jeta un bref regard vers le blond, et il le soutint sans ciller, si bien qu'elle finit par se retourner vers son meilleur ami. 

- C'est tout à fait possible, dit-elle finalement. Mais où aurait-elle pu le cacher ?  
- C'est la question que l'on se posait également quand vous êtes arrivées.  
- Tu aurais pu en parler devant Ginny, le réprimanda Hermione. Elle a tout de même le droit de savoir ! Et elle pourrait nous aider !  
- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, répondit Harry d'un ton sans appel. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Ginny est trop jeune.  
- Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que toi, rétorqua Drago, visiblement amusé. Dis simplement que tu as peur pour elle, et peut-être que Granger arrêtera d'insister.  
- Compte là-dessus, marmonna la lionne avec un sourire ironique.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent simultanément et elle darda vers eux leur regard le plus noir. Si Harry baissa les yeux, elle ne reçut de Malefoy qu'un sourire en coin. 

- Bonjour, coupa la voix endormie de Ron, alors qu'elle allait répliquer. 

Ils répondirent d'une même voix et expliquèrent également la situation au rouquin, avant de changer de sujet, quand les jumeaux arrivèrent à leur tour. 

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit Fred avec un sourire narquois.  
- Oui, répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.  
- Pas trop dépaysé par les couleurs de Gryffondor dans ta chambre, Drago ?  
- Il n'y a pas vos affreuses couleurs dans ma chambre, rétorqua le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil, portant une tasse de café fumant à ses lèvres.  
- C'est étrange, hier soir, quand je suis passé pour te demander si tu avais une serviette de rechange à me prêter, tu dormais déjà. Et j'aurais juré avoir vu les couleurs de Gryffondor dans ta chambre.

Il avait appuyé sur chacun des derniers mots. Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et toussa quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de lancer un regard glacial à Fred, qui réprimait difficilement le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres closes. A ses côtés, Hermione avait violemment rougi, mais était parvenue à le cacher, car tous les regards s'étaient portés vers le blond. En effet, la chambre d'emprunt de Malefoy ne portait aucune des couleurs de Gryffondor, au contraire de son pyjama à elle.  
Elle prétexta un besoin de lecture pour s'éclipser de la pièce à toute vitesse, paralysée par la gêne.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma, qui lui adressa un grand sourire édenté. Elle avait fait sa connaissance la veille et s'était déjà attachée à l'adorable petite fille. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et, lui expliquant à quel point les licornes - et Harry car il avait déjà eu la chance d'en voir - étaient formidables, elle la traina dans le jardin après lui avoir donné un manteau.

Le jardin n'était qu'une grande étendue de neige, où pointaient quelques bribes d'herbe par endroits. Sur la gauche, Hermione identifia comme elle le put un potager gelé par le temps glacial. Un peu plus loin, elle distingua deux bancs de bois où elle aurait probablement adoré s'asseoir en été et, juste à côté, une grande balançoire recouverte également d'un épais manteau blanc. 

- Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ? s'enquit la petite. 

Hermione hocha la tête avec entrain et, rapidement, elle constituèrent une grosse boule, puis une plus petite. Elles passèrent un long moment à s'activer dans le jardin et Hermione ne pensa bientôt plus à rien d'autre qu'à Tom, car c'était le nom que Emma avait décidé de donner à leur œuvre. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir pour quelques instants chasser toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cela avait quelque chose de revigorant pour elle.  
Ainsi concentrée, elle n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher dans son dos et sursauta donc violemment quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna d'un bond, prête à bondir, mais se calma en reconnaissant Drago. 

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
- A l'avenir, si tu as besoin de dormir avec quelqu'un, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Oui, je me suis endormie, c'est tout, rougit-elle.  
- Eh bien, la prochaine fois, dors dans un placard si tu veux, mais pas avec moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'intérieur. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et, incapable de contenir sa colère cette fois, elle opta pour la seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se pencha, attrapa une grosse poignée de neige et, formant une belle boule bien lisse, la lança sur le garçon qui lui tournait le dos. La boule le percuta de plein fouet et il s'arrêta net, immobile. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste, avant de penser qu'il n'oserait pas la tuer devant Emma... si ?

Elle en douta tout de même quand il se retourna vers elle, si lentement qu'elle eut le temps de sentir son sang se glacer. 

- Es-tu consciente de ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire. 

Pour toute réponse, elle se précipita derrière le bonhomme de neige mais, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande, celui-ci était bien plus petit qu'elle et elle se trouva ridicule. Il s'approchait d'elle à pas trainants et elle chercha une solution, en vain. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à elle, elle se mit à courir, mais il la rattrapa vite et enserra sa taille de ses bras. Elle poussa un léger cri, mélange de surprise et de peur de ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

Drago la plaqua sur la neige sans ménagement et s'installa à califourchon sur elle, ne lui laissant aucun espoir de fuite. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Ainsi, lui lançant son sourire le plus narquois, il saisit une grosse poignée de neige et lui plaqua sur le visage. 

- Non Malefoy ! Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il attrapait une autre poignée. 

Il allait répéter la sentence, quand un poids s'abattit sur lui et qu'il chuta sur le côté. Emma était venue à la rescousse d'Hermione qui éclata de rire devant la mine effarée du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, mais où pointait néanmoins une lueur d'amusement qui ne décelait pas la moindre trace de moquerie. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle chose dans ses yeux.

Hermione se redressa sur ses pieds et, posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une imitation parfaite de Pansy Parkinson, le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. 

- Tu fais moins le malin là, hein ! 

Emma s'était assise sur lui et il se laissait faire, faisant semblant de se débattre. Hermione eut un sourire attendri, bien malgré elle. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ce côté de la vaste palette de personnalités que possédait l'ancien Serpentard. Elle lui jeta une nouvelle boule de neige, tout comme la petite fille, qui fit de son mieux pour faire tenir le maximum de neige dans sa petite main. 

Drago se releva, mimant un effort considérable pour se débarrasser de la petite et lui lança une minuscule munition, avant d'en jeter une bien plus grosse en direction de la brune, qui l'esquiva gracieusement.

Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment, se courant après comme si toute cette guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si Blaise n'était pas mort la veille. L'esprit léger. Libres de tout, libres de vivre.  
Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de course effrénée, Drago se laissa tomber sur la neige et Hermione et Emma le rejoignirent en riant. 

- Alors tu t'avoues vaincu ? s'enquit la plus âgée avec un regard de guerrière amazone.  
- Vous étiez deux contre moi, bouda-t-il.  
- Pauvre petit, se moqua Hermione. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérit... 

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car, d'un geste vif, Drago venait de la saisir par les jambes pour la faire tomber, avant de lui jeter une grosse poignée de neige dans la figure. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, complètement choquée. Elle s'apprêtait à assouvir sur lui une vengeance destructrice, quand la chose la plus étrange au monde se produisit.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui se teinta d'un étonnement sans borne quand elle entendit, pour la première fois de sa vie, le vrai rire de Drago Malefoy. Semblable à une mélodie, son hilarité s'imposa à elle avec force. C'était un rire grave, mais communicatif et elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre.

Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et il s'imposa à lui un constat qui lui fit peur et qui ne fit que renforcer son hilarité : il n'avait jamais ri. On ne lui avait jamais permis une telle chose auparavant. Si c'était une surprise pour Hermione, c'en était également une pour lui. Lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu les sons qui sortaient désormais de sa bouche comme des prisonniers s'évadant de leur calvaire. 

Il rit ainsi longtemps, les larmes au bord des yeux, le cœur empli d'une sensation nouvelle. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ces expérimentations, toutes les premières fois qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps avec ce cœur qui avait commençait à battre, ce soit avec elle ? Cette fille qui était parvenu à lui retourner le cerveau en quelques mois.  
Il ne fut pas en colère. Il se contenta de continuer à rire, allongé dans la neige, les côtes endolories par l'effort.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un sourire léger flottant sur leurs lèvres, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George les observaient. En entendant les cris de leur bataille de boules de neige, ils étaient sortis à leur tour dans le jardin. Ils avaient été surpris de voir Drago jouer de façon si bon enfant avec Hermione et la petite Emma, mais ils restaient sans voix face au spectacle qui se dressait face à eux : Drago Malefoy, couvert de neige, riant aux éclats avec Hermione Granger, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. 

Riant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie.  
S'ils ne firent aucune remarque, Ginny et Fred laissèrent un sourire prendre place sur leurs lèvres, bien différent de ceux de leurs amis.  
Un sourire qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient compris, bien avant les principaux concernés, ce que ce rire signifiait réellement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

Bises,

L.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Enfin vous allez me dire ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargée. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc si vous voyez des fautes ou des coquilles, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! :).**

Bonne lecture,

L.

****

Les semaines qui suivirent leur semblèrent interminables. Ils sortaient peu, de peur de tomber sur quelques Rafleurs qui sillonnaient le pays à leur recherche - ou à la recherche de nés moldus. La neige avait fini par fondre et la température s'était finalement réchauffée. Ils passaient leurs journées en s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient, lisant les nombreux bouquins qui contenaient la bibliothèque, jouant avec Emma quand elle n'était pas à l'école, se prélassant dans le jardin. Mais leurs activités se limitaient à ça, et ils avaient l'impression de devenir fous.

Le confinement mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve et il était désormais fréquent de les entendre se disputer à travers les parois qui séparaient les différentes pièces de la maison : Hermione avec Drago, Harry avec Ron, Ginny avec ses frères, Hermione avec Ron, Harry avec Drago... Leurs disputes quotidiennes leur permettaient cependant de s'échapper à la triste routine qui s'était installée entre eux. Le mois d'avril touchait presque à sa fin et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'endroit où Bellatrix Lestrange avait pu cacher le fameux Horcruxe, le dernier qu'il leur manquait avant de se rendre à Poudlard, puisqu'il ne leur resterait alors plus que celui que Voldemort avait caché à Poudlard et Nagini.

Ils étaient en bonne voie, mais ils auraient voulu avoir la réponse à toutes leurs questions immédiatement ce qui, bien évidemment, était impossible. Alors ils continuaient à tourner en rond, inlassablement. 

Hermione descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent, fatiguée. Elle avait passé une nouvelle journée plongée dans un roman, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire. Orgueil et Préjugés. C'était une belle histoire, elle lui avait plu. C'était Susan qui la lui avait recommandé et elle s'en réjouissait. Sa lecture lui avait permis, le temps de quelques heures, de s'échapper de leur quotidien morose.

Elle allait entrer dans le petit salon, sa pièce préférée, mais s'arrêta net. Drago était assis sur le canapé, Emma sur ses genoux, et il lui lisait d'une voix douce un livre de contes pour enfants. Elle reconnut en quelques secondes les prémices de La Belle et la Bête. 

- Il y avait une fois un marchand qui était extrêmement riche. Il avait six enfans, trois garçons et trois filles ; et, comme ce marchand était un homme d'esprit, il n'épargna rien pour l'éducation de ses enfants, et leur donna toutes sortes de maîtres...

Sa voix sonnait à ses oreilles comme une mélodie, et Hermione resta immobile jusqu'à la fin de son récit. 

- Dans le moment, la fée donna un coup de baguette qui transporta tous ceux qui étaient dans cette salle dans le royaume du prince. Ses sujets le virent avec joie ; et il épousa la Belle, qui vécut avec lui fort longtemps, et dans un bonheur parfait, parce qu'il était fondé sur la vertu.

Emma s'était paisiblement endormie dans ses bras et la lionne regardait la scène avec une tendresse qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Drago s'aperçoive de sa faiblesse. Depuis leur fou rire dans la neige, il lui avait à peine adressé la parole et, quand il le faisait, c'était souvent pour lui reprocher tout et rien.

Mais elle ne pouvait le détester pour autant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle en était devenue incapable. Le jeune homme referma le livre, grommelant quelques mots sur la bêtise des moldus et attrapa délicatement la petite dans ses bras avant de se lever. Il se figea en apercevant Hermione, qui lui sourit. 

Drago l'ignora royalement et passa devant elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Vexée, Hermione baissa les yeux et rangea le livre qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé sur l'étagère où il avait sa place. Le blond revint quelques minutes plus tard et, ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard, il se réinstalla et attrapa le journal qui trainait sur la table. Il ne faisait que recenser les nombreuses morts mystérieuses que les moldus n'arrivaient pas à expliquer si bien que, vite dégoûté, il le reposa sur la table et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. 

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? cracha-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione, qui l'observait toujours de l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle soupira et tourna les talons, exténuée de se battre avec lui. Elle avait pourtant eu un véritable espoir qu'il devienne un jour amis. Pourtant avait-il recommencé à agir avec elle comme il l'avait toujours fait à Poudlard ? 

Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle le savait désormais. Vouloir changer Drago Malefoy, c'était aussi désespéré que d'essayer de sympathiser avec un gobelin. Elle soupira et entra dans sa chambre. 

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se figea quand elle réalisa qu'une larme coulait doucement sur sa joue. 

- Quelle idiote ! grommela-t-elle pour elle-même en essuyant la preuve de sa faiblesse d'un geste rageur. 

C'était une chose qu'elle se soit attachée à lui, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu lui arriver, mais c'en était une toute autre que de se mettre à pleurer à cause de lui. Elle avait passé l'âge de sangloter pour des futilités pareilles, et elle en avait connu des pires que lui ! Il n'était qu'un imbécile prétentieux. 

Elle se laissa glisser sur le dos, observant le plafond avec une expression songeuse et secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Elle était exténuée, à fleur de peau alors il était normal qu'elle craque si facilement, mais elle refusait d'y accorder tant d'importance. Si Drago tenait tant à ce qu'ils se détestent mutuellement, elle pouvait jouer ce jeu-là également, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas.

Elle renifla doucement, quand elle sentit des bras puissants l'enlacer. Reconnaissant là l'étreinte chaleureuse d'un ami, elle se laissa faire, se serrant un peu plus contre Harry.

Ginny était assise sur l'un des bancs de bois, tout au fond du jardin, le regard perdu vers le ciel d'un noir terrifiant. Le vent était frais et il l'empêchait de savourer pleinement le doux manteau de cette nuit d'avril, mais elle ne souhaitait pas bouger. A l'intérieur, rien d'autre que des disputes à répétition ne l'attendait et elle était fatiguée de se battre avec ses frères pour un oui ou pour un non. Ils étaient bien trop protecteurs avec elle et elle étouffait.

Par ailleurs, Harry refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole et Hermione était trop occupée à se disputer avec Drago pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle aurait parfois voulu que sa meilleure amie la fasse passer avant le reste, bien qu'elle savait que c'était impossible. Ils étaient en temps de guerre et, en temps de guerre, le plus important était la lutte. 

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis plus de deux mois et l'attente lui semblait interminable. Elle aurait tellement aimé se blottir dans l'une des étreintes chaleureuses de sa mère et pleurer, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pleurer sa colère, pleurer sa douleur. Pleurer les morts que leur fuite ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de pleurer.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et se crispa imperceptiblement quand Drago la prit par les épaules. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et renifla pour arrêter les larmes qui coulaient désormais à flot sur ses joues. 

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

Sa voix sembla la ramener à la réalité à laquelle elle s'était échappée depuis de longues minutes. 

- Et toi ? répondit-elle en soupirant. Encore une dispute avec Hermione ?

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules et l'entendit grogner d'une colère feinte. Elle sourit doucement à travers les larmes. Si son aversion pour la brune passait pour crédible aux yeux de tous, Ginny n'était pas dupe. 

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta Drago en balayant sa question d'un geste dédaigneux.  
- Je suis fatiguée, murmura Ginny. Et cette atmosphère m'étouffe. Tout le monde se dispute avec tout le monde. Vous me cachez toutes ces choses et je suis la seule à n'être au courant de rien ! Ne te vexe pas, mais ils t'ont tout confié, même à toi, alors que tu as changé de camp. J'ai toujours été dans celui-ci et je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent me faire si peu confiance. Je ne suis pas un danger, je ne vais pas aller crier sur les toits que vous cherchez à tuer Tu-sais-qui puisque je veux la même chose. Comment peut-on me faire si peu confiance ? Je n'ai jamais mérité que vous me mettiez à l'écart à ce point.

Sa voix était dépourvue de toute colère, c'était une simple constatation, où pointait néanmoins les bribes de ce qu'elle aurait voulu être de la déception. Mais elle ne parvenait même plus à être déçue, elle s'était habituée à ce qu'on la mette de côté, bien malgré elle. 

Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui et laissa échapper un petit rire.  
- Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, je te dirais tout, mais ça ne dépend pas seulement de moi, et tu le sais.  
- C'est Harry qui ne veut pas que je sois mise au courant, n'est-ce pas ? 

Seul le silence lui répondit. 

- Qui ne dit mot consent, murmura-t-elle tristement.  
- Il veut juste te protéger, le défendit le blond.

Au fond de lui, il comprenait la réaction d'Harry. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait empêché sa mère et Blaise de s'approcher de prêt ou de loin de toute cette guerre. 

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, protesta Ginny en se détachant de lui. Je suis une grande fille ! Je ne suis plus une enfant et je n'ai pas besoin que Harry décide pour moi ce que je suis capable de supporter ou non ! 

Drago sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules. 

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. 

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, moins pesant qu'auparavant. Ils regardaient désormais tous les deux le ciel, profitant d'un calme apaisant comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis longtemps. 

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec Hermione ? demanda la jeune femme, rompant la quiétude dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. 

La curiosité l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte. 

- Comment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent qui fit lever les yeux au ciel sa camarade.  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu es parvenu à t'entendre avec tout le monde. Tu n'agresses plus Harry, ni Fred et George. Alors pourquoi Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu t'acharnes sur elle à ce point ?  
- Elle ne m'a rien fait. Je ne la supporte pas, c'est tout !  
- Tu mens, sourit Ginny en plantant son regard de braise dans le sien.  
- C'est une manie dans ta famille, d'être insupportable ?

La rouquine rit légèrement, sentant que l'insulte n'était qu'un prétexte pour changer de sujet. 

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. 

Le blond pâlit brutalement et lui jeta un regard outré. 

- Non mais tu t'entends parler ? s'offusqua-t-il. Moi, amoureux de la Miss-je-sais-tout ? Jamais de la vie ! Je veux bien admettre que je ne la déteste pas tant que ça, mais ôte-toi ces sales idées de la tête ! Où es-tu allée chercher une chose pareille ?  
- Tu as dormi avec elle, répondit Ginny, imperturbable. Tu l'as prise dans tes bras. Tu as ri avec elle. Et je pense que tu l'évites parce qu'elle te fait ressentir des tas de choses que tu n'es pas prêt à ressentir. Tu te sens bien quand tu es avec elle, et c'est ce qui te perturbe. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Drago, sans pour autant s'énerver.  
Il était totalement incapable de s'énerver contre elle.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ? lança Ginny en haussant le ton, la bouche entrouverte. Je suis amoureuse d'un abruti qui fait comme si je n'existais pas ! Et j'ai beau tout faire pour l'oublier, j'en suis incapable. Le fait que je vive avec ledit abruti n'aide certes pas, mais je fais des efforts et ça ne sert à rien parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être folle de lui ! Alors si, je sais tout à fait ce que ça fait d'être amoureux sans pouvoir le contrôler !  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger, cracha Drago. Ton frère l'aime, et elle l'aime également alors arrête de raconter de telles inepties !  
- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne ressens rien pour elle !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? gronda-t-il, perdant son sang froid. Je t'accorde que je ne la déteste pas, et peut-être que je me suis attaché à elle mais je ne suis en aucun cas amoureux d'elle, d'accord ? C'est une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout qui prend mieux soin de ses livres que de ses cheveux ! Elle est loin d'être le genre de filles dont je peux tomber amoureux, alors sors-toi ça de la tête ! 

Ginny ne répondit pas, mais son sourire acheva d'énerver Drago, qui tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule.

La rouquine ressassa alors les derniers événements et soupira doucement. Elle rentra à son tour et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se figea en apercevant Harry, qui tenait dans ses bras une Hermione sanglotante. En temps normal, elle se serait jetée sur sa meilleure amie pour la réconforter, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. La colère monta tellement rapidement qu'elle fut incapable de se contrôler. Elle assena une gifle monumentale à Harry, qui claqua à leur oreille comme la rupture de tout espoir et, lui jetant un dernier regard noir, elle quitta la pièce.

Ronald Weasley était dans une rage folle. Dans l'espoir de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées, il avait surpris une conversation entre sa petite sœur et Drago. Une conversation qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

Il n'avait jamais été le plus malin de leur groupe, mais il avait bien compris que les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de son ancien ennemi n'étaient que des mensonges. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. 

Mais comment le pouvait-il ? Depuis quand l'aimait-il ? 

Il n'en savait rien, mais la colère qui battait dans ses veines l'empêchait de raisonner convenablement. Il avait toujours été jaloux lorsqu'un garçon s'approchait de trop près d'Hermione. Il l'avait montré à de nombreuses reprises avec Krum. Alors comment devait-il réagir alors que son rival potentiel était celui avec qui il avait tissé une véritable amitié depuis le mois d'août ? Il ne détestait plus Drago, c'était certain et ils étaient devenus très proches, pas autant qu'il pouvait l'être avec Harry, mais tout de même. 

Alors comment cette sale fouine pouvait-elle lui faire un coup pareil ? Tomber amoureux de celle qu'il convoitait depuis des années ? Très mauvaise idée.

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un morceau de bois qui alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il s'en voulait de réagir si excessivement mais il n'avait jamais été très rationnel quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Et même si Drago n'avait rien avoué, il n'y croyait rien et il l'avait immédiatement rangé dans une partie de son cerveau, dans la catégorie Rivaux qu'il pensait réservée aux abrutis dans le genre de Krum. 

Car il savait que si Drago venait à chercher à avoir Hermione, il n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup de mal à se donner. Après tout, même lui avait remarqué à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés malgré leurs disputes incessantes.  
Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait tolérer.

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit. La douche était parvenue à le calmer mais ses tempes bouillaient toujours douloureusement. Il aimait beaucoup Ginny, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. Il n'aimait pas Granger. Il la détestait. 

- Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste, murmurait-il pour lui-même, dans un état presque second. 

Il s'était pris un sacré coup quand elle l'avait accusé d'aimer la lionne. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à l'éviter le plus possible, justement parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il s'était attaché à elle d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Le fou rire qu'ils avaient eu dans la neige avait fini de l'achever. Bien loin de le décrisper définitivement, il l'avait fait se renfermer sur lui-même d'autant plus. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être ami avec une fille qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de lui-même.  
Il devait être maître de lui-même, sinon il serait incapable de se concentrer sur son but premier : la chute de Voldemort. Et cette fille débarquait dans sa tête comme une plaie dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. 

Il se sentait si bien en sa présence que son cœur devenait douloureux, et il ne pouvait tolérer une telle chose. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il avait besoin de la haïr ? Un besoin vital.

Il la détestait. Il devait la détester. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait jamais connu pour exprimer un sentiment si fort.  
Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer.

Elle avait trop de manies insupportables pour qu'il l'aime. Il détestait la façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils en lisant. Il détestait cette manie qu'elle avait de se tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux hirsutes autour du doigt quand elle réfléchissait. Il détestait le voile de tristesse qui couvrait son regard quand il lui crachait son dégoût au visage. Il détestait sa façon de le regarder quand il était avec Emma. Il détestait la façon qu'elle avait de se mordiller la lèvre quand elle avait faim. Il détestait quand ses pommettes rougissaient de timidité quand ils se croisaient dans la salle de bain le matin. Il détestait l'emprise qu'elle était parvenu à prendre sur lui. 

Il poussa un profond soupir et plongea son visage dans ses mains. 

- Je la déteste. 

C'est sur ce murmure qu'il tomba dans un sommeil réparateur.


	27. Chapitre 26

- Et ça mange quoi les licornes ?

- Des fruits et des légumes, répondit Susan en souriant. 

- Toi tu sais pas Maman, c'est Harry qui sait, c'est lui qui connait des licornes, la gronda Emma. 

Harry rit de bon cœur. 

- Ta mère a raison. Les licornes adorent les fruits et légumes, alors tu devrais en manger plein ! 

- Même les brocolis ? bouda la petite. 

- Même les brocolis, répondit Drago en entrant dans la pièce, attrapant une pomme dans laquelle il croqua avidement. 

Il embrassa la petite fille sur le front et Susan sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à côté de Harry, qui jeta un livre devant lui. C'était un ouvrage sorcier, un vieil exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Drago haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le brun. 

- Tu es au courant que j'ai dépassé l'âge de lire ça depuis très longtemps ? 

- Je sais, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait retrouver ton âme d'enfant, tu es toujours si sérieux, se moqua-t-il. J'ai trouvé ça dans la bibliothèque de la chambre d'Emma en la bordant hier soir et je me demandais comment ça avait pu arriver là. 

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de coucher la petite fille à tour de rôle. Ils s'étaient beaucoup attachés à elle et elle le leur rendait généralement très bien, particulièrement aux deux garçons. 

- Susan ? s'enquit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Comment un livre sorcier s'est retrouvé ici ? C'est un cadeau de ma mère ? 

Dans sa jeunesse, on lui avait toujours interdit de lire les contes de Beedle le Barbe, particulièrement son père qui ne voyait en lui qu'un vague ancêtre de Dumbledore. La femme se tourna vers sa fille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. 

- Chérie, tu veux bien aller jouer avec Hermione et Ginny dans le jardin ? 

Emma hocha joyeusement la tête et se précipita à l'extérieur en trottinant. Susan ferma la porte et joua fébrilement avec la poignée. La tête basse, elle restait plongée dans la contemplation de ses doigts tremblants. Drago descendit de son tabouret et posa une main sur son épaule. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis leur arrivée inopinée, des semaines plus tôt et avaient tenté de rattraper les années qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de son père. Mais leur relation était toujours tendue et il demeurait hésitant avec elle. Il avait un peu peur d'elle à vrai dire. Elle représentait tout un pan de sa vie qu'il souhaitait oublier dès que la guerre serait finie, alors il s'attachait trop à elle, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir mettre à bien le plan qu'il avait échafaudé pour tout oublier. 

Elle se retourna vers lui et ils réalisèrent qu'elle pleurait. Choqués, Harry et Drago n'osèrent piper mot, et ils s'assirent, comme elle le leur ordonnait d'un geste de la main. Elle s'installa face à eux et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, avant de pousser un profond soupir. 

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau de ta mère, Drago. Ça vient du père d'Emma. 

Les deux garçons restèrent interdits. Ils ne parlaient jamais du père d'Emma. Cela s'était un peu retrouvé d'office dans les sujets tabous, avec le sujet de leurs recherches, la mort de Narcissa, Dumbledore et Blaise, et les disputes entre Harry et Ginny ou entre Hermione et Drago. Alors, ils ne savaient rien sur lui, à part qu'il n'était pas là. 

- L-Le père d'Emma est un sorcier ? bafouilla finalement Harry. 

Ils s'étaient attendus à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. A part son obsession pour les licornes, Emma ne laissait voir aucun signe d'une future sorcière. Ils l'observèrent en silence, par la fenêtre. Elle jouait sur la balançoire, poussée par Hermione, et riait aux éclats. Elle tenait sans aucun doute ses boucles brunes de sa mère, qui les avait pourtant lisses. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme un puits sans fond, mais exprimait toute l'innocence de l'enfance et la douceur transmise par sa mère. Cependant, Susan avait les yeux bien moins foncés que sa fille et il était certain que cette teinte ne venait pas d'elle. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir où, mais il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ses yeux quelque part. Drago, à ses côtés, était impassible. Ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de la balançoire et de la petite qui criait à Hermione de la pousser plus fort. 

Et, bien malgré lui, ses yeux déviaient parfois de leur trajectoire pour se poser sur l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans un chignon négligé et elle portait un gilet gris par dessus un t-shirt d'un blanc immaculé qui mettait son teint hâlé en valeur. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une malice qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres fines, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour se changer les idées et reporte son regard sur la petite fille qui semblait jubiler de plaisir. 

- Oui, répondit finalement Susan, qui s'était également perdue dans la contemplation de la petite fille. 

- Qui ? demanda Drago. 

Sa question n'était néanmoins pas agressive, ni pressante. Il était juste curieux et il doutait que la réponse l'intéresse réellement, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi ses yeux lui semblaient si familiers. Pourquoi les éclats de rire de la petite fille semblaient-ils le ramener à des souvenirs enfouis ? 

Emma avait quatre ans. Quand elle était née, il n'était qu'en deuxième année à Poudlard et il se surprit à regretter ce temps. L'époque où il ne se préoccupait que de savoir quelle insulte il allait lancer à Potter et ses acolytes quand il les croiserait dans les couloirs. L'époque où son père lui avait payé le balai qui lui avait permis d'être pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Bien que, de toute façon, il aurait été pris, car il était un Malefoy et que c'était dans tous les cas un avantage pour l'équipe. L'époque où il était le plus intelligent de son entourage, car Crabbe et Goyle ne constituaient pas une aussi féroce concurrence que Granger. L'époque où sa mère était en vie, et qu'elle l'attendait de pieds fermes à chaque période de vacances, même s'ils ne parlaient pas. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle l'attendait avait toujours parvenu à réchauffer son cœur de glace. C'était sans doute une sensation qu'il ne connaitrait plus jamais, à présent. 

Il soupira, en laissant à nouveau ses yeux dévier vers Granger, qui poussait toujours Emma dans les airs. En riant, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et son rire mourut sur ses lèvres. Leurs regards se captèrent immédiatement. L'acier de ses yeux ne la fit pas fléchir et elle le soutint sans ciller. Elle lui sourit et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas le lui rendre. Qu'elle l'énervait, avec ses airs innocents et ce sourire qu'elle prenait plaisir à lui envoyer à la figure comme un défi incessant ! Elle semblait dire "Alors Malefoy, combien de temps encore vas-tu réussir à tenir sans me parler ?". 

Il soupira, mais ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant. Il aimait bien ce contact entre eux, car les derniers qu'il avait eus avec elle, n'avaient été que des insultes, toujours plus violentes. En réalité, c'était plutôt lui qui l'insultait. Elle se contentait généralement de l'ignorer. 

- Je ne peux pas en parler, entendit-il Susan répondre. 

Mais il s'en fichait pas mal de savoir. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était le sourire de Granger, qui le faisait frissonner jusqu'à l'os. Il la haïssait, de lui faire ressentir tant de choses, de ne pas trembler quand il la fixait de son regard le plus glacial. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de main, comme un salut, comme une ultime provocation et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle savait vraiment comment l'énerver. 

Harry s'était engagé dans une grande discussion avec Susan et il s'éclipsa discrètement de la cuisine. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre, car elle avait senti qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard. Comme attiré par une force extérieure, il se dirigea machinalement vers le jardin. Emma était descendue de la balançoire et elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Il sourit sincèrement et la porta contre lui. 

- Tu sais que tu es la plus belle ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. 

Emma fit non de la tête, alors que Hermione les rejoignait, sans se départir de son sourire innocent. 

- Non, la plus belle c'est Hermione ! Hein, Drago ? 

Le jeune homme se figea de surprise, alors que la petite attendait visiblement une réponse. Il grimaça et la reposa à terre. Elle rit et Hermione se joignit à elle alors qu'il se renfrognait. Emma lui prit la main et leva ses petits yeux noirs vers lui. 

- Drago, tu m'aimes ? 

Le blond se figea à nouveau et ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise. Il darda un regard vers Hermione, qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire narquois, et se tourna à nouveau vers le regard noir. 

- Bien sûr ma puce, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée. 

- Alors quand je serais grande, on se mariera ? 

Hermione éclata de rire et Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. La lionne le regarda du coin de l'œil. C'était la deuxième qu'elle entendait la douce mélodie de son rire, et elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Elle le préférait cent fois ainsi que quand ses traits se déformaient d'une colère qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Vexée, la petite se détourna d'eux, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. Drago arrêta de rire, sans pouvoir néanmoins se séparer de son sourire amusé, et se pencha vers elle. Il s'accroupit face à elle et lui caressa les cheveux. 

- Non, Emma, on ne se mariera pas, mais c'est juste parce que tu es beaucoup plus petite que moi. Si tu étais plus grande, je me marierais avec toi avec plaisir ! 

Hermione ricana derrière lui, mais c'était plus un rire attendri qu'une moquerie. Elle lui laissait le monopole du sarcasme. 

- D'accord, répondit la petite avec un large sourire. Alors, tu te marieras avec Hermione ? 

Le rire de la jeune femme mourut dans sa gorge et Emma les regarda avec un regard empli de l'espoir d'un enfant avant de partir en courant, pour remonter sur la balançoire. Drago se releva lentement, choqué et fit face à Hermione qui arborait la même mine effarée que lui. 

- Je ne me marierais pas avec toi, Granger, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. 

- Merlin soit loué ! répondit la brune en riant. 

Il lui sourit, plantant son regard dans le sien. Elle se stoppa net et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Son sourire se fana et il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée, mais où tremblait une once de peur -du moins, il l'interpréta comme tel, sans réellement être sûr de lui. 

Drago baissa le regard et tourna les talons pour rentrer à l'intérieur, mais elle le retint en attrapant sa main. Il se crispa. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne était doux et la chaleur de son toucher le fit tressaillir. Il s'arrêta net et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner vers elle. Son regard était emprunt de la même curiosité qu'il contenait toujours quand elle cherchait à lire en lui. 

Elle le lâcha, mais il ne tenta pas de partir et planta de nouveau son gris acier dans le marron de ses yeux. 

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il finalement. 

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle savait qu'il s'excusait pour les semaines d'enfer qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis leur fou rire dans la neige. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à se faire pardonner. Il amorça un geste vers elle, mais se stoppa net, l'hésitation se peignant sur son visage. Elle lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le prendre dans ses bras, enroulant ses mains autour de sa nuque. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, savourant l'odeur délicieuse qui montait à ses narines. 

Son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine et il sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand elle glissa sa main le long de son dos. Il se surprit à ne plus jamais vouloir sortir de ses bras. Ils lui permettaient d'oublier la dure réalité du monde réel. Et il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à retrouver ce monde-là où plus rien ne l'attendait. 

Il aimait cette autre réalité, celle où il n'y avait que ses deux grands yeux chocolat qui croyaient en lui, qui ne voyaient en lui que les bons côtés, que l'homme qu'il voulait être. L'homme qu'il aurait été si le monde réel n'avait pas été si cruel avec lui. 

Il aimait cette autre réalité, celle où il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger et que cela lui semblait être la chose la plus normale au monde. Car oui, il l'aimait, même si c'était de cette étrange façon dont il était seulement capable d'aimer. Il l'aimait, il le savait désormais. Il le sentait, alors que l'effluve de son parfum à la violette venait chatouiller son nez sensible. Il serait probablement resté ainsi pour toujours, si une voix glaciale ne les avait pas interrompu. 

- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ? 

Ils se séparèrent brutalement. Devant eux, le visage déformée par la colère, Ronald Weasley les observait et ils n'auraient su dire depuis combien de temps. Ils s'étaient perdus dans cette étreinte réconfortante si désespérément qu'ils en avaient perdus la notion du temps.

- Si nous avions quelques uns de nos produits, nous te les ferions tester ! commença Fred. 

- Tu les adorerais, surenchérit George. 

Emma hocha la tête avec un large sourire enthousiaste. 

- On ne compte plus les fois où vous avez failli tuer le chat d'Hermione, et maintenant vous voulez tester vos inventions de malheur sur une petite fille de quatre ans ? Vous êtes fous, constata Harry en riant. 

- Je suis sûre que sa mère n'y verrait aucun inconvénient ! Où est Susan, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Fred en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant pas les réticences du survivant. 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. 

- Maman, elle est partie à la banque ! lança la petite en prenant une moue qu'elle tentait de faire ressembler à celles des adultes. 

Harry et les jumeaux acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Soudain, comme pris d'un violent frisson, le brun se releva d'un bond. Au même instant, des cris leur parvinrent d'une voix qu'ils identifièrent rapidement comme étant celle de Ron. Mais Harry n'y fit même pas attention. 

- Gringotts ! s'écria-t-il, avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur. 

- Je crois que sa cicatrice a fini par lui ronger le cerveau, lança George en haussant un sourcil. 

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, frère ! 

- Gringotts ! hurla Harry en arrivant dans le jardin. 

Surpris, Ron baissa la baguette qu'il pointait sur Drago. Harry ne sembla même pas remarquer le malaise qui s'était installé. Il les regarda tous les trois à tour de rôle, attendant qu'ils comprennent. Évidemment, ce fut Hermione qui réagit la première. 

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? 

Devant les regards interrogateurs de Ron et Drago, Harry s'expliqua. 

- S'il y a bien un endroit où ta tante aurait pu cacher l'Horcruxe, c'est Gringotts ! C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde sorcier après Poudlard ! 

Les deux garçons semblèrent pris d'une illumination et leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Ils se lancèrent dans une grande discussion, oubliant la querelle qui les avait secouée quelques instants plus tôt.

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels ils s'évertuèrent à établir un plan. Ils étaient parvenus à prendre contact avec un gobelin, Gripsec, qui, après maintes négociations, avait accepté de les aider à pénétrer dans le coffre des Lestrange. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils utiliseraient du Polynectar, mais cela présentait un obstacle de taille : il ne possédait rien qui permettrait à Hermione -car c'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait- de se transformer en Bellatrix.  
Drago, Harry et Ron devaient donc se rendre au Manoir Malefoy le soir-même pour subtiliser quoique ce soit qui eut pu compléter leur potion. Par chance, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter avec elle un flacon de Polynectar, ce qui leur enlevait déjà le long mois de préparation qu'elle aurait nécessitée en temps normal. 

Si Hermione s'était farouchement opposée au fait qu'ils partent ainsi tous les trois, elle avait également du reconnaître que moins ils étaient, plus ils leur seraient facile de se faufiler dans le Manoir. Elle avait donc fini par accepter cette solution, de mauvaise grâce. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas participer aux missions, elle savait qu'elle allait se ronger les sangs jusqu'à leur retour. Leur dernière escapade au Manoir Malefoy avait été un échec cuisant, elle gardait encore l'amer souvenir des Doloris de Bellatrix en mémoire. 

Ils étaient donc tous les trois prêts. Ils s'étaient habillés de noir, car l'obscurité de la maison des Malefoy leur permettrait d'être moins vus ainsi. 

- Vous avez intérêt à faire vite, les menaça-t-elle, intransigeante, en les fusillant tous les trois du regard. Vous prenez une brosse ou n'importe quoi qui lui appartienne et vous rentrez immédiatement ! C'est clair ? 

- Oui, marmonnèrent Harry et Ron avec une moue d'enfant pris en train de voler dans les cuisines. 

Elle lança un regard sévère à Drago, qui leva les yeux au ciel. 

- Pas de détour par ta chambre, pas de dispute avec papa Mangemort, aucun arrêt ! C'est clair, Malefoy ? 

- Granger, tu me fatigues, soupira le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un enfant, tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. 

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu retrouveras ton amoureux en un seul morceau, maugréa Ron à côté de lui, une grimace de colère déformant ses traits. 

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui assena une légère tape sur la tête. 

- Bon, on y va ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Les triangles amoureux, ça ne ferait pas avancer leur mission ! Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Harry tendit son bras à Malefoy pour transplaner, puisqu'il ne pouvait utiliser la magie sans les mettre en danger. Hermione lui lança un dernier regard, puis un à Ron avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. 

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé du petit salon, le visage entre ses mains. Fred, George et Ginny la rejoignirent. Une demi-heure passa d'abord et les minutes semblèrent se rallonger à mesure que leur attente se faisait plus longue. Hermione faisait les cent pas, se rongeant les ongles. 

- Je n'aurais jamais du les laisser y aller seuls, répétait-elle inlassablement. Je devrais aller les rejoindre ! 

- Non, protestait Fred, George, ou Ginny. 

Et ils la forçaient à s'asseoir, avant qu'elle ne se relève quelques minutes plus tard pour refaire des allers-retours devant leurs yeux impuissants. 

De nouvelles minutes s'écoulèrent et elle regarda fébrilement sa montre. 

- Bon sang, ça fait une heure qu'ils sont partis ! Une foutue brosse à cheveux, ça ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver ! gronda-t-elle. 

- As-tu vu Bellatrix Lestrange récemment Hermione ? demanda Fred. 

- Je doute qu'elle utilise souvent une brosse à cheveux, elle doit être bien cachée, termina George. 

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Hermione ne put retenir un léger sourire.

Dehors, la nuit était noire et de la ruelle n'émanaient que les miaulements de quelques chats de quartier, ou le souffle du vent.  
Ils étaient partis vers minuit. Mieux fallait-il qu'ils agissent la nuit s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre. L'époque où ils pouvaient tenir à trois sous la cape d'invisibilité était loin désormais, ils étaient désormais bien trop grands. 

Harry l'avait quand même prise, par précaution mais en cas de danger, elle ne pourrait les protéger tous les trois.  
Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir. 

- Et s'ils étaient prisonniers ? paniqua-t-elle. Comment le saurions-nous ? 

- Hermione, calme-toi, gronda Ginny en la faisant asseoir à nouveau. S'ils ne sont pas de retour demain matin, nous irons, d'accord ? Mais en attendant, tu dois te calmer. Je suis sûre qu'ils reviendront ! Personne n'a le droit de tuer Harry, à part moi, se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter. 

Hermione laissa échapper un léger sourire. 

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. Ils vont bientôt rentrer.

Et à peine eut-elle finie sa phrase qu'un _pop_ caractéristique retentit dans l'entrée. Ils s'y précipitèrent tous les quatre.  
Harry, Ron et Drago étaient tous les trois amochés et leurs vêtements étaient déchirés. Un filet de sang coulait le long du front du brun et sur le bras du rouquin, mais cela ne leur empêchait pas de soutenir tous les deux Drago, dont le regard était figé dans une expression d'effroi. Sa respiration était saccadée et son front en sueur. 

- D-Drago ? murmura Harry, la voix tremblante. 

Il sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil et sursauta violemment. Se séparant vivement de ses deux soutiens, le blond courut jusqu'à la salle de bain dont il claqua brutalement la porte, qui résonna quelques secondes. Ils l'entendirent vomir.  
Hermione voulut le rejoindre, mais Ron l'arrêta en saisissant son poignet. 

- Ronald, laisse-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. 

- Non, répondit le rouquin en lui lançant un regard autoritaire. Tu devrais le laisser seul un moment... 

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, presque hystérique. Que s'est-il passé ? 

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment. Ils semblaient se le demander eux-mêmes, essayant de se persuader que, quoiqu'il soit arrivé, ce n'était qu'un très mauvais rêve. Mais la réalité les rattrapa quand Hermione hurla à nouveau sa question, alors que Ron la maintenait fermement par les bras pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Drago. Harry posa une main sur son épaule et Hermione se détendit brusquement, plongeant un regard implorant dans celui de son meilleur ami. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? susurra-t-elle cette fois-ci, les yeux remplis de larmes. 

Ne pas savoir la rendait folle. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Malefoy, ce regard perdu, empli de regrets et de souffrance, il lui avait fait mal. Et elle ne pouvait tolérer de ne pas connaître la cause d'un tel regard. 

- Il a tué son père, répondit Harry dans un murmure. 

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce et, enfin, la lionne cessa de se débattre. Ils l'entendirent vomir à nouveau et Hermione resta immobile, impuissante.

****

Je suis encore vraiment désolée pour le retard, je me rattraperais en postant le prochain chapitre jeudi ou vendredi.

Je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis étudiante et je croule sous les dissertations et exposés, alors je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps de poster !

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bises,

L. 


	28. Chapitre 27

_Réponse au reviews anonymes :_

**Ecathe38 : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te contentera ****.**

_Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Harry tendit son bras à Malefoy pour transplaner, puisqu'il ne pouvait utiliser la magie sans les mettre en danger. Hermione lui lança un dernier regard, puis un à Ron avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.__  
__Ils atterrirent devant les lourdes portes du Manoir Malefoy. La nuit noire ne faisait qu'augmenter le calme effrayant qui planait autour d'eux, comme si l'univers entier tentait de les prévenir que ce qui les attendait les changerait pour toujours.__  
_

_La forêt était silencieuse, ce qui accentuait encore leur sentiment d'angoisse. Depuis quand une forêt semblait-elle si vide de vie ? Drago soupira. C'était l'endroit où il avait grandi, et jamais il n'aurait cru haïr à ce point d'y retourner un jour. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt à pas de loups, et Drago indiqua à Harry et Ron les sorts qu'ils devaient lancer pour faire tomber les défenses qui entouraient le Manoir.__  
__Les barrières tombèrent rapidement et ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du jardin. Le silence n'était rompu que par leurs respirations régulières, si discrètes qu'eux-mêmes devaient tendre l'oreille pour les entendre distinctement.__  
_

_Et soudain, un cri strident retentit et ils sursautèrent violemment. Drago serra les dents. Il savait déjà d'où se cri provenait, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Qui que soit la personne qui était en train d'être torturée, il ne pouvait rien pour elle, pas plus que Ron et Harry qu'il avait senti se crisper derrière lui.__  
_

_- Avançons, murmura-t-il.__  
_

_Ils empruntèrent le même sous-terrain que la première fois qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le Manoir, pour sauver Luna et son père et débouchèrent sur la chambre de Drago. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, hormis le cadre désormais vide. Le blond porta une main contre sa poitrine. C'était là qu'il conservait la photo de sa mère et il sentit le papier sous ses doigts. Cela le rassura un peu et il les guida jusqu'à la sortie, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder.__  
__Ils ne croisèrent personne en sortant de sa chambre, mais un nouveau cri de douleur parvint à leurs oreilles.__  
_

_- Bellatrix loge dans l'aile ouest, venez, susurra Drago en montant les escaliers.__  
_

_Ils le suivirent à pas feutrés, chaque marche semblant vouloir signaler leur présence et les mener à une mort certaine. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils aperçurent finalement l'étage et quittèrent ces marches menaçantes. Un nouveau cri retentit, d'une intensité telle qu'il leur coupa le souffle.__  
_

_Drago ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et reprit sa marche, leur exhortant silencieusement de le suivre. Il tourna à gauche, puis à droite et encore une fois à gauche. Les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy étaient nombreux et Ron et Harry se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas perdus mais l'assurance qu'affichait leur partenaire les dissuadait de faire toute réflexion mal placée. Ils arrivèrent à une nouvelle intersection et Drago recula brutalement, ouvrit une porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce, fermant la porte le plus doucement possible. Heureusement, la pièce était vide.__  
_

_- Greyback, murmura Drago en réponse à leur question silencieuse.__  
_

_Il regarda dans quelle pièce ils se trouvaient et grimaça en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la salle de lecture de sa mère. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'efforça de repenser aux paroles de Granger : "Pas de détours inutiles!"__  
_

_Faisant fi des souvenirs que lui rappelaient cette pièce, il se détourna donc et posa son oreille contre la porte, rapidement imité par Ron et Harry. Ils entendirent très clairement les pas lourds du loup-garou, ainsi que sa respiration irrégulière, qui se fit de moins en moins forte, pour finir par s'évanouir complètement. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes pour s'assurer que le danger était loin et sortirent de la pièce.__  
_

_Ils traversèrent à nouveau quelques couloirs, puis Drago leur murmura qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique porte face à eux, d'un noir semblable à celui de la capuche d'un Détraqueur. Drago murmura un Alohomora et il y eut un discret déclic qui résonna cependant à leurs oreilles habituées au silence.__  
_

_Harry poussa doucement la porte et ils entrèrent, soulagés de trouver la pièce vide. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter de n'avoir vu personne d'autre que Greyback, cela était étrange et assurément anormal. Mais ils préférèrent ignorer leurs soupçons pour se concentrer sur leur but premier : dénicher quelque chose pour le Polynectar. Ils ne savaient pas alors combien ils avaient tort d'avoir prêté si peu d'attention à cet inhabituel calme.__  
__Ils fouillèrent quelques placards, mais tout était désespérément vide. L'atmosphère de la chambre était aussi sinistre que le personnage qui l'habitait. Noire, froide, insensible. _

_Finalement, Harry se dirigea vers le lit, où il trouva, sur l'oreiller, un long cheveu noir ondulé et épais qui ne laissait nul doute sur sa propriétaire. Il l'enveloppa dans un mouchoir et le glissa dans sa poche. Il adressa un signe de tête aux deux autres et ils firent demi-tour.__  
__Une fois encore, Drago les guida à travers les sombres couloirs du Manoir et ils revinrent vers sa chambre. Il appuya sur la poignée, mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. Il lança un Alohomora, mais le résultat ne fut pas plus concluant.__  
_

_- Pensiez-vous vraiment pouvoir pénétrer ici sans vous faire prendre ?__  
_

_Ils sursautèrent violemment et se retournèrent, leurs baguettes pointées en direction du propriétaire de la voix : Fenrir Greyback. Il eut un sourire carnassier.__  
_

_- Vous tombez bien, le Maître est parti rendre visiter à un vieil ami, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Il sera content de vous voir là.__  
_

_- Et que comptes-tu faire à un contre trois ? rétorqua Ron avec hargne.__  
_

_C'était à cause de cette immonde vermine que son frère Bill était défiguré et il lui démangeait bien de lui rendre la pareille. Le loup-garou éclata d'un rire gras, auquel plusieurs autres rires vinrent faire écho.__  
__Jusque là tapis dans l'ombre, cinq autres Mangemorts sortirent de l'obscurité qu'offrait le Manoir Malefoy, baguettes levées.__  
_

_- Père, cracha froidement Drago en apercevant les longs cheveux blonds caractéristiques de leur famille.__  
_

_- Évitons les retrouvailles familiales, voulez-vous ? s'exclama Bellatrix qui venait d'apparaître à son tour. Ces morveux ont pénétré dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?__  
_

_Sa voix s'était faite autoritaire et elle s'était rapprochée de son neveu à une telle vitesse qu'il était désormais plaqué contre le mur froid, la baguette de sa tante sur sa nuque tendue.__  
_

_- Drago, Drago, Drago, tu n'as donc toujours pas fini ta petite crise d'adolescent ? Que dirait Cissy ?__  
_

_- Vous le sauriez si vous ne l'aviez pas laissée se faire tuer ! cracha-t-il, ses yeux plus froids que la pierre des murs.__  
_

_- Narcissa est morte par ta faute, Drago, intervint Lucius. Tu aurais du mourir à sa place, et nous aurions été plus tranquilles.__  
_

_Le blond accusa le coup sans broncher.__  
_

_- Mais tu as encore une chance de rattraper ta lâcheté. Reviens avec nous. Le Maître te pardonnera si tu nous promets de nous dire tout ce que tu sais.__  
_

_Drago ne répondit pas, abasourdi qu'il ose lui faire une telle proposition. N'avait-il donc rien compris ?__  
_

_- Pour une fois, écoute ton père, siffla la terrible voix de Bellatrix, alors qu'elle glissait l'un de ses longs doigts fins le long de sa joue. Tatie Bella te défendra auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous saurons le convaincre que tu es de nouveau parmi nous ! Il était très fâché que tu sois parti, il comptait beaucoup sur toi.__  
_

_- C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu me tuer ? s'enquit Drago, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.__  
_

_- Il a changé d'avis depuis. Le fait que tu sois parti lui a fait comprendre que tu pouvais être très important ! Si tu reviens avec nous, ta place au sein des Mangemorts dépassera toutes tes espérances et ton avenir sera assuré.__  
_

_Drago demeura silencieux, mais ses adversaires durent percevoir l'hésitation dans ses yeux, car leurs sourires s'élargirent.__  
_

_- Allons, Drago, reprit son père d'une voix doucereuse, tu ne peux pas rester l'ami des traitres à leur sang et des Sang-de-Bourbe, réfléchis. Que feront-ils de toi une fois la guerre terminée ? Ils te laisseront tomber. Tu ne compteras pas plus pour eux que ne comptait Blaise...__  
__Le blond se raidit violemment à l'évocation de son meilleur ami défunt. Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration.__  
_

_- Ils t'oublieront bien vite, chantonna Bellatrix. Pas nous. Nous sommes ta famille. Ta seule famille.__  
_

_- Ne les écoute pas, hurla Harry.__  
_

_Drago tourna les yeux vers lui. Lui et Ron s'étaient fait retirer leurs baguettes et l'un et l'autre étaient prisonniers des bras forts de quelque Mangemort, sans espoir de s'échapper. Il les scruta un moment avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son père. Le brun blêmit : ce qu'il avait vu dans ce regard, c'était tout ce qui avait disparu des yeux gris métallique au fil des jours, tout ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à lui faire oublier.__  
_

_- D'accord, murmura Drago.__  
_

_- D'accord ? répéta Bellatrix, semblant se retenir de taper dans ses mains d'enthousiasme.__  
_

_- Je suis avec vous, souffla le blond.__  
_

_- Traître ! hurla Ron. Je croyais que tu l'aimais ! Je croyais que tu avais compris que tu valais mieux que ça !__  
_

_- Tu ne sais rien de moi, cracha brutalement Drago. Et je ne l'aime pas, comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que j'étais amoureux de... ça.__  
_

_Il avait craché ses mots avec une telle hargne qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Évidemment, il savait de quoi ils parlaient, les récentes disputes qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux n'avaient échappé à personne, mais Harry ne savait pas jusqu'alors que c'était parce que Ron le pensait amoureux d'Hermione. Il avait juste pensé que le fait qu'ils soient si proches tous les deux avait fait ressortir en lui sa jalousie maladive.__  
_

_- Ne fais pas ça, murmura Harry, mais cela lui parvint plus comme une supplique. Nous croyons en toi, je croyais que nous étions amis.__  
_

_- Amis ? railla Drago. Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis, le balafré ?__  
_

_- Regarde-moi ! hurla le survivant.__  
_

_L'ex-Serpentard sursauta discrètement et se tourna vers son ancien ennemi. Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Réfléchis, stupide Potter !" songea-t-il si fort qu'il pensa un instant l'avoir dit à haute voix. Le visage du brun se décrispa une demi-seconde, avant d'afficher une haine viscérale. Drago dut retenir un soupir de soulagement : il avait enfin compris.__  
__Bellatrix le libéra de son emprise et se tourna vers les deux prisonniers : un bref mouvement qui fut assez pour lui faire perdre sa vigilance. Drago s'empara de sa baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main et, vif comme s'il avait été sur un terrain de Quidditch, fit un bond pour se retrouver hors de sa portée.__  
_

_- Expelliarmus !__  
_

_Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire, toutes les baguettes des six Mangemorts s'envolèrent de leurs mains et vinrent atterrir dans les siennes. Lui-même fut surpris d'une telle puissance, mais la colère était telle en lui qu'il ne se contrôlait même plus.__  
__Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que son père ne veuille pas admettre qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec eux, que sa place était auprès de l'Ordre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'accepter comme il était ?__  
_

_Il n'était pas un assassin, ce n'était pas lui. Il voulait retrouver la paix, celle qu'il avait connue enfant, dans les bras de sa mère. Celle qu'il avait retrouvée il y a peu, dans les bras de Granger.__  
__Les six Mangemorts le regardèrent, choqués de s'être fait avoir d'une telle façon.__  
_

_- Comment oses-tu ? réprimanda la terrible voix de Lucius.__  
_

_Drago l'ignora superbement et libéra ses amis d'un rapide coup de baguette. Si Harry ne semblait pas surpris de ce revirement de situation, Ron ne cherchait pas à cacher l'étonnement qui s'était emparé de ses traits. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Que fallait-il donc qu'il fasse pour qu'on lui fasse enfin confiance ?__  
_

_Il leur tendit leurs baguettes, qu'il avait récupérées au passage et ils s'éloignèrent à reculons du groupe d'ennemis qui leur faisaient face.__  
_

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? gronda la voix grasse de Crabbe._  
_  
__Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passa ensuite.__  
__Aveuglé par la haine, Lucius lui arracha sa baguette des mains et se tourna vivement vers son fils. Son unique fils.__  
_

_- Avada Kedavra !__  
_

_Cette fois-ci, Drago réagit rapidement. Il vit le jet de lumière verte se précipiter vers lui et il serra durement sa baguette dans sa main.__  
_

_- Expelliarmus ! hurla-t-il.__  
_

_Il aurait pu choisir d'arrêter simplement le sort. Il aurait pu choisir de s'enfuir en courant avant que le sort ne l'atteigne. Mais il était épuisé et incapable de réfléchir, d'autant plus que sa fatigue se mêlait à la haine sans bornes qu'il vouait désormais à son père.__  
__Alors, le jet vert vint percuter le rouge et, au lieu de mourir contre cette solide barrière, se retourna vers son envoyeur. Drago eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.__  
_

_Le sort vint frapper Lucius en pleine poitrine et ses yeux d'ordinaire gorgés de haine ou froids comme la glace se vidèrent de toute expression. Sa bouche était entrouverte de surprise et ses yeux arrondis par la peur.__  
__Et il tomba. Dans un bruit sourd qui vint briser le calme du Manoir, le calme de la forêt. Le calme que Drago ne connaitrait plus jamais.__  
_

_Il se figea d'horreur. Qu'avait-il fait ?__  
__Il n'était pas un assassin, ce n'était pas lui. Il voulait retrouver la paix, celle qu'il avait connue enfant, dans les bras de sa mère. Celle qu'il avait retrouvée il y a peu, dans les bras de Granger._

_Mais il savait que cela n'arriverait plus. Il avait tué. Il avait tué son propre père, aveuglé par la rage que cet homme avait toujours suscité en lui. Il n'était en réalité pas mieux que lui._ _  
__Il était devenu son père.__  
_

_Harry fut le premier à réagir quelques secondes après ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Il l'attrapa par le bras et courut jusqu'à la barrière de protection, d'où ils transplanèrent. Ron et Harry l'attrapèrent chacun par une épaule, le soutenant. Il ne semblait même plus capable de se soutenir lui-même, les yeux perdus dans le vide dans une expression douloureuse._  
_Il ne bougea pas davantage quand ils atterrirent dans le salon de la femme qui les avait recueillis, et pas plus quand il entendit des pas s'approcher d'eux. Harry saignait un peu au front, à cause d'un coup de Greyback, et Ron au bras, car il s'était trop précipité en voulant transplaner, mais rien de grave qui aurait pu les arrêter._ _  
_

_A vrai dire, Harry ne sentait même pas la douleur dans son front. Il se disait simplement qu'il aurait une sacrée migraine le lendemain. Il posa les yeux sur le blond et pressa légèrement l'épaule qu'il soutenait.__  
_

_- D-Drago ? murmura-t-il, s'étonnant de se découvrir une voix si tremblante.__  
_

_L'intéressé sursauta violemment, comme si on l'avait réveillé d'un long sommeil. Sa léthargie était assez effrayante et Harry n'avait pu tenir plus longtemps. Drago se sépara vivement d'eux et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le bruit de la porte claquant dans ses gonds le fit sursauter doucement et il l'écouta vomir avec amertume.___

Il était un monstre, rien de plus qu'un monstre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il vacilla sur ses jambes épuisées et, l'instant d'après, il s'effondrait au-dessus des toilettes. Il avait besoin de dégorger sa haine, ce qu'il était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes. Alors il vomissait son dégoût de lui-même, ses illusions perdues et les fantômes qui viendraient le hanter. Il voulait mourir ici. 

Et des cris lui parvinrent de la pièce d'à côté. Il reconnut sans mal la voix hystérique de Granger. Il avait appris à en aimer la moindre intonation et quand elle partait ainsi dans les aigus, il la trouvait plus amusante qu'effrayante. Mais pas à cet instant. Cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer le dégoût qu'il ressentait déjà pour lui-même, et il vomit à nouveau.  
La voix de Granger s'éteignit comme le dernier espoir qu'il avait d'être heureux un jour. Et il vomit à nouveau.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis la révélation d'Harry. Lui et Ron avaient été embarqués par Ginny et les jumeaux pour soigner leurs blessures minimes, si bien qu'elle était seule, plantée au milieu du hall d'entrée, les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'est alors qu'elle les entendit, les sanglots de Drago Malefoy. 

Elle reprit vite ses esprits et, vérifiant que personne ne viendrait l'en empêcher, se précipita vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Un Alohomora plus tard, elle était entrée et avait refermé la porte derrière elle. 

Il ne bougea pas, prostré devant la cuvette des toilettes comme si elle avait constitué son ultime recours pour échapper à la cruauté du monde. Il ne voulait pas se relever et affronter son regard. Il n'en était pas capable, plus maintenant qu'il était devenu tout ce qu'il avait toujours refuser d'être. Plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et que jamais plus il ne mériterait qu'elle l'aime en retour. Il voulait qu'elle aille rejoindre Ron. Sa place était avec lui, pas auprès d'un monstre de son espèce. 

- Malefoy ? 

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure qui parvint à ses oreilles comme une claque en pleine figure. Il serra les poings et posa son regard sur le mur, lui tournant complètement le dos. 

- Va-t'en. 

Il s'agissait plus d'une supplication que d'un ordre. Sa voix était aussi faible que ses mains étaient tremblantes et il se savait dépourvu de toute autorité, à cet instant. 

- Malefoy, répéta-t-elle. 

- S'il te plaît Granger, murmura-t-il, les larmes dévalant ses joues creusées par la culpabilité. Va-t'en. 

Un silence s'installa entre eux et il l'entendit s'asseoir près de lui. 

- Non, répondit-elle, sur un ton sans appel. 

La rage qui monta en lui fut telle qu'il dut se lever pour ne pas la gifler sur le champ. Il alluma le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea abondamment le visage. L'eau était glaciale et elle agressa sa peau sensible, mais il sembla se réveiller à nouveau. Il s'essuya avec une serviette et attrapa violemment le bras de la brune pour la relever. 

- Va-t'en ! s'énerva-t-il. Laisse-moi ! 

Il voulut la trainer vers la sortie mais elle se dégagea de lui d'un coup sec. Quand il se retourna vers elle, les yeux pleins d'une colère qu'il ne parvenait pas à maitriser, elle se tenait droite sur ses pieds, ses yeux inquisiteurs plongés dans les siens. 

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Laisse-moi t'aider ! 

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Granger ! cracha-t-il, mauvais. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. 

L'insulte claqua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre une nuit d'été. Elle se figea instantanément. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé de la sorte ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. 

Les souvenirs lui montèrent à la tête et elle se rappela de toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée à pleurer dans les toilettes de Poudlard à cause de lui. Elle n'était plus une enfant désormais et il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Pas alors qu'elle voulait l'aider. Pas alors qu'elle ressentait sa peine comme si elle l'avait connu elle-même. 

Elle lui asséna une gifle monumentale et le bruit sourd leur parvint aux oreilles avec autant d'intensité que la haine dans leurs regards. Il releva les yeux vers elle et ce qu'elle y vit apaisa immédiatement sa colère.

Il était perdu. Malheureux. Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était le gifler. 

Drago, lui, était bien trop choqué pour bouger le moindre muscle. Venait-elle réellement de faire cela ? Il aurait eu envie de l'étrangler à cet instant, mais il croisa ses yeux chocolat et la tension diminua légèrement dans son esprit embrouillé. Il venait de l'insulter, et d'une façon qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Comment pouvait-il être si stupide ? Elle voulait simplement l'aider. L'aider à oublier le monstre qu'il était. 

Il l'aimait. Et il était incapable d'agir comme la logique l'aurait voulu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait, de toute façon, lui, à l'amour ? Rien, il n'avait jamais aimé une fille plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Pas même Pansy.  
Et il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher son attirance pour l'une de ses proies. Encore moins pour préserver son amitié avec quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas blesser Ron, il s'y refusait, mais tout cela était bien plus fort que lui.

Il vit Granger ouvrir la bouche pour parler, puis la refermer, visiblement confuse. Une fois de plus, ils avaient dépassé les limites qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes instaurées. Elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, pour s'excuser. 

- Je... 

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir. La pulsion qui s'empara de lui fut plus forte que sa raison. Il la plaqua sans délicatesse contre le mur de carrelage et attrapa ses lèvres avec ardeur. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, mais ne chercha pas à se débattre, trop choquée pour réagir. Et puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, elle sentit ses défenses tomber et elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour lui rendre son baiser.  
Il n'y avait rien en cela d'un baiser tendre ou amoureux. C'était sauvage, violent, comme les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il n'essayait même pas d'être délicat, elle n'essayait même pas d'être raisonnable.  
Il intensifia leur baiser en la soulevant dans ses bras, la posant sur le lavabo et laissant glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse avec une passion non dissimulée.  
C'était sauvage, violent. C'était la vie.  
Et puis, il reprit ses esprits. Tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait commencé, il interrompit leur baiser, la laissant bouche bée contre la plomberie. 

- J-Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il. 

Et il sortit à toute vitesse. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant ce qui venait de se produire. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Les cheveux ébouriffés bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, les sens en ébullition, elle sortit à son tour, ses jambes tremblant un peu plus à chaque pas.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
Je vous embrasse,  
L.


	29. Chapitre 28

Note de l'auteur:

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine très très chargée ! J'ai une semaine de vacances, alors la suite devrait arriver plus rapidement ! :)

Bonne lecture,

L. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron poussa un profond soupir. Allongé dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, il fixait le plafond pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place. A ses côtés, il entendait la respiration calme et sereine de son meilleur ami, profondément endormi. Lui ne pouvait pas dormir.  
Personne n'avait vu Drago depuis sept jours, hormis Susan qui lui apportait tous les jours de quoi manger et ressortait de sa chambre avec un plateau presque plein. 

Deux jours auparavant, il s'était rendu à Gringotts avec Harry et Hermione, transformée en Bellatrix Lestrange. L'épreuve avait été éreintante mais ils avaient réussi et il ne leur manquait plus que deux Horcruxes : celui qui se trouvait, d'après leurs suppositions, dans la Salle sur Demande et Nagini. Bientôt, la guerre serait finie. Oui, bientôt car ils avaient décidé de se rendre à Poudlard dans deux jours, le temps de prendre les forces qu'ils leur manquaient encore. George et Fred passaient leur temps avec Emma car la petite leur était d'une grande aide pour la conception de nouvelles inventions.

Ron les enviait beaucoup. Ses frères n'avaient pas de mal à s'imaginer une vie après la guerre. Ils se voyaient déjà rouvrir leur magasin de farces et attrapes qui ferait les beaux jours de la famille Weasley. Lui n'arrivait pas à se permettre tant d'espoir. Peut-être mourrait-il dans deux jours. Peut-être ne verrait-il plus jamais le beau sourire d'Hermione. Peut-être ne connaîtrait-il plus jamais l'étreinte réconfortante de sa sœur quand elle le sentait malheureux. Peut-être ne pourrait-il plus jamais partager ses états d'âme avec Harry comme il l'avait toujours fait. Dans deux jours, peut-être allait-il mourir, en même temps que des dizaines d'autres.

Il se sentait mal, nauséeux et, même Hermione ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître cette désagréable sensation. Elle l'avait embrassé, quand ils étaient rentrés de Gringotts. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi mais il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était soulagée de le savoir en vie, après la nouvelle bataille qu'ils avaient du mener. Depuis, ils étaient ensemble mais leurs gestes étaient encore hésitants et peu assurés. Il l'aimait. Il avait toujours aimé Hermione, de tout son être mais il n'arrivait pas à être heureux comme il aurait du l'être.  
De l'autre côté du couloir, il savait que Drago était enfermé dans sa chambre. Drago avait toujours été un garçon torturé. Il faisait du mal autour de lui pour éviter de voir à quel point, lui-même, avait mal. Il s'enfermait dans un silence effrayant pour cacher ses sentiments.

Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans une glace ? 

Ron savait bien qu'elles étaient les pensées qui passaient dans l'esprit du blond depuis une semaine. Il devait se haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et, même s'il n'était pas d'accord, Ron le comprenait. Dans un sens -et il s'en voulait-, il était heureux que Drago ait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Lucius Malefoy mort était un avantage non négligeable pour eux lors de la bataille à venir. Avec Bellatrix, il constituait l'image des plus proches Mangemorts de Voldemort. Plus maintenant.

Désormais, Voldemort devait savoir qu'il avait de quoi avoir peur. Ce ne serait pas facile pour lui, il avait du le comprendre en apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de Lucius. 

- Tant mieux, soupira Ron, pour lui-même. 

Son murmure ne réveilla pas Harry et, fatigué de tourner en rond, il finit par sortir de son lit. A pas de loups, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de Drago, au bout et fronça les sourcils.

Devant la porte, immobile, se tenait Hermione. Ron comprit immédiatement qu'elle hésitait à entrer et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant cette porte sans pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce. Il ignorait ce qui la bloquait et pourquoi elle semblait si hésitante, mais il était trop engourdi par le sommeil, et trop las de cette guerre, pour chercher à comprendre. Il resta quelques minutes à l'observer en silence et Hermione finit par faire demi-tour pour rentrer dans sa chambre. 

Il descendit à la cuisine pour boire un verre de lait, puis remonta. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur celle de Drago. Il poussa un profond soupir et traversa le couloir. 

- Alohomora, murmura-t-il et la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger déclic. 

La nuit noire avait plongé davantage la pièce dans une obscurité lugubre. Néanmoins, il aperçut immédiatement la chevelure blonde se distinguer dans ce sombre enfer. Il était assis face à la fenêtre et les rideaux étaient tirés juste assez pour qu'il ait vue sur le jardin. Son dos, habituellement d'une droiture propre aux aristocrates, était courbé et il demeurait immobile, le regard fixé sur la balançoire.

A son attitude, Ron comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. 

- Drago ? 

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais le blond sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Ron alluma la lampe de chevet d'un coup de baguette et une faible lueur les éclaira. Il se figea.  
Le visage de Drago n'était qu'un masque de souffrance. Ses traits angéliques étaient abîmés, blessés dans un sentiment que Ron n'aurait jamais cru possible. Comment leur monde pouvait-il leur faire subir de telles choses ? Ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour ressentir ces choses-là, ce n'était pas pour eux. 

Il avait sur le visage la peine d'un vieil homme qui aurait trop vécu et Ron sentit que ses propres afflictions n'avaient pas lieu d'être en comparaison aux siennes. 

Drago portait un gros pull de laine, informe, qui contrastait avec la chaleur que le mois de mai commençait à faire pointer au dehors. Mais Ron comprit pourquoi en apercevant la tâche rougeâtre, tournant vers le brun, sur la manche gauche. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent qu'il voulait rassurant et s'accroupit en face de lui. Drago évita son regard, lui préférant le mur blanc cassé. D'un geste tremblant, Ron souleva sa manche et fut surpris que le blond n'essaie même pas de l'arrêter, mais il comprit rapidement que son ami -car il l'était, malgré leurs différends- était trop abattu pour chercher à se défendre.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais il les refoula. Il devait être un soutien pour Drago, pas un poids de plus sur ses épaules. Sur sa peau d'albâtre, le sang coulait lentement d'une plaie profonde qu'il s'était infligé lui-même. Son tatouage, la Marque des Ténèbres, ressortait vivement face au rouge de l'hémoglobine. Son avant-bras était recouvert de griffures et de plaies noirâtres qui laissaient voir qu'il avait essayé la magie pour la faire disparaître, en vain. 

- Drago... murmura Ron, mais sa voix était presque éteinte. 

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ron se releva et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sans le quitter des yeux. La guerre était si dure avec eux. Il y avait eu Sirius, et les parents d'Harry, bien avant lui. Et il y avait eu Dumbledore, Blaise, et maintenant..? Que leur réservait encore cette guerre ? Qui serait le prochain à mourir dans leur combat contre le mal ? 

- Je ne veux pas être comme lui. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Drago avait parlé, ou plutôt susurré car sa voix était à peine un bruissement, semblable à une caresse du vent en été. Ses yeux gris étaient embués et ses traits déformés en une grimace de chagrin. Il semblait lutter contre des larmes qu'il avait trop versées.

Ron descendit de son perchoir et se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cela lui sembla étrange, parce que c'était un homme et, surtout, parce que c'était Drago Malefoy. Mais à cet instant, il était simplement son ami, et un ami qui avait besoin d'aide. 

Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas craquer, Drago éclata en sanglots, et Ron resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues et s'échouèrent sur le t-shirt de pyjama du rouquin.  
De longues minutes passèrent où le silence ne fut brisé que par les pleurs étouffés de l'ancien Serpentard et, quand il se calma enfin, il se sépara de son ami pour essuyer ses joues humides. 

- Ron, il faut que je te parle...

Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, l'esprit torturé par des pensées sur lesquelles elle aurait aimé ne pas se concentrer. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de revoir en rêve la scène de la salle de bain qui avait eu lieu, une semaine plus tôt, mais tout se faisait de plus en plus flou à mesure que le temps passait. Déjà, elle avait oublié le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et cette sensation qui avait envahi son bassin et jusqu'à chaque parcelle de son corps lui semblait désormais étrangère.  
Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille?

Elle aimait Ron, elle avait toujours aimé Ron. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il était gentil, drôle et honnête. Malefoy était mauvais, insupportable et déloyal. Il était doux et attentionné. Malefoy était violent et égoïste. Il était maladroit et timide. Malefoy était désinvolte et insensible. 

C'était Ron qui était fait pour elle. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, depuis qu'elle le connaissait.  
Ils se complétaient, formaient une paire adéquate pour vivre une vie paisible à l'abri du danger, dès que la guerre serait finie. Malefoy était tout le contraire. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il était tantôt dur comme la roche, tantôt doux comme pouvait l'être une brise d'été. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Et elle avait toujours aimé Ron. Elle se répétait cela sans cesse depuis une semaine, car il fallait qu'elle s'en convainque. 

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Ron. Bien sûr, c'était Malefoy qui l'avait embrassée mais elle s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser, pourtant violent et dépourvu de toute tendresse. C'était un baiser comme seul Malefoy pouvait en donner, elle en était persuadée. Jamais Ron n'aurait eu l'audace de s'emparer de ses lèvres comme Malefoy l'avait fait. Jamais Ron ne l'aurait plaqué si brutalement contre un mur pour l'embrasser. Malefoy était sauvage, différent et c'était sans doute ce qui avait fait qu'elle lui avait rendu son baiser et qu'elle avait regretté qu'il s'éloigne d'elle de la sorte. Et il était beau. De cette beauté que seul les démons comme lui possèdent. Diaboliquement beau.  
Mais c'était tout.

Et alors que la bataille finale approchait à grands pas, Hermione passait ses journées assise dans le salon, faisant semblant de lire un livre pour cacher le feu qui la consumait.  
Malefoy ou Ron : de qui était-elle amoureuse? 

Elle se détestait de douter. La réponse aurait du lui apparaître comme une évidence, car c'en avait toujours été une, avant que cet abruti peroxydé ne décide de rejoindre l'Ordre.  
Elle se détestait d'autant plus que, deux jours auparavant, dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses à ses questions, elle avait utilisé une méthode quelque peu discutable. Elle s'était jetée au cou de Ron en rentrant de Gringotts, pour l'embrasser. Au début surpris, il lui avait rendu son baiser et, depuis, ils formaient un couple comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'elle l'aimait mais, malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer chacun des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés en deux jours avec celui, volcanique, de Drago. Elle aurait voulu mettre les choses au clair avec lui, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle savait qu'il était triste et affronter son regard était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait peur d'y lire ce qu'elle tentait de refouler.

Ses yeux gris métallique qui lui avaient fait si souvent baisser la tête hantaient désormais la moindre de ses nuits et elle se levait chaque soir pour aller le rejoindre, avant de se raviser lâchement. Elle avait toujours été courageuse, mais avec lui, elle n'y arrivait plus. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.  
Et elle se détestait pour ça, et elle se détestait pour être avec Ron alors qu'elle n'était plus si sûre de ses sentiments pour lui. 

- Hermione, tu ne dors pas non plus ? 

Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny, qui l'observait dans l'obscurité. 

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas. 

Le silence se réinstalla et elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers le plafond. 

- J'ai peur, avoua Ginny. 

- Je sais, murmura Hermione. Moi aussi. 

- Si l'un de nous meurt... 

- N'y pense pas, la coupa la brune. Ne te fais pas du mal pour rien. Dans quelques jours, tout sera fini et nous commencerons une nouvelle vie. 

- Et si Harry ne parvint pas à vaincre Voldemort ? 

Elles furent coupées par un coup à la porte. Elles sursautèrent et un mauvais réflexe les poussa à saisir leurs baguettes. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et elles baissèrent leurs armes en apercevant Harry. 

- Ron dort comme un loir et ses ronflements m'ont réveillé. Je vous ai entendu parler.  
Ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés et ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. 

- Ginny, reprit Harry, je voudrais te parler. 

La rouquine sursauta. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, à elle. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. 

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon, dit-elle simplement en sortant de la chambre, les laissant seuls.

Elle resta assez longtemps à écouter pour entendre le murmure d'Harry : « Je t'aime. »

Bien qu'un immense sourire s'empara de ses lèvres, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Lui aussi avait peur. Tout comme Ginny, tout comme elle.  
Elle avait empêché Ginny de formuler ses inquiétudes parce qu'elle ressentait les mêmes. S'en remettrait-elle si l'un de ses amis venait à mourir ? Non, la réponse était évidente. 

Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter une telle perte et elle songea avec tristesse que Drago avait déjà perdu toutes les personnes qu'il avait à perdre. Et au lieu de le réconforter, elle avait passé la dernière semaine à le fuir comme la peste. Elle avait honte d'elle, elle se sentait si nulle.  
Elle faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, bercée par les ronflements de Ron. Elle ne pouvait le rejoindre, car il lui faudrait alors expliquer pourquoi elle était là et Ron n'aurait pas supporté de savoir que Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble en ce moment, et probablement pas en train de faire une partie d'échecs sorciers. Alors, son attention se porta sur la porte fermée de la chambre qu'occupait Malefoy et ses pas l'y menèrent malgré elle.

Elle se stoppa devant la porte et, enfin, elle trouva le courage qui lui avait fait si souvent défaut ces derniers jours. Elle ouvrit la porte et à peine l'eut-elle fermée que Drago se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant et il s'assit dans son lit pour l'observer, impassible. Elle s'en approcha d'un pas hésitant et s'assit bientôt à côté de lui.  
Elle lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Drago l'essuya d'un geste de la main. Elle sourit tristement et se blottit contre lui, sans lui demander son avis. Elle craignait qu'il la repousse mais il la serra délicatement dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux, dans un geste tendre qui la déstabilisa. 

- J'ai si peur, murmura-t-elle, la voix secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. 

- Tout ira bien. 

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même mais la voir pleurer ainsi le poussait à la réconforter, oubliant que lui-même avait perdu espoir. Il avait perdu sa mère, qui l'avait seule toujours aimé, puis son meilleur ami qui l'avait soutenu quand il en avait eu besoin et qu'il avait remercié en le rejetant pendant des semaines, juste avant sa mort et enfin, il avait tué son propre père. Il n'avait plus personne et l'espoir s'était envolé en lui pour toujours. Mais elle était là, elle et sa seule présence suffit à réchauffer un peu son cœur de glace.

Elle se calma rapidement, réconfortée par ses bras protecteurs. Malgré elle, elle revit le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, sept jours plus tôt et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée qu'il trouva adorable, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.  
Elle se rappelait de ses mains sur ses hanches, de ses lèvres sur les siennes et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Interprétant cela comme un signe qu'elle avait froid, il frotta doucement sa main contre son dos, augmentant son trouble sans le vouloir. Hermione rougit de plus belle, réalisant avec effroi l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. 

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle cessa de réfléchir. Elle ne pensa plus qu'à ces doigts fins et délicats qui glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle releva les yeux et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, elle crocheta ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Il se figea -à peine une seconde- avant de le lui rendre son baiser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable et qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même soupçonné. Tant pis pour Ron, tant pis pour ses états d'âme et tant pis si la guerre l'arrachait à lui. Il en profiterait tant qu'il en aurait l'occasion.  
Il l'aimait et, si elle devait l'apprendre de cette façon, il s'en accoutumerait.

Harry s'assit sur le lit que Hermione venait de quitter et fixa Ginny en silence. Elle était toujours allongée, mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils étaient seuls dans la même pièce sans qu'il ne cherche à fuir. 

- Si je dois mourir... 

- Ne dis pas ça, le coupa-t-elle. 

- Si je dois mourir, reprit Harry sans prendre gare de son interruption. Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je sais que tu m'en veux. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, encore moins de me pardonner mais tu dois savoir pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. 

Il s'interrompit un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration. Ginny s'était relevée, les larmes aux yeux. 

- J'avais peur pour toi. Il s'en serait pris à toi s'il avait su ce que tu représentais pour moi. Il n'aurait pas laissé passer une occasion de me faire du mal, Il savait que ça m'aurait déstabilisé. Il s'en serait pris à toi alors je devais arrêter cette relation avant qu'Il n'en entende parler. Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir, Ginny. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger et je sais que tu vas me dire que tu étais capable de te défendre, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire face à Lui. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais que tu retournes à Poudlard. Tu y aurais été en sécurité. J'ai chargé tes frères de te demander de le faire à ma place. Mais comme toujours, tu n'as pas voulu entendre raison. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te reprocher d'être têtue et d'avoir ce caractère de feu, car c'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi... 

Il soupira. 

- Si je t'ai fait souffrir, je m'en excuse. Mais je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime. 

Un silence fit suite à sa déclaration pendant lequel Ginny rassembla ses pensées, puis elle ouvrit finalement la bouche, libérant le survivant d'une angoisse supplémentaire. 

- Je me battrais dans deux jours, Harry. Comme vous tous. Je ne laisserais pas tes états d'âme m'empêcher de défendre mes amis, ma famille. Je me battrais et je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive. La seule chose que tu dois faire, c'est tuer Tu-Sais-Qui et rien d'autre ! Si tu ne le fais pas, aucun de nous ne pourra le faire et tous les morts le seront en vain ! Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tes sentiments pour moi prendre le dessus, jamais ! 

- Mais, Ginny... 

- Harry ! le coupa la rousse, autoritaire. Le plus important sera la lutte ! Toujours ! Nous nous battons pour la liberté, pour combattre une oppression qui nous condamnerait à vivre cachés. Il y a eu assez de morts ! Alors, quand nous serons sur le champ de bataille, je t'interdis de m'adresser un seul regard !

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Harry semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur et ses sourcils étaient froncés en une expression songeuse. Ginny eut un sourire attendri, mais garda néanmoins un visage impassible qu'elle avait appris à adopter grâce à sa complicité avec Drago.  
Harry soupira. 

- D'accord. 

Ginny se permit enfin de lui sourire franchement. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et murmura d'une voix tendre : 

- Je t'aime aussi. 

Le soupir de soulagement lui parvint nettement aux oreilles. Harry releva les yeux et, les plantant dans les siens, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il eut l'impression d'apprendre à respirer à nouveau, comme si les mois qu'il avait passés éloigné d'elle avaient laissé un poids sur ses poumons. Et elle était la seule à pouvoir le lui ôter. Il se sentait revivre en la sentant près de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se détacha d'elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne put se retenir de rougir. 

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et elle s'accrocha à lui comme une naufragée à une bouée. Elle se sentait finalement entière, dans ses bras. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait à quel point sa présence lui avait manqué. Leur semblant de relation de l'année précédente avait été certes court, mais intense. Elle l'avait sans doute toujours aimé, depuis qu'elle n'était encore à ses yeux que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle sut à cet instant que, plus jamais, elle ne voulait être séparée de lui. Il ne mourrait pas dans deux jours, car il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas encore, pas alors qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Dans deux jours, leurs destins allaient peut-être être totalement bouleversés. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait advenir d'eux et, surtout, ils avaient peur. Ils avaient déjà tant perdu à cause de cette guerre et ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'en supporter davantage. 

Dans deux jours, peut-être allaient-ils mourir, ou peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir, enfin, imaginer un futur qui leur serait meilleur.  
Et, Harry le savait bien, l'amour l'avait déjà sauvé une fois. Peut-être lui donnerait-il cette fois la force de vaincre Voldemort. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci encore pour les reviews, à très vite !

L.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai un boulot monstre en ce moment et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de vous faire attendre. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de me relire alors je m'excuse si vous trouvez fautes ou coquilles !**

  
**Je vous embrasse et espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre plus que moi,**

L.

Ils avaient retrouvé Neville et Luna à la Tête de Sanglier, où ils leur avaient appris les récents événements de Poudlard. L'Armée de Dumbledore avait été remise en activité quand ils avaient rejoint Poudlard, après la mort du directeur. Et, surtout, plus important : les Serdaigle leur avaient parlé du diadème, qui constituait, avec Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe.  
Le plan avait alors été simple : Drago, Hermione et Fred iraient à la Salle sur Demande pour le trouver ; George et Ron s'occuperaient d'évacuer les élèves mineurs et ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre avec Minerva McGonagall et tous les autres, y compris Harry, iraient se battre en attendant d'apercevoir Voldemort car il était clair pour eux tous qu'il ne viendrait pas se battre directement.

Ainsi, Hermione marchait, la respiration saccadée, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. A sa droite, Drago suivait le rythme en silence, tandis que Fred affichait une mine réjouie, semblant se retenir de siffloter. Elle avait envie de lui crier dessus pour sa désinvolture, mais cela était naturel, pour lui. Il ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien. 

- Et que ferons-nous une fois que nous aurons trouvé ce diadème ? s'enquit-il. 

- Tu peux le porter si tu veux, ironisa Drago, mais je pense que le détruire serait plus judicieux. 

- Ma question, c'était plutôt comment le détruire justement, mais ta suggestion me paraît intéressante... 

- La ferme vous deux, gronda Hermione. Quand nous l'aurons trouvé, il nous faudra nous rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour la détruire. Le basilic y est sans doute toujours. 

Ils arrivaient désormais à l'étage de la Salle sur Demande. Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas et leurs pas furent bientôt le seul bruit qui résonnait dans le sombre couloir.  
Hermione devait se forcer de ne pas regarder Drago, pour garder ses esprits. La veille, elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras, après une nuit passée à l'embrasser. Il n'avait rien dit et depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Elle lui en voulait un peu de son manque de réaction, d'autant plus qu'elle était assaillie par la culpabilité alors qu'au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

C'était cela qui l'énervait le plus. Il était si impassible alors qu'elle était totalement confuse dans ses sentiments. Et elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction de Ron s'il l'apprenait, peur de ne plus savoir quoi faire avec Drago, peur de le perdre. Peur de les perdre tous les deux.

Ils abordèrent finalement la salle mystérieuse et se figèrent alors que quatre baguettes se pointaient sur eux. Ils dégainèrent les leurs rapidement et se firent face. 

- Drago ! 

C'était Pansy qui avait parlé. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été coupés et tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, lui donnant des allures de première dame. Drago savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'elle. Elle n'oserait jamais lui lancer un sort, car elle l'avait toujours aimé. Mais il avait peur pour Hermione et Fred qui, eux, ne représentaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux. A ses côtés, Crabbe et Goyle affichaient les airs de benêts qu'ils avaient toujours eus mais dans leurs yeux pointait une détermination sans faille. Enfin, tout à droite, Théodore Nott avait levé sa baguette mais sa main était tremblante et son regard voilé d'une expression que Drago ne put reconnaître. 

- Où est Potter ? cracha Goyle. 

Aucun des trois ne répondirent et le garçon sembla se crisper de colère.  
Hermione soupira et les dévisagea gravement. 

- Laissez-nous passer, ordonna-t-elle. 

Pansy ricana : 

- Et puis quoi encore ? Voudrais-tu qu'on t'aide, peut-être ? 

- Ce ne serait sans doute pas une mauvaise idée, rit Fred. Mais empotés comme vous êtes, vous risqueriez de nous handicaper. 

- Drago, grogna Pansy. Quand recouvreras-tu tes esprits ? 

- La ferme, soupira le blond. Expelliarmus. 

La baguette de la jeune femme vola dans les airs et atterrit immédiatement dans sa main tendue. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes avant de serrer les poings et les dents. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! hurla-t-elle. 

Les sorts fusèrent et Hermione et Fred les contrèrent sans problème. Drago fut surpris de voir que Théodore demeurait immobile. Il avait même baissé sa baguette. Pansy lui lança un regard glacial. 

- Théo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! 

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard où ne perçait plus la moindre émotion. Une explosion retentit au loin, leur signifiant que, quelques étages plus bas, les combats faisaient rage. 

- Je ne me battrais pas contre Drago, soupira-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Blaise est mort, je pense que ça suffit comme ça. Il y a déjà eu trop de morts. 

- Potter suffira, rétorqua Crabbe en ricanant. 

- La ferme, Vincent, cracha froidement Drago. Au moins, Théodore a encore toute sa tête. Ce n'est visiblement pas votre cas. Baisse ta baguette, imbécile ! Vous vous battez pour une cause déjà perdue. 

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un traitre ! Endoloris ! 

Drago contra l'attaque avec adresse et les combats s'engagèrent. Hermione et Fred se battaient contre Goyle et Drago contre Crabbe qui poussaient des jurons de rage dès que ses sortilèges se répercutaient contre ceux du blond, bien plus puissants. Théodore s'était mis en retrait, mais bloquait certaines attaques de ses amis qui le regardaient faire avec stupéfaction.  
Pourquoi avait-il soudainement choisi de changer de camp ? 

- Feudeymon ! 

Ils entendirent le hurlement de Crabbe et se figèrent d'effroi. Une large flamme s'échappa de sa baguette et Hermione eut un cri horrifié. Elle se précipita vers Drago alors que le feu se dirigeait vers elle et, machinalement, il la plaqua contre lui et pointa sa baguette vers le sortilège démoniaque. Cela ne servirait à rien, il le savait. 

- Crabbe, arrête ! hurla-t-il. 

- Tu es devenu fou ? surenchérit Théodore. Tu vas tous nous tuer ! 

- Taisez-vous, répondit Vincent. Je ne vous laisserais plus me dicter ma conduite ! J'ai subi ça pendant des années, mais c'est fini maintenant ! 

Ses yeux fous fixaient Drago et il souriait d'un air effrayant. Hermione empoigna sa manche pour le tirer en arrière. Fred, Pansy, Goyle et Théodore les suivirent à la hâte, et la flamme les suivit dans le couloir à toute allure. Hermione trébucha mais Drago la tira avec force pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : la sortir de là. 

Ils passèrent devant un placard où étaient entreposés quelques balais et il eut juste le temps de hurler un Accio avant que les flammes ne se jettent sur eux, emplissant toute la pièce.  
Tous atteignirent avec soulagement l'extérieur. Ils étaient parvenus à s'échapper par une fenêtre qui avait explosé à cause de la chaleur. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Vivants. Ce qui n'était plus le cas de Crabbe.  
Il avait pensé trop vite car un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête. Théo soutenait Fred qui semblait sur le point de tomber de son balai. Il vola jusqu'à eux et attrapa le bras du rouquin. 

- Fred qu'est-ce qui se passe? 

- Je crois que mon bras est cassé... Aïe. 

Mais son bras n'était pas cassé, il avait été touché par le sortilège et on n'y voyait plus que de la chair, à vif. 

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie! 

- Toujours aussi perspicace, Mione! plaisanta le rouquin. 

Drago ricana et il empoigna le manche du balai pour le guider en sa direction. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'infirmerie et ils firent descendre Fred délicatement, ainsi que Goyle qui était également blessé, soutenu par Pansy. Drago se tourna vers Hermione : 

- Vas y, Harry aura sûrement besoin de toi en bas. Je m'occupe de lui. 

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une belle blonde pour infirmière, se moqua Fred. 

Hermione l'ignora et adressa un bref sourire à la belle blonde en question avant de s'éloigner en courant. 

- Granger ! s'écria-t-il. 

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna face à lui. 

- Fais attention à toi! 

Elle hocha la tête et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner avant de faire demi-tour. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta au cou, encerclant son cou de ses bras et plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si ce baiser avait un désagréable goût d'adieu, Drago n'y fit pas attention. Il enlaça sa taille pour la serrer contre lui et profita de ce qui serait peut-être ses derniers moments avec elle. 

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils firent semblant d'ignorer les regards éberlués des autres qui l'entouraient. De toute façon, à cet instant, ils n'existaient plus. 

- Ne te fais pas tuer, lui ordonna Hermione avant de partir en courant. 

Il se tourna vers Fred alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un virage. Il s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle moquerie, mais le regard du rouquin était emprunt d'une réelle douleur et son front était perlé de sueurs. Reprenant ses esprits, Drago le saisit par son bras valide et, le passant par dessus son épaule, il l'entraina dans l'infirmerie. Les derniers mots qui lui parvinrent avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse furent : 

- Est-ce que Ron est au courant ? 

Il ne répondit rien, laissant Madame Pomfresh s'occuper des blessés.

.

- Je vais m'occuper de Nagini, hurla Ron à Harry en disparaissant dans la nuée des affrontements. 

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'hocher la tête, le rouquin avait déjà disparu. Harry et Ron venaient de revenir de la Cabane Hurlante, où ils avaient assisté à la mort de Rogue. Ils étaient tous les deux choqués mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'attarder. Harry se précipita au château et, gravissant les étages plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. 

La Pensine était toujours à sa place et il se laissa happer par les souvenirs confiés par Rogue.  
Il est ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, chamboulé parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Si l'amitié entre Rogue et sa mère l'avait surprise, ce qui l'étonnait surtout, c'était d'apprendre qu'il était également un Horcruxe.  
La prophétie prenait tout son sens et son ventre se serra douloureusement alors que la réflexion se faisait rapidement dans son esprit. Il devait mourir.

Rapidement, il redescendit les marches et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. Il parvint habilement à éviter les affrontements tout en aidant ses amis qui étaient parfois en difficulté. Il croisa Drago, qui se battait avec Molly contre Bellatrix Lestrange, et Hermione qui, elle, était aux prises avec Greyback. Enfin, il aperçut Neville dans un coin, qui luttait contre un Mangemort encapuchonné qu'il ne reconnut pas.  
Il se rapprocha de lui et assomma leur ennemi, qui alla s'effondrer dans un coin. 

- Harry, tout va bien ? s'enquit le grand brun, la respiration saccadée. 

- Je vais aller trouver Voldemort, répondit le survivant. Tu dois me promettre que quoiqu'il arrive, tu détruiras Nagini. 

Il ne laissa pas Neville polémiquer davantage, si bien que ce dernier finit par accéder à sa requête. Harry hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans la forêt.

Pendant un bref instant, il songea à faire demi-tour. Il était trop jeune pour mourir et il avait encore tant de choses à vivre. Sa vie n'avait été que souffrances et combats inégaux. Il avait bien le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi. Et il ne le serait certainement pas une fois mort.  
Il soupira. Il devait le faire. Pour Ginny, pour Ron, pour Hermione. Pour Dumbledore. Pour tout ceux qui étaient morts dans cette guerre sanglante. Pour que les gens qu'ils aimaient puissent rêver à un avenir meilleur, même s'il n'en ferait pas partie. 

Les arbres feuillus de la forêt laissaient planer une atmosphère étouffante qui ne faisaient qu'accroître son angoisse et les battements de son cœur. Dumbledore n'était plus là pour le sauver, Rogue non plus et les brillantes idées d'Hermione ne pourraient pas lui éviter ce destin funeste.  
Il le faisait pour eux.  
Quand il arriva à la toile d'Aragog où les Mangemorts avaient installé leur QG, un lourd silence s'installa.

Voldemort passa une main squelettique sur son visage chauve, semblable au crâne d'un serpent et eut un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux rouges luisaient d'une lueur satisfaite contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau nacrée. 

- Je suis sur le point de mourir, pensa Harry en affrontant les pupilles flamboyantes de son ennemi mortel.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ginny. Il espéra qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle se battait comme la lionne qu'elle était pour se défendre et protéger les siens.  
Puis il pensa à Ron, Ron son confident, Ron son meilleur ami, Ron son frère. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à vivre une fois qu'il serait mort, qu'il ne passerait pas son temps à se morfondre comme il le faisait trop souvent. 

Et il pensa à Hermione. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle réussirait à faire semblant que tout allait bien, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne parvenait plus à duper personne. Alors il espéra que quelqu'un serait là pour elle, pour la réconforter quand elle en aurait besoin. Ron ou Drago, quelle importance ? Il la voulait heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Et il pensa à tous les autres : Fred & George, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Drago, tout ceux qui étaient sur le champ de bataille pour un combat qui n'était pas le leur.  
Et il pensa aux morts : ses parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Blaise...  
Et c'est cette pensée qui lui donna la force de faire encore un pas vers la mort. Il les verrait bientôt. 

- Avada Kedavra ! 

Il ferma les yeux alors que la voix doucereuse de Voldemort prononçait la formule. Le sortilège le percuta de plein fouet et il s'écroula. 

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la forêt, le vent tomba. Ce fut comme si la forêt elle-même s'était éteinte avec lui. 

- Zabini ! cracha la voix autoritaire du serpent. Va vérifier s'il est bien mort. 

Gaspard Zabini était un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs d'une profondeur inquiétante. Ses traits avaient la finesse des aristocrates et son front ridé par les années et les chagrins étaient larges et droits. Sa peau était d'un rose pâle qui contrastait avec son regard dur. 

Il fit un pas en avant et Harry retint sa respiration. Lui-même n'en revenait pas d'être vivant, il ne devait pas se trahir maintenant. Il entendit ses pas se rapprocher et l'homme s'accroupir à ses côtés. Il retint sa respiration quand il posa deux doigts contre son cou pour en mesurer le pouls. Traître, celui-ci sembla s'accélérer sous la panique mais Harry demeura immobile. Il était impossible que le père de Blaise ne l'ait pas senti vibrer sous ses doigts. Il le sentit se pencher vers lui et une voix à peine audible susurra à son oreille. 

- Est-ce que Emma et Susan vont bien ? 

Sa voix était chargée de sanglots et Harry resta un moment interdit. Avait-il bien entendu ? 

- Oui, murmura-t-il en retour. 

Il perçut très distinctement le soupir de soulagement que laissa échapper le Mangemort. Il le sentit se relever. 

- Il est mort, annonça Gaspard. 

Le rire de Voldemort raisonna, démoniaque, bientôt suivi par une huée satisfaite de ses fidèles sbires.  
Il dut serrer les dents alors que le premier Doloris d'une longue lignée le frapper de plein fouet. C'était une douleur qui valait le coup d'être vécue, s'il voulait en finir.

- Protego ! 

Hermione regarda avec soulagement le bouclier se former devant elle, laissant s'écraser le Doloris qui la visait. 

- Merci Molly, dit-elle simplement. 

Et elle attaqua à nouveau. Bellatrix Lestrange était forte, sans doute plus qu'elle mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle devait se battre, ne pas laisser tomber. Tant pis si elle était épuisée.  
Elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire autour d'elle. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago et elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle ne put y penser davantage car elle dut parer une nouvelle attaque de la sorcière.  
Un vent lugubre s'abattit sur le parc de Poudlard et elle eut un frisson d'appréhension. Les combats cessèrent les uns après les autres alors que la voix lugubre de Tom Jedusor retentissait : 

- Harry Potter est mort. Soumettez-vous et vous serez épargnés. 

La nouvelle laissa les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix abasourdis. Figés, plus personne n'osait bouger. Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire. Harry ne pouvait pas être morts, c'était simplement impossible.  
Et elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas y croire, car, non loin d'elle, Neville serra les poings. 

- Nous nous rendrons quand il gèlera en Enfer ! hurla-t-il. 

Les combats reprirent alors et Voldemort eut une expression de surprise qui défigura son visage squelettique.  
Un cri de rage retentit, de la forêt, et les Mangemorts durent faire face aux centaures, qui venaient de rejoindre le combat. S'il était mort, Harry ne le serait pas en vain.

L'épée de Gryffondor en main, Neville profita de ce moment de flottement pour se précipiter vers Nagini et, l'instant d'après, la tête du serpent volait pour rejoindre les débris de la bataille, auprès des autres morts.  
Tout le monde s'immobilisa pendant une longue minute, où un silence funèbre s'abattit sur le parc. 

Ce fut Bellatrix qui reprit le combat. Le sortilège de mort, clairement formulé, se précipita droit vers Ginny qui fut sauvé de justesse par un Protego dont elle ignorait la provenance. 

- Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à nos enfants, espèce de garce ! hurla Molly Weasley d'une voix aux accents aigus hystériques. 

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange s'écroulait, morte.

Dans le tumulte des nouveaux affrontements, personne n'avait vu Harry se relever et lançait un sort pour protéger Ginny. Et alors que Voldemort venait de voir sa plus fidèle Mangemort tomber sous ses yeux, il aperçut celui qui avait survécu au Avada Kedavra, deux fois, lui faire face.  
Alors Harry lui expliqua. Son histoire était en bien des points semblable à celle de sa mère. Il s'était sacrifié pour ceux qu'il aimait, alors il avait été épargné. Plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver, car tous étaient protégés. Parce qu'ils étaient plus forts que les ténèbres qui encerclaient Jedusor. Parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose que lui n'avait jamais pu comprendre : ils s'aimaient. 

Voldemort prononça la formule et Harry hurla un Expelliarmus qui signerait leur avènement. Les deux éclairs de lumière, vert et rouge, se heurtèrent violemment avant que le sortilège ne se retourne contre son propriétaire.  
Il percuta Voldemort de plein fouet et le silence se fit à nouveau. Tout était fini, enfin.

Tout le monde l'avait vu tomber, et la nouvelle fit vite le tour du château, puis de l'Ecosse, puis de l'Angleterre.  
Voldemort était mort, enfin.  
Harry retrouva Ginny, qu'il embrassa passionnément, puis Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur... Et ce fut tout.  
Où étaient passés les autres ? 

Ils partirent à leurs recherches et, en même temps, furent obligés de compter les blessés et les morts qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Ginny laissa échapper un cri d'effroi quand elle tomba sur le corps, inerte, de Luna Lovegood.  
Et le nombre de morts augmenta rapidement : Tonks, Lupin, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas...  
Mais toujours pas de nouvelles de George, Neville et Drago, Fred se trouvant toujours à l'infirmerie.  
La panique les gagna peu à peu. Ils hurlaient leurs noms à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Il y avait déjà trop de morts, Drago n'avait pas le droit d'être mort. 

- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle faiblement en ramassant un médaillon qui s'était perdu dans la bataille.

Elle l'ouvrit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en y trouvant une photo de Neville et Luna. Il appartenait certainement à la blonde évanescente. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux alors qu'elle réalisait que plus jamais elle n'entendrait Luna parler de Rouflacs cornus ou autres créatures étranges. Elle était immobile, au milieu de ce champ de ruines quand un bruit attira son attention.  
Elle releva la tête et un profond soulagement se peignit sur ses traits. 

- Neville ! George ! 

Ils sortaient de la Forêt Interdite, où certains combats les avaient menés. Elle leur sauta au cou, les étreignant fortement, et cria aux autres qu'elle les avait trouvés. 

- Vous avez vu Drago ? leur demanda-t-elle alors que leurs amis les rejoignaient en courant. 

- Il est derrière nous, répondit Neville d'une voix rauque. Il arrive. 

Et, en effet, bientôt, la chevelure blonde caractéristique se détacha de l'obscurité de la forêt et apparut devant eux. Il boitait un peu et son visage angélique était couvert d'un mélange de boue et de sang.  
Hermione courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotant doucement dans son cou. Il sourit et la serra délicatement, embrassant son front. 

- Tu me fais mal, Granger. 

Elle se détacha vivement de lui, se confondant en excuses. Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par le reste des survivants. Ils s'enlacèrent tous chaleureusement et sourirent, soulagés que tout soit enfin fini.  
Mais tout n'était pas fini. Un cri strident retentit, rompant la quiétude que la mort de Voldemort avait installé. 

- Non ! Non ! hurlait Molly Weasley. Non ! 

Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à elle et comprirent rapidement ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. A leurs pieds, Arthur gisait, mort.

**Note:**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !**


	31. Chapitre 30

Voilà enfin la suite !

**Un énorme merci à Pataloma** pour sa review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Merci pour tous tes compliments, et surtout pour tes critiques constructives qui me permettront d'avancer dans mon récit et de modifier quelques éléments de ma prochaine fiction. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Encore merci.

.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir dormi dix ans. Les yeux lourds, les gestes engourdis, elle s'extirpa de son lit et s'étira avec la grâce d'un chat. Pattenrond descendit de ses genoux et miaula, réclamant des caresses. Elle s'exécuta et sourit avant de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine à pas lents. 

Un regard par la fenêtre lui fit perdre le sourire. Dehors, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, comme souvent en Angleterre. Elle soupira, la journée lui semblant bien moins prometteuse tout à coup. Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et ils n'avaient toujours pas pu ranger leurs manteaux d'hiver. Le vent était glacial, le ciel gris et cela lui rappelait souvent le jour de la bataille où Voldemort avait lâché son dernier souffle.  
Elle se prépara rapidement, enfila un tailleur et transplana.

Le centre-ville de Londres était bondé et elle se fit bousculer quelques fois sans rien pouvoir y faire. Elle soupira en imaginant ce qu'il devait en être pour le Ministère. Elle y arriva d'ailleurs essoufflée d'avoir couru pour essayer d'attraper l'ascenseur.

Le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques était situé au niveau 4 et son voyage en ascenseur était toujours éprouvant. Dès le matin, elle devait s'assurer que son cœur était bien accroché pour ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner sur les chaussures du Ministre.  
Celui-ci la rejoignit d'ailleurs au bout de quelques secondes. Kingsley Shacklebolt lui sourit, serrant sa main et prit place à ses côtés. 

- Tout va bien Hermione ? 

- Oui, merci. Et vous ? 

- Bien. Du nouveau du côté du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ? 

Ils se lancèrent alors dans une longue discussion, où elle lui expliqua avec enthousiasme son nouveau projet de loi pour agrandir le territoire des centaures dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Il y répondit avec le même entrain et, bientôt, ils durent se séparer car l'ascenseur l'avait menée à destination.

Son bureau se situait tout au fond du couloir du département dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à être embauchée au sortir de la guerre et depuis, elle s'était battue pour améliorer les droits des elfes de maison et autres créatures magiques, toujours avec succès. Elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans son travail, oubliant le vide qu'était devenu sa vie.  
Elle voyait fréquemment ses amis. Ginny et Harry allaient bientôt se marier et attendaient un premier enfant qui devait arriver durant l'hiver. Neville travaillait à Poudlard et ils se voyaient une fois par mois à Pré-au-Lard. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient rouvert leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes dès les premières semaines après la fin de la guerre. Quelques semaines après le décès brutal de leur père. 

_Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans les allées préparées par Molly Weasley. Elle avait un peu l'impression que le soleil se moquait d'eux, d'ailleurs. Il était plus haut dans le ciel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, alors qu'ils enterraient leur ami, leur père. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron, prenant sa main dans la sienne et lança un regard à Drago, par-dessus son épaule. Il lui fit signe de se retourner et elle s'exécuta lorsque la musique funèbre retentit._

Le cercueil d'Arthur Weasley était d'un brun sombre et flottait dans l'air devant Molly, dont la baguette indiquait des mouvements fluides et gracieux. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides et elle reniflait pour tenter de se maîtriser. Hermione sentit ses yeux piquer à nouveau. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré en trois jours ? Elle n'était pas capable de s'en souvenir. Elle savait que, la veille, elle s'était endormie après avoir passé la soirée à soutenir Ginny, effondrée contre son épaule.  


_L'avant-veille, c'était avec Fred et George qu'elle avait passé la soirée, et ils n'avaient pas pleuré. Mais pas une seule blague de leur acabit n'était venu rompre le silence tendu qui s'était installé et cela revenait un peu au même pour eux._

Ses sens étaient trop engourdis pour qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle avait fait les jours avant cela. Elle avait pleuré beaucoup. Trop. Comme tout le monde. Ils avaient enterré Luna près de la colline où vivait son père, abattu. Et les autres avaient suivi. Ils avaient pris soin de tous les laisser reposer dans un endroit qui leur avait été cher, avec des personnes qu'ils avaient aimés. Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle passait ses journées à des enterrements, elle n'avait pas eu un moment pour elle depuis la bataille et le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Ron, Harry et Drago vivants s'était bien vite évaporé face au poids des morts.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être un peu partie avec eux.

Devrait-elle vivre avec cette souffrance toute sa vie ? Guérirait-elle de ce mal ? Elle l'espérait si fort que de violentes migraines avaient fini par l'assaillir de façon quasiment quotidienne. Et la douleur dans son cœur ne diminuait pas, rendant ses espoirs vains.  


_Elle observait Molly parler de son défunt époux d'un air absent, les larmes roulant sur ses joues abondamment, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. C'était devenu un automatisme. Tout le monde pleurait autour d'elle, à part Drago et les jumeaux. Ron serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures étaient aussi blanches que les rares nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel, semblant leur dire que les beaux jours revenus ne suffiraient pas à leur bonheur. La cérémonie s'acheva et tous se levèrent lentement. Les jumeaux, Ron, Harry et Drago portèrent le cercueil jusqu'au cimetière où reposerait Arthur Weasley. Le vent flottait autour d'eux, semblant l'emmener avec lui et l'odeur fraîche de l'été débutant remplissait leurs narines douloureusement._

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur avait disparu sous terre définitivement et ils étaient tous réunis pour un banquet funèbre dans le jardin du Terrier. Assise, le regard perdu dans le vide, Hermione ne parvenait pas à avaler quoique ce soit, tout comme Ron, ce qui constituait en soi quelque chose de plus anormal. Elle se leva, et partit s'enfermer à l'intérieur. L'atmosphère du jardin était si étouffante qu'une nouvelle migraine l'avait prise d'assaut et elle sentait ses tempes battre cruellement, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, face à la petite cheminée qui lui avait semblé autrefois si chaleureuse et qui, aujourd'hui, ne constituait qu'un vestige de plus de ces moments heureux qui lui paraissaient si loin. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et glissa ses doigts entre ceux, fins, de Drago, poussant un profond soupir. Par-dessus le dossier du canapé, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_- Comment fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
_

_- Pour quoi ? répondit-il, caressant délicatement ses cheveux.  
_

_- Pour ne pas pleurer, pour rester si impassible alors que tout le monde autour de toi est effondré.  
_

_- Je me dis que cela ne sert à rien de pleurer, ça ne fera pas revenir Arthur... et je crois que tu pleures assez pour nous deux._

Elle sourit légèrement et se tourna pour être face à lui. Il était beau, dans son costume noir qui faisait ressortir le blanc de son teint et le gris de ses yeux. Il était beau, même s'il ne souriait pas et qu'un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

Il la prit dans ses bras, respirant profondément l'odeur de violette qui émanait de ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu le lui dire maintenant : "Je t'aime", murmurait sa conscience. Mais il en était incapable, parce qu'il ne les avait jamais dits, ces mots-là, et surtout parce qu'il se serait trouvé bien égoïste de parler d'amour un jour où tout le monde parlait de deuil.  


_- Drago ?  
_

_Il se retourna vers Fred, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air sombre sur le visage.  
_

_- Ron te cherche._

Il hocha la tête, se tourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de se rendre dans le jardin où Ron l'attendait, à l'ombre d'un parasol.  


_- Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, Mione.  
_

_Elle haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Fred, qui l'observait sans se départir de cet air sérieux.  
_

_- Pardon ? hoqueta-t-elle.  
_

_- Tu ne peux pas avoir à la fois Ron et Drago, éluda le rouquin. Il faut que tu choisisses et vite. Dans tous les cas, tu en rendras au moins un malheureux, alors choisis vite avant que ce soit les deux.  
_

_- Mais qui ? sanglota Hermione, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues humides.  
_

_- C'est toi qui dois faire ce choix, pas moi.  
_

_- Tu me détestes ? demanda-t-elle. Suis-je un monstre de ne pas savoir lequel j'aime le plus ?  
_

_- Non. Tu serais un monstre si tu prétendais les aimer tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre.  
_

_Elle hocha la tête et se détourna de lui, posant à nouveau ses yeux sur l'âtre de feu, où reposaient des cendres froides.  
_

*****

- Hermione ? Hermione ? 

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers son collègue. Il lui sourit et lui tendit un dossier. 

- Tu avais l'air sacrément perdu dans tes pensées. Tout va bien ? 

- Oui, oui, souffla-t-elle. 

- C'est le rapport de Minerva McGonagall sur les elfes de Poudlard. J'attends celui de Durmstrang. J'allais me chercher un café, tu en veux un ? 

- Je viens avec toi, Ethan. 

Ethan Macnair était son collègue depuis son entrée au Ministère. De quelques années son aîné, c'était un bel homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs comme le jais et au sourire charmeur. Fils de Mangemort, il s'était très tôt détourné des idées de son père et était rentré au Ministère avant le putsch de Voldemort. Ses années à Serpentard avaient laissé derrière lui une réputation de séducteur qui avait perdurée et Hermione demeurait pour lui une piste de choix, car elle n'avait jamais cessé de repousser ses avances. Néanmoins, il était toujours adorable et attentionné avec elle, ce qui l'empêchait d'être plus virulente quand elle le reconduisait.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs collègues, qui les saluaient toujours avec enthousiasme et elle tentait de leur répondre de la même façon, malgré les souvenirs de ce sombre jour qui l'assaillaient toujours. Arthur lui manquait. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait perdues ce jour-là lui manquaient atrocement.

Le café lui réchauffa la gorge et la poitrine. 

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Hermione ? demanda Ethan. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme. 

- Bof, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est juste ce temps qui me déprime. J'attends avec impatience le retour des beaux jours. 

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours violemment. C'était par un jour comme celui-ci qu'elle avait rompu avec Ron, elle s'en souvenait encore, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser aujourd'hui.  
La journée lui sembla passer à une lenteur folle.

Elle travaillait toujours ardemment sur plusieurs dossiers à la fois et l'épuisement se faisait voir sur ses traits. Harry lui répétait souvent qu'elle avait besoin de vacances, mais elle aurait préféré mourir que d'arrêter de travailler. Travailler l'empêchait de se plonger dans ses pensées comme elle l'avait trop fait aujourd'hui. 

Vers midi, on toqua à la porte de son bureau et la tête de Ron passa par l'embrasure. Il lui sourit et montra, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, le sachet plastique qu'il tenait en main. 

- Salut Mione ! Je me doutais que tu étais en train de te tuer au travail, encore ! dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec un air réprobateur. Alors j'ai amené le déjeuner ! 

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Ronald ! répondit-elle, amusée. 

- M'en fiche, grommela-t-il. C'est soit ça, soit je t'emmène au restaurant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et consentit à faire de la place sur son bureau pour qu'il y dépose leur déjeuner improvisé. Il avait acheté des sandwichs moldus, des éclairs au chocolat et une bouteille d'eau. Ils mangèrent rapidement, car Hermione tenait à reprendre son travail le plus vite possible. 

- Aujourd'hui, on a attrapé un sorcier qui voulait rompre les barrières qui protègent Poudlard. On lui a demandé pourquoi et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ? demanda Ron, engloutissant un premier sandwich. 

Hermione ne répondit pas, car il s'agissait clairement d'une question rhétorique. 

- Il a dit qu'il voulait simplement aller cueillir des fleurs près du lac, parce que c'était là-bas qu'elle poussait le mieux. Non mais franchement, déclencher l'alarme juste pour cueillir des fleurs, où a-t-on vu faire ça ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air mi-ennuyé, mi-outré. Hermione eut un sourire en coin. 

- Et toi, ta journée ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle. 

- Rien de particulier. Je travaille toujours sur les mêmes dossiers. Je passe un projet de loi au Magenmagot demain après-midi, alors je dois connaître le dossier sur les centaures par cœur. 

- Et avec Macnair ? s'enquit Ron, malicieux. 

- Quoi avec Macnair ? Il n'y a rien entre Ethan et moi, tu le sais bien ! 

- Il a vraiment l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais vraiment penser à te trouver quelqu'un tu sais... Tourner la page et tout ça...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda avaler un autre sandwich comme ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas d'importance. 

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu t'es trouvée une nouvelle petite amie que je dois en faire autant ! Le fait que je sois célibataire n'a aucun rapport avec toi, c'est un choix personnel, je préfère me concentrer sur ma carrière ! 

- Je ne pensais pas à moi, répondit Ron, haussant un sourcil. Je pensais à Malefoy. 

Elle se figea d'effroi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom. Mais Ron avait raison. Depuis sa rupture avec le rouquin, quelques semaines après le départ de Drago, elle n'avait plus eu personne dans sa vie. Et cela ne lui manquait pas, elle avait trop souffert et elle refusait de souffrir à nouveau. Si Drago lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que les sentiments engendraient la souffrance et le chagrin et elle n'était pas prête à ouvrir à nouveau son cœur, même si Ethan était charmant et qu'il avait tout pour plaire. 

- Je suis désolé, Mione. Je n'aurais pas du parler de lui, mais tu sais... 

- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa-t-elle. Bon, il faut que je me remette au travail, on se voit ce soir chez Harry et Ginny ? 

- D'accord, soupira Ron en se levant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce. Hermione attrapa en hâte le dossier qui l'intéressait et s'y plongea immédiatement. Malgré elle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Drago. Elle en voulait un peu à Ron de l'avoir évoqué. Le blond avait fini par devenir un sujet tabou entre eux, à raison. Et elle se réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de quatre ans...

La nuit était noire et la lune ronde haute dans le ciel. Elle brillait avec ardeur, éclairant les rues animées. 

- Veux-tu que je m'en occupe ? demanda un homme, ses cheveux bruns en bataille. 

- Non, je commence à être habitué, ironisa l'autre. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. 

Les chaînes de métal luisaient à la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce dont les murs de pierre diffusaient un écho de la froideur lancinante. 

- Tu n'auras pas froid ? 

- Tu sais bien que non. Allez, laisse-moi, dépêche-toi, tu sais bien que ce serait dangereux. 

Le brun hocha la tête et soupira, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le bruit du verrou résonna un moment dans le cachot. Il grimpa les marches et ferma une deuxième porte avant de pousser un profond soupir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un hurlement sinistre retentit et aucun frisson ne vint secouer son échine. L'habitude avait fini par les atténuer.

.

.

.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'essaie de faire mieux pour la suite, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre...

Bises,

L.


	32. Chapitre 31

Avant de lire le chapitre, je voulais vous inviter à me rejoindre sur Facebook, pour que l'on puisse avoir un espace de discussions plus pratique que les reviews, pour ceux que ça tente ! Je serais ravie de répondre à vos questions :).

C'est ici : .?id=100002668308755.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pauline** : je ne peux malheureusement pas de donner de temps précis encore chaque suite, j'essaie de publier le plus souvent possible mais ça varie en fonction de mon temps et de mon envie d'écrire. J'essaie de mettre au moins un chapitre par semaine, mais j'admets n'être pas toujours régulière ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

**Mystic-Dream** : Malheureusement, je ne peux que te faire la même réponse qu'au-dessus. Je fais de mon mieux ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ma fiction continuera à te plaire ! :)

.

.

.

.

Un long râle vint rompre la quiétude de cette paisible matinée d'avril. Ron Weasley se retourna dans son lit et, avec la grâce d'un demi-géant, laissa échapper un bâillement digne d'Hagrid dans ses mauvais jours. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui dormait paisiblement -et qu'il était parvenu à ne pas réveiller avec ses ronflements- et quitta le lit après avoir embrassé son front.

Chaque jour depuis un an, il se répétait la chance qu'il avait d'être tombé sur une si merveilleuse créature. Jessie était grande et avait un visage ébloui par une cascade de cheveux bruns et des yeux de chat verts qui brillaient d'une étincelle malicieuse. C'était le genre de filles qui faisait se retourner tout le monde sur son passage, et Ron avait été l'un d'eux.

Jessie était parfaite. Parce qu'elle ne se souciait guère de savoir combien de croissants il avait pu manger au petit déjeuner, parce qu'elle riait tendrement de ses remarques parfois peu intelligentes, parce que, le matin, quand elle se levait avant lui, après qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble, elle lui laissait un mot avec son rouge à lèvres sur le miroir, parce qu'elle avait parfois cette façon de le regarder comme s'il avait été un trésor à ses yeux, parce qu'elle aimait le Quidditch et ne se formalisait donc pas qu'il en parle pendant deux heures, parce qu'elle avait cette adorable tâche de naissance en forme de demi-lune au-dessus du nombril.

Jessie était parfaite parce qu'elle l'aimait, lui, pauvre bougre qu'il était. Et elle était parfaite parce qu'il l'aimait et, qu'aucune femme auparavant ne l'avait fait se sentir si important pour quelqu'un. Pas même Hermione.

Il sourit en pensant à son amie de toujours mais perdit vite son air espiègle en repensant à leur dernière discussion. Elle avait beau nier, il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas oublié Drago. Sinon, pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec cet Ethan, beau, intelligent et conscient de la cause des elfes de maison, qui semblait fou d'elle? Il soupira, portant son café brûlant à ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout ce que Drago lui avait confié mais il ne le pouvait pas. Certes, il n'avait fait aucun Serment Inviolable mais il avait donné sa parole, et c'était bien suffisant.

Il savait qu'Hermione lui en voudrait quand elle apprendrait la vérité - si toutefois elle l'apprenait un jour. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à briser cette confiance qu'on lui avait accordée, à lui, l'éternel dernier, l'ami invisible d'Harry Potter. 

- Pourquoi rumines-tu dès le matin? chantonna une douce voix derrière lui. 

- Je ne rumine pas, répondit-il en se retournant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie. 

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui, embrassant au passage la peau nue de son cou.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux qu'à cet instant, cet ange dans ses bras. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette ombre, cette culpabilité constante qui planait sur sa tête.

**********

_- Ron, il faut que je te parle._

_Les yeux encore humides, Drago le regardait, la souffrance des condamnés sur le visage, les poings serrés pour faire cesser ces larmes idiotes qui l'assaillaient bien malgré lui. Il s'était rarement senti aussi stupide qu'en cet instant, devant son ami et rival. Pourquoi pleurait-il? Son père était mort? Il l'avait tué? Et alors? N'avait-il pas eu ce qu'il méritait? N'était-il pas sur le point de faire la même chose? Il s'était défendu, tout simplement. Et il avait tué son père. Il eut un rictus amer._

_Le parricide n'avait jamais été dans ses options quand il avait décidé de rejoindre l'ordre, neuf mois plus tôt. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il avait souvent pensé à une phrase d'un auteur moldu ces derniers jours, "Renie ton père et abdique ton nom". Il ne connaissait pas la suite de cette phrase, mais ces quelques mots faisaient monter en lui des idées nouvelles. Puisque le temps passait vite et que ce qu'il avait fait était déjà du passé, il avait décidé de penser à son futur. Dans l'hypothèse où Voldemort serait vaincu lors de la bataille, il avait pris sa décision, mais il se devait d'en parler à quelqu'un et puisque Ron était là et qu'il avait été son ami malgré lui ces derniers mois, alors ce serait lui. Lui qu'il mettrait dans la confidence de son choix discutable._

- Je vais partir, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un soupir.  


_- Pardon? S'étonna le rouquin. Tu ne peux pas partir! Nous nous battons dans deux jours, tu ne peux pas nous laisser maintenant!  
_

_- Je ne parlais pas de partir maintenant. Une fois que la guerre sera finie, je partirai... Et je ne pense pas que je reviendrai.  
_

_Ron aurait aimé l'en dissuader, lui expliquer qu'ils étaient amis maintenant et qu'il n'avait plus à fuir, qu'il n'était plus seul. Mais le visage fermé du blond le poussa à se taire. Il avait compris que, quoiqu'il eût pu dire, sa décision était prise et semblait mûrement réfléchie. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.  
_

_- Où iras-tu? demanda-t-il donc, simplement.  
_

_- Je ne sais pas, mais avec l'héritage dont je vais disposer, je pense avoir l'embarras du choix. L'argent ne sera pas un problème alors j'irai où l'envie me mènera.  
_

_- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis... avança Ron.  
_

_- Non, mais c'est digne de va part d'avoir voulu essayer. Puis-je te demander un service?  
_

_- Je suppose que oui, sourit le rouquin.  
_

_- Si je ne meurs pas, si aucun de nous deux ne meurt, peux-tu me promettre que tu prendras soin d'Hermione?_

Ron ne répondit pas, parce que la réponse était évidente et parce qu'il devait assimiler ce que Drago venait de lui demander. C'était un peu sa façon à lui de lui avouer que ses soupçons étaient fondés et que, oui, il était bien amoureux d'Hermione. Le silence s'installa naturellement et ils s'observerent en silence. Ron hocha doucement la tête et leur accord fut scellé. La suite s'était réglée des jours plus tard... Ce jour-là, Ron venait d'enterrer son père...  


Hermione était radieuse. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche pendant trois ans et enfin, elle voyait ses efforts récompensés. La Magenmagot n'avait pas été si difficile à convaincre, du moins, moins qu'elle l'avait pensée. Elle commençait à croire que, peut-être, quelque part, elle avait une bonne étoile qui avait permis que sa loi sur les centaures soit acceptée. Comble de sa réussite, cette loi portait même son nom. La loi Granger entrerait en vigueur le mois prochain, symbole suprême de l'aboutissement de ses heures acharnées de travail. Euphorique, elle arriva à l'étage du département blablabla presque en sautillant et fut accueillie par une ovation de ses collègues.

Tous étaient debout et applaudissaient en hurlant des "Bravo Hermione" qui lui firent chaud au cœur. Un de ses collègues, Paul Thomson, lui offrit un énorme panier de chocolats sorciers qui se déplaçaient pour former les mots "Félicitations" puis "Hermione". Elle les embrassa chaleureusement et se rendit à son bureau avec l'envie de crier son bonheur. Un énorme bouquet de fleurs l'y attendait : des lys et des pivoines, ses préférées.

Elle saisit la carte et son sourire s'agrandit :  
"Félicitations, je t'avais bien dit que tu y arriverais. Que dirais-tu de fêter ça autour d'un bon repas au Sorcier Ambulant?". 

En temps normal, elle aurait dit non à Ethan mais son enthousiasme était trop grand pour qu'elle puisse dire non à quoique ce soit ce jour-là, alors elle lui écrivit rapidement qu'elle acceptait et qu'elle l'y attendrait le lendemain soir à 20 heures. Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle avait écrit, le hibou était déjà parti. Ethan était parti pour deux semaines en Roumanie pour étudier l'élevage de dragons de Charlie Weasley donc elle ne pouvait pas lui dire directement que c'était l'euphorie qui lui avait fait répondre cela. Et puis après tout, Ron avait raison, il était plus que temps qu'elle oublie Drago Malefoy. Il était désormais évident qu'il ne reviendrait pas, où qu'il fut. Il était parti depuis 4 ans et demi et depuis, c'était le silence.

Elle ignorait même s'il était encore en vie. Quoiqu'elle pensait que s'il eût été mort, elle l'aurait senti au plus profond d'elle. Elle était liée à lui d'une façon étrange et malsaine. Mais tout cela devait se finir. Elle ne pouvait ressasser sans cesse son amour pour un homme qui l'avait abandonné sèchement en lui laissant un vulgaire mot écrit sur la première page de son livre de chevet : Les créatures fantastiques.

Alors il était temps. Un dîner avec Ethan ne l'engageait à rien et lui changerait assurément les idées. Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, elle quitta finalement son bureau et prit auprès du chef de département, une première depuis qu'elle y travaillait, une journée de congés. Après la réussite qu'elle avait eu le matin-même, il lui accorda avec une grande joie et lui indiqua qu'il serait ravie qu'elle prenne une semaine entière, ce dont elle était totalement incapable.

_La nuit venait de tomber après cette morne journée. La pluie avait finie par tomber et elle cognait désormais violemment sur le toit du Terrier. Plongée dans un profond silence, la maison des Weasley semblait encore habitée par le fantôme de ce père qu'ils avaient perdu. On entendait plus de sanglots et les violons s'étaient tus._

Blottie contre Drago, Hermione était muette, la douleur lui empêchant de parler. Elle avait peur d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots si par malheur elle ouvrait la bouche. Drago était tout aussi silencieux et seule sa main qui caressait doucement les indomptables cheveux de son amie et amante montrait qu'il ne dormait pas. Malgré lui, il était soucieux.

_À mille lieues des préoccupations sur la mort d'Arthur, il n'avait en tête que sa discussion avec Ron qui avait été quelque peu houleuse mais qui avait eu le mérite de le faire réfléchir. Devait-il toujours partir? Il n'en savait rien. Tant de choses avaient changé la donne. Si certains événements ne lui avaient donné que plus envie de partir, d'autres, comme celle qu'il tenait à présent dans ses bras, lui avaient fait remettre en cause une décision qu'il pensait pourtant arrêtée.  
_

_- À quoi tu penses? souffla une petite voix dans son cou._

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta de baisser la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur le front plissé d'inquiétude de la brune.  


_- Qu'est-ce que Ron te voulait tout à l'heure? insista Hermione. Tout va bien entre vous?  
_

_- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-il simplement. Il voulait juste parler.  
_

_- De quoi?  
_

_- De choses qui ne te regardent pas, petite curieuse.  
_

_Elle fit la moue et, attendri malgré lui, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle piqua un fard si puissant qu'il ne put retenir le ricanement qui la fit rougir davantage.  
_

_- Tais-toi, grogna-t-elle.  
_

_- Aurais-tu perdu l'habitude que je t'embrasse?_

Non, elle n'en avait pas perdu l'habitude mais Hermione devait admettre que cela lui avait manqué. Depuis la fin de la guerre, s'il avait été très tendre avec elle, il ne s'était pourtant plus permis ce genre d'écarts. Et ces lèvres, douces et délicates, lui avaient manqué plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru, elle l'avait réalisé quand il l'avait embrassée.  


_- Tu es un vrai mystère, soupira Hermione en détournant les yeux.  
_

_- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond._

Il commençait à bien la connaître depuis le temps qu'il était avec eux maintenant, et pourtant, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre.  
Elle haussa les épaules, si bien qu'elle sentit son souffle brûlant s'écraser contre sa nuque.  


_- Tu es très présent pour moi depuis... depuis la fin de la guerre, éluda-t-elle simplement. Tu es même... tendre et pourtant, tu ne l'es plus comme tu l'étais quelques jours avant...  
_

_- Tu veux dire que je ne t'embrasse plus ?  
_

_Sans relever les yeux, elle hocha la tête, gênée.  
_

_- Et veux-tu que je t'embrasse à nouveau ? l'interrogea-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
_

_De la surprise, il était passé à l'amusement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire ressentir ces choses-là.  
Elle acquiesça à nouveau du chef._

Il attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à le regarder. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée qui témoignait seule de sa gêne mais ses yeux brillaient d'une malice qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire tendre et dévoué qu'il ne lui offrait qu'à elle et l'embrassa. Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si c'était cet oxygène-là qui lui avait tant manqué, finalement, cette sensation de manque qui l'avait empêchée de respirer et qu'il l'avait faite sombrer dans le chagrin.  
Il lui offrait tant par ce simple baiser qu'elle en perdait la raison et les remarques de Fred étaient maintenant bien loin de son esprit. Plus rien ne comptait, ni Ron, ni personne. Pas quand elle était dans ses bras.

Et puis, il s'était séparé d'elle et l'avait transpercé de ce regard d'un gris profond qui était propre à sa lignée de Sang Pur. Incapable de parler ou d'entreprendre le moindre geste, elle était pendue à ses lèvres, prise d'une étouffante bouffée de chaleur.  


_- Aimes-tu Ron ? demanda-t-il.  
_

_Elle ne put répondre, parce que la surprise semblait avoir éteint une partie de son cerveau. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé auparavant. Ron était un sujet tabou, qu'ils évitaient lâchement quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. C'était la première fois qu'il le mentionnait devant elle depuis qu'ils avaient débuté la relation étrange qui les liait. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'approuver ce changement.  
_

_- Je ne sais pas._

Et c'était vrai. Elle était encore perdue entre ses convictions et ses sentiments. Elle était sûre que c'était avec Ron qu'elle devait être, mais elle doutait que son cœur, qui ne battait que rarement pour le rouquin, n'approuvait une nouvelle décision de la raison. Car le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait déjà lu cela quelque part.  


_- Et m'aimes-tu ? murmura Drago.  
_

_Si elle n'avait pas été collée contre son torse, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu tant sa voix était faible, comme emprunte d'une peur de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.  
Mais pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de la simplicité du moment qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger avant qu'il ne parle ? Elle voulait juste que les choses soient simples, et cet abruti venait tout compliquer à nouveau. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être si difficile à cerner ?_

Un long silence les enveloppa. Hermione était incapable de répondre et Drago réfléchissait à cette réponse qu'elle refusait de lui donner.  
Il ne lui aurait fallu que ça pour rester : qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle le voulait auprès d'elle dans les années à venir. Qu'elle prenne une décision à sa place, lui qui ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Et bien malgré elle, elle venait de le faire...  


- BRAVO HERMIONE ! 

Elle sursauta et ramassa ses clés qu'elle avait laissées tomber sous le choc. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Susan, Emma, Gaspard, Fred, George et Neville se tenaient devant elle et au-dessus de leurs visages enjoués trônait une large banderole où défilaient ces mêmes mots.

Elle leur sourit, heureuse de les voir tous ici et vint les serrer contre elle. 

- Merci, leur murmurait-elle en les embrassant chacun sur la joue. 

Ils avaient préparé un large buffet, sur lequel Ron et George s'étaient jetés dès que Hermione les avaient embrassés et elle se servit une part de pudding en souriant.

Ginny, radieuse, arborait une bague en argent, sertie d'une petit saphir élégant qui s'accordait avec la couleur de sa robe. Elle s'assit à côté de Hermione. 

- Je suis si fière de toi, Hermione ! Je suis contente que tu aies enfin réussi. 

- Merci Ginny, répondit la brune. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée. Toutes ces heures de travail ont enfin payé ! 

- Tu le mérites. 

Ginny avait incroyablement grandi, depuis la fin de la guerre. La mort de son père lui avait apporté en maturité et elle avait perdu cet air de petite fille qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux autrefois. Ses cheveux roux tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules fines et délicates et ajoutaient une once de sévérité à son visage qui avait tant pris de sa mère. Elle était devenue une très belle femme.  
Elles discutèrent longuement de cette loi qui faisait leur fierté à tous, puis rirent de bon cœur quand Ron et Georges se disputèrent la dernière part de gâteau - qu'ils finirent par partager. 

- J'ai accepté de dîner avec Ethan, lâcha Hermione d'une traite.

Elle avait besoin de se confier sur ce qu'elle considérait encore comme une erreur. Ginny serait d'une aide précieuse, elle le savait. 

- C'est formidable, Hermione ! s'enthousiasma sa meilleure amie. 

- Tu le penses vraiment ? 

- Bien sûr. Ecoute, ajouta-elle en baissant d'un ton, il est vraiment tant que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Ethan est beau, gentil, intelligent et surtout, il est fou de toi ! 

- Mais je ne suis pas folle de lui... soupira Hermione. 

- Ça viendra peut-être, rétorqua Ginny. Laisse-lui le temps de te prouver le contraire. Il a tout pour te plaire, Hermione. Il faudrait juste que tu veuilles bien le voir. 

- Tu as raison, soupira la jeune femme.

Elles furent coupées dans leur discussion par Harry qui vint embrasser sa fiancée. Hermione sourit, attendrie. Après tout, elle aussi y avait droit, elle le méritait.

.

.

.

.

.

Dans le prochain chapitre, le flashback portera de nouveau sur la relation Drago/Hermione. Il verra aussi le retour de Harry, et pas en tant que figurant, et de nouvelles révélations sur Ron et Drago.

J'espère que ce maigre chapitre vous aura satisfait(e)s.

Pour celles et ceux qui le veulent, on se retrouve sur Facebook sinon, au prochain chapitre !

Bises,

L.


	33. Chapitre 32

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles révélations !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Mystic-Dream : **Oui, j'ai remarqué que le lien Facebook n'a pas marché, je l'ai remis en fin de page, j'espère que ce sera bon cette fois :).

**Lisa :** Les chapitres arrivent quand ils sont écrits et quand j'ai du temps pour les poster.

**Pauline **: J'espère que cette suite répondra à certaines de tes questions :).

* * *

_Hermione se réveilla doucement et elle se tourna sur le côté pour enlacer Drago mais sa main tomba à plat sur le matelas. Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux. La chambre de Drago était vide et le soleil commençait à poindre timidement par les volets fermés. Elle souleva la fine couverture et se leva._

_Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était la seule levée, même Molly ne s'activait pas encore en cuisine, mais elle constata qu'il était à peine six heures trente du matin. La nuit commençait à peine à disparaître. Elle se fit un café et alla le boire dans le jardin. La rosée du matin chatouilla ses pieds nus et elle frissonna agréablement._

_Elle sourit en apercevant Drago descendre depuis la forêt. Il ne portait qu'un short et un t-shirt. Sur sa peau d'albâtre, la Marque des Ténèbres trônait, menaçante, bien qu'elle était passée d'un noir profond à un gris clair. Loin de cette préoccupation, Hermione songea avec amusement que c'était la première qu'elle le voyait habillé normalement, comme tout adolescent de leur âge. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens et certains étaient collés à ses tempes, sans doute par la transpiration. Il lui sourit et elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il se forçait ; il avait l'air épuisé._  
_Arrivé à son niveau, il s'arrêta et elle lui tendit sa tasse de café dont il but une longue gorgée._

_- Où étais-tu? risqua-t-elle._

_- Parti courir, répondit-il._

_- J'ignorais que Drago Malefoy courait, ce n'est pas contre tes principes d'aristocrates? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin qui ressemblait étrangement au sien._

_- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi, Granger!_

_Elle sourit et l'attrapa par le col pour le tirer vers elle et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand elle le libéra enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais un sourire presque béat aux lèvres._

_- Je ne te savais pas si sauvage, se moqua-t-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres._

_- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi, Malefoy! rétorqua-t-elle en lui rendant son baiser._

_Il rit de bon cœur et leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Viens te promener avec moi, quémanda-t-elle._

_- Ron n'est pas loin, répondit-il, son visage se fermant brusquement._

_Hermione poussa un profond soupir :_

_- Je sais, mais c'est à toi que je veux montrer cet endroit._

_Drago sembla réfléchir un instant et, malgré elle, elle se sentit vexée de son hésitation. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter? Il eut un léger sourire en coin et se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux._

_- Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche._

_Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle hocha la tête et il disparut à l'intérieur. Rayonnante, elle regarda le soleil finir sa course et la rosée disparut bientôt. Quand il la rejoignit enfin, elle avait enfilé des chaussures et une robe d'été qui juraient moins que son pyjama à pois bleu. Lui avait revêtu un autre short accompagné d'une paire de tongs appartenant à Ron, et un t-shirt gris. Avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de cacher son immonde tatouage et cela la soulageait : il faisait trop chaud, en ces jours de juin, pour porter des manches longues._  
_Le guidant par sa main dans la sienne, Hermione l'entraîna à travers les champs qui entouraient le Terrier et bientôt, ils furent assez loin pour qu'ils puissent le voir mais qu'on ne pût pas les voir eux, cachés au milieu de hautes feuilles de maïs._

_- Où va-t-on ? demanda Drago à nouveau._

_- Tu verras bien, grogna Hermione. Cesse donc de poser cette question._

_Elle aurait du savoir que la patience n'était pas la plus fameuse de ses vertus mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur._

_Elle était plus belle que jamais, ce jour-là. Ces cheveux bruns s'étaient mêlés à des brins de blé et entouraient son visage malicieux. Elle le regardait avec la folie des amants dans les yeux et il fut sûr que jamais il ne l'avait aimé autant qu'en cet instant, preuve en était que ce traître cœur qu'il haïssait s'était serré dans sa poitrine quand elle avait saisi sa main._

_- C'est ici._

_Perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il regarda autour de lui et ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif. L'endroit était magnifique._

_Les champs dépassés, une petite prairie s'étendait autour d'eux. Au milieu du bosquet, un immense saule pleureur trônait, majestueux. Le soleil ayant fini sa course, l'endroit était gorgé d'une lumière apaisante à laquelle venait s'ajouter le doux chant des oiseaux perchés en haut de ses feuilles. À l'abri des regards, ils pouvaient voir tous les champs autour, mais le Terrier avait disparu et seule restait l'ancienne maison des Lovegood, que son père avait quittée à la mort de sa fille._

_- Ça te plaît? demanda Hermione en souriant de son air béat._

_- Tu sais comme moi que le contraire est impossible._

_Elle lui sourit tendrement et vint s'asseoir contre le tronc pour y reposer sa tête. Les yeux clos, le vent faisant voleter ses cheveux gracieusement, elle se laissa aller aux confidences._

_- J'ai découvert cet endroit la deuxième fois que j'ai passé l'été au Terrier. C'était avant la quatrième année. Je passais mon temps à me disputer avec Ron, comme toujours, et un jour j'en ai eu vraiment marre. Comme je ne pouvais pas encore transplaner pour me calmer les nerfs ailleurs, je suis partie à travers les champs, et je suis arrivée ici._

_- C'est un endroit reposant, concéda Drago._

_- Depuis, j'y viens toujours quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou pour lire un livre._

_- Evidemment, se moqua le blond avec un sourire en coin._

_Elle ricana et lui lança la branche avec laquelle elle était en train de jouer, qu'il esquiva d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle se laissa glisser contre son épaule alors qu'il l'encerclait d'un bras._  
_Il la couvait d'un regard si affectueux qu'elle se sentit rougir. Comme souvent entre eux, le silence était plus éloquent que les paroles et ainsi, avant qu'elle ait eu à le demander, il déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Elle glissa ses mains dans la soie de ses mèches blondes et se colla à lui. Ils leur auraient été difficile d'exprimer pourquoi à toute personne extérieure mais ils sentaient tous les deux ce lien palpable qui les unissait et qui leur faisait peur. Comment pouvaient-ils ressentir toutes ces choses? Etait-ce normal? Etait-ce cela, l'amour?_

_À bout de souffle, Hermione se détacha de lui. Ses yeux gris la scrutaient intensément et semblaient en demander encore. Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'elle n'avait que pour lui et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Un brin désorienté, il reprit rapidement une constance et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres avides se promenaient de sa mâchoire à sa nuque tendue pour finir au creux de son décolleté. Savait-elle comme elle le rendait fou?_  
_Il l'allongea délicatement dans l'herbe et elle écarta légèrement les jambes pour qu'il s'installe au-dessus d'elle. Leurs baisers enfiévrés s'intensifièrent davantage quand elle glissa ses mains brûlantes sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau nue. Elle ne tint pas longtemps et bientôt, elle entreprit de la déboutonner._

_- Hermione, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe._

_Elle se stoppa net et il se rendit compte de la façon dont il avait perdu le contrôle. Il voulut se relever mais elle l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise ouverte et fondit sur ses lèvres._  
_Elle sourit à sa bêtise. Ils étaient peut-être devenus très proches, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son prénom dans sa bouche._  
_Elle s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture quand il l'arrêta à nouveau._

_- Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_- Qui t'a demandé de penser? rétorqua-t-elle, sourire mutin à l'appui._

_Face à sa main qui venait d'ôter sa ceinture et au regard qu'elle lui lançait, il ne put que se plier à ses arguments. Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient nus, allongés sur l'herbe chatoyante, à l'ombre du saule pleureur et Hermione avait perdu sa virginité._

_Endormie dans ses bras, fraîchement rhabillée, elle rêvait à un avenir avec lui, où Ron aurait compris, comme elle venait de le faire, qu'elle ne pouvait en aimer un autre, où ils pourraient vivre ensemble sans se cacher, assumant sans crainte cet étrange lien entre eux, où elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il lui répondrait avec toute la pureté de son âme._

_Mais quand elle se réveilla, il n'était plus là et seul flottait un minuscule bout de parchemin dans les airs sur lequel était inscrit un unique mot : Pardon._  
_Et elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu._

_.  
_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rêvé à cette journée où il l'avait abandonnée. Il était parti, ne laissant qu'un vulgaire mot derrière lui. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la chambre qui lui était réservée au Terrier. Elle avait pourtant oublié qu'elle avait dormi ici.  
Le soleil pointait timidement à travers les volets si bien qu'elle décidât qu'elle avait assez dormi. Elle se leva, encore engourdie par son cauchemar et descendit les marches. Elle croyait être la première levée quand elle entendit la voix de Ron sur la terrasse. Elle le rejoignit en silence.

Il fallait qu'elle admette qu'il avait sacrément mûri depuis qu'ils étaient séparés. Son visage même avait gagné en maturité. Il ne dormait plus jusqu'à midi et travaillait avec acharnement pour permettre à son magasin de Quidditch de prospérer. Mais elle s'étonnait toujours de voir comme il pouvait devenir sérieux quand la situation le demandait. C'est pourquoi elle s'étonna de le voir au téléphone - elle lui avait offert un téléphone portable moldu pour son anniversaire - dans une discussion sérieuse.

- Ecoute ça ferait vraiment plaisir à Harry et Ginny si tu venais à leur mariage! (...) Bien sûr que Hermione sera là! (...) Ne soit pas ridicule, elle ne te déteste pas!

- Qui c'est? demanda Hermione, surprise de s'entendre mentionner.

Ron sursauta violemment et se tourna vers elle. Il lui adressa un sourire crispé :

- C'est Jessie. Elle ne veut pas venir au mariage parce qu'elle a peur que tu la détestes parce qu'elle sort avec ton ex.

- C'est stupide, passe-la moi!

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

- Allô Jessie? Je n'ai pas de problème avec toi tu sais ! Au contraire, je serais ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance depuis le temps que Ron parle de toi! Et puis tu ne peux pas le laisser aller seul à ce mariage, il va s'ennuyer... Allô? Allô?

Elle releva les yeux vers Ron.

- Elle a raccroché, dit-elle, choquée.

Le rouquin eut un sourire crispé et haussa les épaules avant de quitter la terrasse pour rentrer.  
Molly s'était levée et s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine, donc elle se tut et alla l'aider.

Molly n'était plus la même depuis la mort d'Arthur. Si elle serrait toujours ses enfants - parmi lesquels elle comptait Harry et Hermione - dans ses bras, il n'y avait plus cette chaleur qui leur avait souvent fait tant de bien. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la femme qu'elle était autrefois et Hermione se demanda si elle connaîtrait un jour une telle douleur. Certes, elle avait perdu des êtres chers, parmi lesquels ses parents qui avaient même oublié son existence, mais elle allait mieux. Au contraire, Molly allait de mal en pis au fil des mois et des années. Ses cheveux roux étaient désormais dominés par les mèches grises et ses yeux étaient cernés de poches accumulées lors de nuits passées à pleurer. De profondes rides marquaient son front et les contours de ses yeux verts. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la femme que Hermione avait rencontré il y a plusieurs années. La guerre continuait à faire des ravages quatre années après...

Harry soupira à nouveau. Ginny allait probablement le rendre fou avant qu'il atteigne trente ans. L'organisation du mariage la rendait hystérique et, évidemment, c'était lui qui payait les pots carrés à la moindre crise. Sa robe n'était pas assez blanche, les fleurs pas assez pâles, la dentelle des napperons trop épaisse... En résumé, dès qu'elle posait les yeux quelque part, elle trouvait l'infime détail que seule sa condition de future mariée lui permettait de voir et Harry désespérait de la voir satisfaite avant août.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire pour la décoration ou la liste des invités - c'est tout juste s'il avait pu choisir son costume -, il avait au moins réussi à imposer son droit à choisir le lieu de leur mariage, qu'il garderait secret jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie. Ginny n'était pas ravie de cette exigence, elle qui voulait tout contrôler, mais elle avait fini par plier sous les assauts répétés de son futur époux.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé ce jour-là devant le château qui lui avait tant manqué. Quand il avait demandé à Mme McGonagall de se marier à Poudlard, elle avait immédiatement accepté - d'autant plus que Neville avait appuyé en sa faveur. Il n'aurait pu imaginer meilleur endroit pour épouser la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Tout serait parfait, il en était sûr.

Par ailleurs, Hagrid était ravi de pouvoir mettre ses talents à profit pour aider Harry à tout organiser. Tout irait pour le mieux, c'était certain.  
Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant le mariage mais il angoissait déjà à l'idée de se retrouver devant l'autel. Et si elle réalisait qu'elle pouvait trouver mieux que lui? Et si quelqu'un se levait pour s'y opposer? Il faudrait qu'il songe à demander au druide de sauter cette ligne! Et il n'avait toujours pas écrit ses voeux! Il ne serait jamais prêt!

Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Dobby qui essayait de lui expliquer depuis 5 minutes comment ils allaient décorer la grande salle pour le repas des invités.

- D'accord Dobby, dit-il finalement. Je suis sûr que tout sera parfait, tu as mon entière confiance.

- Merci Harry Potter, Dobby et les autres elfes feront de leur mieux pour Harry Potter.

L'elfe arborait un sourire fier qui témoignait de son enthousiasme quant à sa participation à l'événement. Harry eut un sourire pour son vieil ami et partit flâner dans les couloirs. Plus il avançait, et plus il avait la certitude que c'était l'endroit parfait. Il n'y avait pas un endroit sur Terre où il se sentait mieux qu'ici.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de sa poche la carte de Maraudeur et murmura, au détour d'un couloir :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, la carte s'anima et bientôt, il vit le nom de Dobby s'agiter dans la Grande Salle, celui de Hagrid dans les serres, non loin de Neville. Il voyait également les centaures qui devaient galoper dans la Forêt Interdite, d'autant plus maintenant que la loi de Hermione avait été adoptée. Il sourit en pensant à son amie et songea à la discussion houleuse que sa fiancée et son frère avait eu la veille. Il avait la désagréable impression de n'être pas au courant de tout.

.

_Comme toujours depuis que Harry l'avait demandée en mariage, Ginny donnait des ordres pour reléguer le travail. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire tout toute seule, alors elle avait mis à profit sa famille nombreuse pour l'aider. Ainsi, Fred et George étaient partis le matin-même vérifiés les fleurs et leurs costumes et Hermione était actuellement chez le traiteur pour voir si les exigences de la future mariée étaient respectées. Ne restaient donc plus que Ginny, Ron et Harry. Assis en cercle autour de la table du salon, ils listaient les prochaines tâches à exécuter.  
- Ron, tu te chargeras d'envoyer les lettres aux invités !  
_

_Et pour imager ses propos, elle déposa une énorme pile d'enveloppes sur ses genoux. Il soupira, comme un prisonnier qu'on envoyât au bagne et commença à feuilleter le tout.  
_

_- Harry, il faut absolument que tu vérifies que l'endroit où tu veux que l'on se marie ait assez de places pour que les invités puissent y dormir s'ils viennent de loin.  
_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ma chérie, je me suis occupé de tout !  
_

_- Et la décoration doit être dans des couleurs blanches et roses pâle pour aller avec les fleurs !  
_

_- Je sais, soupira Harry.  
_

_- Et l'extérieur aussi !  
_

_- Je sais, répéta le survivant.  
_

_- Et les...  
_

_- Euh, Ginny..? la coupa Ron.  
_

_Le rouquine tourna les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil :  
_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je crois qu'il y a une erreur quelque part..._

_- Où ça ? Où ça ? hurla-t-elle, paniquée, se jetant presque sur lui._

_Il lui tendit une enveloppe et elle la scruta avec intérêt._

_- Je ne vois pas le problème, éluda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes._

_- Il y a écrit "Drago Malefoy"._

_- Oui, et alors ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas inviter Drago, on ne sait même pas où il est._

_- Oui, et alors ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_Ron avala difficilement sa salive, il avait juré voir les oreilles de Ginny devenir rouges sous ses cheveux._

_- Ronald, c'est mon mariage ! hurla-t-elle. J'invite qui je veux, si je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire que je ne peux pas inviter quelqu'un par que je peux très bien annuler ton invitation !_

_- Chérie, c'est mon témoin, glissa doucement Harry._

_- Toi, la ferme, hurla l'hystérique._

_- Tu ne peux pas inviter Drago, répéta son frère._

_- Et pourquoi ça ? hurla-t-elle._

_- Tu as pensé à Hermione ? beugla Ron, sa voix portant bien plus loin que la sienne._

_Ginny sembla recevoir une décharge, car elle se calma d'un coup et fronça les sourcils._

_- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à elle, mais c'est mon mariage, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit présent. C'est important pour moi. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu et je sais que Hermione n'a pas envie de le revoir, mais moi si. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en Angleterre, ou même s'il est toujours vivant !_

_Ron poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête._

_- D'accord, j'enverrais cette lettre._

_- Alors tu peux rester le témoin d'Harry, rit-elle._

_- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi le fait qu'elle invite Drago pose problème ? Et pourquoi ça dérangerait Hermione ? s'enquit l'intéressé._

_.  
_

Mais personne ne lui avait répondu.

* * *

J'ai enfin trouvé comment mettre une barre, je suis contente ! ahahaa

Sur le chapitre précédent, le lien Facebook ne marchait pas alors je vous le remets :

.#!id=100002668308755&sk=wall

Si ça ne marche toujours pas, vous pouvez simplement chercher **Lécrit Fanfiction** sur Facebook et vous me trouverez !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne détestez pas trop mon Drago ! :).

Merci à tous de continuer à lire ma fiction et de mettre des reviews pour certain(e)s.

Bises,

L.


	34. Chapitre 33

Bonjour,

Nouveau chapitre en ligne !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous l'avez entendu :)

* * *

Hermione était en panique. Il ne restait que deux semaines avant le mariage et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. Elle était une horrible demoiselle d'honneur. Ginny ne lui pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir rien trouvé, encore plus dans l'état de stress dans lequel elle était actuellement.

Plus le mariage approchait et plus elle se transformait en une espèce de bête sauvage hystérique. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Les préparations pour le lieu de la cérémonie, qu'il tenait toujours secret, n'avançaient pas comme il l'aurait voulu et comme il s'obstinait à se taire, personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Elle se trouvait donc sur le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche du cadeau parfait mais ses recherches demeuraient pour le moment vaines et elle désespérait de trouver quelque chose. Ginny avait refusé de faire une liste de cadeaux, un peu par sadisme, car elle préférait voir comment chacun allait se débrouiller. Fatiguée, elle avait fini par s'arrêter à la librairie. Ses doigts se promenant sur les tranches poussiéreuses des livres lui apportaient un réconfort qu'eux seuls lui prodiguaient. Ils semblaient l'appeler et elle devait lutter pour ne pas tout acheter. Si des choses avaient changé depuis cinq ans, son amour pour les livres était resté intact et cela la rassurait. Elle avait parfois l'impression que tout s'était écroulé autour d'elle alors garder au moins cela lui était presque vital.

Elle flânait dans les allées depuis de longues minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, quand des cris à l'entrée l'interpellèrent. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse et se figea de surprise en apercevant celle qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir.

Vêtue d'une courte robe verte à la limite de la décence, Pansy Parkinson grognait en fouillant dans son sac, sans doute à la recherche de son portefeuille et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle passait ses nerfs sur le jeune garçon qui remplaçait Monsieur Bott car celui-ci était parti en Égypte pour rapporter de nouvelles antiquités. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Ceux-ci se posèrent d'ailleurs sur Hermione et elles se figèrent toutes les deux.

- Granger, cracha froidement Pansy.

Elle l'avait dit comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte et pendant un quart de seconde, Hermione se sentit vexée, avant de se rappeler qui se tenait devant elle.

- Pansy, répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite. Toujours aussi agréable.

- Et toi, toujours aussi bien coiffée. Félicitations pour ta loi pour tes amies les bêtes. Elles doivent être heureuses d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à leur niveau.

- Dans ta bouche, cela sonne comme une insulte mais les centaures sont des personnes intelligentes, en tout cas assez pour ne pas se retrouver trois ans à Azkaban, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?

Pansy ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard assassin. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit de cloche et un homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés entra et se tourna vers l'ancienne Serpentard :

- On y va Pansy?

Hermione resta figée un instant. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Drago pour que Pansy l'ait choisi par hasard. Celle-ci hocha la tête et il sortit.

- Au moins j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un, moi. Quand vas-tu te remettre du fait que Drago t'ait laissé tomber pour des petites françaises?

- Françaises? Il est en France? s'exclama Hermione.

Pansy eut un rire moqueur.

- Visiblement, même en passant trois ans à Azkaban, je suis plus au courant que toi. Ton copain rouquin ne t'a pas tenu au courant?

- Quoi? Mais quel est le rapport avec Ron?

Pansy éclata à nouveau de rire. La situation semblait beaucoup la satisfaire.

- Au revoir, Granger ! J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec le gâteau au mariage de tes deux abrutis d'amis.

Et avant que Hermione n'ait pu répondre, elle sortit, la laissant seule avec la tête pleine de questions...

Elle était figée depuis plusieurs minutes quand le vendeur se racla la gorge, la faisant réagir. Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Elle ne devait pas se laisser manipuler par cette peste, même si elle n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne.

Elle avait raison sur un point : elle ne s'était pas remise de la façon dont il l'avait brutalement laissée et elle n'avait retrouvé personne, pour preuve son rendez-vous désastreux avec Ethan.

Elle eut une grimace à ce souvenir. Il avait été adorable, mais si nerveux qu'il n'avait pas été capable de tenir une conversation. Si elle avait trouvé cela mignon au début du repas, elle s'était vite retrouvée à regarder son assiette en silence pendant que le jeune homme cherchait désespérément un sujet pour animer leur repas. En vain.

Elle avait passé une horrible soirée, plus concentrée sur son filet de cabillaud que sur son voisin. Pourtant, elle appréciait Ethan. Il était intelligent et, la plupart du temps, partageait ses intérêts pour la protection des créatures fantastiques, mais il n'avait fait que parler de Quidditch et quiconque connaissait Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour perdre son attention.

Elle poussa un soupir. Elle aussi avait été lamentable. Elle n'avait rien fait pour améliorer le désastre de leur premier rendez-vous, avait ignoré délibérément les signaux qu'il lui lançait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait et s'était terrée dans un silence qui n'avait fait que stresser davantage son compagnon. Quand il avait proposé de la raccompagner, elle avait décliné sans aucune délicatesse et avait aussitôt tourné les talons. Et le lendemain, de retour au travail, elle avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils étaient de simples amis, même si elle savait qu'il ne la verrait jamais comme tel.

.

Harry se baladait, le cœur léger, le long du lac de Poudlard. A la surface nageaient quelques minuscules créatures dont il ignorait le nom, ce pourquoi Hermione l'aurait sans doute sermonné pendant quinze minutes. Mais ce jour-là, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment elles pouvaient bien s'appeler, il était heureux. Les préparatifs étaient enfin finis, à deux petites semaines à peine du mariage. Il allait pouvoir respirer à présent qu'il était certain de ne pas se faire assassiner par sa future femme. Tout serait parfait, même s'il n'avait pas encore écrit ses vœux, même s'il angoissait toujours que quelqu'un décide de tout gâcher – et il imaginait bien Rita Skeeter dans ce rôle – mais il le savait que tant que celle qui allait épouser était Ginny Weasley, pour lui quoi qu'il arrive : tout serait parfait.

- Alors Harry, tu es soulagé ?

- Ah Gaspard, si tu savais ! s'exclama le survivant. Parfois, je me demande quel est l'intérêt d'avoir survécu deux fois à Voldemort si c'est pour subir une furie pareille. Mais il y aussi des jours comme celui-ci où je réalise la chance que j'aie de l'avoir. Je suis pressé qu'elle devienne enfin ma femme.

Gaspard sourit.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens !

Harry le lui rendit. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu tant de mal à adopter Gaspard Zabini…

_C'était une journée d'août. Le soleil était à son zénith. Il était midi et les habitants du Terrier avaient décidé de célébrer le beau temps par un pique-nique. Il ne manquait plus que leurs deux dernières invitées pour commencer. Harry était assis dans l'herbe, la tête de Ginny sur ses genoux. D'une main, il tenait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et de l'autre, il caressait ses longs cheveux roux, sous le regard dégoûté de ses frères. _

_Il n'en prenait cependant pas compte et d'ailleurs, il ne réalisait qu'à peine son geste devenu machinal, toute son attention était pour la Une du journal :_

_« Procès des Mangemort : Les Parkinson à Azkaban, leurs enfants feront trois ans. » _

_C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait appris que Pansy Parkinson avait un frère, qui avait étudié à Durmstrang et qui avait fui la veille de la bataille sans raison. L'article détailla avec une précision assez déroutante le procès, insistant notamment sur les larmes de la mère et l'absence de remords du père et pour une fois, Harry eut pitié d'elle. _

_Pansy avait été sa camarade d'école avant d'être son ennemie, aujourd'hui, elle était prisonnière d'Azkaban, comme l'avait été son parrain. Et il ne se souvenait que trop bien des séquelles qu'avait laissé son séjour sur Sirius. _

_La suite du journal revenait en long, en large et en travers sur les héros de la guerre, avec des portraits groupés d'Harry et ses amis, Ron et Hermione en tête. Evidemment, Drago ne figurait pas dans ses lignes car, à cause de son départ, il leur avait été impossible de célébrer « Drago Malefoy, le héros ». Il était parti, sans laisser un mot, et si Harry avait bien remarqué à quel point cela affectait Hermione, ce qui le perturbait le plus était qu'il ignorait _**pourquoi**_. _

_Il poussa un profond soupir. Après tout, il avait fait son choix et même s'il ignorait ce qui l'avait motivé, Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre. Lui aussi parfois avait envie de fuir pour oublier, mais tant de choses le retenaient, à commencer par Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui retenait Malefoy désormais ? Toute sa famille avait été décimée, son meilleur ami assassiné et les héros de son enfance enfermés à Azkaban pour leurs crimes. _

_A sa place, Harry ne doutait pas qu'il aurait fui._

_Il poussait un nouveau soupir quand une voix les interpella._

_- Harry ! hurlait-elle. Quand est-ce qu'on va voir les licornes, hein, hein ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on irait voir les licornes ! Hein, tu l'avais dit !_

_Sortant de ses pensées, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Emma lui avait manqué. Elle lui sauta au cou, puis passa dans les bras de tout le monde. A sa suite, Susan arrivait, ses cheveux bruns coupés au niveau du menton, habillée avec un magnifique tailleur elle semblait radieuse. Et derrière elle, timidement, avançait un homme grand, carré d'épaules. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et ses yeux noirs d'une profondeur que Harry n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Excepté chez Blaise._

_- Je me suis permise d'inviter un ami, annonça joyeusement Susan._

_Gaspard Zabini s'avança, une moue anxieuse sur le visage._

_- Je voulais vous remercier d'être intervenu lors de mon procès pour me faire gracier, M. Potter. _

_- Euh, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, répondit le jeune homme, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Et cela me semblait naturel. Sans vous, nous n'aurions probablement pas gagné. _

_Gaspard se balançait sur ses jambes, troublé et baissa les yeux :_

_- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez des explications. _

_- Franchement, ce n'serait pas d'refus ! répondit Fred, qui avait fait grimper Emma sur ses épaules._

_- J'ai grandi dans la magie noire, commença donc Gaspard, son visage se fermant dans une moue grave tandis que tout le monde fusillait Fred du regard pour son manque de tact (à l'exception de George qui le félicitait d'un regard entendu). Et je n'avais cherché à en sortir avant de rencontrer Susan. Quand j'ai épousé la mère de Blaise, il s'agissait en fait d'un mariage arrangé et nous n'étions pas réellement amoureux. Nous ne l'avons d'ailleurs jamais été. C'est tout naturellement que j'ai suivi Voldemort lors de ses heures de gloire, avant la mort de vos parents, Harry. Un jour, quand il était petit, Blaise a commencé à me poser des questions sur Voldemort, sur la magie noire, sur Lucius Malefoy qui agissait bizarrement avec son fils, qui était déjà son meilleur ami… J'ai essayé d'y répondre mais je me suis rendu compte que j'en étais incapable, alors je suis sorti faire un tour. J'ai marché pendant des heures et j'ai fini par atterrir dans un parc moldu de Londres. Là, j'ai vu Narcissa et comme j'ai trouvé ça étrange, j'ai décidé d'aller la voir. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Susan… Je ne vais pas vous raconter les détails de mon adultère mais quelques années plus tard, Emma est née. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ma femme, parce qu'il y avait Blaise et qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre et surtout parce que j'avais peur qu'il me haïsse alors je les ai laissées toutes les deux. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passait sans qu'elles me manquent, et je songeais réellement à aller les retrouver… mais Voldemort est revenu. La suite, vous la connaissez._

_Sa voix s'était faite tremblante à mesure que son récit avançait et tous s'étaient tus. Suite à ces explications, l'après-midi s'était déroulé normalement et plus personne n'avait évoqué la guerre. Et Harry devait bien se l'avouer, ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé et c'est sans doute à cela qu'il devait le fait qu'ils étaient devenus amis._

Il sourit. Tous ses souvenirs de cette époque n'étaient pas mauvais. Gaspard faisait partie des bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivés depuis. Il avait été une personne exemplaire et en quatre ans, il avait été très présent pour chacun d'entre eux.

D'une manière qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, Harry avait désormais besoin de Gaspard dans sa vie, autant qu'il en avait eu besoin le jour de la chute de Voldemort.

Il faisait toujours les cent pas autour de lac, perdu dans ses pensées, quand une voix retentit derrière lui :

- J'en étais sûr !

Il sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir son meilleur ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca ne pouvait être que Poudlard. Je me demande comment Ginny a pu ne pas avoir encore deviné. C'est tellement évident !

Harry rit de bon cœur.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais ne lui dis surtout pas !

- Bien sûr que non. Si je lui dis, elle viendra ici pour tout vérifier et hurler des ordres à ces pauvres elfes de maison… Et je ne parle même pas de Hagrid ! Bref, je préfère éviter un nouveau carnage de Ginnyzilla.

- Ginnyzilla ? répéta Harry, haussant un sourcil.

- Avoue que tu as songé à ce surnom aussi. Depuis que vous êtes fiancés, elle est infernale.

Le survivant rit à nouveau et s'assit au bord du lac, bientôt imité par le rouquin. La brise fraîche indiquait que la journée touchait à sa fin et, bientôt, le soleil commença à briller moins fort. Pourtant, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Sans parler, ils observaient les remous des créatures qui habitaient le lac. Ils pouvaient presque deviner les chants des sirènes qui tentaient de les attirer auprès d'elles. Ron avait ramassé quelques cailloux et faisaient des ricochets à la surface de l'eau. Parfois, avant que la pierre ne sombre dans les profondeurs, un poisson l'attrapait au vol. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des poissons, mais Hermione et Neville étant toujours absents, ils ignoraient totalement le nom de ces créatures.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ? Le mariage approche, finit par dire Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et eut un sourire rêveur.

- Je n'attends plus que ça. J'ai l'impression que ce sera la concrétisation de toutes les batailles qu'on a menées, tu sais. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour tourner vraiment la page Voldemort.

Soudain grave, Ron acquiesça du chef et son regard se perdit sur les immenses façades du château.

- Je suis heureux que tu deviennes mon frère, éluda le rouquin. Pour de vrai, je veux dire. D'une façon, tu l'as toujours un peu été. Mais j'aurais aimé que mon père soit là. Il aurait su te parler… Et il aurait tellement aimé escorter Ginny jusqu'à l'autel.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là aussi, assura Harry.

Un nouveau silence tomba entre les deux amis. C'était un silence détendu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé ces sujets, mais ils sentaient tous les deux qu'il était temps. Plus tard, ce serait trop tard.

Harry allait franchir un cap qui achèverait de faire de lui un adulte, bien que les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait traversées s'en étaient déjà chargées. Et le vent soufflait toujours dans leurs cheveux, rafraichissant leurs idées moroses.

- Ce sera une belle journée, dit finalement Ron. Et je suis sûr que tout sera parfait. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir de meilleur endroit que celui-ci.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et retrouva le sourire. Il lança un regard malicieux à son meilleur ami et sortit de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur.

- Tu l'as toujours ? rit le rouquin.

- Bien sûr ! Je la donnerais à mon enfant quand il sera en âge de l'avoir !

- J'espère qu'ils feront autant de bêtises que nous !

- Pas moi, s'esclaffa Harry. J'espère que mon fils ne connaîtra pas un nouveau danger de mort chaque année.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, répondit Ron.

Ils rirent à nouveau. Ce moment leur faisait du bien. Leurs vies respectives désormais bien remplies, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer du temps tous les deux, simplement pour plaisanter.

La carte ouverte sur ses genoux, Ron assis à ses côtés, Harry prit un air grave et tapota sa baguette sur le papier.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, la carte s'anima. Dobby était en cuisine avec les autres elfes et à en juger par leurs mouvements rapides, ils étaient en train de tout nettoyer. Neville et Minerva étaient tous deux dans des salles de classes, sans doute en train de préparer leurs cours pour la rentrée qui aurait lieu dans un mois – en tout cas, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres explications. Hagrid vagabondait aux abords de la Forêt Interdite.

Ils riaient de l'imaginer en train de faire jouer Croc-dur, qui était désormais trop vieux pour courir après un quelconque bâton, lorsque Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds. Surpris, Ron le dévisagea, haussant un sourcil.

Puis, il suivit son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte.

Et il comprit. Sur la carte, à quelques centimètres des pas animés de Hagrid, dans la Forêt Interdite, flottait un nom, un nom qu'ils durent lire de nombreuses fois pour être sûrs de n'être pas devenus fous : _Drago Malefoy_.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, ou rejoignez-moi sur Facebook (Lécrit Fanfiction) !

Bises,

L.


	35. Chapitre 34

Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Le prochain dans deux jours !

Bonne lecture.

Ps : Merci à Tchoupi pour sa review, j'aime frustrer mes lecteurs ;).

* * *

Sans écouter les recommandations de Ron sur la prudence à adopter, Harry avait couru jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il avait mis de longues minutes à réagir. Les yeux rivés sur la carte, il s'était attendu à ce que le nom disparaisse et qu'à la place se forment les lettres « C'était une blague ! » mais non.

Alors il n'avait pas vu d'autres alternatives que de s'y rendre de lui-même pour vérifier si la carte disait vrai. Elle ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Et elle ne le fit pas non plus ce jour-là. Alors qu'il arrivait à la cabane de Hagrid, il le vit. Il eut l'impression qu'il avait grandi, mais peut-être son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ses épaules plus carrées et son regard moins froid. Ces quatre années semblaient avoir fait de lui un homme, et un homme apaisé.

Habillé d'un éternel costume, il pestait contre les branchages qui avaient accroché le tissu de son veston quand son regard croisa celui du survivant. Figé, ce dernier l'observait comme s'il eut été un fantôme.

Et dans un sens, c'était un peu cela, se dit Harry. Il s'était attendu à croiser n'importe qui, sauf lui, encore moins à Poudlard, encore moins à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, encore moins à deux semaines de son mariage.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, quand Drago eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de lui.

- Aurais-tu perdu tes bonnes manières, Harry ? se moqua le blond, mais ses sarcasmes n'avaient pas l'amertume que le brun lui avait toujours connu.

Ron fut le plus rapide à réagir et s'approcha du revenant pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

- M-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit par bafouiller Harry.

Drago sourit à nouveau.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais épouser Ginny et comme je tiens à la vie, j'ai décidé de donner une réponse positive à votre invitation.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de retrouver ses moyens, et il sourit également.

- Pour ta propre survie, sache que je pense que tu as fait le bon choix.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et le brun s'étonna à nouveau de le découvrir si changé. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer quoi, mais quelque chose avait métamorphosé l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Où loges-tu ? demanda-t-il, à défaut de pouvoir poser ses questions.

Drago venait à peine de revenir, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir avec des interrogations. Même s'il avait sans nul doute changé, il restait un Malefoy et leur principal trait de caractère était d'éviter les questions gênantes.

- J'ai une maison dans le cœur de Londres.

- Allons au Terrier ! s'exclama Harry.

Et la seconde d'après, ils transplanaient tous les trois.

Hermione avait fini par trouver un cadeau dans le Londres moldu. Même s'il allait lui falloir du temps pour lui expliquer son fonctionnement, elle était sûre que Ginny apprécierait la machine à café qu'elle lui avait trouvé, d'autant plus que Georges Clooney était très connu également dans le monde sorcier.

Ses achats cachés là où personne ne les trouverait, elle était partie se promener dans les champs qui entouraient le Terrier. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait cela, au moins.

Tous attendaient désormais avec impatience le mariage, même Fred et Georges bien qu'ils le cachassent derrière une myriade de sarcasmes. Molly avait même retrouvé des couleurs, ses joues rosissant à mesure que la cérémonie approchait.

Elle finit par s'arrêter dans la clairière qu'elle connaissait si bien et par s'allonger à l'ombre du saule pleureur. Là, alors que le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel, elle ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil réparateur.

.

Le soleil qui lui caressait la peau finit par la réveiller et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Elle s'étira et se redressa, réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie sous l'arbre majestueux, en hauteur des champs qui bordaient le Terrier.

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique. Après tout ce temps, elle éprouvait toujours autant de plaisir à venir ici, ce lieu gorgé de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais (et elle n'aurait su dire dans quelle catégorie elle rangeait celui où elle perdit sa virginité).

Elle entendit des rires, au loin, et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se leva et entreprit de redescendre la colline qui menait à la maison des Weasley. Elle avait hâte de savoir pourquoi ses amis riaient autant, pourquoi leurs rires sonnaient comme une douce mélodie jusqu'à ses oreilles. Alors, elle accéléra le pas et se hâta à travers les champs, profitant tout de même de la douce odeur des fleurs qui s'immisçait dans ses narines avec volupté. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle aperçut la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée, malgré le mois d'août. Peut-être Ginny avait-elle décidé de brûler ses frères pour leurs plaisanteries incessantes.

Elle était si heureuse d'être ici, avec ses amis, pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. Et, comme pour magnifier d'autant plus sa journée déjà superbe, le soleil d'août semblait la suivre dans sa course jusqu'au Terrier.

Elle arriva enfin et ouvrit brusquement la porte, prête à rire avec eux. Mais son sourire disparut instantanément. Personne ne sembla remarquer son arrivée, personne excepté Ginny qui s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire compatissant. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort, Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. C'est alors que les garçons la remarquèrent et les rires cessèrent.

Harry la regarda avec un sourire, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas, immobile, muette. Quant à Ron, il lâcha l'épaule de son interlocuteur, gêné et laissa échapper une grimace de mal aisance.

- Salut Granger, lança finalement celui qui semblait être la cause de tant d'hilarité.

Elle ne répondit pas, éberluée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Comment ses amis pouvaient-ils rire ainsi avec lui, Drago Malefoy ?

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'un des rêves qu'elle avait trop souvent fait durant ces quatre dernières années. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien réel et elle le savait car elle pouvait mesurer les changements que le temps avait opéré sur le garçon devenu homme.

Malgré elle, elle le trouva beau. Et il était écrit sur son visage qu'il avait mûri.

Il portait dans sa main un veston d'un noir corbeau. Sa chemise immaculée était rentrée dans son pantalon sombre et le tout était soutenu par une fine ceinture de cuir de dragon. Une ravissante cravate entourait sa gorge et Hermione se surprit à vouloir l'étrangler avec.

Elle l'avait rarement vu si élégant et elle avait rarement eu une telle envie de tuer quelqu'un. Après tout, ils n'enverraient pas Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait beau vouloir s'en convaincre, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à tout cela, les garçons s'étaient assis à la table de la cuisine devant une Bièraubeurre et il s'était totalement désintéressé d'elle.

Ginny, elle, la fixait d'un air désolé. Hermione secoua la tête, se pinça mais il était toujours assis, dos à elle, ses cheveux blonds coiffés négligemment et sa nuque lisse laissant voir qu'il était détendu. Elle avait envie de lui arracher les cheveux un à un pour oser revenir et faire comme si son départ n'était pas un problème, comme s'il n'avait pas été un lâche. Comme s'il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur.

Elle était en train de se décider à lui hurler tout cela au visage, quand Ginny l'attrapa par le bras et la traina dans une chambre à l'étage.

Une fois dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été pétrifiée par le basilic de la chambre des secrets. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Non seulement il était de retour, mais en plus il l'avait royalement ignorée, comme si elle n'avait été que l'amie de ses amis. De choquée, elle était passée à outrée. Y avait-il pire homme que celui-ci dans le monde sorcier? Plus elle repensait à ce retour impromptu, plus elle le haïssait, de ses chaussures italiennes cirées à la pointe de ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Elle tourna finalement le regard vers Ginny qui l'observait avec une moue inquiète déformant ses traits. Hermione remarqua que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, sa meilleure amie semblait s'être calmée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Il est là pour le mariage, soupira la rouquine.

- Mais comment a-t-il su? Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle depuis quatre ans!

- Je l'ai invité, avoua Ginny.

Et elle regretta aussitôt. Elle avait vu Hermione dans bien des situations. Elle l'avait vue s'enivrer de connaissances avec acharnement. Elle l'avait vue déjouer par son intelligence les plans des Mangemorts. Elle l'avait vue combattre avec la force d'une lionne dans les batailles qu'ils avaient menées. Elle l'avait vue heureuse quand la guerre s'était achevée et accablée pour les morts que la bataille finale leur avait infligés. Elle l'avait vue détruite quand Drago l'avait abandonnée ce matin-là. Elle l'avait vue s'en remettre lentement Mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu chez elle ce qu'elle vit à cet instant : un mélange de déception et de colère. Et elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait un long moment pour être pardonnée.

.

- Voilà.

Drago posa un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées une théière et sept tasses. Il les avait tous invités à manger chez lui le soir même, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le salon de son immense propriété. La magie faisant des merveilles, sa maison se trouvait en plein cœur de Londres, mais il disposait d'une surface gigantesque et d'un jardin qui se comptait en hectares le tout invisible aux yeux des moldus.

Hermione était venue. Elle-même n'en revenait pas, mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait également prétendre être indifférente à son retour. Elle voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas affectée par son odieux comportement.

Et, bien qu'elle l'ignorât, cela fonctionnait parfaitement.

Il suivait la conversation avec entrain, tentant de rattraper le retard –feint- qu'il avait pris dans leurs vies ces quatre dernières années, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais vers Hermione, qui discutait avec George comme s'il n'eut pas été là. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Elle aurait du crier, lui ordonner de rentrer chez lui, le gifler, lui lancer un Doloris. Il savait qu'il l'aurait mérité. Mais il ne comprenait pas son silence.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'agisse pas comme lui l'aurait fait à sa place. Pourquoi ne le détestait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne lisait-il pas une haine profonde dans ses yeux chocolat ?

C'était ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce à quoi il s'était préparé.

_.  
_

_Endormie à côté de lui, vêtue de sa seule robe d'été, Drago l'observait, la souffrance peignant ses traits. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle position avec une fille ; elles étaient nombreuses à pouvoir témoigner _

_Mais c'était la première fois qu'il fuyait non pas par lâcheté mais parce qu'il le devait. Il soupira, embrassa son front en caressant ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Alors il se leva et, sans se retourner, partit pour ce qu'il pensait être toujours._

_Il descendit les collines qu'ils avaient montées plus tôt, tous les deux. Et déjà ce moment lui sembla avoir eu lieu des années plus tôt. Quand le Terrier se dessina sur la ligne d'horizon, il sentit son cœur se serrer davantage. Oui, c'était bel et bien fini._

_Le jardin était vide. Tout le monde dormait encore, et il en conclut que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il monta dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et rassembla ses affaires. Il avait en réalité peu de choses : un peu d'argent qu'il lui restait, quelques vêtements, des affaires de toilette… Rien qui n'eut pu montrer qu'il avait des amis, des personnes qui se souciaient de lui. _

_Il avait juste la photo de lui petit, couvé par le regard tendre d'une mère. Une photo qui lui montrait que, lui aussi, un jour il avait été aimé. _

_Il redescendait à pas de loups quand une porte s'ouvrit vivement, sans un bruit cependant._

_- Où vas-tu comme ça ? murmura Ron d'un ton autoritaire, le visage pourtant encore accablé par le sommeil._

_- Ca y est, répondit-il simplement. Je pars._

_- Et pensais-tu partir sans me le dire ?_

_Un court silence fendit l'air._

_- A vrai dire, oui, avoua Drago._

_Son honnêteté sembla fâcher brièvement le rouquin, mais il finit par l'accompagner dans le jardin. Une fois face à face, il lui fourra un sac dans les bras._

_- Il y a de quoi m'écrire, et quelques bricoles du magasin de Fred et George qui pourraient t'être utiles._

_Le blond jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac, puis sourit, sincèrement. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Ron était si compréhensif avec lui alors qu'ils étaient censés être rivaux. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas cela avec une arrière-pensée son but n'était pas d'avoir Hermione pour lui tout seul, puisqu'il avait compris bien avant eux qu'il n'avait plus ses chances._

_- Elle te détestera, tu sais, éluda ce dernier, brisant le profond silence._

_- Oui._

_- Et elle ne te le pardonnera jamais._

_- Je sais. _

_- Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? s'enquit Ron._

_- Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. _

_Son ton était si grave que Ron comprit immédiatement qu'il lui manquait un détail de l'histoire. Quelque chose qui avait rendu sa décision irrévocable. Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas encore, la première fois qu'ils avaient évoqué son éventuel départ. Et il sut également qu'il ne saurait sans doute jamais de quoi il s'agissait._

_Voyant l'interrogation se peindre sur son visage, Drago préféra changer de sujet, quitte à aggraver son cas._

_- J'ai fait l'amour avec elle._

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme il aurait répondu à une multiplication. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague, il l'avait murmuré, ultime aveu à un ami. _

_Ron accusa le coup sans broncher._

_- Je suis désolé._

_Ron prit une profonde inspiration, recula d'un pas. Et lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. Drago tituba de quelques pas et un goût métallique vint envahir son palais. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre d'un revers de la main et leva ses yeux anthracite vers celui-ci qui était, malgré tout, son ami._

_- Je suis désolé. _

_Et il posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin, la pressa légèrement puis le lâcha. La seconde d'après, un « pop » reconnaissable entre mille retentissait dans le jardin et il avait disparu._

.

Il secoua la tête à ce souvenir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à ça. Ils étaient désormais à table, savourant de délicieux plats français quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Ils furent tous surpris de constater que l'elfe de maison qui s'était fait remarqué était habillé d'une sublime parure de soie et qu'un large sourire fendait ses lèvres.

- Oui ? dit Drago.

L'elfe lui adressa une courtoise révérence puis releva fièrement la tête :

- Mlle Rousseau est arrivée.

Le blond sembla se décrisper ostensiblement, tandis que Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

- Fais-la entrer et monte ses valises dans la chambre, s'il te plaît.

Personne, hormis Hermione, ne sembla s'étonner du « s'il te plaît » qu'il venait d'adresser à un elfe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fameuse Mademoiselle Rousseau faisait son entrée. C'était une jeune femme grande et élancée, aux jambes interminables. Ses cheveux bruns foncés tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules frêles et entouraient un visage aux traits aristocratiques. Elle portait une élégante robe d'été, d'un bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée. Ses yeux gris-bleu étincelaient derrière d'abondants cils, apportant une profondeur déconcertante à son regard.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée, Drago posa sa serviette à côté de son assiette et s'approcha d'elle.

Pour Hermione, la scène sembla se passer au ralenti tant elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il déposa une main sur sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un naturel déconcertant. La jeune femme lui sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents scintillantes parfaitement alignées et lui glissa quelques mots en français, auxquels il répondit dans la même langue, sans laisser poindre le moindre accent.

Puis, il se tourna vers ses convives, laissant son regard percer un quart de seconde celui éberlué de Hermione et leur adressa un sourire épanoui :

- Les amis, je vous présente Rose, ma fiancée.

* * *

Je sais, je suis diabolique, ne me haïssez pas trop, haïssez plutôt Drago, c'est de sa faute ! :).

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !

Je vous embrasse,

L.


	36. Chapitre 35

Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre, où l'on découvre l'identité du compagnon de route de Drago !

La suite demain ou samedi !

* * *

Un profond silence pesa sur le Ministère. L'agitation cessa et tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait d'entrer : Drago Malefoy.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais il se sentait comme un animal en cage. Toutes les personnes avaient cessé de courir pour le dévisager. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche, rentrée dans un pantalon noir. Sur son nez reposait une paire de lunettes de soleil et il n'avait pas pris le temps de se coiffer, si bien que ses cheveux étaient complètement désordonnés.

Si beaucoup autour de lui ne l'avaient pas reconnu immédiatement tant ses traits avaient mûri, la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, ne laissait aucune place au doute. Elle n'appartenait qu'aux Malefoy.

Il s'arrêta finalement à l'accueil et la réceptionniste leva de timides yeux vers lui.

- Le bureau d'Hermione Granger, s'il vous plait, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et chercha, tremblante, dans ses feuilles.

- Drago?

L'intéressé se retourna. Harry s'approcha de lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

Tous ceux qui le regardaient encore furent d'autant plus surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda l'Auror.

- Je viens voir Hermione.

- Eh bien, viens, je vais t'accompagner. Bonjour Emily, ajouta Harry à l'adresse de la réceptionniste.

Et il l'emmena jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Hermione?

- Je veux voir si elle va mieux.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'air en forme quand elle est partie de chez toi, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait mieux.

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Les portes se fermèrent sur eux. Et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

.

_Il transplana directement au manoir Malefoy. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs ici. Aujourd'hui qu'il était vide et que les Aurors avaient tout fouillé, l'atmosphère y était encore plus lugubre. _

_Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où, bientôt un an plus tôt, sa mère était morte pour lui. Tout ça pour quoi? _

_D'accord, Voldemort était tombé et il pouvait à présent souffler. _

_Mais il n'était pas libre et à présent, il ne le serait plus jamais. C'était avant tout pour cela qu'il était parti. Il ne pouvait imposer son enfer ni à Hermione, ni à aucun de ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis. _

_Alors il partait aujourd'hui et il était décidé à ne pas revenir. _

_Hermione le détesterait, alors plus rien ne le retenait ici. _

_- Drago, tu es là? _

_La voix résonna quelques instants dans l'immensité du manoir et Drago s'arracha à son contemplation. _

_- Ici, dit-il simplement. _

_L'homme entra, ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés. Sur ce point, il ressemblait un peu à Harry. Drago secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas laisser la nostalgie le gagner. _

_- Tu es prêt? _

_- Oui, répondit le blond, mais sa voix tremblait. _

_- Tu es sûr de vouloir partir? _

_- Oui, s'impatienta Drago. Allons-y! _

_- Et Granger?_

_- Quoi Granger? Elle sera bien mieux sans moi, Théo. _

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et lui tendit le bras. Il attrapa son sac et le prit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu et il n'avait plus revu l'Angleterre pendant plus de quatre années._

.

- Drago? l'interpela Harry. Tu es arrivé.

Le blond secoua la tête et sourit à Harry avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

- À ce soir.

Et il poussa la porte du département. Le brouhaha qui y régnait cessa immédiatement et il dut retenir un soupir. Il avança entre les bureaux, ses yeux guettant le nom de celle qu'il était venu voir, en vain. Il s'arrêta devant un bureau et l'homme leva les yeux vers lui.

- Le bureau d'Hermione Granger? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Malefoy, répondit froidement Ethan.

- Pardon? s'étonna Drago. Et qui êtes-vous pour en juger?

- Son petit ami, mentit Ethan.

- Eh bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur... Macnair, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la plaque sur le bureau. Je ne viens pas vous piquer votre petite amie, je dois juste lui parler. Pensez-vous être en mesure de supporter ça?

Il se surprit lui-même. Il y a quelques années, il aurait envoyé valser cet imbécile contre un mur et l'aurait laissé là jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il cherchait. Malgré cela, il y avait dans sa voix une assurance menaçante qui laissa coites toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

- Bien sûr, rétorqua l'autre, agressif.

- Bien, alors où est son bureau?

Ethan poussa un profond soupir et pointa du doigt une porte sur la gauche. Drago s'y dirigea sans un mot de plus. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Hermione était plongée dans un dossier et ne releva même pas les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se racla la gorge et elle leva la tête.

Aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, son visage se ferma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Ton charmant petit ami m'a montré ton bureau. Il faut que je te parle.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je n'en avais pas envie, moi? répondit-elle sans s'offusquer de la mention de son petit ami imaginaire.

- Hermione, soupira le blond.

- Non tais-toi! Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni plus jamais je ne veux te parler!

- Mais...

- Tais-toi! hurla la lionne. Tu m'as prise pour la dernière des imbéciles, tu m'as laissée à moitié nue dans la clairière et tu as disparu pendant plus de quatre ans! Quatre ans! Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai espéré que tu reviendrais? Combien de fois j'aurais eu besoin de toi? Et sais-tu que j'ai appris que tu étais en France grâce à Pansy Parkinson? Parkinson, Malefoy! Même elle en savait plus que moi!

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et il allait parler mais elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Et tu crois maintenant que tu peux venir me voir à mon travail et exiger de me parler? Tu n'as rien le droit d'exiger de moi. Tout ce que tu as le droit de faire, c'est te taire et me foutre la paix!

- Ça y est, tu as fini? demanda Drago après quelques secondes.

- Oui, hurla-t-elle.

Il poussa un profond soupir et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche. Il la lui tendit, la mine grave.

- Tiens. Tu la liras quand tu seras prête.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, attrapa la lettre et fit mine de la déchirer mais le papier ne céda pas sous ses doigts.

- Je me doutais que tu ferais ça, expliqua Drago avec un sourire, le premier qu'elle voyait chez lui depuis longtemps. Tu ne peux pas la détruire. Au revoir, Hermione.

Et alors qu'elle était toujours concentrée sur la lettre, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Elle releva la tête, prête à le gifler, mais il était déjà sorti.

- Je te déteste, cria Hermione, mais pour seule réponse, elle reçut le regard surpris de son assistante.

Elle posa la lettre sur son bureau et lança un sort pour la faire exploser, mais une fois la fumée disparut, l'enveloppe était toujours là, intacte. Elle poussa un profond soupir et la prit entre ses mains, l'observant attentivement.

Elle secoua la tête et alla fermer la porte à clé avant qu'Ethan ne débarque pour la réconforter. Elle ne voulait pas être réconfortée, elle voulait qu'on la laisse ruminer en paix. Une fois la porte close, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée de son bureau.

Et lentement, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues...

.

Harry n'arrivait pas à travailler. Depuis le retour de Drago, il avait bien remarqué que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas bien, et .le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi le rendait dingue.

Et en le croisant ce matin, il avait bien vu que Drago lui cachait également des choses. Il avait constamment l'impression désagréable d'être le seul à ne pas savoir et personne ne semblait prêt à lui dire la vérité alors il avait décidé de résoudre son problème à la source.

Il était donc en route pour le bureau d'Hermione, confiant et assuré de lui faire avouer ce qu'ils cachaient tous, quand Ethan se posta devant lui.

- Je ne te le conseille pas. Elle est enfermée depuis deux heures et elle refuse d'ouvrir.

- Je suis son meilleur ami, répondit Harry, légèrement agressif. Pas un simple collègue amoureux transi.

Et sans un regard, il le contourna. Il s'était finalement décidé à lui parler, il n'allait pas laisser Macnair se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et la referma derrière lui.

.

_C'était un de ces jours pluvieux qui avaient faits la réputation de l'Angleterre. Hermione était assise, son front collé à la fenêtre et elle observait la pluie tomber. Cela faisait deux mois que Drago était parti et elle n'avait fait que pleurer à l'abri des regards depuis._

_Elle tentait de cacher à quel point son départ l'avait affectée, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à duper Ginny et avait fini par tout lui avouer. Tout garder pour elle était devenu impossible._

_Le plus dur était de faire semblant d'être heureuse avec Ron. Elle culpabilisait chaque jour un peu plus, mais elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était avec lui qu'elle devait être, qu'il la rendrait heureuse. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle peinait à s'en convaincre. _

_Alors elle avait décidé d'y mettre fin et elle savait d'ores et déjà que la discussion allait être difficile. Elle s'était donc rendue au Terrier, attendant que Ron rentre. _

_Il était parti travailler au magasin avec Fred et George. Leurs affaires étaient prospères depuis la fin de la guerre, sans doute les gens avaient-ils besoin de se divertir après les sombres heures qu'ils avaient vécues. _

_Alors elle attendait, répétant dans sa tête le discours qu'elle avait préparé. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il était toujours l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre également._

_- Mione ? _

_Elle se retourna. C'était lui. Son visage était trempé et ses cheveux roux collés à son front. Il observa la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé._

_- Ca y est ? demanda-t-il._

_- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione. _

_- Tu t'es décidée à rompre avec moi ? reprit Ron. Je me demandais quand tu trouverais le courage._

_- C-Comment ? bafouilla-t-elle. _

_- Je sais bien que tu l'aimes… Drago. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Il me l'a avoué avant de partir, soupira le rouquin. J'ai bien vu que son départ t'a rendue malheureuse, alors je ne voulais pas en rajouter en te reprochant tout ça… Je ne t'en veux pas… enfin, je crois. De toute façon, tu ne m'aimes pas, à quoi bon se forcer ?_

_- R-Ron, souffla Hermione, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je suis tellement désolée. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ! _

_- Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. J'apprendrais à aimer quelqu'un d'autre et je suis sûre que tu trouveras aussi._

_- Tu penses qu'il reviendra ? Drago ? Tu penses qu'il reviendra ?_

_Ron poussa un profond soupir et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se cala contre son cou et éclata en sanglots. _

_- Non, je ne pense pas, murmura-t-il._

_._

Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans ce bureau et qu'elle n'était pas plongée dans le travail Au contraire, Hermione était prostrée face à la cheminée, immobile. Anéantie.

Harry se précipita vers elle et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, elle se jeta à son cou et éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Le survivant la maintint contre lui et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

- Je sais que tu n'as sans doute pas envie s'en parler, mais c'est Malefoy qui t'a mise dans cet état?

Elle hocha maladroitement la tête contre son torse.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose! Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas comprendre.

Hermione renifla et s'éloigna finalement de lui. La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien dit à Harry était avant tout qu'elle avait honte de cette histoire, mais aussi qu'elle avait un peu peur de sa réaction. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait considérablement mûri.

Alors elle lui raconta tout, depuis leur premier baiser inattendu contre un lavabo, jusqu'à ce jour où il était parti en ne laissant qu'un vulgaire mot.

.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu aies choisi la bonne solution.

- Je ne te demande pas de penser, Théodore. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ton avis, je fais mes choix tout seul, grogna Drago, balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Drago, tu ne pourras pas leur cacher tout cela indéfiniment ! Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité tout simplement ? Tu pourras arrêter de mentir et surtout cesser cette mascarade avec Rose ! Irais-tu vraiment jusqu'à te marier avec elle pour leur cacher la vérité ?

- Oui, répondit Drago.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça !

- Qui te dit qu'elle ne l'acceptera pas ? Elle est intelligente, assez pour comprendre.

- De toute façon, elle me déteste à présent, soupira le blond.

- Parce que tu l'as voulu ! protesta son compagnon de route.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tout cela, il le savait.

- Maître ? siffla une petite voix. Un visiteur.

Drago se tourna vers son elfe de maison et lui fit signe de faire entrée. Harry entra donc dans le salon d'un pas pressé.

Le blond s'apprêtait à le saluer quand son poing vint s'écraser sur son visage et faire craquer son nez.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, ou je te jure que je te transforme en chair à dragon, gronda Harry, le visage déformé par la colère.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je n'en suis pas très fière.

Bises,

L.


	37. Chapitre 36

Comme promis, voici la suite !

La prochaine demain !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Manon :** Le but de faire en quelque sorte deux fictions en une était totalement voulu, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu continuerais à adorer détester Drago quelques temps ;). Bonne lecture.

**Audrey** : Je n'en veux jamais à ceux qui ne mettent pas toujours de reviews, puisque je ne le fais pas moi-même. En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, et surtout merci pour tes adorables compliments. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

* * *

L'immense maison de Malefoy était plongée dans un profond silence depuis le départ d'Harry, la veille au soir. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, faisant les cent pas dans son salon.

Il savait bien qu'Hermione lui en voulait, il savait également que Ginny et Ron lui reprochaient son départ par égard pour la brune, alors il s'était bêtement raccroché au fait qu'Harry ne connaissait pas la façon abjecte donc il avait traité sa meilleure amie.

Son ignorance l'avait rassuré, avait rendu son retour plus facile. Mais tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir. Il était bien en France, entre Théodore et Rose. Loin de l'Angleterre, loin des problèmes, loin de tous ses douloureux souvenirs.

Il avait choisi la facilité en partant en France, quatre ans auparavant. Il en avait complètement conscience, mais il était parti pour leur éviter de souffrir. Et il se rendait compte qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

Qu'Hermione le déteste, il s'y était attendu parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Que Ginny lui en veuille pour son départ, il s'y était préparé, mais c'était elle qui l'avait invitée à son mariage, alors il n'était pas si loin d'être pardonné. Ron était toujours demeuré son ami, le seul à qui il avait écrit, le seul avec qui il avait gardé contact. Mais Ron ne lui avait jamais totalement pardonné de lui avoir volé son Hermione pour au final l'abandonner lâchement.

Et maintenant, Harry le détestait aussi. Et ses raisons étaient louables, il le savait. Tous avaient de bonnes raisons de le haïr. Il était parti en le sachant, mais jamais il n'aurait cru revenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive cette invitation, dans son appartement en plein cœur de Paris. Quand il avait vu la chouette qui attendait sagement au bord de la fenêtre, il avait hésité à ouvrir. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier, hormis de Ron et cet oiseau n'appartenait pas au rouquin.

Il avait décacheté la lettre en tremblant et l'invitation, à son nom, l'avait profondément touchée. Ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Et pourtant, après une longue – et houleuse – conversation avec Théodore, il avait décidé de ne pas y aller.

C'était avant qu'il ne l'entende. Il avait appelé Ron pour lui faire par de sa décision, avec un téléphone moldu, et il avait discerné Sa voix de l'autre côté. Elle avait pris le téléphone, suite aux explications minables du rouquin, et elle lui avait parlé, à lui, pensant s'adresser à cette Jessie dont il entendait parler tous les jours. Elle lui avait dit trois phrases et, paniqué, il avait raccroché. D'une peur idiote qu'elle reconnaisse son souffle, où qu'elle découvre par magie que c'était lui, à l'autre bout du combiné.

Il avait raccroché et c'était à cet instant qu'il avait mesuré pleinement à quel point elle lui manquait.

Il se souvenait du regard de Théodore, quand il avait compris que quelque chose l'avait fait changer d'avis. Il lui avait dit « Si nous rentrons, c'est pour elle ? ».

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça. Il remarquait avec horreur qu'alors qu'il avait tout fait pour s'éloigner d'Angleterre, elle était la raison qui le poussait à revenir.

Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait été la seule à savoir faire battre son cœur.

Il n'avait pas oublié non plus qu'il l'avait traitée comme toutes les autres, en la laissant à moitié nue après l'amour.

Il l'avait enlevée à Ron, il ne l'avait voulue que pour lui, pour, quand enfin elle l'aimait également, la laisser seule et désemparée.

Il aurait voulu mourir pour ça.

Théodore était directement allé voir ses parents. Lui avait insisté pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il voulait voir Blaise. Il ne savait même pas où on l'avait enterré, alors il avait décidé d'aller au dernier endroit où il l'avait vu, mort.

Il avait atterri dans la Forêt Interdite, surpris de pouvoir transplaner. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient plus en guerre et les protections du château avaient du saisir ses bonnes intentions. Quelques centaures l'avaient dévisagé gravement. C'était alors qu'il arrivait enfin à la lisière de la forêt qu'il avait vu Harry, arrivant vers lui en courant, le souffle court.

Et tout avait été si vite qu'il n'avait rien pu prévoir.

Et comme il n'avait pas dormi et que ses projets d'aller voir Blaise avaient été ruinés, il avait résolu d'y aller ce jour-là.

Les énormes cernes qui marquaient ses yeux lui renvoyèrent l'image d'un inconnu quand il se regarda dans la glace en sortant. Il poussa un profond soupir et transplana. Ron lui avait appris que Blaise avait été enterré dans le village sorcier où ils avaient grandi tous les deux. Et il connaissait ce cimetière par cœur puisqu'il contenait le caveau des Malefoy où ses propres parents reposaient également.

Il marcha au hasard parmi les allées, ses pensées naviguant entre sa mère et son défunt ami. S'il était parti, c'était aussi pour oublier tout ça, mais à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le sol anglais qu'il avait senti tous ses souvenirs qu'il avait refoulés lui revenir en pleine figure avec une violence inouïe.

Enfin, il trouva la pierre tombale. Elle était simple, grise et il y était inscrit « Blaise Zabini, mort en héros. 1980 – 1997. »

Il s'assit face à la tombe, le cœur lourd et perdit la notion du temps. Peut-être était-il resté assis ainsi pendant des heures, il n'en savait plus rien mais quand il reprit ses esprits, le vent était devenu violent et des feuilles volaient autour de lui.

Et il pleurait. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pleuré ? En réalité, il le savait très bien. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était le soir de la bataille finale. Malgré l'agitation, il avait réussi à se trouver un endroit pour être seul. Tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il s'y était réfugié pour penser à ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de quelques heures, et il avait pleuré. Il avait compris que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Ses blessures étaient déjà guéries, mais il était toujours couvert de sang. Son sang et celui du monstre qui l'avait détruit et qui l'avait condamné à l'enfer.

S'il persistait encore une once de doute dans son esprit quant à son départ, elle s'était envolée ce soir-là.

- Tu dois me trouver horrible de ne venir que maintenant après ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit-il à l'attention de Blaise. J'ai eu une vie bien remplie ces dernières années. Et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, beaucoup de déçus. Je suppose que ne pas être venu plus tôt n'est qu'une déception de plus à mon actif. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'en suis arrivé là. A une époque, tu étais mon seul ami et quand j'en ai enfin eu, je les ai tous laissés tomber les uns après les autres. Je crois que quoique je dise, ça ne servira à rien. Il n'y a des choses que je ne peux plus réparer. Je suis désolé, Blaise. De n'être pas venu avant, d'avoir agi comme un enfant avec toi de ton vivant, d'être un abruti qui ne sait que faire souffrir tout le monde. Je t'aime, mon frère.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa la pierre froide et se releva, les yeux embués. Il se retourna et fit un bon en arrière. Harry se tenait face à lui, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

Drago ne pipa mot, honteux d'être vu dans une telle situation. Le cimetière était désert quand il était arrivé, et il s'était enfermé dans une bulle, si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Harry le contourna, l'ignorant superbement, et posa le bouquet sur la tombe de Blaise.

- Harry, murmura Drago.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, rétorqua le brun, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais, et tu en as tous les droits, mais j'aimerais t'expliquer…

- Que veux-tu expliquer, Drago ? Que tu t'es foutu d'Hermione ? Que tu l'as baisée, puis jetée comme une vulgaire prostituée ?

- Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais, protesta l'ancien Serpentard, déstabilisé par la virulence du survivant.

- Et comment tu appelles ça, alors ?

- Je l'aimais, Harry, soupira Drago. Je n'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir, mais je devais partir. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, cracha son ami (s'il l'était toujours).

- Eh bien alors, j'ai fait le choix de partir, s'exclama le blond, levant le ton sans le vouloir. Mais j'avais une bonne raison et je suis prêt à te la donner, si tu m'en laisses l'occasion. Je ne te demande pas le pardon, mais seulement de l'indulgence, ou de la compréhension. Si tu me laissais t'expliquer, peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de comprendre pourquoi je suis parti. S'il te plaît…

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris par son discours. Il l'observa en silence, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, ses cernes violâtres démontrant sa fatigue, ses joues creusées, ses mains tremblantes. Qu'était devenu le Drago sûr de lui d'il y a quelques années ?

C'était sans doute cette question qui guida sa réponse.

- Je t'écoute, souffla Harry, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité.

.

Hermione avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Elle se trouvait minable de n'avoir pas mis plus de virulence dans sa confrontation avec Drago. Elle aurait voulu le frapper, lui arracher la tête même, mais elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Elle s'était retrouvée face à lui comme une enfant punie face à ses parents.

Il avait encore tant de pouvoir sur elle.

Et puis, elle avait repensé à ce que Parkinson avait dit, quand elle l'avait croisée à la librairie. Et comme elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui passer la colère qu'elle n'avait pu déverser sur Drago, elle avait décidé d'aller voir Ron.

Elle n'avait pas envie de donner raison à Pansy, mais l'ancienne Serpentard était tout de même parvenue à la faire douter. Elle était donc en chemin pour le bureau de Ron, au département des Aurors. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, et répétait dans sa tête un discours qu'elle avait préalablement préparé. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne le réciterait pas. Elle savait qu'elle réagirait en fonction de Ron et que, donc, son discours serait inutile. Mais cela lui donnait du courage, alors elle continuait à s'imaginer lui crier dessus.

Elle espérait tellement que Parkinson avait menti…

Quand elle arriva devant son bureau, elle entra sans toquer, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais resta immobile. Ron était bien là, et sur ses genoux était installée la fameuse Jessie, celle dont elle avait tant entendu parler sans jamais la voir.

La dite Jessie se mit à rougir violemment et se leva d'un bond, ses joues virant à un rose prononcé.

- Bonjour, dit simplement Hermione en lui souriant. Tu dois être Jessie ? Je suis Hermione, ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer enfin !

La petite amie de Ron releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Ca me fait plaisir aussi !

- Tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi tu sais, s'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme. Et puis, c'est pareil pour l'histoire du mariage, ce serait vraiment bien que tu viennes avec Ron, n'hésite surtout pas.

- Mais je n'ai jamais hésité, répondit Jessie, surprise.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise et se tourna vers Ron, dont les joues étaient brutalement devenues écarlates, puis elle reporta son attention sur Jessie.

- Tu n'as jamais dit à Ron que tu avais peur de venir parce que tu pensais que je te détestais ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Jessie. Bien sûr que non ! C'est la première fois qu'on se voit, pourquoi aurais-je pensé que tu me détestais ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

- C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ni Ron ni Jessie ne lui répondirent, et le silence pesa entre eux, tendu.

- Peux-tu nous laisser seuls, s'il te plaît ?

Elle s'adressait à Jessie et son ton était sans appel, si bien que la jeune femme attrapa sa veste, embrassa son petit ami et quitta précipitamment le bureau.

- C'était lui ? répéta Hermione, hésitant entre colère et chagrin. Tu lui parlais à lui ? Parkinson avait raison, en fait. Pendant tout ce temps, tu savais exactement où il était, tu avais encore des contacts avec lui. Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Tu m'as vue pleurer pendant des mois à cause de lui, tu m'as vue incapable de faire confiance aux hommes qui m'approchaient, tu m'as vue espérer son retour pendant des mois. Et tu n'as jamais rien dit.

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix et Ron se demanda s'il ne l'aurait pas préféré énervée. Sa voix était si morne, si abattue qu'il regretta instantanément la promesse qu'il avait faite à Drago, quatre années plus tôt.

Il se leva et voulut l'approcher, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Je lui avais promis.

- Et alors ? Qu'a-t-il jamais fait pour toi ? hurla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Qu'est-ce que tu lui dois exactement ? A-t-il mérité que tu mentes pour lui ? Que tu me trahisses pour lui ? A-t-il mérité l'attention que vous lui portez tous ? A-t-il mérité que vous soyez toujours amis avec lui comme s'il n'était pas parti pendant plus de quatre années ? A-t-il mérité d'avoir simplement des amis ? Non ! Il n'a rien mérité de tout ça. Il a fui lâchement, puisque c'est ce qu'il est : un lâche !

Ses cheveux semblaient s'être dressés sur sa tête et elle criait franchement à présent, la rage s'insinuant dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Aveuglée par la rage, elle n'avait même pas vu Drago arriver. Le blond s'était arrêté dans l'encablure de la porte, et il l'écoutait sa haine pour lui, immobile.

- Pourquoi vous refusez tous de voir qu'il se fiche pas mal de vous ? Il ne pense qu'à lui, il n'a toujours pensé qu'à lui ! Il a toujours fait passer sa personne avant le reste, et il continuera à le faire parce que c'est ce qu'il est ! Un égoïste, lâche et puéril ! Il n'a pas plus grandi aujourd'hui qu'il y a quatre ans ! Il restera toujours le même gamin égocentrique qui simulait des blessures pour attirer l'attention ! Mais les miennes ne sont pas simulées, Ron. Il m'a blessée, il m'a fait du mal et au lieu de m'aider, tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir et tu m'as regardé souffrir sans rien dire.

Ron ne répondit pas, conscient qu'il risquait d'aggraver son cas et baissa les yeux comme s'il était en face de Molly. Folle de rage, Hermione tourna les talons pour partir et se figea en tombant face à Drago. Il la regardait, cet air impassible qu'il avait toujours affiché dans les moments tragiques et qu'elle détestait désormais.

Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il pleure, qu'il se mette à genoux devant elle pour implorer son pardon. Elle aurait tant aimé refuser ses excuses. Mais il n'avait pas eu cette décence.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, et elle sentit son sang brûler davantage.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours être si indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, guidée par la colère, et se posta devant lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait depuis qu'il était revenu, et lui assena une gifle si monumentale qu'elle sentit sa main la faire souffrir.

Il posa une main sur sa joue rougie, mais ne parla toujours pas.

- Tu n'es même pas un homme, cracha-t-elle. Tu es toujours un petit garçon apeuré, et c'est pathétique. Tu n'as jamais été courageux, et tu te payes en plus le luxe d'être malhonnête et abject. Sache que tu n'existes plus à mes yeux. Tu es mort.

Et sur ses mots, elle quitta la pièce d'une démarche où transparaissait sa colère. Drago ne bougea pas après son départ, figé, ses derniers mots se répétant en boucle dans son esprit. « Tu es mort ».

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, mais jamais auparavant il ne l'avait regretté.

.

- Tout va bien, Drago ?

Il venait d'arriver chez lui et il était bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, d'un blanc presque cadavérique. C'était Rose qui venait de parler.

Elle se tenait assise sur le canapé, devant la cheminée éteinte, un roman dans les mains et elle l'observait, cet air inquiet dans ses yeux bleus. Rose était magnifique, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu ne devais pas voir Ron ?

- J'ai préféré rentrer, dit-il simplement, fatigué de ses questions.

Rose était jolie. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle était.

- Théo est passé, mais comme tu n'étais pas là, il a dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir.

Et comme pour attester ses propos, un bruit de flammes retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Drago s'y dirigea d'un pas lent, peu enclin à discuter avec Théo. Ce dernier passait son temps à tenter de le convaincre d'avouer la vérité à tout le monde, la vraie raison de son départ, pour qu'il puisse cesser la mascarade qu'il avait monté de toute pièce avec Rose. Mais tous ses efforts étaient restés vains.

- Salut, lâcha Drago d'un ton nonchalant alors que son ami époussetait son pantalon.

Il sortit de la cheminée et se tourna vers le blond.

- J'ai fait des recherches au Ministère. Il est mort.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement et passa une main sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Il reprit ses esprits et regarda Théodore avec un air apaisé.

- J'ai tout avoué à Harry, dit-il naturellement.

- Et t'a-t-il rejeté ? demanda le brun. A-t-il dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais te voir ? Ou que tu aurais mieux fait de rester en France ?

- Non, soupira Drago, voyant exactement où il voulait en venir.

- Alors peut-être serait-il temps de le dire à tous tes amis, que les choses soient claires et que tu puisses retrouver ta place auprès d'eux.

Drago soupira, se tournant vers la grande fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le Londres moldu.

- Peut-être à Ron. Il a le droit de savoir après tout, murmura-t-il, mais l'endroit est d'un calme tel que Théodore entendit tout de même. Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi Hermione le déteste désormais.

- Ce serait un bon début, concéda son ami.

- Je suppose, répondit Drago d'une voix morne. Bien, j'y vais alors.

Il attrapa sa veste sur un porte-manteau et l'enfila. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'était pas sûr que Ron comprenne, qu'il accepte la seule raison qu'il avait à lui donner et qui justifiait son départ, et donc sa trahison envers Hermione. Il en doutait profondément et ses mains commencèrent à être pris de tremblements, ce qui n'échappa pas à Théodore.

- As-tu pris ta potion ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les soupirs.

- Oui, Père, ironisa Drago, acide.

- Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? reprit Théodore, ignorant son sarcasme.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Drago observa ses mains tremblantes qui semblaient lui rappeler son enfer. Puis il releva les yeux vers son ami – peut-être l'un des seuls qui lui restait- et poussa un profond soupir, les yeux embués. Qu'il était devenu faible en quatre ans, pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

Théodore lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent au Terrier.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

Bises,

L.


	38. Chapitre 37

Et voilà enfin le moment que vous attendez tou(te)s : le mariage ! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Facebook : .#!id=100002668308755&sk=wall (Lécrit Fanfiction)

* * *

Drago dut fermer les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. Il était devant le vieux manoir Malefoy. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Depuis le soir où il avait tué son père, en réalité. Malgré lui, ses pas l'avaient mené ici.

Il était en sueur et il peinait à reprendre son souffle, sa course nocturne effrénée semblant accaparer ses poumons. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés par l'effort et se redressa, sentant la fatiguer taper dans ses mollets meurtris.

Il poussa un long soupir, avant de s'effondrer sur l'herbe humide de la rosée. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le vent matinal qui le rafraichissait.

Le soleil venait de se lever.

.

Il avait revêtu une veste noire et une chemise blanche. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, ses traits profondément alourdis par la fatigue de sa nuit folle.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il voulait rester sous sa couette toute la journée et ne plus jamais en sortir.

- Drago, tu es prêt ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Rose. Elle était habillée d'une fine robe d'été d'un beige pâle. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon impeccable et ses yeux bleus mis en avant par ses longs cils maquillés de noir. Elle était magnifique, mais il le remarqua à peine.

Il se retourna vers le miroir, réajusta sa cravate et poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? demanda la française.

- Non Rose, répondit-il sèchement. Non Rose, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, mais j'ai dit que j'irai alors allons-y.

Sans un mot de plus, il lui tendit le bras avec un regard froid. Elle le saisit et il transplana.

Le soleil était à son zénith et il n'était que onze heures. Il ne put qu'admirer le travail qu'avait fait Harry.

Le château était toujours aussi majestueux, mais c'était surtout les décorations extérieures qui l'éblouirent. Dans le grand parc qui entourait Poudlard, au bord du lac, un grand chapiteau de toile blanche avait été installé, sous lequel était disposées une centaine de chaises qui attendaient les invités. Ils étaient dans les premiers arrivés, donc personne ne s'y trouvait encore et ils purent admirer à loisir la magnifique décoration.

Sous le chapiteau, un tapis d'un blanc immaculé menait jusqu'à l'autel et deux rangées de lys blancs l'entouraient.

L'autel était constitué d'un pupitre couleur argent pour l'homme qui allait officier pour la cérémonie et d'une arche de roses blanches mêlées de rouges sous laquelle se positionneraient les mariés.

- Crois-tu que pour notre mariage, la décoration sera aussi jolie ? demanda Rose, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il grimaça, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

- Sans doute, souffla-t-il, sans le moindre enthousiasme.

Rose ne dit plus rien, et se promena à travers l'allée, sa robe voletant sur son passage. Encore une fois, Drago pensa qu'elle était jolie.

- Drago !

Il se retourna. C'était Harry qui venait à sa rencontre. Il lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule et lui sourit.

- Vous êtes en avance, dit-il en jetant un œil à Rose, qui observait désormais le pupitre avec un intérêt certain.

- J'étais prêt, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'attendre plus longtemps. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Pas stressé ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Harry avec un large sourire. J'ai juste hâte que ce soit fini, pour qu'elle s'appelle enfin Madame Potter.

Drago eut un mince sourire et ils s'assirent sur deux chaises, au fond de l'allée.

- Ron m'a parlé de votre conversation.

Drago se renfrogna violemment et baissa la tête, ses yeux se voilant.

- Il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps, souffla Harry. Il finira par comprendre.

- Il me déteste, Harry, le coupa Drago. Il ne veut plus jamais me voir. Il m'a insulté dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait en me disant qu'à cause de moi, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Il m'a hurlé dessus pendant une demi-heure que j'étais un lâche et que j'étais le roi des cons si j'avais cru que vous étiez incapables de comprendre ma situation. Enfin, je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt à me pardonner avant longtemps.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel Drago se remémora sa conversation avec Ron. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas réagi avec la même consilience qu'Harry. Harry avait immédiatement compris, mais pas Ron. Il se souvenait encore de la rage qui avait parcouru son visage quand il avait achevé son récit.

Il s'était levé d'un bond pour l'insulter et lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était parti lâchement, parce qu'il avait eu peur de leurs réactions, mais cette peur n'était en rien légitime. Ils étaient tout à fait en mesure de comprendre.

Et Ron avait raison. Il le savait, il l'avait sans doute toujours su, mais il avait fallu qu'il rentre en Angleterre pour le réaliser pleinement. Et il s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui, quand il voyait que Ron et Hermione refusaient de lui parler, qu'elle avait accumulé tant de rage. Qu'elle venait au mariage avec un autre, alors que s'il n'avait pas fui, elle aurait été à son bras.

- Ron n'est pas rancunier. Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera, dit finalement Harry. Hermione aussi, si tu lui expliques.

- Je ne peux pas, soupira Drago.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

- Sans doute un peu des deux. En fait, je ne t'ai pas encore dit, j'ai vu le prêtre. Rose et moi nous nous marions à la fin du mois prochain.

- Drago, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas te marier avec elle, protesta Harry en lançant un regard vers la jeune femme qui avait enlevé ses chaussures, et marchait désormais au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau.

- Bon, tu ferais bien de finir de te préparer, répondit Drago en se levant, ignorant totalement sa remarque. Je vais aller voir ta future femme.

Harry soupira, mais ne dit rien de la façon peu discrète dont il avait changé de sujet. Ils se séparèrent, Harry remonta vers le château, pendant que Drago transplanait au Terrier.

Il régnait une réelle effervescence aux abords du Terrier. De l'extérieur, il pouvait imaginer Molly en train de courir dans tous les sens et Ginny hurler à ses frères de la laisser tranquille. Il entra en souriant. Ce fut Molly qui l'accueillit, le voile de sa fille entre les mains.

- Drago, mon chéri, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu tombes bien ! Pourrais-tu éloigner les jumeaux, le temps que je finisse d'aider Ginny à s'habiller.

Il sourit, amusé et hocha la tête. Molly poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit à hurler, en direction des escaliers.

- Fred ! George ! Drago est là, venez ici !

Quelques secondes plus tard, de lourds bruits de pas résonnèrent sur les marches et les deux rouquins arrivèrent face à lui.

- Te voilà, Malefoy ! s'écria George.

- Ginny est infernale, heureusement que tu es arrivé pour nous libérer de ses griffes, continua Fred.

- Je suis infernale, parce que vous me rendez folle ! hurla l'intéressée depuis l'étage.

- Mais arrête donc de gigoter, protesta la voix de Molly. Je vais finir par te piquer la peau.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman, plaisanta Fred, Ginnyzilla a des écailles, elle ne sentira rien !

- La ferme, hurla la future mariée, hystérique.

Drago éclata de rire et les observa faire des grimaces vers les escaliers, comme si elle pouvait les voir.

Il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'ambiance de la famille Weasley durant l'année qu'il avait passé avec eux, mais il devait admettre que cela lui avait manqué également. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu cet esprit de famille, se trouver au sein de leur famille avait été revigorant pour lui et l'amour qui y régnait lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il avait choisi le bon camp, presque cinq ans plus tôt.

- Alors Drago, s'exclama Fred en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, tu profites de ton retour ?

- J'en doute, mon frère, le coupa George sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Entre Hermione qui ne veut pas lui parler et Ron qui fait la tête, l'ambiance n'est pas joyeuse auprès du blondinet. Et qu'en est-il de ton copain Théodore Nott ? Ron nous a dit que c'était avec lui que tu avais disparu. C'était ton amoureux ? Tu t'es enfui avec lui pour pouvoir vivre ton amour au grand jour ?

Drago l'observa, un sourcil haussé.

- Te serais-tu cogné la tête un peu trop fort dernièrement, George ? Je préfère les femmes, désolée de te décevoir, mais tu peux toujours tenter ta chance avec Théodore, peut-être qu'il voudra bien de toi, quoique je pense qu'il a plus de goût.

- Ah, je te retrouve bien là, s'exclama le rouquin. Alors, où étais-tu ?

- En France, répondit simplement le blond.

- Oui, je sais, mais c'est tout ? Tu n'en as même pas profité pour faire le tour du monde ?

Drago haussa les épaules, pour montrer son manque d'intérêt.

- A quoi bon ?

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, surpris par sa nonchalance. Ils retrouvaient un peu là le Drago qui les avait quittés, quatre années plus tôt. Celui indifférent, froid et peu enclin à la conversation.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué à quel point il avait changé jusqu'à maintenant. Fred fronça les sourcils. Quand Drago était parti, Fred était l'un des seuls à connaître sa relation avec Hermione, puisqu'il l'avait surprise, mais il se souvenait du garçon amoureux d'Hermione, complètement perdu par ses sentiments.

Celui qui était face à lui aujourd'hui, fatigué comme si le poids d'une vie pesait sur ses épaules, ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce Drago là. Celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Drago les observait également, étonné d'être parvenu à faire taire les jumeaux. C'était quelque chose de si rare qu'il en savoura pleinement le moment. Puis, il vit cette lueur dans les yeux de Fred, cette impression d'être face à un étranger.

Et il se tourna vers le miroir qui était accroché au mur. Et il eut également l'impression d'être face à un étranger. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

.

La marche nuptiale de Felix Mendelssohn retentit dans l'allée et tous les invités se retournèrent, dans un silence profond. Le voile sur les yeux, sublime dans sa robe de mariée, Ginny venait de faire son entrée, au bras de son frère Charlie.

Elle marcha lentement, d'un pas calculé en fonction du rythme de la musique, pour finalement se poster aux côtés d'Harry, rayonnant devant l'autel. A ses côtés, Ron observait également sa sœur. Hermione se tenait elle à côté de Ginny. Et entre eux, Abelforth Dumbledore s'apprêtait à commencer la cérémonie.

Drago était assis au second rang, derrière la nombreuse famille de rouquins. A ses côtés, Rose commençait déjà à pleurer et Neville trépignait d'impatience. Lui ne s'occupait même pas de ses amis au bout de l'allée.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Hermione. Elle souriait légèrement, un air profondément ému gravé sur ses traits et il la trouva sublime. Elle portait une robe d'un tissu fin, qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la soie. Sa couleur rose pâle faisait ressortir ses cheveux ambrés et elle portait un bouquet de fleurs qui étaient les mêmes que celles disposées dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait l'air heureuse, d'être ici, pour ses amis, mais il fut sans doute le seul à percevoir cette lueur au fond de ses yeux, cet air triste qui ne la quittait plus.

Et il sentit une douleur fulgurante serrer son estomac, ne pouvant éviter de se sentir coupable pour ça. Il l'avait vu arriver, avec cet Ethan qui avait voulu l'empêcher d'entrer, quand il était allé au Ministère. Il ne la méritait pas, il en était sûr.

Personne ne méritait Hermione. Pas lui. Pas cet Ethan. Personne. Personne n'était assez innocent pour conserver la pureté qui était sienne et qui la rendait si spéciale à ses yeux.

Elle tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il baissa la tête, comme un petit enfant qu'on aurait disputé. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer à ça avec elle. Il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant de n'être pas préoccupé par le fait qu'elle le détestait.

Il détestait cela, savoir qu'elle le haïssait alors que lui, même en France, même quatre années après, n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer…

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, claironna la voix tonitruante d'Abelforth. Harry, tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements auquel Drago se joignit et Harry embrassa Ginny Weasley, désormais Potter. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant Hermione essuyer une larme de joie qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à retenir. Molly pleurait également, mais ce depuis le début de la cérémonie, et sans même avoir cherché à le cacher.

Soulagée, Ginny s'était jetée au cou de son époux et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Son calvaire était terminé. Le mariage s'était bien déroulé.

.

Le repas se déroulait également à Poudlard. Un autre chapiteau était installé, plus éloigné du lac. Ils se levèrent tous pour s'y rendre, tandis que Rose et quelques autres invités non conviés commençaient à partir.

Ils n'étaient qu'une cinquantaine à participer à la suite des festivités. Sa fiancée l'embrassa tendrement puis transplana.

- Drago?

Il sursauta et se retourna, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Une forte douleur le prit à la poitrine mais il tenta d'en faire fi. Il savait que Gaspard était la raison de leur succès face à Voldemort, mais il ignorait qu'ils avaient gardé contact avec lui après la guerre.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Blaise quand il lui serra la main. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes, tout comme ce sourire qui l'avait si souvent réconforté et qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Son cœur se serra à nouveau mais il adressa un sourire crispé à l'ancien Mangemort devant lui. Il allait parler, quand un cri retentit.

- Drago !

Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour réceptionner la tornade brune qui lui sauta au cou. Il en tomba presque à la renverse.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, s'exclama Emma en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue, Hermione disait que tu ne reviendrais jamais mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait tort.

Il eut un sourire triste et la déposa à terre, ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux.

- Quel âge as-tu maintenant?

- Maman dit que c'est impoli de demander son âge à une femme, répondit Emma avec un sourire espiègle.

- Grâce à Merlin, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour que tu sois une femme.

Elle lui tira la langue.

- J'ai bientôt neuf ans, dit-elle finalement.

- Waw, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais parti si longtemps, souffla Drago.

- Bien sûr, quatre ans sans réapparaître après tout, qu'est-ce que c'est? cracha, acerbe, la voix d'Hermione dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, mais elle l'ignora superbement et se concentra sur Gaspard, Emma et Susan qui les avait rejoints.

- Ginny veut que tout le monde passe à table, tout de suite.

Ils la suivirent, Drago traînant les pieds derrière le petit groupe.

La décoration du deuxième chapiteau était tout aussi éblouissante que celle de l'autel et il ne pût retenir un murmure admiratif. Il observa Hermione aller s'asseoir à la table d'honneur. Il était à la table juste à côté de la leur, avec une partie de la famille Weasley car ils n'avaient pas pu tous tenir à une même table. Il s'assit donc entre Fred et Neville et en face de cet Ethan qui n'avait visiblement pas sa place auprès d'Hermione.

Malgré lui, il sourit légèrement à cette pensée.

- Un sourire sur le visage de Drago Malefoy, s'exclama Fred. Pourquoi Rita Skeeter n'est-elle jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ?

Drago lui donna un coup de coude amical, pendant que le rire de Neville attirait l'attention vers leur table.

Hermione, comme beaucoup, observa d'abord Neville rire aux éclats, chose peu commune depuis la mort de Luna, puis Fred dont le sourire fier lui prouva qu'il était la cause de leur hilarité.

Et puis, finalement, elle posa ses yeux sur Drago. Elle avait évité au maximum de le regarder depuis son retour, par peur de succomber au charme qu'elle lui avait connu.

Cependant, alors qu'elle le scrutait du coin de l'œil, ce ne fut pas sa beauté autrefois angélique qui la frappa. En le regardant bien, elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un étranger.

Il avait presque l'air d'un vampire, avec sa peau plus pâle que jamais, ses cernes bleuâtres et ses joues creusées. Par ailleurs, ses cheveux n'étaient même pas coiffés, ce qui était un exploit en soi lorsqu'on connaissait Drago Malefoy.

Il semblait fatigué, mais fatigué n'était pas le bon mot. Il avait l'air extenué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi une seule fois en quatre ans.

Oui, il ressemblait vraiment à un vampire. Elle se surprit presque à avoir pitié de lui, avant de secouer la tête et de se rappeler pourquoi elle le haïssait.

Elle se rappela de ce jour où elle s'était réveillée, seule et à moitié nue, et qu'elle avait cru qu'il lui avait fait une mauvaise blague. Elle l'avait cru pendant presque une semaine avant de comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Et Ron l'avait regardée attendre son retour pendant une semaine entière, sans jamais trouver le courage de lui dire que ses espoirs étaient vains. Elle soupira et se concentra sur son assiette.

Ron lui avait envoyé des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs, mais elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Elle savait qu'elle le ferait un jour, mais elle n'était pas tout de suite. Elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir regardé souffrir en silence, tout en se prétendant son meilleur ami.

.

Le repas se passa joyeusement. L'ambiance était conviviale, si l'on exceptait les tensions qui régnaient autour de Drago, Ron et Hermione. Fred et George firent beaucoup rire leurs tables respectives, si bien que, bientôt, tous furent pris d'une bonne humeur contagieuse et les invités commencèrent à danser, après la traditionnelle danse des mariés.

Drago s'amusa de voir Harry marcher deux fois sur les pieds de Ginny sans que celle-ci ne s'en offusque, perchée sur un nuage à des années lumières d'eux.

Bientôt, il fut presque seul à sa table, noyant son amertume dans l'excellent vin rouge français qui accompagnait le repas. À quelques mètres de lui, Hermione et Ethan changeaient un slow langoureux et il la dévorait littéralement du regard.

Pris de nausée, Drago poussa un profond soupir en versant sa potion quotidienne dans son vin, avant de boire son verre d'une traite.

- Tu vas finir saoul, affirma Ron en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je l'espère.

- J'ai discuté avec Harry, avant la cérémonie, reprit le rouquin. Je sais que j'ai sans doute réagi un peu brutalement, mais tu dois comprendre que...

- Je sais, Ron, le coupa Drago. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Vous avez tous de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir. Je n'aurais pas du revenir.

- Et être un lâche comme ton père? gronda son ami.

La comparaison lui fit l'effet d'une claque en plein visage.

- Je ne suis pas mon père, répondit-il, glacial.

- Alors pourquoi t'évertues-tu à agir comme lui? Pourquoi privilégies-tu un mariage avec une Sang pur coincée et peu maligne quand en te bougeant un peu, tu pourrais avoir la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération?

- Elle est bien avec cet Ethan, souffla Drago en pointant du doigt le couple enlacé avant de finir un nouveau verre.

- Elle est avec lui parce que tu as été lâche, renchérit Ron. Si tu n'étais pas parti, c'est toi qui serais en train de danser avec elle.

- Je sais, grogna Drago, dont la patience arrivait à son terme.

- Tout aurait été plus simple, si tu avais fait preuve d'un peu plus de courage.

- Je sais, Ron, je sais, répéta-t-il, levant la voix désormais. Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai perdu en partant, mais crois-tu que ça a été un choix facile? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas hésité jusqu'à la dernière seconde? Et crois-tu que je ne vois pas, aujourd'hui, que ce choix était le mauvais? Je suis conscient de tout ça, Ron, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le répètes. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le répétiez tous sans arrêt. Théodore s'y évertue aussi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais l'erreur que j'ai faite, ne te fatigue pas à me faire la morale.

Il s'arrêta soudain, le souffle court et épuisé d'avoir crié. Il tourna les yeux vers la piste de danse, où tous avaient arrêté de danser pour les regarder.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le regard mêlé de rage et d'incertitude d'Hermione avant de s'évanouir.

.

* * *

Merci encore pour vos adorables reviews !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

La fin approche...

Bises,


	39. Chapitre 38

Réponses aux reviews :

**Al :** Je dois admettre que j'aime aussi les fins heureuses, mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que j'aime les écrire :). Merci pour la review !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avec l'impression d'avoir dormi un mois d'affilée. Il tenta de se redresser mais il ne put amorcer le moindre geste sans gémir de douleur. Il se renfonça donc dans le lit moelleux et regarda autour de lui.

Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une chambre si blanche qu'il en avait presque mal aux yeux. Son bras était accroché par une sangle sur un accoudoir et au-dessus de lui, un petit chaudron rempli d'une potion orange coulait goutte à goutte pour venir s'échouer sur sa main et s'insinuer dans sa peau.

Il grimaça et essaya de se lever à nouveau, mais il semblait heurter un mur invisible, si bien qu'il abandonna. Par la fenêtre il pouvait voir le ciel d'un bleu azur et quelques nuages cotonneux.

Pourquoi était-il à Sainte-Mangouste ? Comment avait-il atterri ici ?

Il en était arrivé ici dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy.

C'était un homme qui avait parlé, vêtu d'une cape de sorcier blanche propre aux guérisseurs de Saint-Mangouste.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? articula-t-il difficilement, la bouche pâteuse.

Le médicomage haussa un sourcil, jeta un œil aux notes qu'il avait sous les yeux, puis releva la tête.

- Vous avez fait un malaise, votre état est préoccupant. J'ai consulté votre dossier médical… Votre cas s'est aggravé depuis votre dernière visite.

- Sans blague, grogna Drago, peu amène à discuter de sa situation avec ce parfait inconnu.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez besoin de repos. Il faut que vous dormiez, c'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez sortir de ce lit. Vous devez dormir ou votre cas va empirer. Nous avons augmenté les doses de votre potion, mais je pense que ce sera insuffisant dans votre cas.

- Je sais, docteur, soupira Drago. Je connais parfaitement ma situation, je connais mon cas par cœur, peut-être même mieux que vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre discours.

Le guérisseur le regarda, haussant les épaules, et se retourna pour sortir. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte, quand il lui adressa un dernier regard.

- Vos amis se sont beaucoup inquiétés, mais je les ai renvoyés chez eux. Vous n'aurez le droit à aucune visite les trois premiers jours, ils viendront vous voir à ce moment là.

- Comment ça les trois premiers jours ? protesta Drago. Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ?

Le médecin lança un nouveau regard sur ses notes.

- Au moins quinze jours.

Et il sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Drago s'enfonçant de plus belle dans le matelas, poussant un profond soupir.

Et il s'endormit, la potion tombant toujours au goutte à goutte sur sa main.

.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, avant de se rappeler où il était. Il voulut se relever et constata avec un sourire que la barrière qui le maintenait couché avait disparu. Il s'assit donc sur son lit et passa sa main libre sur son visage fatigué.

Il essayait de sortir de son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Théodore, les traits déformés par la colère.

Aussitôt qu'il aperçut Drago, il se précipita vers lui, pointant un index rageur.

- J'ai abandonné quatre années de ma vie pour te suivre, quatre années où j'aurais pu me faire innocenter et vivre ma vie tranquillement en Angleterre. Quatre années où je t'ai aidé à combattre cette maladie. Quatre années, Drago ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça peut représenter, dans une vie aussi courte que la mienne ? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi ? J'ai presque fini par me rendre aussi malade que toi, à force de te suivre ! Et comment tu me remercies ? En t'en moquant complètement !

- Théo… soupira Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait qu'il était dangereux de mélanger ta potion avec de l'alcool ? hurla son ami, ignorant son interruption. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ? Si tu veux mourir, il suffit de demander, je serais ravi de t'achever !

Il marqua une pause, prit une grande inspiration, puis se remit à crier.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai pu m'inquiéter, ces trois derniers jours ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu être aussi stupide. Tu ne respectes rien, Drago ! Je me fatigue pour que tu puisses survivre, et tu t'en moques complètement et tu mélanges ta potion avec de l'alcool ! Mais comment as-tu pu faire ça ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi con !

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, cette fois-ci pour de bon et Drago l'observa avec de grands yeux. Théodore était quelqu'un de calme en toutes circonstances et jamais encore auparavant il ne l'avait vu s'énerver de la sorte. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, quand il avait versé sa potion dans son verre de vin, au mariage. C'était un geste qui lui avait presque paru naturel. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, quand la potion dans son chaudron se mit à bouillonner furieusement, comme si elle avait été réveillée par les cris du brun.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière rentrait dans la pièce comme une furie.

- Monsieur Nott ! Nous vous avons dit qu'il avait besoin de repos, pourquoi criez-vous ? Sortez ! Allez, sortez ! Immédiatement !

Théodore soupira, lança un dernier regard à Drago, qui demeurait immobile, et sortit de la pièce. L'infirmière s'approcha alors rapidement de lui, le forçant à s'allonger et elle sortit sa baguette, murmurant quelques incantations en direction du chaudron. Aussitôt, le liquide sembla s'apaiser.

.

Trois jours passèrent encore où il ne fit presque que dormir. La visite de Théodore avait fait des émules, si bien que son guérisseur lui avait imposé encore trois journées sans visite, pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Le délai étant passé, Rose était venue le voir, ses longs cheveux encadrant un visage inquiet.

Il lui avait répété sans cesse qu'il allait bien, par hibou, mais elle avait voulu s'en assurer elle-même.

- Veux-tu que je demande à reporter le mariage ?

Il soupira discrètement, et tourna ses yeux gris vers elle.

- Non, je serais sorti à temps, mais il va falloir que tu t'en occupes toute seule.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, lui offrant un sourire éblouissant. Mais il ne réagit même pas, ses yeux se fixant sur la fenêtre, où les nuages étaient lourds et gris.

On toqua à sa porte et il se tourna vers la porte, où Ron et Harry venaient d'apparaître, un magazine sur le Quidditch dans les mains.

Harry sourit légèrement.

- On s'est dit que c'était mieux que des fleurs.

Il leur sourit faiblement, et ils entrèrent.

- Bon, j'y vais. Je vais commencer à préparer les invitations.

Drago hocha la tête et elle l'embrassa, avant de sortir, sous le regard lourd des deux garçons. Ils s'assirent autour du lit de Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas le droit d'en sortir et lui donnèrent le magazine, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

- Que disent les guérisseurs ?

- Que j'irai bien. Je sors à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

- Que tu iras bien ? répéta Harry, loin d'être dupe. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Comment ça ? questionna Ron, un sourcil haussé.

Il y eut un silence et Drago reporta son attention sur ses mains, fines et pâles, seul vestige de son ancien corps.

- Comment s'est passé la fête après le mariage ? demanda-t-il, espérant qu'ils acceptent de changer de sujet.

- Ton malaise a un peu gâché l'ambiance.

- Je suis sûr que Fred et George ont su régler ça, répondit Drago.

- Ils ont essayé en tout cas, plaisanta Ron. Mais on s'est tous beaucoup inquiété.

Drago voulut lui faire remarquer qu'ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas « tous » inquiétés, mais il préféra se taire. Ron acceptait de lui parler, il n'allait pas envenimer les choses en faisant allusion à Hermione.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un long moment, Harry lui racontant avec entrain ce qu'il avait loupé de leur mariage, puis il partit, son travail l'attendant.

En revanche, Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce et, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il croisa les bras et eut une moue d'hésitation.

- Je suis désolé, bougonna-t-il. C'est un peu à cause de moi si tu es là.

- Non, sourit Drago. Je suis là parce que j'ai mélangé ma potion avec de l'alcool. Ca n'a aucun rapport avec toi et ta colère était tout à fait légitime.

- Je sais, répondit le rouquin. Je ne m'excuse pas pour ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais. Je trouve stupide que tu sois parti pour ça et je trouve encore plus stupide que tu nous aies crus incapables de comprendre. Mais le guérisseur a dit que le fait que tu aies crié a joué aussi. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas poussé à bout.

- Ron, le coupa Drago. Je le méritais.

Son ton était sans appel, si bien que l'ancien Gryffondor n'ajouta rien, perplexe.

Il observa longuement son ami. De profondes cernes faisaient peser ses yeux sur son visage blafard. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, négligées et ses joues creusées par la fatigue.

Contrairement à son visage faible, son corps était à l'opposé, ses épaules carrées, les muscles de ses bras bien dessinés. Il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul.

Ron releva les yeux pour se plonger dans les abysses grises en face de lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'ont dit les guérisseurs ?

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit Drago.

- Oui, sauf que je veux la vérité.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, se renfrognant violemment.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit que je ne savais déjà.

- Drago ! gronda Ron, ses sourcils se fronçant davantage. Arrête de me mentir !

Le blond poussa un profond soupir, ses traits se crispant de fatigue. Il avait trop menti, ces dernières semaines, il cachait trop de choses et tout commençait à trop lui peser. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules.

Alors, il releva la tête vers Ron et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais mourir, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Le rouquin eut un sourire crispé.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit-il avec un rire tendu. On va tous mourir un jour.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura faiblement Drago, ses yeux se reportant sur ses mains. Je suis malade, Ron. Et je pense qu'il ne me reste plus très longtemps.

Il y eut un long silence.

Malgré lui, Ron sentit ses yeux s'embuer et il sembla réaliser, ce que, jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais compris.

- Tu le savais ? Quand tu es parti ?

- Je m'en doutais, répondit simplement Drago. Je savais que c'était le seul choix que j'avais.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais rien ne vint le briser cette fois.

Ron ne trouvait pas les mots, et il se maudit de ce côté peu loquace de sa personnalité qu'il avait toujours haï.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le comprendre, quand Drago était venu lui avouer son secret quelques jours plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir alors qu'il avait été le seul à garder le contact avec lui ?

Et brusquement, tout lui revint en mémoire : ses vêtements couverts de sang le jour de la bataille finale, la façon dont il s'était écarté des autres peu à peu, la manière dont il avait semblé murir si rapidement, ce constat devant s'imposer à lui.

Et il se souvint de ses lettres, où il lui disait que la vie lui semblait plus belle, en France. Où il lui disait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Où il lui disait qu'il n'était plus seul. Où il lui disait qu'il en profitait au maximum, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il le pourrait…

Où il lui disait qu'il aimait Hermione, mais qu'il ne pouvait lui imposer de vivre avec lui.

Il comprit pourquoi il était parti, et aussi pourquoi il aurait voulu n'être jamais revenu. Il comprit, même, pourquoi il voulait épouser cette Rose si froidement banale et dont le sang était si pur. Parce qu'elle était le total opposé de celle qu'il aimait vraiment.

- Tu veux qu'elle te déteste, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago releva la tête, ses yeux gris plus vides que jamais.

- C'est la seule solution, susurra-t-il, sa voix tremblant sous l'émotion. Si elle me déteste, elle souffrira moins, non ?

- Peut-être, répondit Ron, les yeux voilés par le chagrin. Ou peut-être qu'elle souffrira d'autant plus, parce qu'elle culpabilisera de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Drago allait répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. Il ne voulait plus continuer cette conversation. Il était si fatigué…

- Drago, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

C'était Molly. Le blond se força à lui sourire, le poids de sa confidence pesant sur ses épaules. Ron le salua puis partit, alors que Molly s'installait devant lui, attrapant tendrement sa main.

- Est-ce qu'ils te nourrissent bien ?

.

Trois nouvelles journées passèrent. Il pouvait désormais se lever et marcher dans le couloir si toutefois il ne dépassait pas cette distance. Alors il était debout, face à la fenêtre, dos à la porte, et il observait les rues moldues s'agiter sous ses yeux.

Théodore était revenu et il lui avait pardonné. Drago savait bien que son ami était incapable de lui en vouloir. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses, ces quatre dernières années, pour qu'il lui tienne rigueur de son incartade. Et aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il était son ami, et qu'ils s'étaient disputés si souvent qu'ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient rester fâchés bien longtemps.

Ron aussi était revenu, mais il n'avait plus parlé du fait que Drago était condamné, ce qui le soulageait. Il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter, il voulait oublier tout cela.

Harry était venu, tout comme Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, et même Gaspard et sa petite famille.

Tout le monde était venu le voir, sauf Hermione. Mais il s'en réjouissait plutôt, c'était sans doute qu'elle le détestait vraiment.

Il en était à ce stade dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, venant taper brusquement le mur. Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à celle qui hantait ses pensées.

Il se frotta les paupières afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais elle était bien, dans un tailleur bleu marine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et ses cheveux hirsutes entourant son visage furibond.

Elle tenait à la main un parchemin froissé, sans doute une conséquence de sa colère, presque palpable.

- J'espère que c'est une blague, dit-elle d'un ton calme qui lui donna des sueurs froides.

Drago haussa un sourcil et sursauta à nouveau quand elle claqua la porte derrière elle pour s'approcher de lui d'un pas vif. Il recula (réflexe de survie) jusqu'à être collé à la fenêtre, la brune à quelques centimètres de lui, son index planté sur son torse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- N'as-tu vraiment aucun respect pour moi ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? souffla Drago, légèrement effrayé.

- Je parle de ça ! gronda Hermione, en lui plaquant le parchemin sur le torse.

Il l'attrapa lentement, par peur qu'un geste brusque de sa part ne la mette davantage en rogne et posa ses yeux dessus.

_Drago Malefoy et Rose Rousseau sont heureux de vous convier à leur mariage_

_Le 20 septembre à 10h, à Pré-au-Lard, chapelle Dumbledore._

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et grimaça. Il avait légèrement omis de préciser à Rose qu'elle ne devait pas inviter Hermione, si elle ne tenait pas à finir veuve avant même d'être mariée.

- Ecoute Hermione…

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu m'invites à ton mariage ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de croire que je voudrais venir à ton mariage ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, parvint-il à dire. C'est Rose qui envoie les invitations, j'ai oublié de lui dire que…

- Que quoi ? demanda la lionne, croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil.

- Qu'il ne fallait mieux pas t'inviter…

- Donc je suppose que tu as aussi oublié de lui dire que tu traites les femmes comme des objets et qu'elle épouse le pire des salopards ?

- J'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à lui dire comme ça, répondit-il, avec un sourire crispé.

Elle poussa un grognement de rage et le frappa à l'épaule, puis sur le torse. Elle continua à le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que d'imperceptibles larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Elle s'acharna sur lui pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à attraper ses poignets.

Elle éclata alors en sanglots et il se figea d'horreur.

- Je te déteste, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

- Je sais, murmura Drago, la gorge serrée.

- Je ne viendrai pas, finit-elle par soupirer dans un souffle, la tête appuyée contre son torse, épuisée.

- Tu peux toujours venir avec ton petit ami.

Elle eut un rire amer et se détacha brusquement de lui, avant de s'asseoir.

- Ethan n'est pas mon petit ami. Je suis venue avec lui au mariage pour faire plaisir à Ginny, ça fait des mois qu'elle veut que je lui laisse une chance. Mais je n'aime pas Ethan. Il est banal. Et je n'aime pas faire semblant, même si j'aurais aimé te montrer que j'ai fait ma vie sans toi. Je ne voulais pas mentir à Ethan.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était ton petit ami, répondit-il simplement, baissant les yeux.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit. Il voulait juste me protéger. Mais je suis capable de me protéger de toi toute seule.

- Tant mieux, souffla Drago.

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle se leva promptement pour s'éloigner, lui lançant un regard glacial.

- Je ne viendrais pas, dit Hermione. Et je te souhaite un atroce mariage.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard, poussa un profond soupir et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé.

Il l'avait senti, contre son torse. Il avait senti quelques mèches de ses cheveux chatouiller sa nuque et son t-shirt était encore mouillé de ses larmes.

Il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, quand une douleur virulente le prit à la poitrine. Il posa la main sur son cœur, le souffle coupé et s'efforça de respirer correctement.

Quand il se calma enfin, il était en sueur et exténué. Il s'enfonça dans son oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

En voilà des révélations, mais toujours pas de secret...  
Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que vous avez bientôt fini d'attendre, puisque la révélation est pour le prochain chapitre.

Et je vous annonce que mon histoire touche à sa fin puisque je pense qu'il reste deux chapitres.

Je tiens à vous remercier à nouveau pour toutes vos adorables reviews et vos lectures de plus en plus nombreuses.

Je vous embrasse fort,  
L.


	40. Chapitre 39

De toutes les chapitres que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction, celui-ci est sans aucun doute celui que je préfère (et le plus long, également).

J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira, particulièrement la fin.

Bonne lecture.

**caramiss :** J'avoue n'avoir pas tout compris à ta review. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux m'écrire en anglais puis que je le comprends et le parle.  
Ce sera peut-être plus simple pour toi. Merci en tout cas pour la review.

* * *

- Mon chéri, tu es prêt ?

Drago releva la tête et sourit à Molly. Il sortait de l'hôpital ce jour-là, après un mois éprouvant (ils n'avaient pas voulu le libérer plus tôt, à son grand désespoir) et l'événement tombait bien, puisque c'était également l'anniversaire des jumeaux Weasley.

Molly était donc venue le chercher pour l'emmener au Terrier, où elle avait prévu un grand repas avec la famille et leurs amis les plus proches.

Drago rassembla d'un coup de baguette ses quelques affaires et ils sortirent de Sainte-Mangouste, à son grand soulagement. Il n'avait pas le droit de transplaner, du fait de sa grande fatigue, si bien qu'ils utilisèrent de la poudre de cheminette.

Ils atterrirent directement dans le salon des Weasley et il sourit en apercevant Fred et George en plein partie d'échecs sorciers. Fred trichait ostensiblement, mais son frère semblait ne se rendre compte de rien.

Ils lui adressèrent un bref signe de la main, avant de se replonger dans le jeu.

Drago sourit, posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et sortit dans le jardin. Malgré le mois de septembre bien entamé, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et une délicieuse chaleur avait envahi l'air anglais.

Molly avait dressé une grande table, où trônait un véritable festin qui fit crier son ventre d'impatience.

Il enleva sa veste et la posa nonchalamment sur l'herbe verdoyante avant d'aller se promener. Les champs qui entouraient le Terrier étaient vastes et l'air de la campagne le revigora instantanément. Il jeta un regard vers l'horizon, cherchant cette clairière où il avait laissé tant de souvenirs, mais il fut bien incapable de se rappeler le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés, Hermione et lui, ce jour-là.

Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Loin dans les airs, il aperçut Harry et Ron, chevauchant leurs balais, et riant aux éclats. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et d'admettre qu'il avait loupé beaucoup de choses en partant.

Il s'assit au hasard à table et se servit une Bièraubeurre bien fraîche. Il avait sans doute perdu sa famille pendant la guerre. Il était le seul survivant d'une dynastie Malefoy décimée. Mais il en avait trouvé une autre, bien meilleure, et il regrettait chaque jour de les avoir quittés si longtemps.

Redescendu des nuages, Harry s'assit à côté de lui et se servit également.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Oui.

Harry l'observa, un sourcil haussé qui signifiait clairement « On ne me la fait pas, à moi ».

- Autant qu'il me l'est possible dans ma situation, clarifia Drago, et son ami sembla plus amène à le croire.

Drago n'ajouta rien, et Harry non plus, car la table commençait à se remplir. Ginny s'assit à côté de son récent époux. Et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant que son mariage à lui aurait lieu le lendemain. Quand il y repensait, il se demandait pourquoi il continuait cette mascarade. Hermione le détestait assez, à présent. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Ron s'assit à sa gauche, lui adressant le sourire tendre d'un ami, qu'il lui rendit, conscient que ses confidences avaient un peu changé le ressentiment du rouquin à son égard. Il le comprenait, maintenant.

Les jumeaux prirent place en face de lui, et à leurs côtés Neville et Hermione. Quand ils furent tous assis, Molly les invita à commencer et le repas débuta dans une humeur conviviale.

Il rit quand la mère de famille disputa les jumeaux car ils avaient entrepris une bataille avec leur purée. Ils avaient vingt-cinq ans, aujourd'hui, mais ils agissaient toujours parfois comme lors de leurs années Poudlard.

- Alors, Drago, tu es prêt pour demain ? demanda cordialement Neville, alors qu'ils passaient au plat principal.

- Il faut bien, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire forcé qui ne trompa ni Ron, ni Harry.

- La famille de Rose va venir de France ? s'enquit Bill.

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, gêné de parler d'un mariage dont il ne voulait pas vraiment. A quelques mètres de lui, il avait vu Hermione se crisper quand Neville l'avait questionné.

- Et es-tu parvenu à trouver quelqu'un que tu n'aurais jamais trahi pour être ton témoin ? As-tu une telle personne dans ton entourage ? intervint Hermione, glaciale, malgré son sourire ironique.

Il soupira discrètement. Il l'avait voulu, bien sûr, mais il était si fatigué de se battre contre elle.

- Ron et Théodore seront mes témoins, répondit-il simplement.

Elle ne répondit rien, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment intéressée à l'organisation de son mariage, puisqu'elle n'y allait pas, alors elle ignorait complètement que Ron avait accepté d'être son témoin.

- C'est logique après tout, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton morne. Il sera le complice de ta traitrise jusqu'au bout.

- Hermione, soupira Drago. Tu me fatigues.

Il y eut un long silence –il était presque certain d'avoir vu Ron avaler difficilement sa salive- et il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il ne mentait pas. Il était exténué de l'entendre toujours lui faire des reproches depuis son retour, il n'en pouvait plus et le poids de son secret pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules, si bien qu'il arrivait aux limites qu'il s'était lui-même instauré. Sa patience parvenait à son terme.

- Je te fatigue ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix horrifiée. Je te fatigue ?

Il baissa les yeux, attendant la tempête. Il n'avait qu'à écouter sans rien dire, après tout. Il était désormais habitué à l'entendre déverser sa haine à son égard.

Mais rien ne vint, alors il leva la tête et la vit, les yeux plongés dans son assiette, l'air plus abattue que jamais. Elle semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? dit-elle finalement, sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Le Drago que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais réagi comme tu viens de le faire. Il m'aurait envoyé balader proprement avec une réplique à faire pleurer un Détraqueur. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, semblant attendre qu'il lui révèle enfin cette vérité qu'il n'avait jamais su lui dire, mais il demeura muet et immobile, et baissa finalement honteusement la tête. La tablée au grand complet n'osaient piper mot, et les observaient l'un et l'autre, attendant l'échéance, forcément fatale.

- Qui es-tu ? murmura Hermione, comme si elle avait eu devant elle un étranger.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle se leva. Il entendit simplement le raclement de sa chaise sur le sol et sentit le coup de coude de Ron dans ses côtes. Aussitôt, il se leva d'un bond et lui courut après, alors qu'elle ne s'était éloignée que de quelques mètres.

- Hermione ! Attends !

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, pas plus qu'elle ne sembla l'entendre. Il accéléra le pas, mais elle en fit de même et il ne pouvait courir très vite du fait de son état de fatigue, alors il s'arrêta et la regarda s'éloigner.

Il eut l'impression de se revoir, quatre années plus tôt, la laissant seule après l'amour. Il eut l'impression de vivre en tant que spectateur cette erreur qu'il avait faite.

Alors il décida de jouer sa dernière carte. Tant pis si elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir après ça.

- J'ai été mordu par Greyback, hurla-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta net, comme si on l'avait électrocutée et elle se retourna lentement, son visage n'exprimant rien de plus que de l'étonnement.

- Le jour de la bataille finale, soupira Drago, sa voix s'éteignant doucement. J'ai été mordu par Greyback.

Il y eut un bruit de couvert cliquetant à la table, et il perçut le sanglot étouffé de Molly. Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui, ses jambes semblant soutenir difficilement le reste de son corps et elle fronça les sourcils, sondant son visage pour y déceler un indice qui prouverait qu'il s'agissait d'une bête plaisanterie, digne de Fred et George.

Mais elle n'y trouva rien, sinon cette lueur d'extrême souffrance dans ses yeux. La lueur d'un condamné.

Et puis, toutes les connexions se firent très vite dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, son ventre se tordit et elle sentit le souffle commencer à lui manquer.

Alors elle transplana, sous les yeux désespérés de son amour perdu.

.

Hermione avait directement transplané chez elle et elle commença à faire les cent pas, essayant de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller. Se réveiller en juillet, cinq ans plus tôt, quand ni Blaise, ni ce démon n'étaient entrés dans sa vie.

Tout allait bien à l'époque, si on escomptait le fait qu'ils devaient encore détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Tout allait si bien, en comparaison avec la douleur qui la prenait maintenant dans tout le corps, de sa gorge serrée à ses mains tremblantes.

Il avait menti. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'en serait rendu compte, bien sûr. Elle était Hermione Granger. Elle était intelligente. Elle devait être intelligente. C'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit des gens quand on parlait d'elle.

Alors comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer une telle chose ? Comment avait-elle pu ignorer que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait été transformé en… en loup-garou ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ce n'est pas possible.

Mais soudain, tout lui semblait plus clair. Cet air étrange qui lui avait semblé familier, dans ses gestes, dans ses regards, était le même qu'elle avait connu chez Lupin. Il était devenu si faible. Il était devenu l'ombre d'un homme, puisqu'il n'en était plus tout à fait un.

Elle respirait difficilement, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux. Et elle tentait vainement de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague des jumeaux, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Et pourtant, elle pouvait parfaitement voir cette image de lui, sortant de la Forêt Interdite, couvert d'un mélange de sang et de boue. Elle lui avait sauté au cou, il lui avait dit qu'elle lui faisait mal mais le voir vivant lui avait bêtement fait pensé que ses blessures étaient mineures. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien, pas après s'être fait mordre.

Elle était perdue, obligée de s'imposer une constatation effrayante : son Drago était mort. Il était peut-être toujours présent physiquement, mais dans un sens, il était mort.

On toqua à la porte de chez elle mais elle ne l'entendit même pas, plongée dans d'amères pensées. Était-ce suffisant pour lui pardonner? Non, certainement pas, mais elle avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Il était parti si longtemps, qu'elle avait fini par arrêter d'essayer de comprendre. Peut-être que si elle avait poussé un peu plus ses recherches, tout se serait déroulé autrement. A son départ, elle avait été si abattue qu'elle avait vite abandonné ses réflexions.

- Hermione?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. C'était Ginny.

Puis elle se retourna, continuant de traverser de long en large son petit appartement.

Ginny l'observa un moment sans esquisser le moindre geste : ses cheveux en bataille, ses ongles rongés presque jusqu'au sang, ses yeux écarquillés, sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordait nerveusement. Tout indiquait en elle qu'elle était totalement troublée.

Ginny s'approcha donc d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et la força à s'asseoir. Hermione se détendit légèrement et la regarda finalement, mordillant la peau de ses doigts.

- C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais ? Qui le savait ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Je suis sûre qu'il ment, il dit juste ça pour me faire culpabiliser… Hein ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Hein, Ginny ?

Sa meilleure amie soupira, l'observant d'un air grave.

- Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit son genre de mentir sur quelque chose d'une telle importance ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait plus de larmes pour lui, mais son cœur battait si fort qu'il en devenait douloureux, et elle peinait à respirer normalement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Non, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa entre elles. Ginny s'accroupit en face d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, Ginny, souffla Hermione, sa voix se brisant. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui? J'aurais tellement voulu aimer Ethan, si tu savais. Je ne veux pas être éprise d'un abruti malhonnête et sans cœur.

- Quand il a rejoint l'Ordre, j'ai été l'une des premières à lui parler, à qui il s'est confié et pourtant, je suis incapable de le cerner, avoua Ginny. Ce type est un mur. Il a érigé de telles barrières autour de lui qu'il est impossible de ne pas s'y heurter. Du moins, je le croyais. Toi, tu es parvenue à transgresser tout ça. Et quand tu es dans les parages, il devient tout à coup beaucoup plus humain, beaucoup moins Malefoy. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il t'aime. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit la définition que l'on peut faire d'un abruti malhonnête et sans cœur.

Hermione accusa le coup, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Malefoy ne m'aime pas, il n'aime que sa petite personne.

- Tu essaies de t'en convaincre, mais tu sais bien que c'est faux, répliqua la rouquine. Tu devrais en parler avec lui...

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui.

- Toi et moi savons qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge. Et si tu veux connaître la vérité, il le faudra bien.

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et disparut dans un bruissement. Hermione poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça dans son canapé, comme s'il allait l'avaler et la libérer de ses problèmes.

Puis, décidant qu'elle s'était assez morfondue, elle se leva d'un bond et transplana.

.

Le Ministère était dans le même état d'effervescence que son propre cerveau, si bien qu'elle ne se sentit pas trop désemparée. Sans un mot pour personne, les pensées embrumées, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à son département, comme pour reculer l'échéance. Elle marchait si lentement qu'elle avait l'impression que ses forces la quittaient peu à peu.

Ethan amorça un pas vers elle mais elle l'arrêta d'un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa compassion, pas aujourd'hui. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau, le cœur battant la chamade, et elle glissa nerveusement ses doigts sur le bois du pupitre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit brusquement un tiroir. Là, reposait la lettre qu'il lui avait donnée, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle l'attrapa délicatement, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts tremblants. Sur l'enveloppe, Drago avait écrit son prénom, de cette calligraphie noble et légèrement penchée qui était la sienne.

D'une main tremblante, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, regardant le parchemin qui y reposait. Elle n'osait pas vraiment se saisir de la lettre, par peur de ce qu'elle y lirait mais, finalement, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle l'attrapa.

Le papier était fin et elle le déplia avec une profonde appréhension. Et elle déchanta.

Sur le parchemin, aucune explication. Seulement quelques mots.

_« Si tu as ouvert cette lettre, c'est que tu es prête à entendre la vérité. Viens me voir et je te raconterai tout. »_

Hermione la reposa sur son bureau, outrée de ses méthodes.

- Abruti, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents avant de transplaner, le papier froissé entre ses doigts.

.

La maison qu'il s'était offert au cœur de Londres luisait sous les lumières de la ville, et elle perdit immédiatement de son courage, intimidée. Que lui dirait-elle, une fois face à lui ? Oserait-elle lui demander ce pourquoi elle était venue ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle fit un pas en avant et toqua. Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ce n'était pas un elfe de maison, mais bel et bien lui. Face à elle, il arborait l'expression d'un petit garçon perdu, d'un orphelin qui semblait se demander pourquoi tous les malheurs du monde s'abattaient sur lui.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle lui colla le parchemin contre le torse et il l'attrapa de ses doigts fins, avant de la laisser entrer. Il la guida jusqu'au petit salon, où un feu de cheminée laissait peser une atmosphère conviviale. Pourtant, elle se sentait glacée d'effroi, seule avec lui.

- Assieds-toi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, plus un conseil. Malgré elle, elle se sentit obéir et le canapé moelleux lui fit se sentir un peu plus chez elle.

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil, son regard plongé dans le feu, lui rappelant celui qui brûlait en lui.

- Je t'écoute, prononça-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers elle puis les reposa sur l'âtre brûlant.

- Le jour de la bataille finale, après qu'Harry ait montré à tous qu'il était bien vivant, les combats nous ont menés dans la Forêt Interdite. Je me battais contre un Mangemort, que j'ai réussi à assommer mais, trop concentré sur lui, je n'ai pas vu Greyback arriver derrière moi. Le temps que je me retourne, il m'avait sauté dessus. Théodore était là. Il a tout vu. C'est lui qui m'a soigné et qui a fait fuir Greyback. Mais avant de partir, il m'a promis de faire de ma vie un enfer. Finalement, il a plutôt réussi. Mais il est mort maintenant, Théo est allé vérifier.

Il s'arrêta un instant, son regard se voilant d'une nostalgie morose.

- J'avais déjà pensé partir avant. Je voulais m'éloigner un moment de l'Angleterre pour oublier ce qui était arrivé à ma mère et à Blaise… et ce que j'avais fait à mon père… Mais, j'avais changé d'avis… à cause de… à cause de toi. Jusqu'à cet instant. Je savais très bien que tu m'aurais dit que tu t'en fichais, que cela ne changeait rien. Mais ça changeait tout pour moi, et je le savais. J'ai décidé de partir et, un jour, Théodore est venu me rendre visite. Quand je lui ai parlé de mon départ, il m'a proposé de m'accompagner, pour que je n'aie pas à vivre ça tout seul. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. Nous sommes donc partis en France. Mon départ était prévu depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas choisi de partir ce jour-là, souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, sachant qu'elle savait à quoi il faisait allusion. Je sais que je t'ai traitée comme une vulgaire elfe de maison… Je voulais que tu me détestes.

Son aveu sembla lui peser, car il s'arrêta, fermant douloureusement les yeux.

- Je me disais que si tu me détestais, tu te poserais moins de question et que donc… tu passerais à autre chose. Que tu m'oublierais vite et que nous pourrions tous les deux passer à autre chose… En France, j'ai rencontré les Rousseau. C'est une vieille famille de Sang-Pur qui perdure depuis des siècles. Dès la fin de ma première année à Paris, ils ont voulu me faire épouser leur unique descendante, Rose. J'ai toujours refusé… jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu l'invitation pour le mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Au départ, je ne voulais pas y aller, même si Théodore avait essayé de me convaincre du contraire. J'avais décidé de ne pas y aller… jusqu'à ce que j'entende ta voix, au téléphone… Quand tu as cru que j'étais Jessie.

Elle se renfrogna légèrement.

- Ca a été le déclic qui m'a donné envie de rentrer… Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer seul, parce que je savais que ce serait difficile de ne pas craquer… de ne pas tout t'avouer, alors j'ai accepté la proposition des Rousseau et je me suis fiancé à Rose. Elle sait que je ne l'aime pas, que notre mariage est arrangé parce que nous sommes tous deux des Sang-Pur, mais je pense qu'elle vit dans l'espoir que nous ayons un mariage heureux… Je voulais juste que tu me détestes, pour que tu sois trop aveuglée par la haine pour chercher à comprendre… Je pensais que tu remarquerais tout de suite tout ce qui avait changé en moi, et que donc tu ne mettrais pas longtemps à deviner ce que… je suis devenu… C'est pour ça que j'ai agis ainsi.

Il s'arrêta enfin, reprenant son souffle qui devenait erratique et Hermione ne réagit pas, assimilant tout ce qu'il venait de déballer. Il avait répondu à une partie de ses questions, mais elle en avait encore tant.

- Comment Parkinson savait-elle où tu étais ? Et que tu communiquais toujours avec Ron ? demanda-t-elle donc, préférant ne pas faire de remarques sur ce qu'il venait de lui avouer pour le moment.

- Théodore a toujours correspondu avec elle. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, ils sont toujours restés amis. Il lui donnait de mes nouvelles et il lui a dit que je n'avais gardé contact qu'avec Ron.

Sa réponse sembla la convaincre, car Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

- Est-ce que ton séjour à l'hôpital à un rapport avec ta… condition ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la question qu'il avait redouté, celle qui, par-dessus tout, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Il l'avait déjà trop fait.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de préparer sa réplique, mais rien ne lui sembla assez bien pour minimiser l'impact de ses prochains mots.

- Tu dois te souvenir des cours que nous avons eus sur les loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je pense que tu peux trouver toute seule ta réponse.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ses sourcils se fronçant en un pli de réflexion. Elle ferma les yeux pour visionner cette leçon qu'elle avait apprise par cœur, à l'époque mais rien ne lui vint. Elle avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour réfléchir convenablement. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle lui adressa une moue gênée qui lui indiqua qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Il poussa un profond soupir, pour se donner du courage, et reprit la parole.

- Il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle le Sacrifice du Lycanthrope… dit-il finalement, sa gorge se serrant.

Hermione put presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'activer, alors que tout lui revenait violemment en pleine figure. Il n'y fit pas attention, et reprit.

- Pour devenir un vrai loup-garou, le sacrifice est indispensable, où l'on est condamné à vivre en n'étant plus ni humain, ni loup-garou. La lycanthropie est une maladie… et pour pouvoir vivre avec, il nous faut tuer quelqu'un, lors d'une de nos transformations.

Il vit les yeux de l'ancienne Gryffondor se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle semblait comprendre.

- Je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre et Théo m'a toujours aidé pour cela.

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- Je vais mourir, conclut-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas, son cerveau embrumé de pensées contradictoires et ses joues commençant à se parsemer de larmes nouvelles. Il mentait. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Sauf que non, elle le savait. A présent, elle se souvenait très bien du cours que le professeur Rogue leur avait donné, en troisième année.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes et laissa libre court à ses sanglots trop longtemps retenus.

Déchiré par ses pleurs, Drago se leva, chancelant et s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. De ses pouces, il effaça les traces humides sur ses joues et lui adressa un sourire triste, celui d'un condamné.

- Je t'aimais, Hermione, murmura-t-il dans un ultime aveu. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours. Et je t'aimerai sans doute le reste de ma vie. Mais je ne peux t'imposer de vivre avec moi, dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

- Mais je me fiche de ce que tu penses que je mérite, gronda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu ne peux choisir pour moi.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, répondit-il, sa voix tremblant également.

- Eh bien tu as eu tort ! protesta-t-elle vivement, se détachant de lui. Tu es un bel imbécile si tu as cru que j'accorderais de l'importance à tout ça !

- Je savais bien que tu ne le ferais pas, la coupa-t-il. C'est bien pour ça que je suis parti !

- Mais pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. Je suis assez forte pour supporter tout ça et je l'étais déjà à l'époque ! Remus était un loup-garou, et ça ne l'a jamais empêché de vivre normalement ! Tu es un idiot, Drago Malefoy ! Tu es un idiot et tes excuses sont minables ! J'aurais pu le supporter !

- Pas moi, cria Drago en retour, et elle se figea brutalement. Je ne l'aurais pas pu ! Je sais très bien ce qui se serait passé ! Tu aurais tout fait pour trouver un remède miracle, tu te serais bousillé la santé, pour ça ! Mais il n'y en a pas, Hermione ! Je vais mourir et il n'y a pas d'autres issues, à moins que je ne tue quelqu'un ! Je suis mourant ! Mourant ! Ma vie est finie ! Mais pas la tienne et il était hors de question que tu détruises tout espoir de vivre normalement à cause de moi, tu entends ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se rassit, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il se calma enfin, réalisant qu'il avait crié, son cœur battant douloureusement. Il posa une main contre sa poitrine et mit quelques instants à reprendre son souffle, affaibli, sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione. Elle essuya finalement ses larmes, cessant de pleurer.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il simplement. Je t'aime, mais je ne pouvais t'imposer ça. Je me serais détesté.

- Alors tu as préféré que je te déteste ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Oui.

- Eh bien tu as loupé ton coup, crétin !

Sur ces mots, elle se releva d'un bond, l'attrapa par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une violente passion. Il posa timidement ses mains sur ses hanches, pour la repousser.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas…

- Tais-toi, gronda-t-elle, avec cette expression qu'avait parfois Ginny quand elle était en colère. Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes ! J'ai le droit de choisir ma vie, tu ne peux décider pour moi ! Si je veux être avec toi et en subir les conséquences, je le ferais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de fuir parce que tu es trop lâche pour assumer ce qui en découlera ! Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de décider ! Et si je veux être avec toi, même si je dois te perdre plus tard, et bien je m'en fiche ! Je préfère en profiter pendant que tu es encore là plutôt que de passer le temps qu'il te reste à te haïr. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, Malefoy ! Et maintenant, embrasse-moi avant que je ne me fâche véritablement !

Il l'observa en silence, un sourcil haussé, ses mains toujours délicatement posées sur ses hanches. Puis il lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre qu'il n'avait toujours eu que pour elle.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir d'impatience et, l'attrapant par la nuque, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Drago ne la repoussa plus.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que les explications étaient assez claires pour vous.

Je sais que ça ne correspond pas exactement aux vraies légendes sur les loups-garous, mais justement, puisque ce sont des légendes, je pense que nous sommes en droit de les modifier un peu à notre sauce ;).

Un grand merci à tou(te)s pour vos adorables reviews.

L'épilogue est en ligne !

Je vous embrasse,  
L.


	41. Epilogue

**Suite et fin.**

* * *

**Quinze ans plus tard.**

.

- Scorpius, attends ta sœur !

L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir et ralentit, son chariot faisant une légère embardée.

- Mais je dois rejoindre les autres, grogna-t-il.

- Les autres attendront, ne la laisse pas seule, ordonna Hermione avec un sourire tendre.

Scorpius s'abstint de tout commentaire et ils s'engagèrent rapidement entre les voies 9 et 10. Il lança un regard à sa mère et quand il y lut son approbation, il fonça droit dans le mur, disparaissant par magie.

- Allez Cissy, allons-y, dit Hermione en attrapant le chariot d'une main et celle de sa fille de l'autre.

Elles s'avancèrent à leur tour et quelques secondes plus tard, elles réapparaissaient sur la voie 9 ¾.

- Où est-il encore passé ? soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Là-bas, répondit Cissy en pointant du doigt un épais nuage de fumée où l'on distinguait le visage de son frère.

Hermione hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers le jeune garçon, qui discutait avec animation avec James et Albus Potter. A leurs côtés, Arthur Weasley, fils aîné de Ron, promettait à sa petite sœur, encore trop jeune pour Poudlard, qu'il lui écrirait tous les jours.

Elle embrassa Harry, Ginny, Ron et Jessie, puis se tourna vers les enfants qui riaient aux éclats. Cissy se tortillait timidement, les joues roses.

- Elle est totalement paniquée, soupira Hermione. Scorpius n'arrête pas de se moquer d'elle.

- Tu m'étonnes, s'esclaffa Ron. Il tient de son père !

Leur mère acquiesça de la tête, lançant un regard tendre vers son fils, qui était penché vers sa sœur et lui murmurait à l'oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille pâlir brutalement, puis se cacher derrière ses épais cheveux blonds.

- Scorpius ! gronda Hermione. Cesse d'embêter ta sœur !

- J'ai rien fait ! protesta l'intéressé. Je lui disais juste gentiment qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur du Choixpeau !

- C'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea Cissy. Il a dit que si j'allais pas à Serpentard, tu ne voudrais pas répondre à mes lettres.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Jessie et Ginny fronçaient les sourcils.

- Scorpius !

Le jeune garçon leur adressa un large sourire, ce sourire innocent qu'il arborait toujours quand il prenait un malin plaisir à embêter sa petite sœur.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui mit une légère tape derrière la tête. Il poussa un cri de souffrance totalement exagéré.

- Mère indigne ! Comment oses-tu battre tes enfants ?

Hermione soupira, mais sourit légèrement, puis elle se pencha vers sa cadette.

- Cissy, si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard, ce sera tant mieux ! N'importe quelle maison conviendra ! J'étais à Gryffondor et ton frère m'a fait l'affront d'aller à Serpentard, alors je serais bien contente si tu n'y allais pas !

- Et puis, je ne veux pas en rajouter, plaisanta Ron, mais si tu vas à Serpentard, tu n'auras pas de cadeau de la part de Fred et George pour Noël !

Harry rit à nouveau, accompagné de Scorpius et James, alors que leurs femmes leur lançaient des regards outrés.

- N'importe quelle maison sera parfaite pour toi, murmura Hermione à sa fille en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le train émit un grincement strident et Harry jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous de monter dans le train, s'exclama-t-il en poussant son fils vers un wagon. Il va partir !

Scorpius laissa sa mère l'enlacer, puis salua les autres parents, avant de monter à la suite de James.

Cissy se tourna vers sa mère, les joues rouges, se tortillant nerveusement.

- Allez dépêche-toi ! Tu retrouveras Mary à Poudlard, et embrasse Neville pour moi !

La petite fille hocha la tête, souriant à l'idée de retrouver la fille du professeur de botanique, puis enlaça fermement sa mère, avant de monter dans le train d'un pas mal assuré. Hermione la regarda partir, puis ils restèrent sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express ait totalement disparu de leur champ de vision.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et Harry et Ron la prirent par les épaules.

- Tout va bien se passer, la rassura le survivant.

- J'espère que Scorpius s'occupera bien d'elle.

- Mais bien sûr, s'exclama Ron en resserrant un peu son étreinte. Il fait le fier comme ça, mais il est très protecteur avec Cissy alors ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il veillera sur elle.

- Le temps va être long jusqu'à Noël, soupira Hermione.

Les deux hommes à ses côtés hochèrent la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare de King's Cross.

.

Arrivée chez elle, Hermione posa son sac et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, poussant un profond soupir. Ses enfants n'étaient partis que depuis une petite heure, mais elle se sentait déjà désespérément seule.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

Elle se tourna vers le blond qui la regardait tendrement et, toujours depuis le canapé, lui sourit.

- Scorpius n'a pas arrêté d'embêter Cissy en lui disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle aille à Serpentard. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du lui rentrer toutes ces idées farfelues dans la tête, maintenant il est persuadé comme toi que c'est la seule maison qui en vaille la peine. Hormis cela, tout s'est bien passé.

Drago eut un large sourire.

- Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt fier de moi !

- Je n'en doute pas, grogna-t-elle.

Il la regarda tendrement et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime.

Elle rougit de plaisir, et se tourna vers la toile.

- Moi aussi.

Drago lui sourit à nouveau, puis il fit quelques pas dans son tableau.

- Bon, je vais au cimetière, reprit Hermione en se levant.

- A tout de suite, alors, dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le tableau qui représentait son amour perdu, puis attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant d'arriver aux portes du cimetière.

Au début, il lui avait été difficile de se rendre ici, car ce lieu lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle l'avait perdu, mais à présent, tout allait bien.

Drago avait encore tenu cinq ans avant d'être emporté par la maladie. Il avait eu le temps de lui donner deux merveilleux enfants. Scorpius était l'aîné et Cissy était arrivée deux ans plus tard, quelques mois avant la mort de son père.

Après l'annulation de son mariage, ils avaient commencé officiellement cette relation qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors toujours retardée. Un an plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés et encore une année après, Scorpius était né.

Aujourd'hui, il avait treize ans et entrait en troisième année à Poudlard. Hermione devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ses enfants étaient grands maintenant, et elle avait pu faire son deuil grâce à eux.

Elle n'avait jamais pu remplacer Drago, son Drago, le seul amour de sa vie. Mais elle était heureuse. Parce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils avaient été si heureux, pendant ces cinq années.

Elle déposa un large bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de son défunt époux. Il était enterré avec ses parents, dans le caveau des Malefoy. Là où elle le serait elle aussi, puisqu'elle était également une Malefoy, désormais.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur les lettres gravées qui dessinaient le nom de Drago, et eut un sourire tendre, avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle ne s'attardait jamais dans le cimetière, car elle pouvait lui parler à travers le tableau de lui qu'elle avait installé dans le salon.

Elle rentra chez elle et discuta quelques instants avec lui, puis un hibou s'engouffra magistralement par la fenêtre.

- Alors ? Alors ? s'exclama Drago en sautillant dans son tableau.

Elle sourit et attrapa le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal. Elle parcourut brièvement la lettre des yeux et eut un large sourire, tandis que Drago perdait le sien.

- Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant.

Il poussa un soupir totalement feint et gloussa en observant sa femme s'extasier.

Il avait bien vécu. Il avait eu une belle mort.

Il ne regrettait rien.

.

_« __N'aie pas pitié des morts. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. »_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin !**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que cette fin ne vous déçoit pas, elle est la seule fin logique à cette histoire à mes yeux.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour les lectures, même si vous n'avez pas forcément laissé de reviews, je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

**Un merci particulier à toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review sur chaque chapitre.**

**Merci, merci, merci.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma nouvelle fiction : _Alea Jacta Est_, qui sera sans aucun doute beaucoup moins sombre que celle-ci.**  
**J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre.**

**Encore merci.**

**Je vous embrasse fort,**  
**L.**


End file.
